Ange de ville
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: AU DESTIEL: Dean travail à la brigade des homicides de Pittsburgh depuis peu lorsque sa toute nouvelle enquête l'amène sur la piste d'une série de meurtres étranges et insolites. Il fait la rencontre de Castiel, un énigmatique jeune de la rue qui se retrouve immédiatement d'une importance capitale pour l'enquête...Mais aussi pour Dean. - Voir avertissements à l'intérieur.-
1. When the children cry

**Note ( espérons-le pas trop longue) de l'auteure:** Bonjours à toutes! Je suis heureuse de m'être remise à l'écriture et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira! Je me lance dans un style légèrement différent…Cette fic est un AU (ou Univers alternatif) de style romance/drame/policier…Et bien sûr, un Destiel!

**Avertissements: **Probablement les mêmes que d'habitude …Il y aura de la violence, du lemon, sexe explicite (Mais pas avant le chapitre 10 pour ceux qui préfère être avisés, mentions de prostitution, descriptions plutôt explicites de meurtres et crime sanglants pas toujours joli-joli…Je dois aussi préciser que je ne connais pas beaucoup le système policier américain…J'ai peine à me retrouver dans le Québécois…J'ai tenté de faire quelques recherches à propos des hiérarchies et des différentes brigades mais bon…Désolée s'il y a erreur….

Évidement beaucoup d'aspect psychologiques, ce qui est mon dada…De la romance tout plein!Je ne pouvais que mettre deux catégories dans mon sommaire alors je ne l'avait pas spécifié... Il y a aussi, et je dois le dire, une différence d'âge entre Castiel et Dean…

**Bêta:** Ma très chère Marianclea!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que chaque chansons précédent chaque chapitres...

Prologue: When the children cry

little child  
dry your crying eyes  
how can I explain  
the fear you feel inside  
cause you were born  
into this evil world  
where man is killing man  
and no one knows just why  
what we have become  
just look what we have done  
all that we destroyed  
you must build again

- White lion-

.

_Lawrence, Kansas, Usa_

Dean tentait d'apercevoir le déroulement des évènements en regardant par la lunette arrière de la voiture. Il était excité… Excité et fébrile !

Il avait dû faire preuve de patience et de persuasion pour obtenir le privilège ultime d'accompagner son père lors de cet appel.

Dean suivait cette affaire depuis le début avec autant de passion que les enfants de son âge suivaient les feuilletons télévisés.

.

Voilà trois jours que son père enquêtait sur le massacre crapuleux d'une famille de la ville. Tous les membres de la famille avaient été retrouvés atrocement mutilés, décapités… La mère, le père, le frère et la sœur jumelle de 12 ans, l'âge même de Dean !

Mais aucune trace du benjamin de 3 ans.

Dean ne connaissait pas personnellement cette famille mais l'histoire l'avait captivé… Peut-être parce que le crime atroce lui rappelait un peu la perte de sa mère... Peut-être parce que l'enquête obsédait son père et que Dean ne pouvait donc faire autre chose que s'y intéresser… Peut-être pour tenter de se rapprocher quelque peu de ce père qu'il idolâtrait tant mais qui demeurait si distant.

Dean avait fait ses propres recherches, avait suivi les traces de son père et avait forgé sa propre petite enquête enfantine dans le confort de sa chambre.

Le meurtre était aléatoire. Il était certain que cette petite famille ne partageait aucun lien avec la mafia ou le trafic de drogue.

L'agressivité des meurtres laissait présager une charge émotive. Parce qu'on ne prend pas la peine de décapiter des êtres humains si on est émotionnellement détaché.

Dean avait souligné au crayon gras le mot ''triangle amoureux'' parce que c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus plausible. Probablement que madame avait un amant… Peut-être qu'elle avait tenté de mettre fin à cette liaison et que le pauvre bougre avait vu rouge et avait décidé de se venger avec force. Selon les bouquins de papa, ça se tenait….

Sauf que le petit de 3 ans manquait à l'appel. Et cet enfant intriguait Dean parce qu'il ne concordait avec aucune de ses histoires. Un criminel comme celui qui avait massacré cette famille n'aurait jamais laissé filer un bambin.

Dean avait entendu son père parler de l'affaire avec un confrère et ceux-ci optaient pour la thèse du kidnapping.

Dean avait tenté d'attirer leur attention avec sa planche à dessin sur laquelle il avait écrit posément toutes ses hypothèses et avait essayé de leur expliquer que la thèse du kidnapping ne concordait pas avec le schéma émotif du crime mais papa lui avait impatiemment demandé d'aller jouer plus loin.

.

Dean était retourné tout penaud dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi John n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que Dean n'était plus un enfant… Il avait 12 ans et il savait que ses hypothèses se tenaient… Pourquoi Papa ne voulait-il jamais l'écouter?

Dean pleura cette nuit là… Des larmes silencieuses tandis qu'il gribouillait encore et encore sur sa planche à dessin…

Il était fâché… Déçu…

Il savait lui, que l'enfant était probablement manquant parce que le meurtrier ne l'avait tout simplement jamais trouvé… Peut-être même qu'il se cachait encore… Qu'il était demeuré prostré dans sa cachette tout ce temps pour la seule et unique raison que cette cachette lui avait sauvé la vie et que le bambin ne voyait probablement pas de raison pour la quitter. C'est ce que Dean aurait fait… S'il avait encore eu 3 ans !

C'est le lendemain soir que Dean avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait annoncé sa petite déduction à son père tandis que celui-ci buvait son café. John l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux un long moment et Dean crut que son père allait le gronder encore une fois mais John ne fit qu'attraper le téléphone d'une main puis passa une main paternelle dans les cheveux de Dean.

C'est ainsi que Dean eut le droit et le grand privilège d'accompagner son père et tout le reste de l'escouade de police vers la maison de la famille assassinée…Tous gyrophares et sirènes hurlantes…

.

Dean attendait depuis plus d'une heure dans la voiture, le froid commençait à l'incommoder et il eut peur que son père ne revienne en colère, l'accusant de leur avoir fait perdre un temps précieux.

Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur et la maison était silencieuse, presque fantomatique avec ces banderoles de la police tout autour… Il y régnait une aura de terreur quasi énigmatique.

Cette maison lui faisait peur tout à coup… Un crime atroce y avait eu lieu et Dean eut presque l'impression de voir les âmes de la famille assassinée y errer. Jamais une scène de crime ne lui avait paru aussi triste et délabrée.

Mais le méchant allait être attrapé….Parce que son père était le meilleur policier du monde entier et Dean aurait tellement voulu être comme lui un jour !

Il revint brusquement sur terre en apercevant des policiers sortirent en trombe de la maison. Ils parlaient tous à la fois et semblaient atteint d'une certaine fébrilité. Dean demeura figé sur la banquette arrière, le cœur battant.

Puis il l'aperçut…

Son père sortit de la maison de son pas rapide et confiant.

Un petit garçon était dans ses bras.

Il portait un pyjama de coton bleu, était nu pieds, couvert de sang séché.

Et il hurlait…. Il hurlait d'horreur de sa petite voix enfantine.

John se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture et Dean resta bouche bée lorsque son père ouvrit la portière arrière brusquement :

- Dean ! Tiens-le le temps que l'ambulance arrive.

La voix de son père était ferme, autoritaire et ne laissait aucune chance à Dean qui se retrouva brusquement avec un bambin couvert de sang qui hurlait à la mort.

- Papa ! tenta-t-il désespérément mais il fut brusquement interrompu par le ton ferme de celui-ci.

- C'est pas son sang… Console-le…

Sur ce, il prit son cellulaire pour y parler d'une forte voix en s'éloignant de la voiture.

Dean resta figé d'horreur.

L'enfant ne pesait rien sur ses genoux mais son petit corps se tortillait et ses hurlements de petit animal blessé lui tambourinaient les oreilles. Il referma doucement ses bras autour de la taille du petit garçon comme il le faisait avec son petit frère Sam lorsque celui-ci faisait une crise.

- Hé ? Calme-toi…

L'enfant hurla à plein poumon, ses petites mains battant l'air.

Dean réussit à retourner l'enfant face à lui et il posa une main sur le visage barbouillé de poussière et de sang séché.

- Hé ? Arrête de pleurer ok ? demanda-t-il à nouveau et cette fois le petit garçon s'interrompit brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et regardèrent fixement Dean.

- Là… C'est ça… Calme-toi… Je suis là…

Le bambin le fixa toujours de ses grands yeux bleus. Son petit corps tremblait de peur et

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais pu résister aux larmes des tout-petits… C'était, selon son père, sa fibre maternelle…

- Pleure pas… Je suis là…

Il attrapa une des mains souillées de sang séché… Probablement le sang des membres de sa famille puisque Papa avait spécifié que ce n'était pas son sang à lui…

Le contact physique sembla défiger le petit garçon.

Il hoqueta de douleur, son petit visage tordu de peur et d'épuisement… Un petit humain d'à peine 3 ans arrivé à ses limites de tolérance à l'horreur. Le bambin porta son autre main vers sa propre bouche, posa son pouce entre ses lèvres et se mit à le sucer tout en gardant son regard apeuré sur Dean.

Dean porta sa main sur la tête de l'enfant pour caresser les boucles presque noires et il commença à chantonner doucement… Parce que ce fut la seule chose qui lui semblait humaine en ce moment même.

'' Hey Jude… Don't make it bad… Take a sad song, and make it better…''

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux puis son regard se fit moins intense…

''Hey Jude, don't be afraid…''

Les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent et il posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean. Dean sourit tristement et continua à caresser les cheveux doux.

- Fais dodo petit… Je suis là… Je te protège…

Le bambin soupira longuement et Dean sentit son petit corps se détendre complètement… Il continua à chanter pour le petit garçon, chanta la chanson favorite de sa mère pour cet enfant souillé du sang de sa famille massacrée et plus que jamais il sentit son coeur se gonfler du besoin de devenir lui aussi un policier un jour… Et de combattre le mal qui hantait cette planète…

Le petit garçon dormait à présent à poings fermés contre lui tout en suçant son pouce.


	2. Children of the night

Chapitre 1: Children of the night

All that I know in my life,  
I have learned on the street  
No magic carpet, no genie, no shoes on my feet  
Will I wake up from this nightmare?  
A fear that chills me to the bone  
Though I may be one of many  
I feel so all alone

- Richard Marx-

.

_17 ans plus tard: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvanie, Usa_

.

Dean soupira de dépit en traversant péniblement la foule assemblée devant la scène du crime. Il dut jouer du coude pour arriver enfin à la banderole de sécurité. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir son insigne au policier qui s'occupait de contenir la foule à une distance respectable. L'officier lui fit un geste de reconnaissance de la tête et souleva la banderole en plastique pour permettre à Dean de la traverser.

Dean se dirigea rapidement vers son collègue, immobile devant la silhouette recouverte de plastique à ses pieds.

Il arriva à la hauteur de la victime et un agent se dépêcha de retirer la couverture de plastique pour permettre à Dean de visualiser le corps et donc, sa toute nouvelle enquête.

La jeune fille devait avoir dans les 20 ans et d'après son type de vêtements, devait être prostituée. Elle était recouverte de sang des pieds à la tête mais la blessure majeure était sans aucun doute la longue incision partant de sa clavicule jusqu'au milieu de son abdomen, presque la même incision laissée après une autopsie, remarqua-t-il.

La victime reposait sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage encore figé de peur, nul doute qu'elle avait fait face à son agresseur. La scène du crime était véritablement un bain de sang et on pouvait même apercevoir le rosé des organes internes abdominaux de la jeune femme… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on les avait appelés sur la scène d'un crime qu'il avait cru une banale histoire de prostituée tuée par son mac… Un maquereau n'avait pas l'habitude de faire disparaître ses filles dans un tel massacre…

Il sortit un paquet de chewing-gum de sa poche, déballa le bâtonnet et le fourra dans sa bouche. La saveur sucrée lui emplit immédiatement la bouche et il mâcha avec application. Certains avaient besoin de clopes, d'autres de silence et de concentration… Pour sa part, rien ne valait le plaisir de mâcher un bout de gomme pour aiguiser sa pleine attention.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

Benny se tourna vers lui, retira ses lunettes de soleil et le regarda silencieusement un instant avant de remettre ses lunettes d'un geste las en maugréant.

- Alors pas encore foutu de porter un costume Winchester ? T'as été promu depuis plus de 6 mois Monsieur l'inspecteur… On aurait cru que tu en profiterais pour te pavaner un peu.

L'air nonchalant de Benny ne le trompa pas. Il rigola silencieusement en jetant un bref regard sur ses vieux jeans tâchés.

- Il est 22h30 mec ! fit-il remarquer.

- Et puis ? Monsieur l'inspecteur devrait dormir dans son costume cravate…

- Je t'emmerde Benny…. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Tu veux dire à part cette pauvre fille ? demanda Benny en se tournant vers Dean.

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qui vient requérir notre présence ici ?

- Alors quoi Dean ? Vingt kilos de sang n'est pas assez pour que notre escouade se bouge le derrière ici ?

-Vingt kilos de sang ? Arrête ! À peine dix ! Rigola Dean en s'agenouillant pour regarder le cadavre plus attentivement.

La rigidité cadavérique ne s'était pas encore installée mais le sang avait déjà coagulé. Dean estimait la mort à 2-3 heures maximum mais il savait que le rapport du légiste allait probablement prendre des jours à arriver. Il n'y avait pas de marque de défense, aucune lacération aux avant-bras, aucune trace de sang sous les ongles… Non… Cette pauvre fille n'avait rien vu venir… Elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de violence sexuelle, ses vêtements étaient intacts mais là encore, il allait devoir attendre la confirmation du légiste.

Il vint pour se redresser lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Là… Au niveau du sein gauche se trouvait une marque fraîche. Il retira doucement les pans du vêtement la recouvrant et y découvrit la forme bien tracée d'un ''C'' sanglant.

-C'est profond… remarqua Dean en se relevant.

-Fait_ de vivat_… Selon Gabriel… dit Benny.

-Et où est-il ce Gabriel ?

-Retourné à sa morgue… Attendant patiemment qu'on lui apporte son cadavre à dépecer en se frottant les mains d'anticipation… répondit sombrement Benny et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Benny n'avait jamais apprécié particulièrement l'excentricité de leur médecin légiste… Dean le trouvait pour sa part rigolo… Macabrement rigolo mais rigolo tout de même.

- Bon, décida Dean. Je crois que le mieux à faire est d'enlever le corps d'ici. L'équipe en a terminé avec les photos ?

-Oui, dit Benny. Mais ce '' C'' gravé n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle on a fait appel à nous, Dean.

Benny avait un air calme qui ne trompait pas son vieil ami. Dean le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Même si l'homme avait quelques années de plus que lui, il demeurait son meilleur ami, presque un frère et il reconnaissait là, les signes d'une excitation à peine voilée chez celui-ci.

Benny lui tendit un sac plastique scellé dans lequel on mettait les preuves retrouvées sur les lieux de crime afin d'y faire toutes les analyses requises et Dean le regarda attentivement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul papier à l'intérieur, plié, de sorte que Dean ne put voir ce qui y était inscrit. Il releva alors les yeux sur Benny pour en connaître le contenu.

- On a retrouvé cela dans la bouche de la victime… Enfoncé dans sa gorge pour être plus précis…

- Et ça dit ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est écrit '' …_Et que le spectacle commence…''_

- Écriture ? demanda Dean.

- Rêve pas ! C'est informatisé et la feuille est une feuille de papier blanc à imprimante des plus courante… Ils vont tenter d'y recueillir des empreintes mais je te gage la prochaine tournée au Roadhouse qu'ils ne trouveront rien.

Dean prit le temps de passer chez lui pour se doucher rapidement et enfiler un costume avant de filer au commissariat. Il savait qu'il allait probablement passer la nuit à travailler. La phrase du meurtrier ne cessait de l'intriguer. ''_Que le spectacle commence_''? Mais c'était quoi cette merde ?

En presque dix ans de carrière dans la police, Dean avait eu droit à son lot d'imbécillité de la part des criminels. Avec un meurtre sanglant comme celui-ci, on se serait attendu à un mot dans le style du… « _Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait ! »_ Un massacre comme celui-ci démontrait une rage, une haine et un cri du cœur qu'on aurait attendu de la part d'un désespéré, un homme violent, agressif, vengeur… Non pas une inscription digne d'une carte d'invitation ! Quel était ce monstre pour éventrer sauvagement une pauvre fille ainsi et ne laisser qu'une note pareille sans aucune émotion? Pas de cri de rage ou de vengeance… Juste cette petite note leur annonçant que _le spectacle ne faisait que commencer…._ Que cette fille déchiquetée ne représentait rien pour lui mise à part une façon flamboyante de faire passer sa petite invitation ?

Dean avait longuement travaillé à la brigade criminelle avant d'avoir enfin sa promotion si attendue aux homicides et plus que jamais il était déterminé à découvrir le monstre qui avait fait cela.

Le moteur de l'impala ronronna lorsqu'il la démarra dans la nuit froide de novembre en direction du commissariat.

.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'édifice, il fut à peine surpris de voir Bobby, le grand patron, dans son bureau. Il marchait de long en large tout en beuglant dans son téléphone. Le mur vitré empêchait Dean de comprendre la discussion mais il était certain que le vieux chef policier ne ménageait pas ses mots face à son interlocuteur.

Dean connaissait Robert Singer, alias Bobby, depuis l'enfance. Le vieux bougre lui avait lancé sa première balle de baseball et l'avait fait sauter sur ses genoux lorsque Dean était encore un mioche. Sous ses airs d'ogre grincheux se cachait l'homme le plus sensible, juste et aimant que Dean n'avait jamais connu. Bobby était un policier émérite qui ne ménageait jamais ses efforts afin de faire respecter la loi et de protéger les innocents et Dean aurait voulu, un jour, être un agent aussi louable que le vieil homme. Bobby Singer aurait pu s'élever rapidement dans la hiérarchie policière mais étrangement, il s'était toujours contenté de son poste de capitaine de la brigade des homicides de Pittsburgh…

Dean était très heureux de travailler sous son commandement bien que son supérieur immédiat soit cet enfoiré d'alcoolo de Rufus…

Il se dirigea vers son bureau lorsqu'une petite rousse se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Dean ! Ne hurle surtout pas d'acc ? Le mit-elle en garde.

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris. Avait-on vraiment besoin de ses talents informatiques à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Hé ! Sache que je suis indispensable mon vieux ! Elle le gratifia de son sourire le plus charmeur, tentant manifestement à l'empêcher de poursuivre son chemin. Il tenta de la contourner mais elle fit un pas sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me cacher, sale peste ? Ronchonna-t-il.

- Essaie de te souvenir que le stress est mauvais pour le cœur Dean….

- Je vais t'en faire moi d…

Il fut interrompu par la voix la plus désagréable et irritante de ses 29 ans de vie humaine.

- Hé ! Deannn ? Comment vas-tu ?

La voix aux accents britanniques lui fit immédiatement retrousser tous les poils du corps.

- Mais il fiche quoi ici Lui ? Hurla-t-il en avançant brusquement vers le blond proxénète qui était escorté d'un policier.

- Agent Winchester ! Toujours un plaisir de te voir ! Lui sourit l'homme avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

- C'est inspecteur Winchester pour toi, sale con ! Lui répondit sèchement Dean sur quoi le blond ne fit que sourire largement. Dean détestait cet imbécile prétentieux ! Balthazar avait atteint des grades élevés dans la magouille des basses rues. Il dirigeait un trafic de drogue impressionnant et avait plusieurs filles travaillant sur le trottoir pour lui… Et le salaud était toujours salement irréprochable ! Dean avait tenté durant des mois de le faire coffré lorsqu'il travaillait à la brigade des stupéfiants mais le salaud s'en sortait toujours aussi blanc que neige. Il était futé… Futé, intelligent et savait faire son chemin dans la criminalité sans jamais s'éclabousser… Il avait même le temps de demeurer suffisant, irritant et fier… Aucun petit trafiquant ou aucune prostituée n'allait jamais le dénoncer parce que, et Dean ressentait la nausée chaque fois qu'il devait l'avouer, le salopard traitait bien ses petits travailleurs… Ses trafiquants et ses putes jouissaient d'une protection sans pareille…

- Qu'est-ce que cet abruti fait ici ! Hurla Dean à personne en particulier.

Balthazar lui sourit en lui présenta ses poignets libres.

- Je suis ici de mon plein gré… Tu vois ? Aucune menotte. Je… Comment dit-on ? Je _collabore…._

- Va chier Balth ! Une pauvre fille est morte sur le pavé…

- Une pauvre fille qui n'est pas une des miennes et tu le sais bien ! Les miennes ne finissent jamais comme ça… Elles sont mes princesses.

- Un jour je te coffrerai Bath ! Je te le jure !

Le proxénète ne fit que lui sourire.

- Je me prendrai un bon avocat alors…Ton petit frangin est disponible Dean-o ? On m'a dit que du bien sur ses talents !

Dean vit rouge et dut serrer fortement les poings pour s'empêcher de les foutre sur la tronche de ce sale con.

On escorta Balthazar vers la sortie et il put enfin soupirer.

- Il nous aide tu sais… À sa manière, lui dit doucement Charlie. Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

- C'est un criminel !

- Ouais… Et il y en aura toujours Dean… Vaut mieux alors que certains d'entre eux aient une morale ! Et Balthazar a une morale… C'est un criminel mais pas un salaud… Il traite vraiment bien les filles qui travaillent pour lui…

- Des filles qui vendent leurs corps !

- Des filles qui vendraient leurs corps qu'il soit là ou non ! Cette fille de ce soir ne fait pas partie d'une de ses filles.

- Peu importe !

.

- Winchester ! Lui parvint la voix de Rufus. Dans mon bureau !

Dean soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci ne le salua même pas et commença :

- Je veux un rapport complet sur la fille de ce soir, analyses et tout… Je veux tout savoir sur elle, je veux des recherches approfondies sur ses allées et venues des dernières heures ! J'ai pas aimé le petit mot de notre ami et la dernière chose que j'ai envie c'est bien de me retrouver avec une série de meurtres impliquant des putes ! Les putes ce n'est jamais bon pour la publicité ! Le public ne pleure jamais sur leur sort.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever discrètement les yeux au ciel. Rufus, fallait lui donner cela, était un homme honnête… Il était honnêtement un sale con !

- J'y travaille… dit seulement Dean.

- J'y compte bien ! T'es ici depuis 6 mois Winchester, tu as beau être le petit chouchounet de Bobby, moi tu m'as rien prouvé encore…

- J'y travaille aussi…. Dit bêtement Dean. Il vint pour quitter lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil que la salle d'interrogatoire était occupée.

Un jeune homme était assis, seul.

- Un témoin ? demanda Dean. Rufus se tourna vers la salle et gronda.

- Lui ? Non. Il s'adonne à connaître notre petite pute égorgée… Ils partagent un appartement… Appartement étant un grand mot.

Dean tenta d'apercevoir plus attentivement le jeune homme mais celui-ci était de biais, la tête légèrement penchée. Tout ce que Dean put apercevoir était des cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

- Son coloc ? Vous le suspectez ? S'intéressa Dean.

- Non. Il était bouclé ici lors du meurtre. Dit bêtement Rufus.

- Bouclé ? Pour ?

- Prostitution… Un habitué…

- Je peux l'interroger ? demanda Dean et Rufus lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- Cette petite pute ? Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait t'aider !

- C'est notre seul témoin, le seul qui pourrait nous en apprendre sur la fille.

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le garde pas trop longtemps, j'aime pas l'avoir ici et ne prends pas trop sérieusement ce qu'il pourrait te dire. Ils sont tous les mêmes, il dira n'importe quoi pour retourner le plus vite possible dans la rue à sucer des mecs pour sa drogue.

Dean approuva de la tête.

Interroger un prostitué n'était effectivement pas dans son top 10 de ses activités favorites. Il avait eu à gérer ce type de clientèle dans ses débuts dans la police lorsqu'il était fraîchement sorti de l'école et les prostituées étaient effectivement toutes les mêmes. Elles se fichaient des dangers qu'elles couraient, ne dénonçaient jamais un client et ne pensaient qu'à l'argent, allant même jusqu'à lui faire des propositions. Dean connaissait moins de prostitués mâles mais savait qu'ils fonctionnaient de la même manière. Ils étaient souvent sans proxénète et vivaient donc dans un danger encore plus grand que leurs homonymes féminins. Ils étaient souvent très jeunes, à peine sorti de l'enfance et étaient la plupart du temps défoncés aux drogues dures.

Mais ce prostitué dans la salle d'interrogatoire était sa toute première piste pour cette enquête et il n'allait pas cracher dessus… Même si ça ne le réjouissait pas de devoir se farcir le témoignage d'un jeune prostitué qui allait probablement déjà être dans ses premiers symptômes de sevrage de drogue.

.

Le jeune homme se retourna doucement alors que Dean refermait la porte derrière lui.

Il devait avoir dans les 17 ou 18 ans bien que son regard soit celui d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé, une couleur plutôt intrigante et changeant des bleus pâles habituels. On aurait dit une mer profonde avec différentes nuances de bleu. Ses orbites étaient enfoncées, bleutées de fatigue, ses traits tirés mais le visage demeurait joli, très joli même. Il dégageait de lui une fragilité et une innocence contredisant son style de vie. Ce gamin semblait tout droit sorti de l'école alors que Dean savait très bien qu'il était loin d'être un enfant sage. Probablement qu'il devait faire fureur sur le trottoir. C'est ce genre d'innocence que les clients recherchaient d'un gamin qui faisait le trottoir. Il portait les vêtements habituels d'un prostitué mâle, jeans noir serré, les _skinny jean_ comme disaient les jeunes. Un chandail noir moulant et une veste de coton bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il portait des bottes d'armée et ses mains portaient encore les marques des griffes du froid, signe incontestable que le gamin passait ses journées à l'extérieur. Il était mince mais solide. Sa forme n'était pas maladive et bien qu'il semble sous-alimenté, il n'avait pas le rachitisme des junkies…

Autre signe mystérieux : son regard était alerte, éveillé et curieux. Ce gamin dégageait l'intelligence…

Dean avait eu sa part d'interrogations avec des gens aux regards mornes, éteints… Celui du jeune prostitué était éclairé, sans aucune trace de brume causée par la drogue. Il était assis, droit sur sa chaise, son corps immobile, sans tremblements ou signe de peur ou d'impatience.

Dean brisa leurs regards prolongés et alla se poster devant lui, le dominant de sa hauteur. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, ne fit que continuer à le fixer. Dean avait appris tôt que tout interrogatoire devait s'amorcer par une démonstration de dominance. Regarder le témoin de haut tandis que celui-ci est en position assise est habituellement suffisant à démontrer sa dominance mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas ébranlé.

Dean alla prendre siège à la table, devant le prostitué.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Winchester… commença Dean et le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Vous voulez m'interroger à propos de Meg ? demanda-t-il doucement en baissant légèrement les yeux et Dean put y lire une certaine tristesse bien que la voix rauque soit demeurée ferme.

- Meg ? C'est le nom de ta colocataire ? demanda Dean.

- Oui inspecteur.

Dean avait rarement droit à autant de politesse de la part de, disons-le, une pute et il sourit légèrement d'amusement.

- Ton nom ?

- Castiel.

Dean grogna.

- Ton vrai nom, petit, pas ton nom de rue !

Le gamin ne broncha pas, ses yeux fixement fixés à Dean.

- Je n'ai pas de nom de rue… Castiel est mon vrai nom.

- C'est ça ! Et tu vas me dire que tu ne fais pas le tapin ? demanda ironiquement Dean mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter et ne fit que pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en le fixant toujours aussi intensément.

- Je fais effectivement le trottoir, inspecteur, mais Castiel est mon véritable et seul prénom connu…

Il y avait une pointe d'agacement dans la voix posée qui amusa Dean. Il écrivit tout de même le nom sur sa fiche.

- D'accord Castiel… Et ton nom de famille ?

- Je n'en ai pas…

Cette fois Dean soupira d'impatience.

- Me fais pas perdre mon temps ok !

- Je suis un enfant de l'État, je n'ai jamais été adopté et ne possède donc pas de nom de famille !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! L'État doit bien t'en avoir attribué un !

- Probablement mais je ne détiens pas cette information ! Mes derniers parents nourriciers devaient avoir tous mes papiers mais ils n'ont jamais cru bon de partager ces informations avec moi.

Dean resta saisi un moment par les paroles de son témoin. Ce gamin parlait comme un dictionnaire ! Non seulement ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence mais ses paroles démontraient une éducation et une culture inappropriée pour son statut de prostitué. Il se ressaisit assez rapidement.

- Et si on les appelait ? Tu fiches quoi dans la rue Castiel ? Tu as fugué ?

Castiel le regarda avec surprise, la première émotion que Dean voyait passer dans ses yeux.

- Fugué ? J'ai 20 ans Monsieur !

- Je t'emmerde ! Tu n'as pas 20 ans ! Déclara Dean en rigolant. Ça marche peut-être avec tes clients mais pas avec moi !

- Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier mon dossier… En attendant pourquoi ne me questionnez-vous pas à propos de Megan ? C'est pour cette raison que je suis retenu ici non ? Mon incarcération a pris fin i heures mais on m'a gardé ici et c'est par hasard que j'ai entendu la nouvelle de la mort de mon amie… Je voudrais d'ailleurs en profiter pour me plaindre contre la manière inhumaine avec laquelle on m'a mis au courant de sa mort ! Megan était une amie chère et j'aurais apprécié apprendre cette mauvaise nouvelle autrement que par un simple ''_on te garde au poste parce que ta petite putain de coloc a été retrouvée dépecée dans la ruelle »._

La voix du prostitué se cassa à ce moment-là et Castiel perdit de son assurance. Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot étouffé et il porta ses mains menottées à son visage. Dean put voir l'acharnement que mettait celui-ci à tenter de réprimer ses sanglots et il resta silencieux.

Était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'on lui avait appris la mort de son amie ? Ses collègues étaient-ils aussi insensibles ?

- Qui t'as dit cela ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Castiel retira ses mains de son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides mais son visage demeura de marbre.

- Un… Un agent… Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- De race noire ?

- Oui.

Rufus… devina immédiatement Dean sans pourtant le dire tout haut.

- Vous savez… On ne s'attend plus à des marques de respect lorsqu'on pratique mon métier mais… Mais j'aurais espéré qu'en ces circonstances…

- Je comprends… le coupa Dean.

- Non… Non je ne crois pas que vous compreniez Monsieur Winchester.

Dean resta saisi. Il se redressa sur son siège et regarda Castiel avec curiosité.

- Ah non ?

- Non… Je ne connais pas votre vie, ni votre passé… Je ne crois tout de même pas que vous ayez eu une vie facile et toute faite de velours… Les policiers sont souvent issus de milieux difficiles mais… Vous êtes respecté… Vous êtes un être humain civilisé jouissant de tous les droits accordés aux êtres humains… Ce n'est pas mon cas…

- Castiel… Ici tout le monde est égaux et…

Castiel le coupa poliment.

- C'est faux Monsieur… Je fais le trottoir et cette simple vérité fait de moi un citoyen de seconde classe… Je le sais et vous le savez… Je vous supplie de ne pas tenter de nier cette vérité d'accord ? Faites preuve de respect envers moi et ne tentez pas de me mentir parce que ce serait grotesque !

Dean resta silencieux et ne trouva rien à dire.

- Votre supérieur me déteste. Il m'a arrêté tant de fois que je sais qu'il attend avec impatience le moment de mettre enfin une croix à côté de mon nom… Mais Meg était mon amie… Ma seule amie…Les amis sont chers dans ce milieu… La prostitution est une guerre froide Monsieur Winchester… On est prêt à tuer son voisin pour le meilleur client… Celui qui est doux, celui qui ne frappe pas… Et Meg et moi étions de vrais amis… On partageait notre argent, notre toit, notre nourriture…

- Votre drogue… continua Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Il m'arrivait de lui donner de l'argent pour sa drogue… J'aurais préféré ne pas le faire mais Meg était comme ma sœur et il était difficile de la voir souffrir…

- Et tu prétends ne pas consommer toi-même ?

Cette fois Dean aurait été tenté de rire…

- Je ne consomme pas.

Dean secoua la tête, abasourdi.

- Je vais nous faire un cadeau à tous les deux et je vais prétendre te croire, d'accord ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté.

Bon Dieu ! Il était véritablement adorable ce gamin !

Dean qui avait découvert son penchant bisexuel à l'âge de 18 ans n'avait tout de même jamais trouvé un garçon aussi agréable à regarder que ce Castiel. Il secoua ses pensées et retourna à sa tâche.

- Tu connais Meg depuis combien de temps ?

- 2 ans. Nous habitions le même appartement depuis 7 mois.

- Elle t'a déjà parlé d'un client violent ?

Castiel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il semblait épuisé, à bout.

- Oui mais des clients violents c'est chose courante…

- Tu l'as vue quand la dernière fois ?

- J'ai été arrêté ce matin à 09h00… Je l'ai vue en quittant l'appartement vers 08h00… Elle dormait sur le sofa.

- Seule ?

- Oui, nous n'invitons jamais de clients à la maison… Notre règle…

- Vous aviez des clients communs ?

Castiel releva la tête surpri puis il devint pensif.

- …Oui, quelques-uns… C'est plutôt rare.

- Combien ?

Castiel sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Deux… C'était au départ des clients de Meg… Ils nous ont vu ensemble et ont eu envie d'essayer avec un garçon.

- Ils étaient comment ?

Castiel eut un léger sourire.

- Vous voulez des détails Monsieur l'inspecteur ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me fais pas ton petit jeu de séduction ok ? Ils étaient comment ? Violents ? Étranges ?

- Plutôt maladroits et nerveux… J'ai pas l'habitude des hétéros et ceux-ci étaient manifestement à leur première expérience homosexuelle… Ils n'étaient pas menaçants… Ils sont devenus des habitués…

- Tu connais des clients qui auraient pu tuer Meg ?

- Malheureusement oui mais la liste est infinie…

- Meg avait un mac ? demanda finalement Dean.

- Oui, un type qui se faisait appeler Finn… Un imbécile…

- Aucune idée avec qui pourrait bien être partie Meg ?

- Je… Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie avec quelqu'un… dit doucement Castiel et Dean le regarda avec surprise.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous étions supposés passer la journée ensemble… Pas de trottoir, pas de drogue… Juste nous deux... C'était notre anniversaire d'amitié…

- Mais Meg se droguait donc elle aurait pu avoir besoin d'argent… l'interrompit Dean.

- Non… Je lui avais donné suffisamment d'argent… J'avais fait un client de plus pour elle la veille… Juste pour que nous ayons cette journée à nous… Elle ne manquait pas de drogue, elle n'avait aucune raison de partir avec un client… Ce n'est pas comme si nous prenions plaisir à ce que nous faisons… J'espère ne rien vous apprendre !

- Tu as bien été arrêté ce matin pour avoir fait le trottoir ! Tu as toi-même brisé votre promesse ! Lui rappela Dean et Castiel fronça les sourcils, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Je ne faisais pas le trottoir ce matin et c'est ce que je me suis tué à tenter d'expliquer ! Je marchais simplement dans la rue lorsqu'une voiture d'un de mes clients s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur pour me demander d'embarquer ! J'ai refusé mais le policier m'a tout de même vu parler au client et en a déduit que je faisais le trottoir ! À croire que vous n'en avez pas encore assez de m'arrêter ! Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce que ça peut bien vous apporter ! On me fiche en cellule pour 24 heures et on me relâche dans la rue ! Moi je m'en fiche ! Elles sont plutôt confortables vos cellules… Et il y fait plus chaud que mon appartement.

- Donc je peux continuer à t'interroger sans me presser puisque tu n'es pas impatient de retourner chez toi ? Le nargua Dean mais Castiel le déçut.

- Effectivement… Sans compter que l'agent Bradbury travaille cette nuit et qu'elle m'apporte souvent des beignets et du café lorsque je suis en cellule.

- Charlie ?

Castiel sourit innocemment et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Castiel avait un sourire magnifique.

- J'aime beaucoup cette femme… Sans parler des beignets c'est une très bonne personne… Elle... Elle était très sympathique avec Meg aussi…

À ce nom la voix de Castiel se brisa et Dean ne trouva rien à dire. Le jeune homme était manifestement en douleur et Dean avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

Il se leva de son siège.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes… Ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le faire, inspecteur ! Lui dit calmement Castiel en relevant ses bras menottés devant ses yeux.

Il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Charlie mais Rufus l'intercepta.

- Relâche cette petite ordure Winchester ! Lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

- J'ai pas terminé de l'interroger !

- Il te fait perdre ton temps !

- C'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres témoins pour l'instant.

Rufus le regarda bêtement avant de tourner les talons. Dean l'interrompit :

- Oh… Sergent !

- Quoi ? Lui demanda sèchement l'homme en se retournant.

- Vous savez qu'on donne des formations très intéressantes chaque mois sur l'art d'interagir en société ?

Le sergent le foudroya du regard.

- Tu me fais quoi là, Winchester ?

Dean demeura calmement détendu malgré la colère qui grondait en lui et se mit nonchalamment les mains dans les poches.

- Vous savez ? Ça pourrait vous donner quelques trucs sur _l'art d'annoncer la mort d'un proche_ par exemple !

Rufus soutint son regard, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec fiel.

- C'est la petite pute qui s'est plaint ?

- Son nom est Castiel.

- M'en contre-fiche !

- Je ne crois pas que de lui dire froidement que sa _pute d'amie venait d'être retrouvée éventrée_ ne soit très politiquement correct, sergent !

- Il faut savoir parler la même langue que ces rats d'égout ! Lui dit Rufus avec dégoût.

- Moi j'appelle cela un TÉMOIN Rufus ! Notre travail consiste à protéger la population et qu'il fasse le trottoir ou non ce gamin est innocent et ne mérite pas d'être traité comme un chien !

Dean était conscient d'avoir élevé la voix et des regards qui s'étaient figés sur lui. Il était également conscient que c'est sur son supérieur qu'il beuglait présentement et que Bobby ne pourrait pas toujours le protéger… Mais la vision des yeux fous de douleur de Castiel ne voulait pas le quitter…

Rufus tremblait de rage et Dean pouvait voir la veine de son cou palpiter sous l'effort que faisait l'homme pour se contenir. Il se rapprocha de Dean et c'est d'une voix basse mais coupante qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Prends garde à toi Winchester ! En attendant retourne donc à ton _témoin !_ Je suis certain qu'il acceptera de te faire une pipe pour moins de 20 dollars.

Dean avait une centaine de ripostes sur le bout de la langue mais il prit une longue inspiration et avança vers le bureau de Charlie sans regarder derrière lui.

La jeune fille le regarda un long moment, presque avec sérieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela Dean ?

- Quoi Ça ? demanda-t-il irrité.

- ÇA ! Ce combat de chien alpha ! Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à vous grogner dessus ?

- C'est un sale con ! Tu as sorti le dossier de la victime ?

- Sur ton bureau… Dean-chéri.

- T'es rapide !

- Ouais…Je me tue à dire que je mérite une augmentation !

- J'en parlerai à la prochaine réunion !

Il repassa à son bureau, prit le dossier et passa par la cuisine pour attraper la boîte de beignets qui y traînait depuis le début de la soirée et retourna vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Castiel sursauta à son entrée comme s'il s'était légèrement assoupi. Dean déposa la boîte de beignets devant eux. Il sortit un trousseau de clés de ses poches et avança vers Castiel.

- Tes mains ! Ordonna-t-il.

Castiel tendit ses bras devant lui et Dean lui enleva les menottes. Castiel se frotta pensivement les poignets et le regarda avec curiosité.

- Je suis libre ?

- Oui… Si tu restes ici c'est de façon consentante et libre.

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et le gratifia d'un petit sourire charmeur.

- Vous mentez Monsieur l'inspecteur…

Dean haussa les sourcils et Castiel eut un petit rire.

- Je n'ai aucun libre arbitre si vous placez une boîte de beignets devant moi pour acquérir mon consentement.

Dean ne put empêcher le rire de franchir ses lèvres. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de si bon cœur. Il poussa la boîte vers son témoin en souriant, amusé.

- Je suis un vrai tortionnaire non ?

Castiel prit une pâtisserie sucrée et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes terrible !

Dean secoua la tête, amusé et prit un beignet à son tour.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, toujours en souriant.

.

Dean avait interrogé Castiel encore une bonne heure et le prostitué avait répondu à toutes ses questions. Il avait décrit avec détail les dernières heures de son amie, ses allées et venues, le nom de ses clients. Jamais Dean n'avait interrogé un témoin aussi collaborateur avec un aussi grand souci du détail. Il est vrai que c'était aussi son amie qui avait été assassinée et qu'il semblait avoir décidé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider la police à trouver son assassin.

Vers les 2 heures du matin, Dean dut le laisser partir sous les regards meurtriers que lui lançait Rufus. Castiel n'accueillit pas son congé avec joie et ne fit que se lever tranquillement de sa chaise, presque à reculons. Dean le regarda se diriger vers la porte de la salle en sentant son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Dans quelques secondes maintenant Castiel allait passer la porte de la salle, puis disparaître de sa vie pour retourner dans la rue…

Quelques secondes qui s'écoulaient si rapidement…

- Castiel !

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et se retourna doucement vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur lui et Dean ne sut trop ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il bafouilla.

- Prends soin de toi d'accord…

Castiel soutint son regard avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui… C'est ce que je fais depuis ma naissance inspecteur… Prendre soin de moi parce que personne d'autre ne s'est jamais porté garant à le faire pour moi…

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans la voix de Castiel, aucune rage… Seulement une vérité froide.

Personne ne s'occupait des enfants de la rue… Et ils étaient des enfants de la rue pour la simple et unique raison que personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'eux.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Il y a un tueur en liberté dans la rue Castiel… Fais attention… Reste loin du trottoir si tu peux l'éviter…

Castiel baissa les yeux et c'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

- … Et… Je me fiche pas de toi ok ? Je suis policier Castiel… Je fais respecter la loi mais je suis là pour protéger… Hésite pas à revenir si tu apprends quoi que ce soit ou si on te menace…

Il vit le jeune homme déglutir péniblement avant que les yeux bleus ne remontent à sa rencontre. Jamais Dean n'avait vu autant de douleur emplir les yeux d'un être humain.

- Merci inspecteur Winchester…

- Dean…

Il eut droit à un faible petit sourire.

- Merci Dean.

.

**nda: J'espère que cette fic vous plaira...Elle est déjà terminée et comprend 15 chapitre en tout. Je ne sais pas trop comment sera le rythme de publication puisque j'ai l'habitude de tout publier d'un bloc. Je dois laisser ma super beta corriger le tout alors possiblement une fois la semaine.**

**Tourlou et à plus...**

**Stonewhiteclownement vôtre**


	3. Safe and sound

**Bonjours à toutes et merci pour vos magnifiques encouragements!**

**Je tiens à remercier les guests que je n'ai pu remercier par Pm: Koul, Marimagda et blue dark.**

**Je publierai probablement une fois la semaine pour ne pas épuiser ma super Beta, Marianclea (je t'adore!). Cette fic est terminée mais je ne suis pas fermée à l'idée de modifier certaines choses...On verra :)  
**

**On continu donc l'enquête avec Dean...**

Chapitre 2: Safe and sound

.

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see and take you where you want to be  
You could be my luck even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound, safe and sound

- Capital cities-

.

.

Le travail ne manqua pas au cours des jours suivants et Dean eut à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se doucher et changer de vêtements. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas… Son appartement vide ne lui avait jamais plu… Si vide depuis le départ de Lisa.

Le meurtre de Meg ne s'était pas émoussé et aucun média n'en avait parlé… La mort d'une pute dans une ruelle n'avait jamais intéressé Monsieur et Madame tout le monde…

Le rapport du légiste avait confirmé la mort de Meg par hémorragie… La pauvre fille avait subi ces lacérations abominables alors qu'elle vivait encore. Gabriel estimait son agonie à environ 20 minutes… 20 minutes de souffrances extrêmes pour l'odieux crime d'avoir été une fille dont personne ne se souciait…

Merde… Même les condamnés à mort avaient droit à une mort paisible.

Dean démontra un zèle peu partagé pour cette affaire… Premièrement il s'agissait de sa première enquête comme inspecteur des homicides et l'affaire de Meg l'interpellait… La fille avait vécu un horreur et le fait que tous semblaient s'en ficher renforçait sa détermination… Il savait également qu'une autre personne ne se fichait pas du sort de Meg.

Castiel ne s'en fichait pas…

Dean passait à présent la plupart de ses soirées et nuits à arpenter le quartier des prostituées pour tenter de recueillir le plus d'information possible et il avait aperçu Castiel à quelques reprises.

Une envie insupportable de lui parler l'avait sans cesse envahi mais il l'avait repoussé.

Que pourrait-il dire à Castiel ?

'' Ta copine était vivante lorsqu'on l'a dépecée ! Ça t'intéressait de le savoir ? »

Non… Il préférait que le jeune homme croit que son amie avait été tuée sur le coup… Parce que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire…

Il n'arrivait mystérieusement pas à se sortir le jeune prostitué aux yeux bleus de la tête… Castiel l'obsédait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pour quelle raison… Il se rappelait la façon si littéraire avec laquelle il s'exprimait… Son petit sourire, ses inclinements de tête…

Son air si innocent… Si pur…

Il ressentait une boule se former dans son estomac chaque fois qu'il le voyait embarquer dans une voiture…

Et si cette fois-ci était la bonne ?

Et si le tueur décidait de frapper à nouveau ce soir-là ?

Et s'il décidait d'éventrer Castiel cette fois-ci ?

.

Benny patrouillait quelque fois avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie même s'il ne comprenait pas le zèle de son ami. Pour lui, comme pour toute la brigade policière, l'affaire Meg était chose du passé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre victime et le meurtrier ferait probablement partie de la longue liste des criminels oubliés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent l'appel tant redouté…

Il était presque 1 heure du matin et Dean et Benny s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit casse-croûte pour grignoter un peu lorsque les cellulaires de Benny et de Dean sonnèrent de concert. Dean avait la bouche pleine de son cheeseburger. Benny leva les yeux au ciel et répondit. Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de dire fermement qu'ils arrivaient.

Il ne laissa même pas Dean déglutir sa nourriture qu'il se leva rapidement. Dean l'imita en posant un billet de banque sur la table pour la serveuse.

- Il y a le feu ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant son ami à la sortie du restaurant.

- Ils viennent d'en trouver un autre… Dit seulement Benny en se dirigeant vers l'impala. Dean se dépêcha de se mettre au volant. Benny s'installa sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture.

- C'est le même meurtrier, tu crois ? demanda Dean en démarrant le moteur qui ronronna dans la nuit noire.

- Ça lui ressemble… La victime porterait les mêmes blessures… C'est sur Lincoln Street, pas trop loin d'ici… Oh, et c'est un garçon cette fois-ci…

Dean sentit son cœur se débattre violemment dans sa poitrine. Il démarra en trombe, faisant crisser ses pneus.

- Whoa ! Du calme mon frère ! Lui cria Benny qui avait été surpris.

Dean l'ignora, une seule phrase résonnait dans sa tête… _C'est un garçon cette fois… C'est un garçon cette fois_…

Castiel…

Ça ne pouvait être que Castiel… Castiel qui avait connu la victime précédente… Castiel qui avait collaboré avec les policiers… Castiel et son sourire si innocent… Dépecé en pleine ruelle sous l'indifférence de tous.

- Hé Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mon vieux ? La voix de Benny était emplie de surprise et de peur.

- Rien… Je veux seulement arriver rapidement… se défendit l'inspecteur en déglutissant péniblement.

- Mon cul oui ! Tu as l'air complètement apeuré mon frère !

Dean l'ignora et se concentra sur la route. Ils furent sur Lincoln Street en moins de 2 minutes et la scène du crime fut facilement reconnaissable par les voitures de patrouille l'entourant, tous gyrophares allumés.

Dean gara l'impala en plein milieu de la rue et sortit rapidement du véhicule. Il courut vers la silhouette immobile qu'on n'avait même pas recouverte d'une couverture… Il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle pour assister à la macabre découverte cette fois-ci… Aucun civil… Que des policiers faisant leur travail.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent pour Dean à part le besoin vital de se rapprocher du cadavre… Il entendait brièvement la voix de Benny l'interpellant derrière lui mais il l'ignora. Il s'immobilisa devant le corps ensanglanté.

Des cheveux blonds…

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qu'il fut heureusement seul à remarquer.

Gabriel était agenouillé devant le cadavre, une paire de gants en latex aux mains. Il regarda Dean et sourit.

- Tu as fais vite, Winchester !

- On a quoi ? demanda Dean en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Gabriel regarda la victime.

- Jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, mort il y a peine… Il fronça les sourcils. Je dirais 30 à 45 minutes… Lacération importante à l'abdomen, éviscération, pas de trace de lutte, pas d'autre blessure…

- Comme Meg ? demanda Dean et Gabriel se releva en époussetant ses pantalons d'une main.

- Tu devras attendre mon rapport détaillé et si bien écrit comme toujours… Mais entre toi et moi… Ouais…

Dean regarda le jeune homme mort qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus vides et soupira de dépit.

- Un ''C'' marqué lui aussi ?

- Nah… sourit le légiste. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le cadavre et découvrit sa poitrine.

- Un ''A'' cette fois-ci…

Dean fronça les sourcils en apercevant le grand A sanglant sur la poitrine de la victime.

- Trace de viol ?

- Ça devra attendre l'autopsie… Lui dit Gabriel en sortant une tablette de chocolat de sa poche. Il déballa la friandise et en prit une grande bouchée qu'il mastiqua longuement.

- Prostitué ? demanda Benny qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Ouais, un des flics l'a reconnu. Il se nomme Adam Milligan, arrêté à deux ou trois reprises pour prostitution… Junkie… Et 21 ans…

Le légiste baissa les yeux au sol un instant.

- 21 ans et finir comme ça… Juste après une vie emplie de merde… Il y a vraiment de quoi avoir envie de vomir si vous voulez mon avis…

- Ça ou autre chose… les interrompit la voix de Rufus qui venait à leurs hauteurs. Ces petits voyous savent très bien les dangers qu'ils courent ! Je n'ai pas pitié d'eux ! Des déchets de la société de moins oui !

Gabriel le regarda avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- C'est… Ce sont des gamins patron… De pauvres gamins qui n'ont pas eu de chance…

- Des déchets… Répéta le sergent sans se laisser démonter. Gabriel ne répliqua pas mais Dean le vit jeter sa barre chocolatée à peine entamée… Chose très curieuse.

- Winchester, je veux ton rapport demain à midi sur mon bureau… Annonça Rufus en se dirigeant vers sa voiture sans un regard de plus à la scène du crime.

- Je t'emmerde ! Ronchonna Dean dans sa barbe en se penchant sur le cadavre.

Quelque chose attira son attention au niveau de la bouche et il releva une main vers Gabriel.

- Des gants… Vite !

Une paire de gants atterrit immédiatement dans sa main et il les enfila rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Benny en s'accroupissant à son tour.

- Pas certain…

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche du mort de ses mains gantées et étouffa une exclamation de surprise en voyant une masse blanche soigneusement pliée. Il sortit délicatement le papier et le déplia sous les regards attentifs des autres témoins.

- Et merde… Une autre petite carte de visite ! Soupira Benny en s'installant derrière Dean pour lire derrière son épaule. Écriture informatique… Semblable au premier mot.

'' _Ses yeux suppliaient et sa vie fut mienne… Et pourtant ne fut-il qu'un apéritif… Je déguste avant de me nourrir…_''

.

La mort de Adam commença à intéresser les médias.

On commença à parler du ''dépeceur de Pittsburgh''. Nom qui donnait chaque fois la nausée à Dean… Comme si ce sale con avait besoin d'un surnom !

Les lettres alphabétiques gravées sur la poitrine des victimes et les messages du tueur demeurèrent pour l'instant secrètes mais Dean savait d'expérience qu'une faille allait tôt ou tard rendre ces informations publiques… Ce serait alors la pagaille.

Le public adorait les meurtriers créatifs.

Le rapport de l'autopsie de Adam fut semblable à celui de Meg. Mort par hémorragie, pas de trace de drogue (autre que celle consommée par la victime), pas de trace de violence sexuelle… Mais Adam avait une mère et l'image de celle-ci sanglotant désespérément dans le commissariat de police à l'annonce de la découverte de son fils hanta longuement les cauchemars de Dean.

L'arme du crime sembla être la même, tranchante mais non grossière, presque médicale. L'éviscération était nette et faite avec professionnalisme… Les organes n'avaient pas été atteints… Seul un professionnel de la santé ou un chasseur émérite pouvait faire un travail aussi propre. Cette nouvelle piste envoya Dean enquêter sur toutes les boutiques vendant des armes blanches pour la chasse. Charlie s'occupa de répertorier les dossiers criminels de tout chasseur ou médecin de la région. Dean continua à enquêter dans la rue où la panique avait commencé à atteindre les travailleuses de rue qui, du coup, devinrent plus bavardes avec lui. Elle l'amenèrent vers quelques pistes qui s'avérèrent malheureusement sans fondement mais il avait au moins la sensation d'avoir un peu de coopération !

La piste des lettres n'aboutit à rien… Le message était toujours aussi énigmatique… Le meurtrier leur parlait mais sans trop se dévoiler. Le message indiquait clairement que ses victimes n'étaient que le début de quelque chose, qu'elles ne représentaient rien pour lui… Mais son intention demeurait vague. L'examen du papier ne leur apprit rien du tout et les lettres C et A demeuraient un mystère.

C'était une impasse…. Une impasse de deux victimes et tout probablement une troisième à venir très prochainement.

Dean n'avait pas revu Castiel dans les rues depuis trois jours et il commença à être inquiet.

D'accord… Il détestait voir le jeune homme se faire accosté sur le trottoir, haïssait le voir embarquer dans une voiture quelconque mais au moins le savait-il vivant… Il avait l'impression de passer ses soirées de patrouille à tenter d'apercevoir les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et cette obsession commençait à lui peser. Benny lui avait même demandé curieusement ce qu'il cherchait ainsi et Dean n'avait fait que lui gronder une réponse quelconque.

.

Ce samedi-là il patrouillait en voiture avec Benny. Voilà plus de 7 jours depuis le meurtre de Adam et si le tueur gardait la même cadence, une autre victime allait mourir ce soir. Il était alors hors de question pour Dean d'aller dormir paisiblement. Benny tombait de sommeil et avait demandé à Dean de se garer.

- Je dois manger vieux… Et du café… Des litres de café !

Dean avait souri et se gara devant un restaurant. Benny sortit de la voiture.

- Viens manger à l'intérieur avec moi, il fait trop froid ici.

- Nah, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Allez frère ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici à te les geler ? Tenta de le convaincre Benny mais Dean secoua la tête.

- Je vais en profiter pour faire le guet… Je te téléphone si je sens quelque chose.

- Comme tu veux.

Dean sortit de l'impala et s'accota sur celle-ci, les bras croisés, observant la vie nocturne de la ville se dérouler devant lui.

Ils étaient en plein cœur du quartier des prostituées et elles ne manquaient pas ce soir-là. S'il avait voulu faire une arrestation en bloc il en aurait eu pour la soirée ! Il pouvait voir les clients longer la rue en voiture, s'arrêtant devant la viande de leur choix. Les prostituées ne restèrent pas devant Dean et le fuyaient comme la peste… Elles le reconnaissaient, elles… Malgré l'impala et ses vêtements civils. Les clients ne se méfiaient pas pour leur part.

Dean regarda ces filles et ces garçons partir en voiture et il eut envie de leur crier de faire attention… De quitter cet endroit… De rentrer chez eux, pour ceux qui avaient un chez soi… Mais à quoi bon ? C'était leur travail, c'était leur vie… Le besoin de drogue était vital pour eux… Et Dean ne détenait pas de solution à ce problème qui avait toujours eu lieu et aurait toujours lieu…

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en apercevant une tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés… Il se redressa vivement sur ses jambes… Castiel.

Il portait les mêmes jeans mais avait recouvert son corps d'un mince manteau rouge qu'il serrait contre lui en grelottant. Il s'approchait de la rue où une voiture s'était immobilisée et Dean put voir de la buée sortir de sa bouche. Il semblait transi de froid, si petit… Si jeune.

Il le vit parler un moment au conducteur… Puis ouvrir la portière passagère…

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps… Il voyait Castiel partir dans cette voiture noire qui était peut-être celle du tueur… Il le voyait hurler… Il le voyait en sang… Une lettre quelconque gravée sur le corps… Son cadavre abandonné comme un chien errant… Et Dean la seule personne à pouvoir l'identifier… À le pleurer… Quelques secondes encore et Castiel allait disparaître… Peut-être pour toujours… Et Dean aurait été témoin de ce départ… Et…

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était mis à courir avant d'arriver vers la voiture noire. Il ouvrit brusquement la portière, agrippa Castiel qui le regardait avec surprise et le tira violemment vers lui. Le prostitué resta abasourdi un moment et le conducteur de la voiture en profita pour démarrer en trombe. Castiel reprit ses esprits et repoussa brusquement Dean.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

La colère du prostitué l'ébranla un moment.

Castiel ne réalisait pas le danger qu'il courait ce soir… Comment pouvait-il ne pas le réaliser ?

Dean sentit la colère l'envahir et il agrippa l'avant-bras du jeune homme d'une prise ferme.

- Tu allais partir avec cet inconnu ? Comme ça ? Gronda-t-il.

- Oui ! Lui cria Castiel en le fixant avec colère.

- Mais comment ! Merde !

- Parce qu'il m'a offert de l'argent tiens !

- Ça aurait pu être le tueur Castiel ! Lui hurla Dean en le secouant. Il vit le visage si beau se tordre de douleur.

- Vous me faites mal ! Inspecteur…

Dean ferma les yeux un moment et tenta de se calmer.

- Pas aussi mal que ce qu'il aurait pu te faire, petit…

Castiel resta immobile un moment. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Dean, il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

- Laissez-moi partir maintenant.

Le ton était calme, neutre.

- Non ! Gronda Dean.

- Non ?

- Exact… À moins que tu ne me promettes de rentrer chez toi….

Castiel fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec curiosité.

- Heu… Je peux vous le promettre mais ce ne sera que la parole d'une petite pute de quartier Inspecteur… Je ne suis pas fiable…

- Arrête de parler de toi ainsi ! Se fâcha Dean et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- C'est ce que je suis….

- Promets-moi Castiel ! Insista Dean et Castiel secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin d'argent inspecteur… Les affaires ne vont pas très bien depuis que la police fourmille dans le quartier.

Dean sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir.

- Ta putain de drogue est si importante que tu te fiches de mettre ta vie en danger ?

- Je ne me…

Dean l'interrompit, il renforça sa prise sur le bras du prostitué et le traîna vers l'impala.

- Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour t'empêcher de traîner dans les rues ce soir je vais le faire. Tu ne me donnes pas le choix.

Castiel tenta de lutter contre la prise du policier.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je t'arrête.

- Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Lui hurla Castiel, manifestement en colère.

- Comme cela je serai certain que tu seras en sécurité !

- Vous êtes malade ! Lui cria Castiel. C'est quoi ce syndrome inspecteur ? Le syndrome du héros ? Il y en a de plus jeunes à sauver dans la rue ! Ou mieux ! Adoptez un enfant du tiers monde avec Vision mondiale ! Ça va peut-être vous soulager un peu !

Dean l'ignora et le traîna jusqu'à l'impala.

- Les mains sur le capot ! Ordonna-t-il simplement et Castiel soupira de dépit.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout ! Tu es en état d'arrestation… Les mains sur le capot et je ne le répéterai pas !

Castiel lui fit face, les sourcils froncés et une moue adorable aux lèvres.

Oui… Inutile de le nier à présent… Dean était attiré par ce petit voyou… Et un Castiel en colère était des plus adorable… En colère et en sécurité…

S'il fallait le ficher en cellule pour bien dormir cette nuit il allait le faire bordel !

- Vous m'arrêtez vraiment ? S'indigna Castiel.

- Les mains sur le capot ! Ordonna plus fortement Dean et Castiel obéit. Il se tourna face au véhicule et s'y coucha, les mains contre la tôle noire.

Une vision des plus alléchante… Dean dut se secouer. Il sortit la paire de menottes qu'il traînait dans sa poche.

- Belle voiture… dit seulement Castiel tandis que Dean lui passait les menottes.

- Les compliments ne te vaudront rien…

- Je complimentais la voiture…

Une fois les mains de Castiel immobilisées derrière son dos, Dean commença à le fouiller.

- Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai une arme sur moi ? Soupira Castiel.

- Ce serait plus futé d'en avoir une, petit ! Lui dit Dean en descendant au niveau de ses hanches.

- Vous savez… Si vous me voulez c'est pas la peine de faire tant de chichi !

- Mais tu me prends pour quoi Toi ? S'insulta Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Vous ne seriez pas le premier vous savez… La consigne est simple avec les policiers… On se tait et on fait ce qu'ils ordonnent… Que ce soit de les prendre en bouche bien profond sans vomir ou d'écarter les jambes… Ils ont priorité.

Dean s'immobilisa, dégoûté.

- Arrête ça Castiel !

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité inspecteur… C'est pas ce que vous voulez ? Je suis discret vous savez... Personne ne saura que vous avez envie d'un garçon… J'ai jamais dénoncé les autres et je ne vous dénoncerai pas vous non plus…

- La ferme Castiel ! Cria-t-il plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le prostitué se tut immédiatement. Dean put même voir son corps se recroqueviller légèrement de peur. Il tenta de se calmer même si une rage sans nom l'envahissait.

- Je ne veux rien de toi Castiel… Dit-il plus doucement.

- D'accord… La voix de Castiel était faible, presque suppliante, apeurée…

- Ce que tu as dit… C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il ne sachant trop s'il voulait la vérité. Y avait-il de ses collègues de travail qui avait abusé de Castiel ?

- Oui… lui vint la voix du jeune homme.

- Qui ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander et Castiel demeura silencieux un long moment.

- Je ne peux pas le dire…

- Oui tu le peux…

- Non… On m'a menacé.

Dean savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Castiel. Mais rien ne disait qu'il allait oublier cela…

Il continua de fouiller le jeune prostitué en tentant de ne pas remarquer à quel point son corps était agréable à toucher. Il sortit un objet de la poche arrière du jeans. Un livre de poche.

- Tu lis Balzac ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est contre la loi ?

Castiel ne possédait rien d'autre sur lui sauf un paquet de chewing-gum, de la monnaie et un billet d'autobus.

- Tu planques ta drogue où ? Lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- Je ne me drogue pas… Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas mais c'est tout de même la vérité !

Il était forcé de l'admettre… Même si ça ne concordait pas… Il n'y avait aucune trace de drogue sur Castiel, ni accessoire servant à la drogue… Merde ! Était-il possible que Castiel soit clean ?

- Ça va, retourne-toi…

Castiel se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez ? Vraiment ?

- Pour racolage…

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nous sommes entourés de putes et de clients et c'est moi que vous arrêtez ?

- Oui.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi !

Cette fois, Dean resta interdit.

- C'est dangereux Castiel… On a retrouvé une nouvelle victime la semaine dernière.

- Adam, oui, je le sais…

- Tu le connaissais ? S'intéressa Dean.

- Oui… Un garçon sympathique qui ne méritait pas de finir ainsi…

- Personne ne le mérite… lui dit Dean.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, inspecteur…

- Dean… Appelle-moi Dean…

Castiel le regarda avec curiosité mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Je… commença Dean. Il se passa une main sur le visage et poursuivit. -Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que le tueur va récidiver cette nuit.

- Oh…

Le visage de Castiel s'emplit de surprise.

- Je comprends…

- Alors je te préfère au poste… Tu comprends ?

Castiel hocha la tête puis releva soudainement son visage vers Dean.

- Mais pourquoi Moi ?

Dean aurait voulu répondre… Il aurait voulu dire la vérité mais cette vérité lui était encore inconnue…. Comment expliquer qu'il ne pourrait supporter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la pensée de voir Castiel mort, éventré sur le pavé ? Comment expliquer que cette image le rendait complètement fou de douleur ?

.

Il n'eut pas à s'expliquer ce soir-là.

Benny accourut vers lui, tenant son cellulaire.

- Dean ! Il y en a une autre ! Cria-t-il avant de s'immobiliser.

- Tu fais quoi Dean ? C'est pas le moment d'arrêter ce gamin ! Un autre corps vient d'être découvert !

- C'est bon ! J'arrive ! Soupira Dean.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et prit ses clés. Il regarda fixement Castiel.

- Toi tu rentres chez toi d'accord ? Et c'est ta promesse que je veux !

Castiel soutint son regard un moment avant de hocher la tête.

- D'accord… Dean… C'est promis.

Dean le libéra de ses menottes et fila vers le siège conducteur. Benny avait déjà bouclé sa ceinture. Il démarra en trombe vers la troisième victime… La troisième victime qui n'était pas et ne serait pas Castiel.


	4. iridescent

Chapitre 3 : Iridescent

.When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
You were there; impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

- Linkin Park -

..

**Merci encore pour toute vos reviews! Merci aux guest, mariMagda, Elena, Koul et Blue dark!**

**J'ai adoré tous vos messages en reviews ou en Pm…Beaucoup se sont interrogé à propos de la déclaration de Castiel à Dean selon laquelle certains policiers auraient '' abusé'' de ses services…Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment élaboré sur le sujet dans ma fic parce que plusieurs choses prendront priorités mais j'aurais peut-être dû…Sachez tout de même que je n'ai pas prévu que des policiers de l'escouade de Dean soient vraiment coupable de ces abus…Je pensais plutôt aux patrouilleurs, ceux qui sont plus en contact avec les prostitués et qui ont souvent côtoyé Castiel. La brigade des homicides ne s'occupent pas de ce genre de délit mineur et Dean n'a rencontré ce milieu que parce que le tueur fait des victimes parmi les prostitués…**

**Je trouve vos commentaires vraiment stimulants et c'est toujours un plaisirs de lire vos suppositions…Quelqu'un veut tenter de deviner qui est le tueur?**

**Encore un gros merci à ma beta, Mariancléa!**

**Ce présent chapitre nous ouvre un peu plus les pensée de Dean et de sa nouvelle obsession qu'est devenue Castiel…**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le corps de Pamela Barne fut retrouvé avec les mêmes mutilations que les deux autres.

Même cause de la mort… Une lettre informatisée dans la bouche disant ''_Bientôt… Bientôt ma récompense… Bientôt à moi, mon amour…''_

- Mais quel con tout de même! Soupira Charlie en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Dean qui regardait une copie de la lettre, encore et encore.

- Un fou ! Oui ! Approuva Dean mais Charlie continua à faire la moue.

- On sait tous qu'il vise quelqu'un en particulier… Pourquoi tout ce mal ? Pourquoi tuer toutes ces autres personnes ?

- Pour s'amuser… Dit Dean, toujours pensif.

- Ok mais il joue avec sa chance non ? Continua Charlie. Je veux dire, plus il joue avec nous et plus sa proie peut lui échapper… À moins bien sûr que…

- Que ? S'intéressa Dean en levant les yeux sur la rouquine.

- Bah qu'il soit certain que sa victime demeure à sa portée…

- Hum… C'est bien ce qu'il me semble oui… Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement pressé… Et ses indices sont plutôt merdiques…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est des indices qu'il nous destine ? S'étonna Charlie.

- Nous avons 3 lettres de l'alphabet jusqu'ici... Benny croit à un code…

Charlie soupira de dépit.

- Ouais… Il m'a fait bosser là-dessus comme une dingue… Selon lui chaque lettre signifie un nombre… Il m'a même sorti la suite de Fibonacci…

- Je ne savais pas que Benny connaissait la suite de Fibonacci… Rigola Dean et Charlie sourit.

- Je crois qu'il visionne trop de série policière… Bref… Rien ne concorde… Je ne crois pas que les nombres 3-1-1-9- veuillent dire quoi que ce soit…

- Pas plus que les lettres… dit pensivement Dean. C'est pas comme s'il jouait au scrabble avec nous…

- Je sais ! Insista Charlie. Mais supposons qu'on fasse fausse route Dean… Supposons que ces lettres ne nous soient pas destinées…

- Et il les grave sur ses victimes comme cela… Juste pour s'amuser ?

- Oui.

Le ton de Charlie était sérieux et aiguisa la curiosité de Dean.

- Oui ?

- Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher… Il est de toute évidence obsédé par cette personne qu'il vise… Assez obsédé pour tuer d'autres personnes avant elle… Juste pour se faire un appétit… Pour faire durer le plaisir… Les mots qu'il nous écrit nous sont peut-être destinés… Après tout il les met _littéralement_ dans la bouche de ses victimes… Il ne nous parle pas Dean… Il FAIT parler ses victimes mais ces lettres gravées c'est lui… C'est comme si… Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

Dean réfléchit à la question un moment.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour lui ?

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- J'ai l'air du dépeceur de Pittsburgh ?

- Je déteste ce surnom…

- Surnom… dit pensivement Charlie. Tu sais… C'est peut-être cela… Les lettres désignent peut-être sa victime visée…

Trois lettres maintenant. Un A, Un C, Un S…

Dean se figea soudainement d'horreur. Son sang se glaça et son souffle se coupa. Trois lettres oui, mais dans un tout autre ordre : C.A.S.

- Dean ? Dean ? Ça va ? Dean ! T'es tout vert qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !

La voix de Charlie était paniquée…

Il l'ignora et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de Rufus. Il entra sans frapper et le sergent demeura figé en le voyant, une main tenant toujours un stylo. Puis son visage s'emplit de colère.

- Winchester ! Tu te crois au lycée ou quoi ?

- Je veux obtenir un ordre de protection civile… Dit rapidement Dean.

- Un quoi ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hurla Rufus en se levant avec rage.

- Sergent ! Les lettres gravées veulent probablement désigner la prochaine victime…

Son supérieur le regarda un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire sonnant faux.

- Ouais ! Ça ou une centaine d'autre chose !

- C.A.S Sergent ! Cria Dean à bout de patience.

- Ouais C.A.S ! Et puis ?

- Comme dans Castiel !

Rufus le regarda avec de grands yeux, interloqué…

- Caspiel ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Castiel !... Comme le premier témoin que j'ai interrogé ! S'impatienta Dean.

- Oh lui ? Impossible. Il était en cellule lors du premier meurtre…

- Mais je sais ! Le coupa Dean. Et je l'ai vu dans la rue quelques minutes avant le troisième… Je ne parlais pas de lui comme étant le meurtrier mais comme la victime visée !

- Lui ? Tu veux vraiment me faire perdre mon temps Winchester ?

- Il connaissait les deux premières victimes et si je l'interroge je suis certain qu'il me confirmera connaître la troisième…

- C'est une pute ! Toutes les putes se connaissent ! S'impatienta le sergent mais Dean ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Mais ces trois lettres…

- Ça suffit ! Lui cria Rufus d'une voix autoritaire. Ces trois putains de lettres sont tout ce que tu as Dean !

- Mais c'est une piste ! Je veux seulement qu'on lui assure une protection !

- Tu veux que je poste un de mes gars pour surveiller cette petite ordure ? Et tout cela parce que son satané prénom, si c'est son vrai nom, commence par les trois premières lettres que notre meurtrier a gravé sur ses victimes ?

Que répondre à cela. Même si son supérieur lui jetait cette phrase avec dérision, elle sonnait de plus en plus plausible aux oreilles de Dean.

- Oui, répondit-il après un instant.

- Va te faire foutre Dean ! Dégage de mon bureau…

- J'en parlerai à Bobby….

Cette fois, il était certain que les yeux de Rufus allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- Va pas pleurer à papinou ok ! De toute manière il n'est pas là de la semaine…

- Où est-il ?

- En enquête à New York ! Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Oui… Si Castiel est retrouvé mort… Je me demande comment tu feras pour dormir la nuit…

Rufus le fusilla du regard avant de lui pointer la porte du doigt.

- Hors de mon bureau !

.

Dean en était à tenter de se calmer à son bureau lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Roadhouse ce soir Vieux… Ma tournée…

Dean soupira.

- Ouais… J'en ai peut-être besoin…

- Tu en as grandement besoin oui ! Rectifia Benny en rigolant et le son de son rire calma Dean.

- Je crois que je deviens fou… Dit-il doucement et la main sur son épaule le serra affectueusement.

- C'est ton petit aux yeux bleus qui te trouble comme ça ?

Dean vint pour répliquer mais Benny le coupa.

- J'ai bien vu Dean ! La façon de lui mettre les menottes comme ça… C'était… Héroïque… C'est le seul moyen que tu avais trouvé pour le protéger ce soir-là ?

Dean grogna dans sa barbe ce qui fit encore plus rigoler son vieil ami.

- Il t'est tombé dans l'œil non ?

- Arrête Benny ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! S'indigna Dean.

- T'es obsédé mon vieux !

- Je crois qu'il est en danger ! Se fâcha Dean et cette fois, Benny se tut et le regarda avec sérieux.

- Ouais… J'ai… Disons entendu ta petite conversation avec Rufus.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel… Cette fois ça y était… Benny allait réellement penser que Castiel l'obsédait. Pourtant, lorsque son ami parla, il fut surpris.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort…

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Dean en regardant Benny curieusement. Benny se passa une main sur la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

- Bah… Ça se tient… Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas courir de risque… Mais tu sais très bien que Rufus ne va jamais dépenser le moindre cent pour protéger un prostitué Dean…

- Je sais… C'est injuste…

- Je crois aussi, mon frère… _And justice for all_… C'est pas dans la constitution ça ?

Dean lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Pas du tout ! C'est seulement le meilleur album de Metallica, vieux…

.

Benny, étant le meilleur ami qui soit, s'assura de faire passer le mot à quelques patrouilleurs. Un petit prostitué aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus devait être surveillé de près… Et arrêté et amené en sécurité en cellule si possible.

Maintenant dans la certitude qu'une certaine surveillance serait faite sur Castiel, Dean put profiter d'une petite soirée calme au Roadhouse avec Benny. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne quittait pas le travail qu'il en avait oublié à quel point ce pouvait être agréable de seulement être Dean, pour une fois.

- Tu as vu ton frère ou ton père dernièrement ? Lui demanda nonchalamment Benny en attaquant sa deuxième bière.

- Non… J'ai tout de même eu Sam au téléphone hier soir… Il va bien, il travaille sur une grosse affaire… On n'a pas trop le temps de se voir tu sais… Sans compter qu'il y a deux États nous séparant…

- Sans compter que tu es policier et lui avocat…

Dean rigola en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Ouais… Je lui ai finalement pardonné d'être du côté obscur de la force…

- Mais pas John…

- Pas John non… Tu as déjà vu John pardonner quelque chose toi ? demanda amèrement Dean.

- Non… Il t'a formé comme on forme un petit soldat Dean… Tu as toujours été d'une dévotion pour ton père… Sammy a toujours été le rebelle…

- Il ne m'a pas élevé comme un soldat ! Protesta mollement Dean.

- Il t'a façonné comme il le voulait Dean ! Il a profité de ton adoration de petit garçon pour te faire obéir comme il le voulait !

- C'est de mon père que tu parles !

- Ton père qui ne te parle presque plus depuis que tu as osé quitter la brigade de la crim' pour celle des homicides… Les homicides a toujours été ton rêve à toi ! Non pas le sien ! C'est la première fois que tu faisais quelque chose pour toi et j'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi, frère.

Dean fit signe au serveur de lui apporter un autre verre.

- John m'appelle souvent…

- Son dernier appel remonte à quand ? Et sa dernière visite ? Vous vivez dans la même ville !

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de mon père Benny ! Sache qu'il m'a élevé comme il le pouvait !

- On n'élève pas un enfant… On l'aime tout simplement…

- Alors il m'a aimé à sa manière…

- Il était où alors quand j'ai organisé cette fête en l'honneur de ta nomination ? Merde Dean ! Même Sam s'était déplacé de l'Ohio ! Et quand tout a éclaté avec Lisa…

Dean l'interrompit.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Lisa….

- Je m'en doute…

Benny le regarda presque avec tristesse.

- Ça va ? Je veux dire… Tu as avalé la pilule à propos de Lisa ?

- Oui…

Benny le regarda avec soupçon et Dean dut insister.

- Vraiment Benny… Oui la maison me semble atrocement vide et je suis content de me jeter tête première dans le travail mais vraiment… C'est pas elle personnellement qui me manque… C'était pas si rose entre elle et moi et bien avant l'histoire du bébé… On était vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde elle et moi… La présence de quelqu'un dans ma vie me manque mais ce n'est pas sa présence qui me manque.

- Elle savait ?

- Savait ?

- Bien… Pour ta bisexualité…

Il y avait longtemps que ce sujet n'était plus tabou entre les deux amis et Dean n'en ressentit aucun malaise.

- Ouais… Je le lui avais dit… Vers la fin…

- Il date de quand, ton dernier mec ?

- Je t'emmerde vieux ! Rigola Dean. J'ai pas envie de parler de cela avec toi !

- Quoi ? Avoue que tu as un béguin pour moi.

Cette fois les deux amis rigolèrent franchement.

- T'es pas mon style…

- C'est quoi ton style ?

- Pour la millième fois Benny je te rappelle que je suis à peine bi !

- Tu me fais rigoler lorsque tu dis cela !

- Je suis à 25% bi ! continua Dean.

- Arrête Dean ! On est soit bi ou on ne l'est pas !

- Je fréquente des femmes… Les hommes ne sont que pour le lit… Je serais incapable de m'investir émotivement avec un homme et je crois bien que ça ne fait pas de moi un bi à 100%.

- Tu n'as seulement pas encore rencontré un homme avec lequel tu pourrais t'investir ! De toute manière tu t'es investi émotionnellement avec combien de femmes dans ta vie Dean ? Une ? Deux ?

- Deux… En comptant Lisa…

- Tu vois ? Ça ne veut rien dire !

Dean le laissa avoir le dernier mot juste pour avoir la paix et savoura sa bière un long moment.

- Et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot et qu'on parlait de ton petit aux yeux bleus…

Le ton de voix de Benny avait été si calculé qu'il prit Dean au dépourvu.

- Quoi ? Mais tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Tu veux quoi de lui Dean ? Tu le veux dans ton lit ?

- Je veux le protéger ! C'est interdit ? Se fâcha Dean.

- Non… Je peux comprendre mais… J'ai peur pour toi Dean…

- Pour moi ?

- Ouais… Parce que je te connais mon frère… Et que j'aurais préféré que tu ne le veuilles que dans ton lit…

- Et si c'était le cas ? Lui demanda bêtement Dean pour le faire taire.

Benny prit une gorgée de sa bière sans répondre et Dean crut bien avoir eu le dernier mot. Jusqu'à ce que Benny ouvre une dernière fois la bouche.

- C'est pas le cas….

.

Dean aurait voulu se convaincre que ce n'était pas Castiel qu'il cherchait… Soir après soir… Il enquêtait… Ses recherches sur les lieux des crimes ne lui apprirent pas beaucoup de choses. Aucune trace de pneus suspecte, de sang, d'empreinte de pas…

Il prit l'habitude de passer par le centre ville chaque soir… Juste pour vérifier si Castiel ne serait pas dans le coin… Il avait besoin de lui parler… Besoin de le prévenir du danger…

Rufus ne voulait toujours rien entendre à propos de cette piste possible et Dean attendait avec impatience le retour de Bobby… Et si le vieil homme ne croyait pas lui non plus que Castiel puisse être la victime désignée du tueur eh bien Dean était prêt à admettre qu'il avait eu tort… Que Castiel lui était monté à la tête et qu'il s'était forgé toute cette histoire dans le seul but de trouver une raison de se rapprocher de lui.

Ses contacts patrouilleurs le mettaient au courant chaque soir de leur observations. Castiel avait été vu ça et là, montant ou descendant de voitures inconnues ou marchant dans la rue mais Dean arrivait toujours trop tard sur les lieux. Au moins le savait-il en vie et les patrouilleurs l'avaient à l'œil. C'est par pur hasard, cette fois, qu'il fit sa rencontre pour la troisième fois.

Il se dirigeait vers une boutique de chasse et pêche. Il avait rendez-vous avec un vendeur qui se souvint avoir vendu un poignard spécialisé dans le dépeçage de gros gibier et le client lui avait semblé louche. Dean doutait que cette piste ne le mène où que ce soit mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Il était dans les environs de 20h00 et le vent de fin novembre était cinglant. Dean grelottait de froid et marchait d'un pas rapide lorsqu'il le vit. Il était adossé à une benne à ordures dans la ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue. Il était recroquevillé contre lui-même, les mains repliées sous ses aisselles pour tenter de conserver un tant soit peu sa chaleur. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres bougeaient doucement comme s'il récitait silencieusement quelque chose. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et se posta devant le jeune prostitué. Castiel ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Son regard se fit vague un instant avant de se fixer sur le visage du policier.

- Dean ? demanda-t-il surpris et jamais Dean ne l'avait vu si désorienté, si démuni et confus.

- Tu as consommé Cass ?

Castiel le regarda curieusement un long moment. Il semblait avoir de la difficulté à centrer son attention.

- Non.

- Tu es en train de geler sur place… Tu n'as pas un appartement toi ?

- Besoin d'argent… répondit simplement Castiel en fuyant son regard.

- Il y a des clients qui sont vraiment intéressés à baiser un bloc de glace humain ? Demanda ironiquement Dean.

Castiel ne fit que regarder le sol.

- Tu n'as pas idée… dit-il doucement puis il regarda Dean avec des yeux suppliants.

- Toi ? Tu ne serais pas intéressé ?

Dean ne savait plus s'il devait être triste ou insulté. Il ne fit qu'agripper Castiel par le bras.

- Allez… Suis-moi…

Castiel tenta de se débattre.

- Non ! Ne m'arrête pas !

Dean renforça sa prise sur le bras mais Castiel ne fit que se débattre encore plus désespérément.

- Ne m'arrête pas ! S'il te plaît! Dean !

Dean en resta abasourdi un moment. Le Castiel qu'il connaissait ne suppliait jamais comme cela. Et il l'avait toujours vouvoyé auparavant. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et vit au-delà des signes d'hypothermie. Castiel n'était pas seulement glacé… Il semblait au bord de l'épuisement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et sa joue droite était marquée d'un énorme hématome, ses lèvres gercées et fendues.

- Qui t'a frappé Castiel ?

- Laisse-moi Dean ! S'il te plaît ! Le supplia Castiel en le regardant fermement dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

- Je veux t'amener au chaud… Et tu sembles avoir besoin d'un bon repas…

À ces mots, les yeux fiévreux s'ouvrirent d'intérêt mais Castiel tourna la tête.

- J'ai besoin d'argent.

- Mais pourquoi merde ! S'impatienta Dean en sentant la colère l'envahir.

Castiel refusa de le regarder et Dean s'impatienta. Il fouilla dans sa poche, sortit son porte-monnaie et attrapa un billet de 100 dollars qu'il fourra dans la main du prostitué.

- Tiens !

- Je ne peux pas accepter… Répondit doucement Castiel, le visage honteux, la tête basse.

- Si je te baisais tu accepterais mon argent ?

Castiel refusa de le regarder.

- Alors faisons comme si ! Lui cria Dean. Faisons comme si je venais de te baiser et prends mon putain d'argent !

Il vit Castiel serrer son poing sur le billet, son visage crispé de honte et de colère et il regretta ses paroles… Il les regretta plus que tout au monde. Il resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant trop quoi dire devant cet être si souvent bafoué qui tentait de préserver un semblant de fierté.

- Je suis désolé Castiel…

Castiel demeura les yeux fixés au sol, la mâchoire serrée. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix était enrouée, brisée.

- Si je le pouvais, je vous lancerais votre argent au visage…

Dean ne répondit rien.

Castiel leva enfin les yeux sur lui, bleus et étincelants de colère.

- Les autres ne me donnent peut-être que de l'argent en échange de mes faveurs sexuelles mais avec eux, je sais au moins ce qu'ils me veulent !

Dean encaissa le coup sans rien dire.

- Je me dégoûte d'accepter votre argent !

Cette fois, il le sentait, cette phrase visait à le provoquer et il serra les dents.

- Je suppose que d'accepter l'argent de celui qui t'a fait ce joli bleu au visage te dégoûtait moins ?

Les yeux du prostitué se remplirent soudainement de larmes mais il ne les laissa pas s'écouler. Il ne fit que secouer la tête.

- Je t'ai payé pour que tu acceptes de venir manger avec moi d'accord ? Tu n'as plus de raison de refuser maintenant non ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans le regarder et Dean put enfin crier victoire. Il posa une main derrière l'épaule de Castiel pour le guider vers la rue. Castiel se laissa amener, la tête basse mais sans aucun signe de résistance.

.

Dean le guida vers le restaurant le plus proche qui ne se trouvait qu'à deux coins de rue de là. Il trouva une banquette isolée et guida Castiel vers celle-ci. Le jeune homme s'assit immédiatement et demeura silencieux. Dean prit le menu et le parcourut un moment. Il remarqua que Castiel tremblait à ses côtés et en le regardant, remarqua sa pâleur extrême.

- Tu as encore froid ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une petite voix faible et honteuse.

- J'ai très faim Dean…

Immédiatement il baissa les yeux comme si cet aveu lui avait arraché toute énergie. Dean fit immédiatement signe à la serveuse qui arriva vers eux, papier et stylo tous prêts.

- Deux cheeseburgers et frites… Et un verre de lait… Le plus rapidement possible s'il vous plaît.

Un seul coup d'œil à Castiel sembla convaincre la serveuse de l'urgence de la situation et elle se rendit précipitamment vers la cuisine. Lorsque le verre de lait se retrouva devant Castiel celui-ci le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres.

- Doucement… lui ordonna Dean et Castiel tenta de prendre de grandes inspirations entre chaque gorgée. Il termina tout de même le verre en moins de deux. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant la moustache de lait demeurée sur la lèvre supérieure du jeune prostitué et ne put s'empêcher de passer doucement son pouce sur celle-ci pour l'effacer. Castiel le laissa faire sans rien dire, le regardant avec curiosité. Il ne tenta pas de parler et laissa un silence confortable entre eux, il sentait que Castiel attendait la nourriture avec impatience et le laissa donc tranquille.

Castiel se jeta sur le cheeseburger comme un petit animal et Dean dut le menacer de le lui enlever s'il ne ralentissait pas la cadence. Après avoir avalé une bouchée de travers et s'être presque étouffé, Castiel suivit alors son conseil et mâcha tranquillement son repas. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, son appétit fut rapidement satisfait. Dean continua à manger calmement sans amorcer la discussion, préférant laisser le jeune homme parler le premier.

Castiel finit par ouvrit la bouche.

- Pour l'argent… Je…

- Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer… le coupa Dean.

- Si… Parce que ce n'est pas pour de la drogue…

- Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi que je te crois là-dessus Castiel ? Lui demanda curieusement Dean et les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent.

- Je… Je ne le sais pas… Ça me semble important… Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas vous décevoir… Bafouilla Castiel et Dean sourit.

- Tu es revenu au vouvoiement ?

- Oui… Je sais plus…

- Tu es plus articulé que cela habituellement…

Castiel fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

- Mon vocabulaire laisse à désirer ce soir… Effectivement… Mais je tenais à vous… À te remercier…

- C'est avec plaisir…

- J'allais perdre mon loyer sans cet argent… Mon propriétaire me menace depuis un mois de me ficher à la porte et demain matin était l'échéance… Je me suis fait voler tout mon argent il y a une semaine et…

Il pointa son visage brièvement.

- Et le client de hier n'a pas voulu payer… J'ai tenté de répliquer et voilà… Voilà ce que j'en ai récolté…

- Salopard… jura Dean.

-…Ça et j'ai du m'occuper de ses trois copains en échange de ma vie… Je trouve tout de même que 4 clients gratuits c'est beaucoup payé pour ma simple petite vie…

Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Castiel avait été violé sauvagement et il se trouvait tout de même devant lui, à dénigrer sa vie comme si elle ne comptait pas.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu te plaindre au poste Castiel ? Lui demanda-t-il avec colère.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Pour me plaindre de quoi ? D'avoir été violé ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un aurait pris ma déposition ? Qu'on ne m'aurait pas seulement foutu à la porte en me disant que je l'avais cherché ?

Dean dut serrer les dents parce qu'il savait que Castiel avait raison… Il le savait et il avait envie de vomir ! Il détourna les yeux un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Castiel en profita pour boire tranquillement son verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans la rue, Castiel ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Castiel joua avec sa fourchette sans répondre et Dean posa sa main sur la sienne pour avoir son attention.

-S'il te plaît… Je veux savoir… Tu te drogues pas… Tu es intelligent… Tu fiches quoi dans la rue ?

Castiel le regarda calmement, ses yeux magnifiques emplis de tristesse mais aussi d'une vivacité hors du commun.

- Je suis intelligent oui…. Mais l'intelligence ne paie pas le collège… Je suis un enfant de l'État… J'ai eu plus d'une douzaine de parents nourriciers… Et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance avec eux… La prostitution est probablement la seule chose que j'ai apprise d'eux… À 18 ans je suis devenu majeur et on m'a jeté hors du nid… J'avais beau avoir de très bons résultats scolaires reste que ce pays n'accorde de bourse qu'à ceux qui excellent dans les sports… Ce qui n'était vraiment pas mon cas… Pas de collège pour moi… Restait les petits travaux au salaire minimum… Et ne va pas croire que j'ai préféré vendre mon corps au fait de laver de la vaisselle sale ! J'ai eu des boulots, j'ai travaillé à m'en arracher le cœur, des heures à faire le travail que personne ne voulait faire… Des heures supplémentaires sur des heures supplémentaires… Tout cela pour réussir à m'offrir une chiotte d'appartement…. Mais je l'ai fait ! Parce que j'avais un rêve… Je mettais tout l'argent de côté que je pouvais… Parce que j'allais étudier un jour… Un petit diplôme peut-être mais j'allais le faire…

Castiel se tut un instant. Lorsqu'il reprit son histoire, ce fut d'une voix enrouée.

- Le salaire minimum d'un américain moyen est à peine suffisant à combler les besoins de base d'une seule personne Dean… C'est une lutte constante… J'ai dû prendre deux travails, je dormais à peine, mangeais les produits les moins dispendieux… Puis là-dessus je suis tombé malade…

Castiel soupira profondément.

- Très malade…Je toussais comme un damné, j'avais une fièvre carabinée mais je continuais à travailler parce je n'avais pas droit aux congés maladie… Je me suis effondré en pleine rue en allant travailler et quelqu'un a appelé l'ambulance. On m'a diagnostiqué une double pneumonie et je suis demeuré à l'hôpital durant 3 semaines…. Inutile de préciser que j'avais perdu mes deux emplois à ma sortie de l'hôpital sans compter les frais médicaux faramineux qui me collaient à la peau. J'ai dû y mettre toutes mes économies, l'argent de mon loyer compris… Mon propriétaire a voulu me foutre à la rue et j'étais désespéré, j'étais encore malade et affaibli et j'avais si peur de me retrouver à la rue ! Mon appartement était insalubre et dégoûtant mais c'est tout ce que j'avais. Je savais que je ne survivrais pas à la rue… On allait me bouffer tout rond…

Dean savait ce qui allait suivre mais sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer en voyant les yeux du prostitué se baisser sous le poids de la honte.

- Alors lorsque mon propriétaire m'a offert de le payer d'une autre manière… J'ai accepté… Parce que j'avais peur et que de toute manière ce qu'il me demandait n'avait rien d'inconnu pour moi… Ensuite c'est devenu une solution facile… La rue est quelque chose qui nous engloutit assez rapidement… J'ai continué à tenter de me trouver un travail tout de même mais on dirait que le statut de prostitué est quelque chose qui nous colle au visage… J'ai finalement abandonné… La rue a gagné.

Dean ne trouva rien à dire pendant un long moment et pourtant… Pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Castiel lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait raconté sa vie, lui avait accordé une confiance qui valait beaucoup plus que ces 100 dollars que Dean lui avait glissé dans la main… Depuis combien de mois, d'années n'avait-il eu quelqu'un à qui parler comme il venait de le faire ? Avait-il seulement déjà eu quelqu'un ou avait-il toujours été ce petit prostitué sans visage englouti dans l'ombre de la rue ? Il aurait tant voulu faire pour Castiel… Mais que dire ? Que faire ? Castiel méritait mieux que ce que la vie lui offrait présentement… Mais à quoi bon le lui dire si lui-même ne le croyait pas ? À quoi bon lui dire que tout allait s'arranger alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas ? Et surtout… Comment lui expliquer que sa vie était encore plus en danger que ce qu'il croyait ?

Castiel demeura silencieux tandis qu'une foule de pensées défilait dans la tête du policier. Lorsque Castiel fit mine de se lever de sa chaise Dean le retint par le poignet.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai assez abusé de votre temps, inspecteur…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, amusé.

- Mais tu vas cesser de jouer à la girouette comme ça ? Soit tu me vouvoies soit tu me tutoies mais fais ton choix !

- Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? demanda Castiel avec sérieux.

- Je t'ai déjà donné mon prénom ! Ce n'était pas sans raison…

Castiel le gratifia de son joli sourire.

- D'accord… Dean…

Il fit mine d'attacher son manteau et Dean se sentit désespéré. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel quitte ce restaurant. Ni maintenant ni jamais.

- Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Là ? Chez moi… Avec l'argent que vo… Que tu m'as donné je vais aller payer mon propriétaire et j'en aurai même assez pour m'acheter un bon chocolat chaud…

- Alors tu restes chez toi… Plus de client pour ce soir ? Voulut s'assurer Dean et Castiel lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Promis…

- Et demain ?

Cette fois, le sourire se fana.

- Demain j'aurai probablement faim… Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant Dean ?

Dean ne répondit pas mais Castiel insista.

- Vraiment… Je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que…

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il et Dean sut que le jeune homme n'allait pas lâcher prise.

- Parce que j'ai peur pour toi Cass…

- Cass ?

Cette fois-ci, le policier rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Castiel…

Castiel sourit largement.

- J'aime… J'aime bien Cass… Ça fait viril… Ça me change des Cassie… J'aime beaucoup !

- Parfait alors… Parce que ton nom est vraiment difficile à prononcer… Tu connais son histoire ?

- C'est le nom de l'ange du jeudi… Je ne sais rien d'autre…

- Tu ne sais rien de tes parents ?

Le visage de Castiel se referma soudainement.

- Non… J'ai souvent demandé à mes parents nourriciers mais la plupart n'ont jamais voulu me répondre… Un seul m'a un jour dit que j'avais été abandonné… J'ai plus cherché par la suite.

- Je peux faire des recherches tu sais… Proposa Dean mais Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non Dean… J'ai pas envie de savoir… Tu sais… Ma mère arpentait probablement ces mêmes trottoirs… Je suis probablement le fruit d'un de ses clients… Peut-être même l'ai-je déjà croisé…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de poser délicatement sa main sur celle de Castiel.

- Et puis ? Est-ce que ça ferait d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant Cass ? Les gens chez qui on t'a confié par la suite ne dépendent pas d'elle… Peut-être qu'elle croyait t'offrir une meilleure vie en t'abandonnant…

Castiel fuya son regard et Dean en profita pour contre-attaquer.

- Et peut-être aussi que ces gens t'ont menti… Peut-être que tu n'as pas été abandonné…

Une terreur vive et soudaine passa rapidement dans le regard de Castiel mais avant que Dean n'ait pu le lui faire remarquer tout avait disparu et les yeux bleus étaient calmement posés sur lui. Castiel retira doucement sa main de sous celle de Dean.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cela… Les gens regardent…

- Je m'en fiche…

- Tu es policier et tu pourrais avoir des problèmes…

- Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre.

Castiel se leva et attacha doucement son manteau. Dean fouilla dans les poches de son propre manteau et en sortit deux objets qu'il déposa sur la table. Castiel les regarda un long moment.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Dean prit le cellulaire et le tendit au jeune homme.

- Mon cellulaire…

- Je ne peux…

- Oui tu le peux et tu le feras ! Lui ordonna Dean d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai un autre téléphone avec moi et le numéro est mémorisé dans celui que je te donne… Et ça…

Il prit la bombe lacrymogène et la tendit à Castiel vivement. Ça c'est pour te défendre… Hésite pas et vise les yeux…

Castiel ne sembla pas convaincu et Dean soupira en se levant. Il agrippa doucement Castiel par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Cass… J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tu es personnellement en danger… J'ai réussi à poster quelques patrouilleurs ici et là qui te surveillent…

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dean ne le laissa pas parler.

- Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je voudrais faire ! Si je le pouvais je te foutrais en cellule jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se termine mais en attendant tout ce que je peux faire est de te supplier ! Te supplier de faire attention à toi.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait légèrement secoué Castiel tout en le regardant fermement. Castiel le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis de frayeur mais il finit par hocher la tête.

- Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre pépin d'acc ?

Castiel hocha la tête une seconde fois et Dean put enfin respirer…Légèrement rassuré.


	5. Shattered

Chapitre 4: Shattered

**Note d'auteure-trop-longue**

**Hello à toutes! Encore merci pour vos reviews et commentaires!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les discordances que cette fic a et aura probablement par rapport au monde policier….Je n'y connaît absolument rien et n'écoute même pas de série policière. Le contexte policier de cette fic a été un pur et simple hasard et je sais que certains détails sont faux ou confus…Faisons comme si cette fic AU est un AU du monde policier…Je crois que ma prochaine fic AU portera sur le monde médical que je connais sur le bout des doigts y aillant travaillé depuis plus de 12 ans…J'ai tendance à alterner fic canon et fic AU et la prochaine est donc un pur supernatural qui portera le titre de '' queer as a Winchester….''**

**Bon…Merci encore à tous et merci pour tout!**

**Lecture…**

**Go….**

.

.

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight.  
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long.

And this day's ending.  
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that faith is all I hold.

-Trading yesterday-

..

Le lendemain, Dean réalisa qu'il devait avoir poussé Rufus vraiment à bout puisque celui-ci lui ordonna de prendre deux _fichues journées _de congé et de faire disparaître sa tronche du commissariat.

Dean n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait, un jour dans sa vie, été autant en colère de se faire interdire de travailler.

Il retourna chez lui après que Charlie lui ait signifié, d'un coup d'œil, qu'il resterait sur la touche et que si quoi que ce soit de nouveau arrivait, elle le mettrait au courant.

Il tenta d'en profiter pour rattraper un peu de sommeil mais la pensée de Castiel l'obsédait. Il se demandait si le prostitué allait suivre son conseil et rester chez lui…Il se demandait s'il avait pu payer son loyer à temps…Il se demandait également si ce propriétaire actuel était ce même propriétaire qui avait jadis menacé Castiel de le foutre à la porte s'il ne le payait pas en nature…Il se demandait également s'il était politiquement correct d'aller retrouver ce fichu salaud pour lui faire voir des étoiles….

Et plus que jamais l'histoire de Castiel l'obsédait… Quelle solitude fut sa vie…

Dean avait grandi dans une famille déchirée par la perte de sa mère à l'âge de 5 ans. Mary Campbell avait été assassinée par un criminel autrefois arrêté par son père et venu clamer vengeance auprès de celui-ci.

Dean était si jeune à l'époque…Il se souvenait à peine de sa mère, des images de cheveux blond ici et là…Une voix douce chantant '' Hey Jude'', un rire clair et vivant comme une cascade…

Il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait manqué…Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maman ne venait plus le border la nuit…Pourquoi papa buvait tant et criait tout le temps…Et Sammy d'à peine 1 an qui était laissé à pleurer tout seul dans son berceau… Et les yeux fous de John Winchester lorsque Dean lui avait finalement demandé où était sa mère…

Il se souvint des mains fermes de son père sur ses épaules, lui faisant mal par leurs poids…

- Ta mère a été tuée Dean…Un salopard l'a tuée.

Dean avait senti son visage se tordre de souffrance et les larmes s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues.

John l'avait alors rudement secoué.

- Ne pleure pas ! Un soldat ne pleure pas Dean ! Tu seras mon soldat à présent ! Je t'apprendrais à te battre et tu vengeras ta mère en te battant pour la paix… Mais ne pleure pas, jamais !

Papa s'était quelque peu repris par la suite. Il avait repris quelque peu le contrôle de la maison, Sammy n'était plus laissé à pleurer dans ses langes sales mais le papa qui jouait avec eux n'était jamais revenu. Celui-ci était mort et enterré…Comme maman dans son lit de bois qui dormait sous terre. Plus de jouet pour Dean, plus de rire, plus d'enfance…

Que des ordres…Des leçons…Des apprentissages. Dean avait appris à charger et décharger un fusil…À tirer sans sourciller, à étudier froidement les caractéristiques de la pathologie d'un tueur… On avait semé en lui les graines d'un excellent policier…

Et Dean était à présent un excellent policier, un des plus jeunes à avoir été promu aux homicides… Alors pourquoi John Winchester n'était-il pas fier de lui ?

.

De toute sa vie, Dean n'avait cherché qu'à rendre cet homme fier et maintenant il se demandait s'il n'avait pas passé sa vie à courir après un rêve inaccessible. Benny avait raison…La promotion de Dean avait été quelque chose qui l'avait rendu fier pour lui-même…Pas pour quelque chose que John avait voulu et l'absence de celui-ci avait fâché Dean plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer… Fâché et déçu…

Malgré tout, il avait toujours eu Sam dans sa vie…Ce petit frère de 4 ans son cadet qui l'avait toujours regardé avec adoration. Dean avait toujours senti qu'il était _quelqu'un_ à travers les yeux de son petit frère et il s'était toujours senti très proche de celui-ci. Lui et Sam étaient pourtant si différents, mais cela ne changeait rien à la fin.

C'était cela la famille…. Aimer et accepter une personne pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'on aurait voulu d'elle…

Il était fier de Sammy, fier qu'il soit devenu l'avocat qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Sam fut d'ailleurs la première personne à qui il avoua sa bisexualité…Et Sam avait seulement hoché la tête en souriant avant de lui dire: c'est bien toi ça ! Évidemment que tu allais t'arranger pour avoir le meilleur des deux mondes !

Jamais Dean n'avait avoué sa bisexualité à son père…Et jamais n'avait-il eu l'intention de le faire. Mais il pouvait compter sur Sam, sur Bobby, sur Benny et Charlie…

Il se demandait alors comment faisait Castiel pour évoluer dans un monde où il ne pouvait se fier à personne…Un monde où il ne signifiait rien pour qui que ce soit, un monde qui lui donnait de l'argent avant de prendre ce qu'il avait probablement de plus précieux…Son humanité… Comment pouvait-on survivre dans un monde si froid ? À tenter de survivre sous l'indifférence et le dégoût de la belle société hypocrite ? Sans même avoir un nom de famille à soi…

Il se rappela alors de sa proposition de retrouver les origines de Castiel…Celui-ci avait refusé mais Dean était de plus en plus curieux de connaître l'identité du jeune prostitué… Ne sait-on jamais…Et si quelque chose de bon en ressortait ? Et s'il y avait un miracle ? Une fois !

Il y avait effectivement de grandes chances que la mère de Castiel n'ait été elle-même prostituée mais en quoi cela enlevait-il de son importance ? Cette femme l'avait tout de même mis au monde…Elle était probablement celle lui ayant donné ce si joli prénom…

Comment juger de sa réaction 20 ans plus tard ? Peut-être rêvait-t-elle de le voir enfin ?

.

La curiosité le sortit du lit et il alla allumer son ordinateur qui était resté sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il fit bouillir de l'eau pour du café et ouvrit le moteur de recherche sécurisé du commissariat et y entra le prénom de Castiel.

Il savait que celui-ci avait un dossier pour avoir été mis en arrestation à quelques reprises et il trouva d'ailleurs sa fiche assez rapidement…Il n'y avait qu'un seul Castiel dans la boîte de données. La photo de son profil le montra de face, toujours aussi beau et toujours cet air innocent…La photo avait été prise 2 ans auparavant alors qu'il n'avait que 18 ans. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Castiel ne lui avait pas menti sur son âge cette première fois. Sa date d'anniversaire lui donnait bien 20 ans…Tout juste 20 ans mais 20 ans tout de même. Il avait été arrêté exactement 8 fois pour prostitution. Il lut les détails des 8 arrestations. Castiel s'était fait arrêté 5 fois en ayant été pris sur le fait et à 3 autres reprises alors qu'il _errait de façon suspecte _dans les rues de la ville. À aucune reprise Castiel n'avait résisté à ses arrestations, un policier le décrivant même comme étant t_rès poli, courtois et collaborant._

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire…Courtois…C'était bien Castiel… Jamais Dean n'avait rencontré de prostitué aussi digne, aussi articulé, aussi futé…Et lisant du putain de Balzac!

Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un tel personnage…Tomber…Oui…Il était véritablement tombé sous le charme de Castiel…

Il soupira en parcourant le maigre dossier de Castiel…Parce que le dossier était maigre comparé aux dossiers des autres prostituées et Dean sourit tendrement…Parce qu'il n'avait aucune notion de possession de drogue dans ce dossier…

Castiel ne lui avait jamais menti…Ni sur son âge et ni sur son absence de consommation…Sauf que…Un nom de famille était clairement inscrit à côté de son prénom…Clair et sans faille…Et aucune mention que ce nom ne soit d'emprunt ou délégué par l'Etat…Un nom de famille banal mais criant de véracité…Novak…

.

Ce nom le fit tiquer tout l'avant-midi…

Il ne put se le sortir de la tête tandis qu'il mangea son sandwich…Pas plus lorsqu'il fit sa lessive et encore moins tandis qu'il arpenta les rangées du supermarché.

Novak…Nom plutôt rare à Pittsburgh mais qui le ramenait inlassablement, et pour une raison inconnu, à sa ville natale, Lawrence au Kansas.

C'est en rangeant ses articles d'épicerie dans les armoires de sa cuisine que ça lui sauta brusquement aux yeux…Si brusquement même qu'il sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir…Il dut prendre une chaise…Il s'assit en s'ouvrant une bière à laquelle il but une longue goulée de liquide ambrée avant de réussir à enfin envisager la possibilité qui s'offrait à lui sans vomir.

Novak n'était rattaché qu'à un seul évènement dans sa tête….Un seul évènement mais le seul et unique évènement qui avait fait de lui le policier qu'il était maintenant… L'évènement qui lui avait valu des mois de cauchemars…L'évènement à propos duquel il avait toujours refusé de parler…Que ce soit à Bobby, à Sam ou à cet imbécile de psy qu'il avait dû se farcir une fois…

Il revoyait les petites mains tâchées de sang séché s'agripper à lui, il revoyait le visage du bambin empli d'horreur et surtout…Surtout il entendait encore ses cris, ses hurlements tandis que son père le portait sur son épaule, hors de cette maison, pour le déposer sur Dean…Le petit garçon qui était resté caché trois jours dans la maison où avait été sauvagement assassiner sa famille…Assassinée, démembrée et éviscérée…

Quatre personnes…

Michael, le père…34 ans

Naomi, la mère…33 ans

Anna et Inias…12 ans…

La famille Novak…

.

Dean se sentait envahi de frénésie…Il n'arrivait plus à demeurer sur place…Se pouvait-il que Castiel soit le petit garçon survivant de cette tuerie ?

L'âge concordait…

Merde… Même les yeux bleus concordaient !

Le nom…

Castiel était-il ce petit _bébé_ qui s'était endormi d'épuisement contre lui en suçant son pouce ? Ce petit bambin qui lui avait chamboulé le cœur ? Et qui lui chamboulait encore le cœur même après 17 ans ? Ce petit être humain qui avait vécu l'horreur et qui avait suffisamment fait confiance à Dean pour s'endormir dans ses bras ? Ce même petit garçon qui, 17 ans plus tard, avait suffisamment confiance en Dean pour lui ouvrir son cœur ?

Il devait savoir…Il devait en être sûr mais ce n'est pas vers Charlie qu'il devait se tourner pour avoir des réponses…Non vers Benny…Seul John pouvait l'aider…John avec lequel il partageait cette histoire…Même si aucun des deux n'avaient osé en reparler par la suite.

.

Il était une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Dean arriva devant la maison familiale…Maison qui avait été achetée alors que Dean avait 15 ans, laissant toute sa vie passée à Lawrence derrière lui. Il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée et John lui ouvrit la porte avec surprise et malaise.

- Dean ? Il y a un problème ? Sammy va bien ?

Évidemment que sa visite ne pouvait rien présager de bon, selon son père…Leur relation père-fils était véritablement à chier !

- Tout va bien papa…Je venais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles… dit calmement Dean et John le regarda avec surprise un moment avant de sourire.

- C'est ça Dean…Toi et moi on est de la même pâte…Tu viens pour quoi réellement ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la cuisine, son père sur les talons. John ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit deux bières. Il en tendit une à Dean qui la prit avec joie.

- Tu n'es pas au boulot ? lui demanda son père en s'asseyant devant lui.

- Rufus m'a mis en congé forcé pour deux jours…

John fronça les sourcils.

- T'es suspendu….

- Nah…Juste en congé…J'ai pas arrêté depuis cette affaire…

- Le dépeceur de Pittsburgh ?

Dean fit la grimace.

- Ouais…

John prit une gorgée de sa bière en fixant Dean du regard.

- Grosse affaire…Surtout pour une première enquête…

Dean se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas ma première affaire, Papa.

- Avec les homicides oui…Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris d'aller te foutre dans cette galère, fils…Tu étais beaucoup mieux avec la crim'…Tes chances d'avancement étaient beaucoup plus élevées et…

Dean l'interrompit :

- J'aime les homicides papa !

- T'aimes courir après des tueurs fous Dean ?

- Des crimes atypiques, papa !

- Dans mon langage, on dit fous !

- Et dans le mien on dit foutrement intéressant !

- Tu t'ennuyais, c'est ça ? Ton ami dépeceur est plus intéressant ?

Dean secoua la tête, découragé….Pourquoi toute discussion avec son père se terminait-elle de cette façon ?

- Bon écoute papa…Je suis venu pour te demander un service et non pas pour me faire gronder comme un petit garçon.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te gronder comme un petit garçon ! s'insurgea John et Dean préféra lui laisser le dernier mot.

Il avait besoin de réponses et John était le seul à pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il cherchait. Dean but quelques gorgées de sa bière avant de regarder calmement son père.

- J'ai besoin que tu me parles de l'affaire Novak…

John tressaillit légèrement. Sa main se fit plus ferme autour de la bouteille de bière et son visage se crispa.

- L'affaire Novak….Rien que ça ? demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.

- Oui, dit seulement Dean et John évita son regard.

- On peut dire que tu as le tour Dean ! Après toutes ces années venir me demander comme ça à propos de l'affaire Novak ! Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de l'homme et Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de sympathie.

- Elle t'a grugé, cette affaire non ? demanda-t-il calmement et John le regarda avec une pointe de colère.

- Grugé ? Grugé est pas le mot Dean…Sans compter qu'elle t'a grugé Toi ! Des semaines à t'entendre hurler dans ton lit….Des semaines à me sentir comme le pire des pères en sachant que j'avais amené mon gamin là-dedans !

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

- Je t'ai amené là-bas ! cria presque John et Dean resta saisi un moment.

- Je l'avais demandé….

- Oui…Et j'ai accepté parce que tu es le seul avoir suggéré que le petit serait encore dans la maison et j'étais…J'étais si fier Dean ! Je t'ai amené pour te récompenser mais j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser au chaud dans ton lit…

Dean soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Arrête papa ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! C'est pas comme si tu m'avais amené devant la scène du crime !

- Scène du crime…maugréa John silencieusement. C'était un carnage Dean !

Dean savait que cette affaire avait toujours touché grandement son père mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé pourquoi…Il avait probablement eu tort de ne pas l'avoir fait…Parce que John semblait se délivrer de quelque chose en ce moment même.

- Un bain de sang ! Un carnage et une vision d'horreur fils…J'étais sur les lieux par pur hasard…Un voisin s'inquiétait parce que le gamin, Inias, était supposé jouer au baseball avec son fils ce matin-là et que personne n'avait répondu à la porte…C'était supposé être une visite de routine et j'avais amené une toute nouvelle recrue, une petite de 22 ans qui sortait de l'école…La pauvre fille n'est jamais revenue…Je crois qu'elle travaille comme agent de sécurité maintenant.

-Tu les as vu ? demanda calmement Dean et John hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Oui…Je les connaissais tu sais…Comme la plupart des gens…Une petite famille calme et sympa…Tu avais même déjà été à l'anniversaire des jumeaux quelques années auparavant et nous avions été invités au baptême du plus jeune…Je me rappelle parce que le bébé avait vomi sur Sammy et que le pauvre garçon en avait été traumatisé pour des heures en jurant que les bébés étaient vraiment _dégoûtants !_

Dean eut un léger sourire parce que la scène lui disait quelque chose…Un vague souvenir…Une grande fête, un bébé en longue robe blanche…Un gâteau énorme que Dean dévorait des yeux et Sam…Sam hurlant parce que le bébé qu'il avait voulu tenir dans ses bras lui avait régurgité dessus…

John se racla la gorge.

- Tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais…Je crois…

- Vaut mieux te rappeler d'eux comme ça fiston parce que…

Le visage de John se tordit de douleur et Dean eut peur, réellement peur que son père ne se mette à sangloter là devant lui. Mais l'homme se reprit.

- Je n'oublierai jamais cette image Dean…

- Raconte-moi…

- Non…C'est trop Dean…

- Je suis policier Papa…

- Mais t'es mon fils…

- J'ai besoin de savoir…J'ai…J'ai peut-être une piste…

John le regarda avec surprise.

- Une piste pour le dépeceur ? Vraiment ?

- Je sais pas…Je cherche c'est tout...Mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions…

John soupira profondément et reprit son récit.

- Il y avait du sang partout Dean…Du sang et…Autre chose…La famille avait sans aucun doute été réunie au salon par le tueur parce que les meurtres s'étaient produits vers les petites heures du matin et que les enfants devaient être au lit dans leurs chambres à cette heure…Mais ils étaient tous là…Enfin…Ce qu'on pouvait en reconnaître…

- Comment ils étaient ? demanda doucement Dean.

- En morceaux…Il n'y a pas d'autres façons de le dire…Démembrés et éventrés…Du sang et des morceaux partout…Il a fallu du temps avant de réaliser que le plus jeune n'était pas avec eux…Parce qu'on croyait tous que le corps d'un petit de 3 ans serait passé inaperçu dans toute cette mare de sang…On a perdu un temps précieux là-dedans à cause de cela…On croyait vraiment que le petit était mort alors quand les résultats nous ont appris qu'on s'était trompé on a paniqué ! On a pensé à un kidnapping mais ça ne collait pas ! Qui irait massacrer une famille pour ensuite se sauver avec le môme d'à peine 3 ans ?

- Un malade…

- Oui…Mais la possibilité la plus probable était que le gamin s'était sauvé dehors et que le tueur l'avait achevé à l'extérieur…On a cherché son corps dans tout le périmètre de la propriété…Aucune trace…Le kidnapping me semblait alors la chose la plus plausible…Un kidnappeur assez psychotique pour tuer une famille afin de s'approprier le plus petit…Le gamin était vraiment mignon d'après mes souvenirs et un dégénéré aurait pu le vouloir pour…Bah…Tu sais ce à quoi sont prêts ces monstres…Je ne t'apprends rien…

- Malheureusement pas…

- Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'on retrouve le petit un jour ou l'autre…Violé et tué…Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être encore vivant Dean…Et c'est toi qui nous as mis sur la piste…

John sourit alors à Dean.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que le môme se cachait dans la maison ! Après ces trois jours où la maison fut étudiée, fouillée…Qui aurait cru que le petit garçon serait resté caché sans courir vers nous pour demander de l'aide…

- Parce que c'était qu'un môme…dit calmement Dean.

- Oui…Et tu t'es mis à sa place Dean…Tu as compris que dans la tête d'un enfant de 3 ans témoin de cette horreur sa seule chance était de rester caché, coûte que coûte…Que pour un enfant de cette âge nous n'étions pas son salut mais bien une menace de plus…Merde…Sans toi Dean le gamin serait peut-être mort de faim et de peur !

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Dean.

John sourit à ce souvenir et prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

- Il était malin le petit…C'est moi qui l'ait trouvé…Il s'était caché dans le vieux poêle à bois au sous-sol…Bon Dieu…Il y tenait à peine le pauvre môme…Jamais je n'aurais pensé à le chercher là si ce n'avait été que j'avais entendu un son y provenant pendant que je fouillais le sous-sol…Pauvre petit, je le revois encore…Le visage barbouillé de sang…Tremblant de peur et hurlant…Il hurlait comme un damné quand je l'ai sorti de là…Une paire de poumon qu'il avait ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit blessé parce qu'il était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête mais en l'examinant j'ai compris qu'il…qu'il avait probablement erré ici et là entre le moment des meurtres et le moment où on a retrouvé la famille…Probable qu'il ait tout vu…Qu'il soit venu se cacher ici et que lorsque le meurtrier a quitté la maison il a été sur les lieux du crime…Probable qu'il ait touché sa famille…Probable qu'il était mort de trouille…Qu'il…Et c'est là mon pire cauchemar jusqu'à présent mais probable… qu'il se soit couché contre sa mère tout ce temps parce que c'est le sang de celle-ci qu'on a analysé sur tout le devant de son petit pyjama bleu.

Dean sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge et il eut une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Les yeux de John étaient eux-mêmes brillants de larmes.

- Pauvre petit…À ce que j'en sais il ne s'en est jamais remis.

Le cœur de Dean ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Que…Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que sais-tu de lui ?

La précipitation de Dean sembla surprendre John qui fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Ne viens pas me dire que tu le soupçonnes d'être le dépeceur de Pittsburgh Dean ? Il aurait quoi ce gamin ? 20 ans tout au plus ?

- Non…Mais j'ai peut-être une piste le reliant à lui…J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais Papa.

- Ok Fiston…Ce que j'en sais est que le tueur n'a jamais été retrouvé…Nous n'avons jamais même été foutu de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice…Le seul témoin que nous avions était ce petit garçon qui venait à peine de fêter ses trois ans…Je sais que des intervenants et des psys se sont longuement penchés sur son cas pour essayer de le faire parler mais je crois que le gamin était trop traumatisé…Il a fait ce qu'on appelle une amnésie régressive…À ce qu'on m'en avait dit, il ne parlait plus et ne semblait plus avoir le moindre souvenir de sa famille…On l'a ensuite perdu, les services sociaux en on fait je ne sais quoi…

- Tu te rappelles son nom ?

- Comment l'oublier…dit Calmement John. Castiel…Le nom d'un ange…Non pas que ça lui ait porté chance, si tu veux mon avis.

.

Dean resta à souper avec son père sous la demande de celui-ci. Il fut pensif durant toute la soirée mais jamais il n'avait passé un si long et agréable moment avec son père. On aurait dit que parler de l'affaire Novak les avait rapprochés. Lorsque Dean revint à la maison, il était 19h00 et la seule chose dont il arrivait à penser était Castiel.

Castiel…

Castiel qu'il avait tenu contre lui…Castiel le seul survivant du massacre…

Castiel qui avait eu une famille et qui devait le savoir…

Il avait eu une mère et avait probablement passé une nuit complète à hurler en agrippant son cadavre…

Castiel qui avait eu jadis un père, une mère, un frère et une sœur…Il avait même eu un magnifique baptême et un gros gâteau avec de la crème.

Il avait eu une famille…Il avait été aimé…Et il devait le savoir… Mais comment le lui dire merde ? Comment ne pas ajouter à sa peine ?

Et le dépeceur de Pittsburgh était-il relié à tout cela ? Était-il le même qui avait massacré la famille de Castiel et qui revenait pour finir le travail après 17 ans de silence ?

Dean signala le numéro de son ancien cellulaire mais ne fut pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Plus que jamais il s'inquiéta pour Castiel. Où était-il ? Avec quel _salaud_ était-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas en sécurité !

Dean agrippa ses clés et fila vers l'impala. Il ne chercha plus à se questionner sur ce besoin qu'il avait de protéger Castiel. Un jour, il s'était assoupi dans ses bras et Dean avait ressenti un immense sentiment de bien-être et un besoin irrépressible de protection. Il avait 12 ans à l'époque et en avait à présent 29 ans. Mais il avait toujours ce besoin constant de protéger Castiel. Les années n'avaient jamais entamé ce sentiment.

.

Le décor des rues mal famées de la ville lui était devenu familier. Il y reconnaissait les mêmes filles faisant le trottoir, les mêmes clients…La même misère…Il chercha Castiel sans trop savoir où commencer et sans trop savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il le trouvait.

La soirée était froide et venteuse et Dean arpenta les rues à bord de l'impala en scrutant attentivement chaque recoin, chaque ruelle…La situation lui sembla désespérée mais il continua, encore et encore.

Benny l'appela au cours de la soirée pour lui proposer une bière au Roadhouse mais Dean refusa, prétextant il ne savait plus quoi. Benny vit assez clair dans son jeu.

- T'es en ville ? Tu le cherches ?

Dean resta silencieux un long moment hésitant à mentir à son meilleur ami ou à lui dire la vérité. Benny lui épargna ce choix.

- Tu veux que je le cherche avec toi ?

Dean sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur amicale l'envahir…Benny ne le jugeait pas…Benny le comprenait peut-être même un peu.

- Merci Benny…Mais je crois que je préfère rester seul.

- Comme tu veux mon frère…Tu sais où me rejoindre…Et t'avise pas à demeurer toute la nuit éveillé…N'oublie pas que tu es supposé être en congé…

- En congé forcé, oui ! maugréa Dean.

- Hé ! Même ce salaud de Rufus a remarqué que tu étais en train de te tuer à la tâche et a eu pitié ! Relax un peu Dean et fais-nous confiance…

- Je sais je sais…

-…Et pourtant tu es dehors, au froid, à chercher ton petit chérubin aux yeux bleus…Et c'est pas que professionnel et on le sait tous les deux…

- Écoute Benny…J'ai découvert du nouveau à propos de lui…Du nouveau qui pourrait même être relié à notre enquête.

- Et tu ne me dis cela que maintenant ?

- Je viens tout juste de le découvrir mais j'ai besoin de parler à Castiel sans compter qu'il n'y a rien de certain et que j'ai pas envie de m'imaginer toute sorte de choses encore une fois.

- Si tu te réfères à cette histoire de lettres qui épellerait le prénom de Castiel, sache que ce n'est pas si débile que le croit Rufus et que plusieurs d'entre nous croient que tu tiens quelque chose…

Dean en resta surpris un moment mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Oh…Que dirais-tu de venir déjeuner demain chez moi et je te raconterai tout ? Je veux ton opinion Benny…Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir toutes mes facultés quand il s'agit de Castiel et que je veux savoir si je ne m'emballe pas pour rien.

Il y eut un rire amical à l'autre bout du fil.

- T'emballer hein ? T'es tombé mon vieux…T'es tombé durement pour ce gamin…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- C'est ce que je crois…Et encore plus si tu veux mon avis…Je serai chez toi pour le petit déjeuner…Et garde-moi un café au chaud !

-Promis.

Vers 22h00, Dean en était à son deuxième café, au chaud dans l'impala, AC/DC jouant en trombe lorsque son cellulaire vibra une seconde fois. Il répondit sans regarder l'écran, les yeux fixés au loin où deux jeunes prostituées se chamaillaient.

- Winchester…

- Dean ?

La voix était rauque, étouffée, tremblante et il la reconnut immédiatement.

- Castiel ?

- Dean…

La ligne sembla s'être coupée un instant et Dean sentit son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. La voix reprit enfin, hachée, entrecoupée comme si Castiel était à bout de souffle.

- Castiel ? Castiel, réponds-moi…Tu vas bien ?

- Non ! Il l'entendit sangloter cette fois et serra fortement le téléphone dans son poing.

- Cass ! Où es-tu ? hurla-t-il.

- Aide-moi Dean ! sanglota le jeune homme, sa voix plus claire à présent. Dean, aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Quelqu'un était chez moi ! Je me suis enfui mais on me poursuit ! Dean le laisse pas me tuer s'il te plaît ! Aide-moi !

Il avait suffisamment travaillé auprès de victimes pour comprendre que Castiel était présentement en état de panique et qu'il ne se contrôlait plus…Pas nécessairement idéal si quelqu'un le poursuivait…

- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il fermement et il put entendre le souffle précipité de Castiel qui tentait visiblement de se calmer.

- Promenade road…Je suis derrière la garderie…Dean j'ai peur…

- T'es dans une ruelle ?

- Oui…

- Sors de là Cass ! Va dans la rue principale ! Rapproche-toi de la foule ou entre dans un restaurant !

Dean tentait de garder son calme tandis qu'il conduisait l'impala d'une main, se rapprochant à toute vitesse de Promenade Road. Castiel sanglotait à l'autre bout du fil et ses paroles lui étaient devenues incompréhensibles.

- Trop peur ! Je veux pas sortir…Va me faire du mal…

- J'arrive Cass ! lui cria Dean impatiemment. Garde ton calme…Contrôle ta respiration et reste en ligne ! Je suis à a peine 2 minutes de toi !

- Fais vite ! lui répondit-il en hoquetant.

- Je suis presque là…Il ne va rien t'arriver Cass ok ?

- Ok…

Dean grilla un feu rouge sans même s'en rendre compte. Roulant à toute allure sur Promenade Road, il contourna la garderie pour prendre la ruelle arrière.

- Cass ? appela-t-il dans le téléphone mais celui-ci demeura silencieux. Il grogna de dépit et stationna la voiture et sortit en trombe dans le froid de la nuit. La ruelle était silencieuse et vide.

- Cass ? appela-t-il désespérément.

Il marcha quelques pas vers un tas d'ordures et appela plus fortement.

- Castiel ?

- Dean…

Il se tourna vivement vers la voix et le vit sortir de derrière la benne à ordures…Toujours aussi doué pour se cacher. Le corps de Castiel était parcouru de tremblements mais il ne semblait pas blesser, seulement secoué et à bout de nerfs.

- T'es venu ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux, la poitrine secouée de sanglots de peur.

Dean courut à sa rencontre et le serra fortement contre lui d'une poigne ferme, à presque lui écrabouiller les côtes.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Idiot !

Castiel ne fit que sangloter, le visage enfoui contre la poitrine du policier. Dean ressentit un soulagement sans nom à le sentir ainsi contre lui…Ébranlé mais en vie. Il l'entoura de ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux doucement.

- Chut Cass…Je suis là…

Castiel tenta visiblement de parler mais sa voix était secouée de sanglots et Dean ne fit que lui caresser les cheveux en le laissant se calmer quelque peu. Lorsque Castiel sembla s'être légèrement repris, Dean le guida vers l'impala et l'installa sur le siège passager. Castiel s'y assit sans rien dire. Dean se précipita au volant et augmenta le chauffage au maximum en voyant son passager trembler. Il savait que Castiel devait trembler de peur plutôt que de froid mais il était certain qu'un peu de chaleur allait l'aider. Il ne tenta pas de questionner Castiel durant le trajet et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Le pauvre gamin avait eu la frousse de sa vie et Castiel ne semblait pas du genre froussard et devait avoir eu plus que sa part de peur avec le mode de vie qu'il tenait. Lorsque le policier se stationna devant son immeuble, Castiel regarda pour la première fois autour de lui.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Chez moi, dit simplement Dean en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il vit Castiel se mordre pensivement la lèvre inférieure et aurait payé très cher pour connaître le cours de ses pensées à ce moment même. Castiel sortit tranquillement de la voiture lorsque Dean lui ouvrit la portière. Dean posa une main sur son épaule et le guida vers l'entrée.

- Tu seras en sécurité Cass…Tu vas commencer par aller prendre une bonne douche chaude et je vais nous préparer un petit quelque chose à manger…Ensuite tu vas tout me raconter d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête, presque tristement.

.

Castiel s'était laissé guider vers la salle de bain. Il ressemblait à une petite bête effarouchée et jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi jeune et sans défense. Dean lui avait trouvé un pantalon de coton et un vieux t-shirt de metallica devenu trop petits pour lui et les lui avait apportés dans la salle de bain. Le prostitué était demeuré immobile au milieu de la petite pièce, tremblant et regardant autour de lui avec peur. Dean posa une main sur son épaule et Castiel le regarda avec appréhension. Le cœur de Dean se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il comprit ce à quoi Castiel s'attendait de sa part. Il s'attendait évidemment à ce que Dean lui demande des faveurs sexuelles. Pas surprenant pauvre gamin…À quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre d'un homme l'amenant ainsi dans son appartement ?

- Le shampoing et le savon sont sur la tablette, dans la douche…Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire…Prends le temps que tu veux Castiel…Je serais à la cuisine...

Castiel hocha timidement la tête et Dean le laissa. Il entendit la douche démarrer alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine. Il prit son cellulaire et texta à Benny.

''Je l'ai trouvé'', écrivit-il simplement.

Benny lui répondit presque immédiatement.

'' Il va bien ?

Dean lui répondit que oui sans trop entrer dans les détails. Benny lui offrit de passer à l'appartement mais Dean l'en dissuada. Castiel était passablement terrifié et Dean était pourtant un policier en lequel il avait confiance. Il promit à Benny de tout lui raconter demain au déjeuner et qu'il allait tenter de préparer Castiel à ce qu'il allait lui raconter le lendemain…Parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait apprendre au jeune homme qu'il était probablement la cible choisie par le dépeceur de Pittsburgh…Ils ne seraient peut-être pas trop de deux sur ce coup là.

Il fit griller des toasts et prépara du chocolat chaud. C'était, selon lui, le parfait petit encas pour cette heure tardive. Il en était à verser le chocolat bouillant dans les tasses lorsqu'un bruit de pas le fit se retourner. Castiel avait un tel air d'innocence dans ses vieux vêtements…Les cheveux encore humides et sentant le savon et le shampoing…

Jamais encore Dean ne l'avait vu portant autre chose que ses vêtements de rue qui l'étiquetait comme étant un prostitué. Castiel ressemblait à un collégien, un jeune homme comme tous les autres sauf qu'il détenait ces yeux hypnotisants et cette incomparable beauté.

Castiel était beau…D'une beauté pure…

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces gens qui payaient pour souiller cette beauté. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on veuille payer Castiel pour coucher avec lui. Il le comprenait très bien même. Son propre corps était douloureusement attiré par le jeune homme mais vouloir le prendre comme cela ? Juste parce qu'on avait payé pour ? Sans réellement un consentement de la part de Castiel ? Le prendre pour soi sans que Castiel n'y trouve du plaisir ? C'était souillé un ange selon lui…C'était pervers et dégoûtant…

- Mon vieux t-shirt te va bien… lui dit-il doucement pour l'inviter à parler.

Castiel sourit légèrement et prit place à table sur la chaise que Dean lui indiqua. Dean posa deux toasts devant lui et il lui pointa les condiments qu'il avait préalablement posé sur la table.

- Il y a du beurre d'arachide, de la confiture, du beurre et du Nutella…Prends ce que tu as envie.

Castiel s'empara immédiatement du beurre d'arachide et Dean le regarda en étaler une épaisse couche avec des yeux emplis de gourmandise. Le jeune homme prit ensuite la confiture de fraise et en déposa plusieurs cuillérées sur le beurre d'arachide. Il porta alors un des toasts à sa bouche et y mordit goulûment et avec appétit. Une partie du mélange confiture/arachide lui dégoulina sur les doigts et Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela à la fois adorable et excitant.

- Tu étais affamé ? remarqua-t-il en souriant. Castiel prit la peine de déglutir avant de répondre avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis toujours affamé lorsque l'on dépose du beurre d'arachide et des confitures devant moi…

Dean déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui et le sourire enfantin de Castiel s'élargit.

- Oh…Et aussi du chocolat chaud…Suis-je au paradis Inspecteur ?

- Bien sûr que non, jeune homme ! plaisanta Dean. Si vous l'étiez, il y aurait une bonne part de tarte aux pommes de ma très chère maman !

Ils mangèrent silencieusement un moment et Dean sentait que Castiel était à l'aise à présent. Il aurait voulu que ça reste ainsi mais il devait bien le questionner sur son appel de détresse. Castiel en était à se lécher les doigts lorsque Dean se lança…

- Que s'est-il passé Castiel ?

Castiel s'immobilisa, un doigt toujours à la commissure des lèvres.

- Allez Cass…Je dois savoir… insista Dean et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je rentrais chez moi…J'évite la rue comme je le peux depuis ton avertissement.

Dean dut se ressaisir et ne pas laisser l'énorme sourire de fierté qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Je revenais de faire quelques courses et la porte de mon appartement était entrebâillée…J'ai trouvé cela étrange parce que je la ferme toujours à clé…Mais ça ne m'a pas trop inquiété parce que je vis tout de même dans un quartier à taux de criminalité très élevé…Je me suis dit que quelqu'un était venu me cambrioler et que le pauvre était probablement parti penaud parce que soyons honnêtes ma seule possession sont mes vêtements et le cellulaire que tu m'as donné…Mais…

Castiel se tut, ses lèvres tremblotèrent de peur et Dean posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Continue Cass…

- Il…Il y avait des inscriptions sur mon mur…

Le cœur de Dean ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine.

- Des inscriptions ? répéta-t-il surpris.

- Oui…dit Castiel en le regardant de ses yeux bleutés sans éviter son regard, cette fois. Des inscriptions partout sur mes murs…Des mots…Des choses…

- Quoi ?

Dean ne voulait pas le brusquer mais c'était plus important que Castiel pouvait l'imaginer. Le jeune prostitué fronça les sourcils gravement pour se concentrer.

- Une d'elles disait '' Viens à moi, mon ange…Déploie tes ailes tandis que l'agonie t'engloutit…''. Les mains de Castiel tremblaient à présent et Dean resserra sa prise sur celle qu'il tenait en main.

- Une autre disait que ''Bientôt je serai sien…Que bientôt je dormirai dans les bras de la mort qui m'aimait… »

Castiel resta silencieux un moment puis reprit.

- Je me suis enfui, j'avais l'impression que la personne qui avait écrit cela était encore à l'intérieur…J'ai couru dans les rues et j'ai entendu…Ou cru entendre qu'on me poursuivait…Je…Je crois que j'étais affolé, paniqué…Mon réflexe a été de me terrer dans une ruelle, ce qui est passablement stupide, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Ensuite je t'ai appelé…

Castiel releva alors les yeux vers Dean et son visage se tordit de douleur.

- Pourquoi moi Dean ? Pourquoi il m'écrit toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait à me tuer Moi ? Est-ce des menaces ?

Dean se sentit pris au piège…Castiel avait tous les droits de poser ces questions…Il ne se sentait seulement pas être la personne idéale pour lui répondre.

- Dean ? insista-t-il. Dean ? Tu m'accostes dans la rue et me donnes ton cellulaire en me faisant promettre de ne pas sortir de chez moi…Tu me dis que je suis probablement en danger…Je veux savoir !

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda le policier sans ciller.

- Suis-je en danger de mort ?

- Oui…

Que dire de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ces yeux là…

Castiel accusa le coup sans broncher.

- S'agit-il du dépeceur ?

Encore une fois, il fut incapable de tenter de nier la vérité.

- Oui.

Cette fois, Dean vit clairement la peur passer rapidement dans les yeux du jeune homme mais il se ressaisit presque immédiatement. Un solide caractère celui-la. Castiel n'était décidément pas une chiffe molle.

- Ok...Tu…Tu as une idée du pourquoi ? demanda Castiel.

- Je…Peut-être mais je vais devoir t'interroger officiellement…

- Tu vas m'arrêter ?

- Sois pas stupide Cass ! T'es pas en état d'arrestation mais tu es officiellement et dès à présent sous haute sécurité policière…

- Je vais devoir me cacher ?

- Pour l'instant je me charge de ta sécurité.

Il vit un soulagement apparent dans les yeux de Castiel.

- Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. Tu en as assez vu pour aujourd'hui et tu as besoin de te reposer…Tu vas me donner ton adresse et je vais envoyer des agents fouiller ton appartement…Ils vont prendre des empreintes et tout. Inutile de dire que tu ne pourras pas y retourner avant un bon moment.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche…J'ai pas très envie de retourner là-bas…Jamais….

- Après déjeuner demain je t'amènerai au poste et on va enregistrer ton témoignage.

- Et tu me raconteras ce que tu n'as pas le cœur de me dire ce soir…C'est ça ? demanda Castiel en le fixant calmement.

- C'est pas que j'hésite à te le dire Cass…C'est que je dois consulter mes supérieurs…Et que ce sera peut-être pas à moi de te révéler des détails de l'enquête.

Castiel agrippa soudainement son poignet et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Mais je veux que ce soit toi Dean ! Me laisse pas seul avec ces autres policiers !

- C'est mon équipe et tu dois leur faire confiance Cass ! le calma Dean.¸

- Ma limite de confiance envers la gente policière a quelque peu été émoussée Dean ! Je ne parlerai que si tu es avec moi !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Cass ! Et pourquoi me fais-tu confiance à moi ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi ?

Castiel le regarda en faisant une légère moue.

- Moi aussi il y a peut-être des choses dont j'ai pas envie de te parler avant d'en avoir discuté avec _mes supérieurs..._

Dean éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

- T'es une petite peste sous tes airs angéliques, non ?

Castiel sourit largement.

- Tu n'as pas idée !

.

Il était tard lorsque Dean termina son appel téléphonique au commissariat. Il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle l'appartement de Castiel était devenu une scène de crime et était étudié à la loupe. Dean était crevé et Castiel tenait à peine debout. Il était grand temps de mettre un terme à cette journée. Il alla à sa chambre pour y prendre des couvertures qu'il avait l'intention de mettre sur son sofa où il allait dormir. Il laissait son lit à Castiel.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, les mains emplis de literie, il vit Castiel debout à l'entrée de la chambre, immobile et silencieux. Il tombait littéralement de fatigue mais son visage était stoïque et fermé comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide.

- Cass ? Ça va ? demanda anxieusement Dean mais Castiel ne répondit pas et s'approcha vivement de lui jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage du policier. Quelque chose monta dans la gorge de Dean, une mauvaise impression qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

- Castiel… commença-t-il prudemment mais le jeune homme l'ignora et posa machinalement une main vers le bassin du policier. Dean intercepta vivement sa main et la retint.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? lui demanda-t-il sévèrement. Castiel eut un soubresaut de peur mais ne posa pas une seule fois ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, comme si ses actions lui étaient d'une honte telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face au policier.

Sa prochaine action remplit Dean d'une sensation mêlée d'horreur et de tristesse. Castiel se laissa tomber sur les genoux en face de Dean puis il releva les yeux vers celui-ci et le regarda…Avec attente…

Dean eut envie de hurler, de crier, de le secouer. Ces si beaux yeux…Ces yeux extraordinaires qui savaient si bien s'emplir de rire lorsque Castiel souriait…Ces si beaux yeux qui le regardaient présentement avec rien d'autre qu'une douloureuse acceptation…

Dean prit une longue inspiration. Il prit doucement les poignets de Castiel dans ses mains et le releva avec délicatesse. Castiel se laissa faire et son visage s'emplit d'incompréhension. Dean ferma les yeux un moment et secoua la tête.

- Non Castiel…

Castiel le regarda. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et la gamme d'émotions y déferlant fut si vaste que Dean n'arriva qu'à en reconnaître quelques-unes : tristesse, soulagement, rejet, incompréhension.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ne fais plus jamais cela Cass…Tu es tellement plus…

Castiel releva les mains et les posa sur son visage…Il semblait si honteux que Dean eut mal pour lui.

Il le guida doucement vers le lit et l'aida à s'enfouir sous les couvertures. L'épuisement avait pris possession de Castiel. Il était à peine éveillé lorsque Dean releva les couvertures jusqu'à son visage. Il dormait profondément lorsque Dean ferma la lumière.

Il resta tout de même quelques temps encore…Juste pour regarder la paisibilité de son visage tandis que le sommeil le berçait enfin.


	6. Run

Chapitre 5 : Run

**Wow! Vous êtes tous superbe! Merrci de tout cœur pour vos reviews! Je vois que quelques une d'entre vous ont apprécier mon John? Pas étonnant vu la façon dont je l'ai fait détestable dans '' les anges sacrifiés'' hi hi…**

**Merci à mes fidèles guest MariMagda, Bluedark, Koul, Elena et So! Vous êtes merveilleuses!**

**Beaucoup de bla bla dans ce chapitre et l'arrivée d'un de mes personnages favori qui ne manque jamais d'être dans mes fics et…J'ai hâte de voir si le rôle que je lui ait donné va vous étonner!**

**Petites question quiz aussi…Avez-vous remarqué des québecismes dans cette fic? C'est normalement ma marque de commerce…Je n'en ai aucunement honte (Fierté quebec! Youhou!) mais habituellement on me les fait remarquer en rigolant et je trouve toujours cela amusant!**

**Bonne lecture…Chapitre plus Sweet et calme…De quoi vous faire reprendre votre souffle avant le prochain qui est beaucoup plus sombre et émotivement saturé…**

**Je file dormir…**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ps: cette fic est toujours bétatisée pas Mariancléa que je remercie du fond du cœur! ( et oui, bétatiser est un terme officialisé par le dictionnaire français/stonewhiteclown et stonewhiteclown/français…Ok…Dure soirée au travail et il ne me reste que très peu de neurones encore en état de fonctionner…je file au dodo pour de bon…**

.

Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

- Snowpatrol-

.

C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui le réveilla vivement. Son cou et le haut de son dos le faisaient souffrir et il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi comme un con sur une chaise droite qu'il avait amené devant le lit où dormait Castiel. Il était tombé de sommeil en veillant sur Castiel. Soit c'était complètement débile ou soit c'était complètement effrayant !

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et Dean se leva brusquement de la chaise. Un coup d'œil au lit lui signifia que Castiel dormait encore paisiblement. Il ne fit que froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le côté sans s'éveiller. Dean sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se précipita vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte avant que le visiteur ne sonne une troisième fois et ne réveille Castiel, cette fois.

C'était Bobby…. Le Bobby des grands jours…Sans casquette…Vêtu d'un habit propre et sans vieux jeans… Le Bobby du travail…Ça n'augurait rien de bon si le grand patron se déplaçait chez lui à cette heure matinale de la journée.

- Salut Bobby…Entre… l'invita-t-il.

Bobby gronda quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas mais il n'y fit pas attention. Bobby n'avait pas acquis son surnom de _vieux grincheux_ pour rien. Dean le conduisit au salon et prit garde de fermer la porte les séparant du couloir. Il ne voulait pas éveiller Castiel s'il pouvait l'éviter.

- Alors Dean…Je quitte le bureau pour une foutue semaine et tu t'arranges pour faire l'enfant pourri ? commença Bobby.

- C'est Rufus qui s'est plaint ? demanda Dean immédiatement sur la défensive.

- Se plaindre de toi est le passe temps favori de ce vieux bougre d'alcoolique ! Je t'en prie ! Ne lui enlève pas son plaisir !

Dean en resta légèrement surpris. Si Bobby n'était pas là pour lui passer un savon à propos de sa prise de bec avec Rufus pourquoi était-il là ?

Bobby regarda un moment autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un entrer à tout moment et Dean comprit. Bobby savait.

- Alors ? demanda le vieil homme en faisant face à Dean. Il est ici ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel…Bien sûr que Bobby savait….Il crut tout de même bon de mentir…Juste pour savoir si ça allait marcher…Un jour.

- Qui ?

Bobby rigola dans sa barbe et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du jeune inspecteur.

- Fais chier Dean ! Les troubles que tu me donnes petit ! Tu l'as trouvé hier soir, Benny t'a dénoncé…Alors il est ici ? Je doute que tu l'ais foutu dans une chambre d'hôtel quelconque…Je te connais…T'es une vraie mère poule quand il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un…Ce petit ne doit pas être plus loin que cet appartement.

- Dans la chambre. Il dort… spécifia Dean.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui.

Il attendit un moment que vienne la tempête mais rien ne vint.

- Alors ? Tu vas commencer oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Commencer quoi ?

- À me rappeler que j'ai agi contre mon code d'éthique…

- Le gamin est en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui compte… dit seulement Bobby.

- Alors…Vous croyez que j'ai raison ? Cass est vraiment en danger…

- Avec la nouvelle décoration de son appartement tu peux être certain que ta théorie est à présent étampée et approuvée garçon !

- Oh…

- Tu avais parfaitement raison de suivre ton instinct…Sans toi, il serait peut-être déjà mort…J'ai toujours su que tu avais un instinct impitoyable mais le pauvre Rufus est présentement en train de se péter un ulcère d'estomac à préparer les plus plates excuses qu'il devra te faire et si tu veux mon avis…Laisse tout cela filer et le laisse pas te débiner son charabia…Crois-moi fiston, les excuses de Rufus sont une véritable torture à entendre…Fais-toi un cadeau à lui et à toi et épargnez-vous ça, d'accord ?

- D'acc…

Dean n'en voulait pas vraiment à son supérieur. Il n'avait aucune preuve à lui offrir à ce moment là.

- Sans compter, commença doucement Bobby en regardant Dean dans les yeux, que même si ça n'avait été l'appartement du gamin nous aurions déjà assez à faire de toute manière.

Dean devina immédiatement la suite.

- Il a frappé de nouveau ?

- Oui…On a découvert le 4ème corps aux petites heures du matin…

- Et on ne m'a pas prévenu ? s'irrita Dean.

- Je te préviens là…Maintenant ! De toute façon tu étais en mission-protection…

- J'aurais pu…

Bobby le coupa fermement.

- Non tu n'aurais pas pu Dean ! Tu es en mission-protection et c'est ce que ça implique d'accord ? Le gamin…

- Castiel ! Il se nomme Castiel !

- Castiel est notre seul et unique témoin indirect…Il est la victime visée par ce malade qui nous échappe depuis des semaines ! Le garder en vie est une priorité garçon !

Dean ne put contester bien qu'il se sente frustré d'avoir été mis sur la touche.

- Parle-moi de la victime… demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Un môme de 19 ans…Alfred Smith…Plus connu sous le nom de Alphie…On questionnera Castiel mais je suis prêt à parier ma dernière cravate qu'il le connaît…

- Arrête ! Personne ne veut de ta vielle cravate…Il y avait un mot de bienvenue pour nous ?

- Oui…Un baratin parlant d'ange de la mort et bla bla bla…A peu près les mêmes âneries qu'on a dû se farcir dans l'appartement du gamin…

- Une lettre gravée ? demanda Dean même s'il connaissait la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Alors ?

- Un T…Ce qui nous donne jusqu'ici CAST…Ce qui fait que Rufus a présentement le même air qu'une vielle godasse laissée sur le bord de la route…Le type a du cœur Dean…Il a une grande gueule mais du cœur…Si Castiel avait été tué je ne crois pas que Rufus se le serait pardonné…

- Tu veux que je pleure ?

- Juste un peu…

- Ok…J'ai compris le message…Je ne tournerais pas le fer dans la plaie lorsque je le verrais…De toute manière je ne suis pas du type rancunier, tu le sais…

- Ouais…T'as hérité cela de ta mère fiston…Sûrement pas de ton père…

- Oui…

Dean savait qu'il devait parler à Bobby de l'histoire de la famille Novak. Il s'agissait d'une piste énorme.

- Bobby…J'ai peut-être quelque chose…

- Alors crache…

- John t'a-t-il déjà parlé de l'affaire Novak ?

Bobby fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien…

- Pas surprenant, il n'en parlait jamais…Fais venir le dossier de Lawrence, Kansas…Une vielle affaire non résolue datant d'il y a 17 ans…C'est mon père qui y a travaillé…

Quelque chose s'illumina dans les yeux de Bobby.

- Ce ne serait pas une affaire où toute une famille a été massacrée ?

- Oui…

- Ok…Mais quel rapport avec le dépeceur ?

- Je crois qu'il y a un lien…Écoute…Lis le rapport et on en reparlera ok ?

- Ok…Je mettrai Charlie là-dessus. Toi, je veux te voir la tronche au commissariat dans une heure avec le petit, c'est clair ? Et entre cela, pas un mot ! Tu ne lui parles pas de l'affaire ni des preuves que nous avons. Il est le seul témoin et je le veux à chaud pour le témoignage officiel.

- Il n'a rien vu Bobby…Et il ne sait rien pour l'instant sauf qu'il est probablement la cible du dépeceur.

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison et on va réussir à le découvrir…

- Tu iras mollo aussi ! Il a subi tout un choc hier soir… lui rappela Dean.

- Je ferai venir Crowley…Mais on va réussir à faire parler ce gamin.

- Non ! Pas ce foutu Crowley ! râla Dean.

- Il a pas son pareil ! C'est le meilleur psychiatre que je connaisse ! Il fait des miracles avec les victimes de trauma ! Si ton petit Castiel a besoin d'un soutien psychologique c'est Crowley qu'il nous faut ! Sans compter qu'on aura besoin de son suivi psychologique si on veut que Castiel témoigne à la barre…Lorsque nous aurons attrapé ce salopard…

- Bon…Je déjeune et j'arrive…

- Oui…Et tu iras poster tes fesses à la morgue…Je veux le rapport de Gabriel sur le dernier corps et fais-lui dire que je me fiche qu'il y ait passé la nuit…Je l'entends râler d'ici.

- Ok…Et on fait quoi de Castiel ?

- Direction protection policière continue…On lui trouvera une chambre de motel pas trop loin et je ficherai un policier avec lui 24/24…

- Non ! On sait très bien comment ce genre de protection se termine toujours Bobby ! Il y a toujours une faille quelque part ! Soit le policier quitte 10 minutes pour pisser ou se chercher une pizza et on retrouve le témoin égorgé à tout coup !

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'éloigner parce que nous avons besoin de lui ici !

- Laisse-le chez moi…

Bobby secoua la tête vivement.

- Non Dean! J'ai rien dit pour cette nuit mais on sait très bien que ce n'est pas éthiquement correct !

- Mais pourquoi ? Un policier doit rester à le surveiller ! En quoi ça change la donne que ce soit moi qui le surveille chez moi ?

- T'es trop impliqué…

- Mon cul si je suis trop impliqué !

- J'ai parlé à Benny Dean…

- Cette grande gueule !

- Cet ami cher qui se soucie de toi ! TU ES TROP IMPLIQUÉ, DEAN !

Dean soupira fortement.

- Alors profite du fait que je sois _trop impliqué _! Tu sais très bien que ça fera de moi un protecteur impitoyable et que ton témoin n'en sera que plus protégé…

Bobby secoua tristement la tête.

- Dean…Je ne peux pas te laisser le garder ici…C'est pas…

- Pas quoi ?

- Pas acceptable…

- Pourquoi?

- Tu sais pourquoi Dean ! Me laisse pas le dire ! le supplia Bobby, mal à l'aise.

- Non…Dis-le !

- Castiel est un prostitué…

- J'étais au courant…

- Tu ne peux pas garder un prostitué chez toi…Même si c'est un homme et que tu ne sois donc pas intéressé mais…Les gens pourraient parler Dean…

- Qu'ils parlent…Je m'en fiche…Et pour ton information je suis bisexuel…Au cas où tu penserais maintenant que je puisse me parjurer avec le témoin au lieu de le protéger…

Dean ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit cela. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de mettre cartes sur table avec Bobby. Peut-être aussi que la pensée que l'homme ne le croit incapable d'être physiquement intéressé par Castiel l'avait dérangé.

Bobby accusa le coup comme un chef. Il eut un moment de surprise mais sans plus.

- Bon…Ça a le mérite d'être clair Dean…Mais ça ne change rien…Jamais je ne croirais que tu puisses profiter d'une personne…Jamais…Et je sais que Castiel est parfaitement en sécurité avec toi…Mais les gens vont jaser Dean…Surtout si d'autres sont au courant de ta…Bisexualité.

- Je m'en fiche…Je suis prêt à courir le risque…Castiel me fait confiance et je veux le protéger…

Bobby soupira.

- Tu ne pourras pas rester avec lui à toute heure du jour Dean ! Tu devras travailler !

- Oui…Et Castiel devra probablement passer la plupart de son temps au commissariat de toute façon puisqu'il est notre seul témoin…Il restera là-bas avec moi…Il ne pourrait pas être plus en sécurité que dans une bâtisse pleine de policiers ! Imagine la tête du dépeceur Bobby ! Castiel sera intouchable ! On coupe l'herbe sous le pied de ce salaud…

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors fais ce que tu veux ! Je m'en lave les mains Dean ! Et là je suis sérieux. Tu ne parles pas de l'affaire en dehors des murs du commissariat ! Pas de petite discussion en privé dans ton appartement !

- D'accord ! Promis ! Je lui apprendrai le Poker ou on se fera des parties de Playstation mais on ne parlera pas de l'enquête…

- C'est ça ! En attendant n'oublie pas ta petite visite à la morgue. J'ai besoin de ce rapport !

- Et moi je veux les détails de tout ce que vous avez trouvé dans l'appartement de Castiel…Et n'oublie pas de lire ce dossier sur les Novak…

- Je le ferai…J'ai cédulé un briefing en fin de journée avec toute l'équipe et on se reparlera à ce moment là…En attendant file à la douche…On dirait que tu as passé la nuit debout…Idiot…

.

Dean eut le temps de prendre une rapide douche et de débuter le petit-déjeuner avant que Castiel ne s'éveille. Il en était à faire cuire du bacon lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la cuisine d'un pas incertain. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens mais son visage était frais et dispo. Il portait les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi.

- Salut la marmotte ! le salua Dean joyeusement et Castiel le regarda curieusement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Marmotte ?

- Laisse tomber…Je gagerais que c'est l'odeur sublime de mon bacon qui est venu te chatouiller la faim ?

- En effet…J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir autant…Je me contente de dormir quelques heures ici et là…Je dois avouer que c'est très reposant de dormir comme je l'ai fait.

- Tu as l'air en forme, c'est vrai. Tu as faim ? demanda Dean en déposant le bacon encore grésillant dans deux assiettes.

- Quelle question ! Je suis techniquement encore en croissance… sourit Castiel et Dean déposa les assiettes emplies de bacon, d'œufs et de toasts sur la table.

- Alors approche tes fesses et viens manger…Nous devons être au commissariat dans moins de 45 minutes.

Castiel lui obéit sans commenter et Dean vint le rejoindre avec deux cafés chauds.

- Ton ami n'était pas supposé venir déjeuner ? lui rappela Castiel.

- Non…Il a travaillé toute la nuit…

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu une nouvelle victime ?

- Je…Je ne suis pas supposé te parler de l'affaire Cass…

- Ça veut dire que oui… soupira Castiel tristement.

- Mange ! Ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre comme cela…

Castiel mangea avec appétit et Dean ne savait pas si le jeune homme était toujours aussi enthousiaste avec la nourriture ou s'il était simplement sous-alimenté mais il aimait le voir manger ainsi avec appétit. Castiel vida complètement son assiette, allant même jusqu'à nettoyer toute trace avec un bout de toast.

- Tu as encore faim ? lui demanda Dean.

- Non merci Dean.

Il avait repris un air plus réservé, presque sur ses gardes.

- Tu es prêt à y aller ? Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements…J'ai mis les tiens avec la lessive sale.

- Merci Dean.

- C'est rien…

Il se leva pour aller à sa chambre et fouilla un bon moment pour trouver des vêtements adéquats à Castiel. Celui-ci était légèrement plus petit que lui et avait une stature plus délicate. Il trouva tout de même un pantalon cargo beige qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis ses 22 ans ainsi qu'un chandail de fine laine noire. Il lui trouva de veilles baskets sport. Lorsqu'il revint à la cuisine avec les vêtements, Castiel lavait consciencieusement la vaisselle.

- Laisse tomber Cass…

- J'ai presque terminé… répliqua celui-ci. J'ai un trouble obsessif compulsif avec tout ce qui est ménage…Je ne peux pas arrêter lorsque j'ai amorcé une tâche…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je te laisse terminer alors…Je ne voudrais pas que tu décompenses au commissariat.

Castiel ne sembla pas relever l'ironie et ne fit que le remercier poliment. L'humour de Castiel semblait être du style discret. Il partit ensuite s'habiller dans la salle de bain et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il aimait décidément voir Castiel vêtu de vêtements de tous les jours. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses vêtements à lui.

.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux une partie du trajet profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il parla, Dean en sursauta presque.

- Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent, Dean ?

- On va t'amener en salle d'interrogatoire et…

Castiel le coupa.

- Non Dean…Je veux dire après…Est-ce que je retourne chez moi ?

- Non Castiel…Tu es officiellement sous protection policière…Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi…

- Je ne suis donc pas libre de mes mouvements ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas accusateur, ni même en colère…Il ne faisait que constater un fait.

- En quelque sorte…

- Où vais-je aller ? Est-ce qu'on va m'envoyer loin d'ici ?

- Non Cass…J'ai…J'ai réussi à te mettre sous ma propre protection…C'est moi qui serais le policier en charge de toi…

Castiel le regarda avec surprise et Dean crut déceler un soulagement dans les yeux profonds.

- Oh…N'est-ce pas une tâche réservée à un grade moins élevé que le tien ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau amusé par la façon de parler de Castiel…

- J'ai aucun problème à me charger de cette _tache administrative_ si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… rigola-t-il.

- Je…Je tenterais de me faire discret…

- C'est pas un problème…Surtout si t'es du type obsessif compulsif avec le ménage…Tu sais, c'est quelque chose que je pourrais me servir contre toi !

- Ça ne me cause aucun problème ! Je n'ai jamais fait le ménage dans une demeure aussi belle que la tienne !

- Tu parles comme si tu avais passé ta vie comme femme de ménage Cass !

- C'est presque vrai. J'ai passé mon enfance à laver et nettoyer les maisons de mes si nombreux parents nourriciers. J'ai commencé à y prendre goût et à développer une certaine psychose pour la chose. Dommage que ça ne paie pas autant que la prostitution. Je ne serais pas dans ce guêpier…

- Ce qui arrive n'est pas ta faute…

- Un fou furieux a décidé de faire de moi sa cible Dean ! Bien sûr que c'est parce que je suis un prostitué ! C'est probablement un client quelconque qui a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur moi pour une raison ou une autre…

Dean se mordit la lèvres mais demanda tout de même timidement :

- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée du pourquoi ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Pour mon remarquable talent au lit ? Ou je l'ai vraiment déçu et il veut me faire la peau ?

- Son obsession pour toi est plus du style adorateur…Je crois pas que tu l'ais déçu…

- Ce sont les mots dans mon apparemment qui te font dire qu'il m'adore ? demanda Castiel.

- Oui, et autre chose…On te dira tout au poste.

- C'est promis ?

- C'est promis Cass…

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Je te remercie…Pour ce que tu fais pour moi…

- Il y a pas de quoi, Cass….

Castiel retourna son visage vers la fenêtre où il contempla le paysage défiler un moment.

- Si, il y a de quoi… ajouta-t-il doucement.

.

Castiel ne sembla pas véritablement ravi de se retrouver au commissariat. Il est vrai que chaque fois qu'il s'y était retrouvé, c'était avec les menottes aux poignets.

Charlie fut la seule à le saluer joyeusement, les autres ne firent que lui jeter un bref regard, presque hautain…Comme si Castiel ne représentait rien de plus que la _petite pute_ sur laquelle le dépeceur de Pittsburgh voulait mettre le grappin.

Rufus s'approcha d'eux, il évita le regard de Dean et ne fit que s'adresser à Castiel, avec autant de douceur que s'il s'était adressé à un vieux poisson pourrissant.

- Alors…On t'a mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer ? lui demanda-t-il bêtement et Castiel le regarda sans ciller.

- Vous voulez parler de la protection ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui…Tu as bien compris ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide sergent…

- C'est ça…Je veux que tu te mettes bien dans la tête que tu es sous la responsabilité de mon inspecteur ! Alors pas de connerie ! Ne va pas tenter de le déjouer et retourner à la rue ! C'est clair ?

Castiel inclina légèrement la tête, signe que Dean reconnaissait à présent chez lui comme un signe de surprise et de consternation.

- Sergent, pourquoi diable, voudrais-je retourner à la rue où un tueur dépeçant ses victimes ne demande qu'à m'ajouter à ses trophées ?

Rufus cligna des yeux un moment, saisi.

- Parce que t'es qu'une petite putain et que ta drogue te manquera bientôt…

- Je ne me drogue pas…

- C'est ça…Mon nom c'est Marilyn Monroe !

Castiel soupira de dépit mais n'insista pas. Rufus le regarda avec sévérité.

- Alors on s'est compris ? Pas question de nous filer entre les pattes alors qu'on fait tous ces efforts pour garder ta petite personne en vie ! Et l'inspecteur Winchester est déjà assez généreux pour s'occuper de ta protection ! Si c'était moi tu serais dans une petite chambre de motel avec assez de policiers autour de toi que tu ne pourrais même pas pisser sans surveillance.

Dean put voir les épaules de Castiel se crisper sous la tension, probable que le pauvre usait de toute sa concentration pour rester calme et poli.

- J'ai compris Sergent et je ne causerai pas de trouble.

- Bah…Va dans la salle d'interrogatoire et on viendra te rejoindre…Tu connais le chemin, pas la peine de te montrer.

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut vers la salle B. Dean vint pour aller rejoindre son bureau lorsque Rufus le retint par le bras. Dean put voir dans le regard de l'homme le débat intérieur de celui-ci et s'attendit à vivre un moment des plus angoissant…Heureusement, le sergent ne fit que lui taper amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Beau travail, Winchester…

- Merci Sergent…

Il fut heureux de s'en sortir aussi facilement et courut presque à son bureau.

.

À son bureau l'attendait un rapport partiel de la fouille de l'appartement de Castiel ainsi que du meurtre de Alfred. Les photos de la dernière victime lui serrèrent la gorge de dégoût…Même modus operandi…Même carnage…Le service de la techno relevait encore toute trace sur la scène du crime et Benny était dehors à interroger des témoins. Dean eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir le dossier de l'appartement de Castiel où plusieurs photos des écritures sur son mur avaient été prises que Charlie vint le rejoindre.

- Il est très littéraire ce fou…dit-elle en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suis pas fan…

- Moi non plus…Mais son récit invoque énormément…Bobby me fait bosser là-dessus…

- Oui ? Et tu as trouvé jusqu'ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Quelques concordances oui…Je t'en dirai plus lors du briefing de cet après-midi. Rapporte de quoi manger en revenant de la morgue !

- Bah…J'avais oublié ce détail ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois se farcir l'imbécile de légiste ? râla-t-il.

- Parce que ce cher Gabriel t'adore !

- Du tout ! Il passe son temps à me faire des coups pendables !

- C'est sa façon d'aimer…

- Winchester ! lui parvint la voix autoritaire de Rufus. Amène tes fesses ! On a des problèmes avec ton petit protégé !

- Son petit moment de remords lui a passé assez rapidement ! soupira Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle B.

Plus de 6 agents y étaient, entourant tous un Castiel à l'air effrayé qui se recroquevillait sur sa chaise.

- Il ne veut pas coopérer ! râla Rufus en regardant bêtement Castiel.

Celui-ci regarda Dean piteusement et secoua la tête.

- Je veux coopérer mais vous me bombardez tous de questions en même temps !

- Contente-toi de répondre ! lui dit Christian, un des policiers que Dean détestait le plus sur cette planète.

- C'est ce que je tente de faire ! s'impatienta Castiel. Je répète que je revenais chez moi et que j'ai vu que la porte était entrouverte…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas avisé immédiatement la police ? lui demanda bêtement Christian.

- Parce que…

- Parce que QUOI ?

- ÇA VA OUI !

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait hurlé mais cela eut l'effet escompté…Tous se turent et le regardèrent avec surprise.

- C'est un témoin que vous interrogez ! Pas un suspect !

- Il se fout de notre gueule cette sale petite pu…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ? gronda la voix autoritaire de Bobby qui entra en trombe dans la salle.

Dean vint pour dire quelque chose mais Bobby le fit taire d'un signe de la main et pointa son doigt sur Christian.

- C'est quoi ce langage ? De quoi allais-tu traiter notre témoin ?

Christian rougit des pieds à la tête.

- Je crois qu'il allait le traiter de putain… dit calmement Dean et Bobby balaya la salle de son regard empli de colère.

- Écoutez-moi bien ! Car je ne répéterai pas ce petit discours alors soyez foutrement attentifs ! PERSONNE et je dis bien PERSONNE ne va plus jamais user de ce langage devant ce jeune homme ! Vous êtes de la police bon sang ! Votre travail est de protéger ! Pas de blasphémer comme des d'enfants d'école ! Castiel est un témoin mais plus important encore il est un civil et il mérite votre PUTAIN de respect…Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Oui dit fermement Dean qui eut envie de serrer le vieil homme contre lui.

- Oui…répondirent les autres, saisis. Christian fut le dernier à mêler sa voix aux autres mais Dean put le voir jeter un regard de rage vers Castiel. Celui-ci était resté silencieux, les yeux baissés tout au long du discours de Bobby. Il releva alors les yeux doucement vers celui-ci et Dean put y lire toute la reconnaissance qui y défilait.

- Maintenant fichez le camp d'ici…Je resterai à interroger Castiel avec Rufus et Dean…Partez.

.

Rufus fut celui qui dirigea l'interrogatoire mais il demeura professionnel. Bobby intervenait ici et là, faisant spécifier quelques détails à Castiel mais lui et Dean laissèrent Rufus travailler. Castiel semblait plus à l'aise et répondait calmement, sans omettre de détails. Dean avait déjà entendu son histoire la veille…Bien que Castiel ait été beaucoup moins calme à ce moment-là.

Castiel en arriva à la fin de son récit et à voir son regard décidé, devina que celui-ci avait aussi sa part de questions et qu'il exigerait à son tour des réponses claires et honnêtes.

- Castiel… demanda Bobby. As-tu déjà, auparavant, senti que quelqu'un te suivait…Où semblait anormalement intéressé à toi ?

Castiel réfléchit un moment.

- Pas particulièrement…Des clients ont parfois été plus menaçants ou insistants que d'autres mais jamais à ce point…

- On t'a déjà menacé de mort ?

Cette fois Castiel n'eut pas à réfléchir.

- À plusieurs occasions…Je suis un prostitué et c'est très commun…

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel.

-On parle de vraies menaces, là…

Castiel le fixa avec froideur.

-En quoi se faire pointer un couteau à la gorge ou un pistolet à la tempe ne constituent-elles pas de Vraies Menaces, Sergent ?

Rufus détourna les yeux du regard bleuté et ne dit rien de plus.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous a amené à croire que j'étais la cible du dépeceur maintenant, s'il vous plait… demanda calmement Castiel et Rufus eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu veux dire outre le fait que celui-ci t'a écrit de si beaux poèmes sur tes murs ?

- Ne soyez pas grotesque ! Ça s'est produit que hier alors que l'inspecteur Winchester m'avait déjà demandé de faire preuve de prudence.

- Peut-être parce que les victimes étaient toutes des prostitués comme toi ? demanda sèchement Rufus.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas faire circuler un avis de prudence général ?

- Peut-être…

- Ok ! Ça va ! s'impatienta Dean. Je lui avais dit que j'avais de bonnes raisons de le croire personnellement en danger ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait répondre à ses questions ?

Bobby soupira et déposa ses coudes sur la table, se rapprochant légèrement de Castiel. Il le regarda avec sérieux.

-Ce que nous n'avons jamais déclaré à la presse, Castiel, était que sur chaque corps a été retrouvé un message. Un message qui ressemblait à ce qui avait d'inscrit sur tes murs. Chaque message laissait également deviner que le tueur ne faisait que s'amuser…Avant de tuer la personne qu'il visait vraiment. Mais la raison pour laquelle l'inspecteur Winchester a soupçonné que cette personne était toi est que chaque victime avait une lettre de l'alphabet gravée sur la poitrine. Un C puis un A puis…

- Un S…devina calmement Castiel et Bobby hocha la tête.

- C'était peu comme indice mais Dean a eu ce qu'on appellerait un pressentiment. La victime de cette nuit portait un T. Et avec les messages sur tes murs… eh bien, disons que nous n'avons plus aucun doute.

Castiel resta silencieux un long moment, ses yeux bleus figés, ses mains immobiles à plat sur ses cuisses.

- Ça va petit ? lui demanda gentiment Bobby et Castiel hocha doucement la tête avant de se rétracter et de secouer vivement celle-ci.

- Non…Non ça ne va pas Monsieur…Je suis présentement mort de peur…

- Plutôt normal…

- Je sais…Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si Dean…Si l'inspecteur Winchester n'avait pas… Il s'interrompit, déglutit péniblement et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- J'ai peur…Mais j'ai confiance…

- On va tout faire pour te protéger… lui assura Bobby et Rufus hocha la tête.

- On n'a jamais perdu un témoin et on te perdra pas…

- Merci…Merci beaucoup…Je peux vous demander autre chose ?

- Va…

- Si ce tueur…ce monstre…Avait l'idée de graver mon nom sur ses victimes avant de me tuer…dois-je en conclure que trois autres innocentes personnes doivent encore mourir à cause de moi ?

Dean dut baisser les yeux et il sut que les deux autres policiers devaient faire de même. Il devait une réponse à Castiel et se dévoua donc.

- Cass…Ce qu'on sait des tueurs en série est que lorsqu'ils ont commencé à tuer en suivant l'un de leur pattern intérieur ils ne peuvent interrompre la boucle…C'est psychotique…Comme ton problème avec le ménage.

- Il ne peut pas arrêter… dit calmement Castiel et Dean hocha la tête.

- Le mieux que nous ayons…, commença Bobby, est de faire savoir aux médias que nous détenons une victime potentielle très importante. Le tueur saura qu'il s'agit de toi. Il le sait probablement déjà mais…

- Mais ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

- Mais ce fou t'avait déjà à l'œil…Il sait où tu habites, il a tué des gens proches de toi…Je…Je ne veux pas t'alarmer mais soyons franc…Il te suit pas à pas depuis des semaines…Il ne t'a pas touché simplement parce que son plan n'était pas terminé et qu'il savait exactement où te prendre lorsque le temps serait arrivé.

- Mais là il sera déboussolé… dit Rufus. Il lui reste 3 personnes à tuer mais il sait que tu es maintenant sous protection. On ne sait pas trop comment il va réagir…Sans doute qu'il va disjoncter un peu…Les tueurs en série sont peut-être des gens extrêmement intelligents mais ils sont émotionnellement fragiles…Il va se fâcher…Il va agir par instinct, sans calculer et c'est là qu'il va faire une erreur.

- Vous pourriez me renvoyer à la rue et me suivre discrètement et vous pourriez plus facilement le coincer…

- NON !

Dean n'avait pas été le seul à réagir aussi rapidement. Sa voix avait retenti en même temps que les deux autres policiers. Au moins étaient-ils tous d'accord sur ce sujet.

- Pas question… répéta Bobby. Inutile de te mettre encore plus en danger.

Castiel vint pour répliquer mais Bobby le fit taire, presque en grondant.

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler petit ! Dire que jusqu'ici je te trouvais futé !

Castiel se tut même s'il lui resta une petite moue aux lèvres. Un air qui le rendait beaucoup trop sexy aux yeux de Dean. Plus il passait du temps avec Castiel et plus il était sans cesse tiraillé entre ces deux aspects de celui-ci. À un moment il était adorable et angéliquement innocent, lui donnant envie de le serrer doucement dans ses bras comme un petit garçon puis le moment d'après il était sexuellement irrésistible, tentant et électrisant. Et Dean n'avait qu'une envie : l'étendre sur la table et parcourir son corps de sa bouche et de ses mains.

.

Benny revint au commissariat en fin d'après-midi. Il vint immédiatement saluer Dean et ils parlèrent un bon moment. Rufus revint au milieu de leur discussion accompagné de Castiel avec lequel il avait revu la totalité de son témoignage.

- Je te rends ton protégé. Je dois aller voir Bobby. Paraît qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose de très important. Une piste que tu lui aurais donnée, encore sans m'en parler…

- Ouais…Je crois savoir ce que c'est… dit tranquillement Dean, mal à l'aise. Probable que Bobby avait finalement eu le dossier Novak. Probable qu'il croyait lui aussi que les évènements étaient reliés.

Au départ de Rufus, Benny se présenta à Castiel. Il le rendit immédiatement à l'aise. Comme il le faisait sans cesse avec les gens, lui et son air de gros ours inoffensif du Sud.

- Je dois aller voir Gabriel, annonça Dean. Tu peux veiller sur Cass ?

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Dean ! lui reprocha poliment Castiel et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé, monsieur !

- Si tu veux Castiel je t'emmène manger un morceau ? proposa Benny.

- J'ai pas très faim, merci.

- Menteur ! sourit Dean.

- Dommage. Je connais ce resto sensas qui fait les meilleures pizzas… dit innocemment Benny.

- Pizza ? Bon…Je crois commencer à avoir légèrement faim… décida Castiel.

- Parfait ! Je te rapporte un truc, Dean ?

- Pas la peine. Lorsque je reviens de la morgue, j'ai toujours envie de gerber…

- Probablement parce que Gabriel a le don de nous sortir des petits morceaux de ses clients qu'on ne veut pas particulièrement voir de près… rigola Benny.

.

Dean se rendit à la morgue avec le cœur un peu plus léger. Il savait Castiel entre de bonnes mains avec Benny. Gabriel l'accueillit avec le même sourire enfantin que d'habitude.

- Hé Dean-O ! On t'envoie chez mère-grand ? Que c'est gentil !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bobby veut son rapport sur la dernière victime et c'est toujours moi qu'on envoie…

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes sans vouloir te l'avouer…Vieux ! sourit le légiste en lui faisant signe de le suivre vers la table d'examen où Dean pouvait clairement voir la silhouette d'un cadavre recouvert de papier plastique.

- C'est lui ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise. Dean n'avait aucun problème à regarder un mort gisant dans une ruelle. Il n'éprouvait aucun dégoût à le manipuler, l'examiner et cela même si certains cadavres étaient sauvagement mutilés. Mais sur une table d'autopsie, il lui semblait que les morts changeaient d'aspect et devenaient…Étrangement dégoûtants. C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Gabriel se rapprocha du cadavre et Dean paniqua.

- Si tu m'as encore préparé l'un de tes coups pendables Gab je t'étripe !

-Dean, Dean, Dean ! Toujours aussi parano ! Tu sais bien que tu es comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu !

- Et toi le grand frère que je n'ai jamais voulu !

Le médecin contourna la table d'autopsie et fouilla dans une pile de papiers sur une petite table lui servant de bureau et en revint avec un dossier.

-Ton dossier…Et tu diras à ce cher Bobby qu'il me doit une bonne centaine de sachet de _Skittles_ pour avoir travaillé comme un damné toute la nuit !

-J'y compterai…Je suis même à peu prêt certain de réussir à le faire pleurer sur ton pauvre sort !

- Personne ne comprend les malheurs d'un pauvre légiste de nos jours… soupira dramatiquement Gabriel.

- Je suis certain que le nombre de chiffres sur ta paie réussira à te consoler…

- Oserais-tu insinuer que je fais ce travail pour l'argent Dean ?

Dean sourit d'amusement. Il n'y avait pas mieux qu'une visite chez Gabriel pour chasser les idées noires.

- Oh Dean-O ! J'ai appris la nouvelle ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à adopter un petit animal de compagnie ? rigola le médecin et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui ! On m'a dit que tu avais un petit _protégé_…

- Mais c'est qui les grandes gueules ? C'est supposé être confidentiel ! C'est sûrement pas tes clients qui t'en ont parlé !

- Mes clients sont plutôt du style discret… rigola Gabriel.

- Alors c'est qui ? se fâcha Dean.

-Eh ! Bas les pattes ! Je ne lui veux pas de mal à ton petit travailleur des rues ! Sache que je fais aussi partie de l'équipe.

-Eh bien sois discret d'accord ? Ce témoin est sous protection ! dit sévèrement Dean.

- Je ne suis pas idiot ! Mieux tu le protégeras et moins il se retrouvera sur ma table…J'en ai assez d'autopsier les victimes de ce malade!

Le ton de Gabriel avait une petite touche de colère qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Il y eut un léger silence par la suite.

- Alors ? Il se nomme comment ? Je ne suis pas arrivé à trouver un nom commençant par CAST… demanda Gabriel.

- Tu sais pour ça aussi ? s'exaspéra Dean et Gabriel leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- Ne me mords pas ! J'ai deviné tout seul tu sauras ! J'ai le nez collé à ces cadavres depuis des semaines ! Normal que j'ai fait la déduction ! Alors…Son nom ?

- Castiel…

Le légiste eut un énorme sourire enfantin.

- Castiel hein ! Dis donc on a le même genre de parents lui et moi ! Mon nom est aussi celui d'un ange ! Je peux le rencontrer ?

Dean se surprit lui-même à ne pas être contre l'idée. Gabriel était d'une telle présence réconfortante qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que Castiel l'aimerait bien.

- On verra…

Gabriel vint pour dire quelque chose mais se tut. Il avait un air de malaise que Dean ne lui avait jamais vu. Lorsqu'il parla ce fut avec prudence.

- Tu sais…Je…Je pourrais l'aider pour un examen…Tu sais…A cause de son job et tout…

Les joues du légiste s'étaient empourprées et Dean aurait payé cher pour avoir la chance de le prendre en photo sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

- Mais tu me fais quoi là ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Bah…Je suis médecin…

- Ouais…On a tendance à l'oublier des fois…Je sais pas pourquoi ! rigola Dean.

- Je m'offre pour examiner ton petit témoin Dean…Enfin s'il veut…Tu sais pour savoir s'il est en santé…S'il n'a rien chopé…

- Oh…

Dean resta silencieux un moment. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. En fait il évitait la plupart du temps de penser à tout ce qui avait rapport avec le travail de Castiel. Cass était intelligent et futé…Probable qu'il se protégeait. Mais les clients coopéraient-ils toujours ? Ces quatre salauds qui l'avaient violé n'avaient probablement pas mis de protection. Et si Castiel était malade ?

- Je lui en parlerai… dit Dean, perdu dans ses pensées.

- D'acc…

Son cellulaire vibra et Dean le regarda pour découvrir un message texte de Bobby. Il en fut étonné car Bobby n'envoyait jamais de textos. Le message était d'ailleurs bref : '' Amène tes fesses ! Briefing d'urgence…Ps Tu tenais vraiment quelque chose avec l'affaire Novak… ».

.

Il quitta la morgue rapidement. Il savait que l'affaire Novak allait intéresser Bobby mais ne savait pas que ça ferait une telle vague. Bobby n'avait jamais devancé un briefing. Il était un accro des horaires respectés.

Lorsqu'il arriva au commissariat il y avait une certaine effervescence. Castiel était assis sur une chaise près du bureau de Dean et regardait autour de lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Lorsqu'il aperçut Dean, son visage exprima un soulagement à peine voilé.

- Tu as mangé Cass ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui Papa…

- Ouach ! M'appelle pas comme ça par pitié ! ronchonna Dean.

- Certains aiment bien… lui dit Castiel avec ce petit air aguicheur qu'il savait si bien avoir. Dean tenta d'ignorer la bouffée de désir qui l'envahit aussi brusquement que violemment. Castiel devait cesser ce genre de remarque parce qu'il y était beaucoup trop sensible.

Castiel redevint sérieux et regarda Dean.

- Il se passe quelque chose ici…Tout le monde a l'air surexcité… commenta Castiel.

- Briefing important.

- Oh…Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau ? Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire mais…

- Ouais…Peut-être…On va comparer nos découvertes et faire le point sur ce qu'on a déjà…

- Je crains de ne pas avoir réussi à vous aider…

- Sois pas ridicule ! Bien sûr que tu nous a aidé Cass…

- J'ai proposé à Benny de faire le tour avec lui de tous les endroits où j'avais l'habitude d'être étant donné que le tueur me suivait cela pourrait aider.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps parce qu'il a été appelé d'urgence et a dû revenir ici mais si tu veux…Je pourrais te montrer…Demain.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui Cass…Très bonne idée…

- Winchester ! lui cria Rufus à l'entrée de la salle de conférence. Arrête ton babysitting ! On attend que toi imbécile !

- Bon, je dois y aller. Écoute Cass, j'en ai probablement pour des heures. Demande à Missouri, notre réceptionniste, de t'amener en salle de repos, il y a une petite cuisine, un sofa et une télé…Je viendrai t'y retrouver.

- Elle m'a déjà montré l'endroit. J'y serai Dean…Et Charlie m'a prêté de quoi lire. dit-il en montrant le bouquin du Seigneur des anneaux.

- Ha ! Sa bible oui ! rigola Dean.

- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu ce bouquin alors t'inquiète pas pour moi…Et…Je ne filerai pas Dean.

C'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Dean mais il trouvait Castiel adorable de le rassurer là-dessus.

- Je sais Cass…Je t'apporterai de quoi manger si le briefing dépasse l'heure du souper.

- Merci Dean… lui dit Castiel en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de repos.

.


	7. Faith

Chapitre 6: Faith

* * *

**Encore une fois la vielle se répète mais; Merci de tout cœur pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! Merci à mes chers Guests que je ne peux pas harceler de Pm! Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez encore la direction de cette fic!**

**Je remercie également celles qui lisent sans reviewer! (on ne les remercie jamais non?) Je considère les reviews comme une cerise sur le gâteau mais respecte le choix de certaines qui n'aime pas particulièrement commenter…**

**La fic prend doucement une tangente plus romantique…L'instinct protecteur de Dean ( qui est et sera toujours un gentil emmerdeur protecteur dans mes fic hi hi ) devient de plus en plus sensible au charme de son petit ange…**

**On en apprend également de plus en plus sur le passé de Castiel...**

**Beta: Mariancléa :)**

.

* * *

Please  
Say the right words  
Or cry like the stone white clown  
And stand  
Lost forever in a happy crowd

No one lifts their hands  
No one lifts their eyes  
Justified with empty words  
The party just gets better and better

I went away alone  
With nothing left  
But faith

-The cure-

.

Tout le monde avait été convié à la réunion et Dean eut peine à trouver une chaise où s'asseoir. Benny le salua de la tête, un peu plus loin et Charlie lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. Christian le regarda avec haine avant de tourner les yeux vers l'avant.

Bobby guida le briefing. Ils firent le tour de tout ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici, passant par la scène des crimes, l'autopsie et l'analyse technique des quatre victimes, les lettres que celui-ci avait écrites et le _Modus operandi _apparent_._ On arriva ensuite à Castiel et sa photo fut projetée sur l'écran acétate.

- Castiel Novak, annonça Bobby. 20 ans et notre nouvel invité au commissariat.

- Quel invité de marque ! nargua Christian mais Bobby le fit taire d'un regard.

- Les découvertes récentes ont apporté la preuve qu'il serait la victime désignée du tueur.

- À cause des mots laissés dans son appartement ? demanda Jo, une policière de caractère que Dean appréciait vraiment.

- Oui mais aussi à cause des lettres gravées sur les victimes qui formeraient son nom.

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu faible, comme preuve ? demanda à nouveau Jo.

- Pas si on considère que les phrases retrouvées sur ses murs sont de la même veine que ce que nous avons reçu dans les messages retrouvés sur les corps... dit Charlie.

- Est-ce que nous avons envisagé que le témoin ait lui-même écrit ces phrases sur ses murs ? demanda à nouveau Jo et Dean reconnut là la Jo qu'il aimait. Celle qui ne laissait rien de côté.

- Cela a bien sur été envisagé… répondit Bobby. Mais n'oublions pas que les messages n'ont jamais été rendus publiques…Et selon Miss Bradbury, chacune des phrases du tueur ont un lien entre elles.

- Exact ! dit celle-ci avec son exubérance habituelle. Les tournures de phrases sont les mêmes, le contenu, la dynamique…Il passe un message qui lui provient des tripes ce tueur…Chacun de ces mots frappe. La mort est un terme récurrent, la mort de sa victime passant par l'agonie et la souffrance de ses apéritifs…Les quatre victimes ne représentent rien pour ce type…Leur souffrance lui est égale…Elles ne sont que les outils lui servant à parler à sa victime, Castiel. Il est clair que le tueur ressent une affection et une adoration hors limite pour le témoin…Un amour violent même, physique mais aussi émotif…Castiel représente quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de profond qui vient lui remuer les tripes…Il y a du désir dans ces phrases mais aussi de la possessivité, de l'amour/haine et un violent sentiment d'attente…J'ai l'impression que cet adoration est de longue date…Ce qui ne concorde pas avec le jeune âge de Castiel…Est-ce que Castiel représente quelque chose de perdu pour lui ? A-t-il un lien avec le tueur ? Une parenté quelconque ? Ou peut-être lui rappelle-t-il quelqu'un parce qu'une psychose comme celle-ci ne se forme pas en quelques mois…C'est un cri d'impatience que nous lance le tueur…Ce Castiel, il l'attend depuis longtemps…Il ronge son frein depuis un bon moment et il lui a préparé quelque chose de symbolique…

L'assemblée demeura silencieuse un long moment.

- Hé merde ! soupira Jo. Charlie tu fous les jetons ! Tu as déjà pensé écrire des romans ma vielle ?

Charlie rougit légèrement et bafouilla.

- Bah…Mon travail était de faire un profil psychologique sur le tueur et…

- Et tu as fait un travail extraordinaire, fille ! lui dit Bobby de sa même voix bourrue. Le travail de Miss Bradbury nous amène donc sur cette nouvelle question : pourquoi, dans son esprit psychotique, le dépeceur de Pittsburgh a-t-il choisi Castiel Novak comme victime ?

La question demeura en suspens, ouverte à toute suggestion. Bobby sourit.

- Bon…Aucun volontaire ? Commençons par le profil de notre témoin…

- Jeune… débuta Helen, policière respectée et aussi mère de Jo. Il n'a que 20 ans…Innocence ?

- Innocence ? grimaça Christian. C'est un prostitué ! Quel genre d'innocence est-ce que ça représente ?

- Ok…Prostitué… continua Bobby. En quoi ça vous amène ?

- Il est démuni… dit doucement Benny. Un enfant de la rue…Donc aucun soutien familial…Fragilité ?

Bobby hocha la tête et écrivit le mot '' _fragilité_'' sur le tableau noir de la salle. Il ajouta les autres caractéristiques à sa suite dont 20 ans, innocence…

- Je me demande… commença Jo. Si Castiel est prostitué et que Charlie décode du désir dans les mots du tueur, doit-on en déduire que Castiel a déjà couché avec le type ?

- Probable… dit bêtement Rufus en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne crois pas… continua Jo en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi y aurait-il autant de désir si le tueur avait pu, et désolée du terme, se taper Castiel lorsqu'il le voulait ?

- Elle marque un point… sourit Charlie.

- Je crois… dit la jeune policière blonde. Que notre tueur n'a jamais touché Castiel…Mais qu'il le désire…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas seulement l'accoster dans la rue et le payer s'il le désire ? demanda Christian.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut ! dit Charlie. Baiser Castiel, et désolée aussi du terme, dans une chambre de motel quelconque n'est pas ce qu'il veut ! Castiel est à lui, dans sa tête, il ne veut pas être un client comme les autres ! Il ne veut pas que Castiel le voit comme une personne quelconque ! Il veut compter pour lui…Il veut sa peur, son abandon, sa soumission…Je suis prête à parier que Castiel ne l'a jamais vu…Et que la seule fois qu'il le verra sera le jour de sa mort…Le tueur a mis en scène leur réunion…Castiel ne survivrait pas à leur rencontre…

- J'en ai des frissons… dit calmement Helen.

- Ouais… approuva Rufus. Et heureusement qu'on a le témoin ici, sous protection…

Dean remarqua que Rufus ne prononçait jamais le prénom de Castiel mais peu lui importait…Il savait que la sécurité de celui-ci tenait à cœur du sergent bourru.

- Il y a des chances que le tueur change de victime ? demanda un jeune policier mais Bobby secoua la tête.

- Non…Plus qu'improbable…Notre tueur a un lien émotif avec Castiel…Ça ne changera pas…

- Est-ce que Castiel est maintenant au courant des faits ? demanda Helen.

- Oui, dit Bobby. Nous lui avons tout dit et il demeurera en surveillance étroite jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape le tueur.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas découvert pourquoi le dépeceur le visait particulièrement… dit Christian en pointant l'écran où la photo de Castiel apparaissait…Souriant et aussi beau que d'habitude.

- Son aspect physique ? proposa Jo.

- Développe… l'encouragea Helen et Jo sourit d'embarras.

- Bah…Il est vraiment agréable à regarder…Soyons honnête ici.

- C'est un prostitué, dit bêtement Christian. Trouve autre chose…Ils sont tous supposés être beaux, non ?

- Pourquoi un garçon ? dit Dean.

- Le tueur est gay… dit Benny.

- Gay et attiré par les jeunes garçons… continua Dean.

- Il est tout de même majeur…On ne cherche pas un pédophile ici… continua Benny.

- Non mais il a peut-être déjà approché un autre jeune homme de trop près…Sait-on jamais…

- C'est une piste à suivre… approuva Benny puis il prit un air plus sérieux et éteignit le projecteur, les mettant tous dans le noir.

- Maintenant je vais vous faire part de nos dernières découvertes…Cela va peut-être répondre à notre question…À savoir pourquoi le dépeceur a jeté son dévolu sur Castiel.

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer, il savait ce qui allait suivre.

- Ce que je vais vous dire est exclusif et je ne veux pas de blabla à ce sujet en dehors de cette salle…Compris ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

Bobby projeta la photo suivante sur l'écran…Une maison de style familial comme toutes les autres…Entourée de banderole de police. Dean avait déjà vu cette maison…Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de trembler.

- Maison familiale de la famille Novak… débuta Bobby. Lawrence, Kansas il y a 17 ans…Un policier est appelé sur les lieux pour un appel de routine…Les habitants ne donnent aucun signe de vie malgré plusieurs appels de leurs voisins…Voilà ce que découvrent les policiers sur les lieux.

La photo suivante fut suivie d'exclamation de surprise et d'horreur. Dean n'avait jamais vu cette photo…Et il dut avouer qu'elle faisait probablement partie de son top 5 des scènes les plus horrifiantes de sa carrière. Il se souvint que John avait parlé d'un bain de sang…Et c'est exactement ce que c'était…. Du sang partout mêlé de membres décapités…Des têtes…Quatre têtes éparpillées ça et là…Des troncs éventrés…Et du sang….Du sang sur le sofa familial, sur les murs, sur les photos des gamins sur la petite table…

Il entendit des gémissements de dégoût derrière lui.

- Ok…Je crois que c'est assez pour cette photo… dit Bobby.

- Assez tu dis ! râla Christian. Tu aurais pu prévenir !

-Désolé, dit le vieux policier en changeant pour la photo suivante qui était celle d'un couple…Une femme au grand sourire, les cheveux bruns en chignon, les yeux bleus…à ses côtés un homme souriant lui aussi largement, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés…

- Michael Novak et Naomi Houston…Les parents. Lui travaillait comme mécanicien et elle, directrice d'école…Des gens sans histoire aimés de tous…Aucun mobile trouvé à leur assassinat même après 17 ans…

Il changea de photo et le portrait de deux enfants apparut. Une fille aux cheveux roux, quelques tâches de rousseur et souriant et un garçon de son âge, l'enlaçant d'un bras, cheveux brun et yeux pétillants de joie.

- Les jumeaux Novak…Inias et Anna….à peine 12 ans…

- Je déteste quand ça touche des enfants… soupira Helen. Elle regarda sévèrement Bobby. J'espère que tu as une raison de nous faire subir tout cela, Bobby Singer, ou je te jure que …

- J'ai une raison…. la coupa Bobby en grognant. Crois-moi, je ne m'amuse pas à montrer des photos de familles massacrées pour mon bon plaisir, Helen !

- Le tueur n'a jamais été trouvé ? devina Jo.

- Non…Selon l'enquête des traces dans la maison et des corps, les meurtres se sont produits vers 2h00 et 3h00 du matin. Les parents ont été traînés de force dans le salon et attachés…Ils portaient des traces aux chevilles et aux poignets…Les deux enfants ont été apportés par après…Aucune trace de lien…On croit qu'ils ont été tués les premiers…

- Devant leurs parents… soupira Helen. Bon Dieu Bobby je vais gerber ! Elle se rapprocha de Jo, presque instinctivement et porta une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Oui… dit sombrement Bobby. La seule raison pour un tueur de tuer des enfants devant les yeux de leurs parents est soit par extrême cruauté…Et là on parle de quelque chose de noir que même les plus violents criminels n'ont pas ou…

- …Ou il voulait leur faire avouer quelque chose… termina doucement Dean et Bobby hocha la tête.

- Une information ? demanda Christian qui semblait avoir du mal à rester de marbre.

- C'est ce que l'enquête a cherché…Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé…Aucun lien avec un gang, avec la drogue, avec le jeu….Rien…C'est à ce demander ce que cherchait tant ce foutu malade…

- La cause de la mort ? À part son évidence… demanda Benny, presque avec dédain.

Bobby prit une grande inspiration.

- Éviscération…

- Et merde… Jura Benny fortement.

- Je vais définitivement vomir… dit sombrement Helen. Ce fou de dégénéré serait notre dépeceur ?

- Probable parce que…

Il fit passer la photo suivante et le cœur de Dean se serra…L'assemblée accueillit la nouvelle photo avec une exclamation de tendresse.

- Je vous présente le benjamin de la famille Novak… annonça Bobby.

Castiel avait l'air d'un ange…Véritablement d'un ange. Lorsque Dean l'avait vu, il y avait 17 ans, le bambin était couvert de saleté et de sang, il était affamé et déshydraté…Il posait à présent dans toute son innocence et sa splendeur. Un visage de chérubin aux grands yeux bleus…Comme sa maman…Un sourire d'innocence aux petites dents de lait blanches…Il était assis en tailleur et portait un pantalon côtelé bleu ainsi qu'un chandail de laine rouge avec un ourson… L'image même du mignon petit enfant…Et ce mignon petit enfant était présentement dans leur salle de repos…En ignorant qu'on parlait de lui…

- Comment un monstre peut-il faire cela à un enfant… soupira Benny, avec une rage non teinte dans la voix.

- Il ne l'a pas fait, justement… dit Bobby en changeant de photo pour arriver à celle d'un Castiel que Dean reconnaissait…Probablement prise à son arrivée à l'hôpital ce soir-là…

L'enfant avait un air confus et désorienté sur le visage. Il ne souriait pas cette fois…Il était dans les bras de ce qui semblait une infirmière et regardait le photographe avec un air las et vide…

- Le benjamin de la famille Novak a été retrouvé trois jours plus tard, caché au sous-sol dans un vieux poêle à bois…

- Bon Dieu de merde ! soupira Helen…Son cœur de mère visiblement touché.

- Il était sans la moindre égratignure…Il était couvert du sang de sa famille mais aucune éclaboussure…Les experts en ont conclu que le petit devait s'être étendu auprès des victimes, la mère surtout, mais ne devait pas être à moins de 2 mètres au moment des meurtres parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'éclaboussure sur lui…

- Tu crois que c'est lui que le tueur cherchait ? demanda Christian à Bobby.

- Peut-être…

- Il n'a jamais décrit le tueur ? demanda Benny.

- Non…Il a été victime d'amnésie transitoire …Une des plus belles défenses du cerveau d'un enfant…Mais on va devoir insister maintenant…

- C'est Castiel ? devina Charlie, les lèvres tremblantes.

- C'est Castiel…

Il s'en suivit un long silence.

- Il le sait ? demanda Helen.

- Non…Pas à ce que nous sachions…

- Cass m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de parents… dit Dean. Il croit que sa mère l'a abandonné à la naissance…

- Merde…Comment est-ce qu'on apprend ça à quelqu'un ? jura Benny.

- Je sais pas trop mais il va falloir le mettre au courant… dit Bobby.

- Tu vas mettre Crowley là-dessus ? devina Christian.

- Oui…Je l'ai déjà contacté…Il sera super avec Castiel, il est spécialisé dans les traumas de l'enfance. Castiel devra malheureusement passer à travers son amnésie…Parce qu'il a probablement vu le tueur…

- Et ce tueur le cherche encore ? Après 17 ans ? s'exclama Jo avec surprise.

- Quand on parle de psychose… soupira Charlie.

- Qui aura l'honneur d'apprendre la nouvelle à notre petit protégé ? demanda Christian en se tournant immédiatement vers Dean. Une à une, les autres têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Dean jura fortement.

- Vous faites chier !

- C'est TON protégé… dit Christian d'un air suffisant.

- Vaut mieux que ce soit toi Dean… lui dit gentiment Benny. Le gamin t'aime bien, il a confiance en toi…Il a passé notre heure de dîner à te louanger…Tu préfères pas qu'il apprenne quelque chose d'aussi grave de ta bouche ?

Dean sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Mais je suis pourri là-dedans moi ! Imaginez qu'il pique une crise ? Qu'il panique ?

- Et si je t'envoyais Crowley ? demanda Bobby.

- Pas ce foutu…

- Foutu salement doué de psychiatre qui gère ce genre de crise tous les jours ! lui dit sévèrement Bobby.

- Alors c'est ça! Laissez Crowley lui apprendre ! offrit immédiatement Dean mais Bobby secoua la tête.

- Je préfère que tu sois là Dean…Castiel ne connaît pas encore Crowley…

Dean jura entre ses dents mais finit par capituler.

- D'accord…Vous voulez faire ça quand ? soupira Dean.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux…Je téléphonerai à Crowley en sortant de la réunion.

- Si Castiel a vu le tueur, on ne tardera pas à le retrouver! dit Jo sur une note positive.

- Oui mais il faudra débloquer un souvenir enfoui depuis 17 ans…Et même si Castiel réussit à nous sortir un portrait robot du tueur, rien ne prouve qu'on le retrouve facilement.

- À moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà vu avant… dit Charlie. Si ce pauvre fou a été prêt à massacrer une famille entière pour s'approprier Castiel…

- Ça c'est une supposition... la coupa Rufus mais Charlie poursuivit tout de même.

- Ok mais _supposons _que ce qu'il voulait des Novak cette nuit-là était le petit de 3 ans…Vous ne croyez pas qu'il le connaissait alors ? Qu'il l'avait déjà vu ? Qu'il était proche de lui à sa garderie, sa petite école, son parc ou je ne sais quoi ?

- J'adore cette fille ! Elle est brillante ! rigola Benny en pointant Charlie du doigt.

Bobby eut même l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Bien joué, fille…Tu vas me chercher tout ce que tu peux sur les vieux rapports de Lawrence…Pour les autres, on continue le même plan de match…Et on reste discret ! Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de l'affaire devant le petit Novak ! Crowley sera là en fin de journée et on le mettra au courant de tout…En attendant on reste silencieux…

- Ok Bobby… dit Helen puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Au fait…Comment tu as fait le lien avec l'affaire Novak ?

Bobby sourit et fixa Dean qui se sentit rougir de malaise.

- Ça on le doit à Winchester ! Ça vient de lui…Tout un flair le jeunot…Un bon gain pour cette brigade si vous voulez mon avis…

Il y eut quelques ricanements et félicitations suivi de quelque _chouchou!_ lancés amicalement.

.

Dean aurait juré que Castiel se doutait de quelque chose lorsqu'il alla le rejoindre à la salle de repos. Le jeune prostitué lisait calmement, bien installé sur le sofa, une tasse fumante à portée de main.

- Un café ? demanda Dean. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

- Chocolat chaud en fait…Cadeau de Madame Missouri…Elle est sympa cette dame…

- Comme une vraie maman… approuva Dean en souriant et prenant place à côté de Castiel.

- Elle m'a lu les lignes de la main aussi… dit Castiel d'un ton léger.

- Ah oui ? Et alors ? Tu seras riche ? Combien d'enfants ? demanda Dean d'un ton léger.

- Elle n'a pas spécifié ce genre de chose…Elle m'a tout de même prédit une longue vie très mouvementée…

- Missouri est une vraie petite sorcière…La laisse pas te tirer aux cartes ! Elle m'a prédit la rencontre de mon véritable amour avant mes trente ans et ça fait des années de cela ! J'en frissonne encore de peur !

- Le vrai amour te fait peur ? demanda Castiel en le fixant intensivement.

- Tu parles ! C'est la chose la plus effrayante qui soit !

- Chiffe molle ! le nargua Castiel.

- Ça te fait pas peur, à toi ? Monsieur l'invincible ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout ! Je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

- C'est ce qu'on dit !

- Nous les prostitués savons que l'amour est un concept qui nous sera à jamais étranger, Dean.

Dean le regarda, le cœur serré.

- Hé…Dis pas ça Cass…

- C'est la vérité Dean…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'une des mains de Castiel dans la sienne, il y exerça une légère pression.

- Tu sais que je déteste que tu parles comme cela…Ta vie commence à peine Cass…

Castiel soutint son regard un long moment…Que de profondeur dans ces yeux…Un abysse sans fin de toutes les gammes d'émotion…

- Tu vas bien Dean ? lui demanda doucement Castiel sans retirer sa main.

- Oui…

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te trouble depuis ton arrivée dans cette pièce…

- Petit malin ! maugréa Dean.

- Alors j'ai raison ?

Dean demeura silencieux et Castiel poursuivit.

- Des gens sont passés devant cette pièce après votre réunion et leurs regards étaient tristes…On m'a regardé avec pitié…Même ce policier qui semblait me détester avant l'interrogatoire m'a jeté un regard de compassion que je ne comprends pas…

La main de Castiel serra fortement la sienne.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a qu'on aura des choses à te révéler Castiel…Des choses importantes…

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de surprise.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt…Nous attendons quelqu'un…

- Qui ? Dean ! Tu me fais peur !

La voix de Castiel était apeurée et Dean en fut désolé.

- Nous attendons un psychiatre Cass…Crowley…Le meilleur qui soit…

- Pourquoi ? paniqua Castiel.

- Parce qu'il va travailler avec toi…C'est un spécialiste dans ce genre de cas.

- De cas ? De quel genre de cas tu parles Dean ?

- Je suis désolé Castiel mais tu vas apprendre des choses troublantes et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir… se crut obliger de dire Dean.

- Des choses si troublantes que vous jugez utile d'amener un psychiatre ? Et le meilleur, je cite ? demanda Castiel avec horreur.

- Oui.

Il sentit le corps de Castiel trembler près de lui et il se rapprocha de lui et posa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu seras là Dean ? demanda Castiel d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oui…

Castiel soupira fortement.

- Ok…

- Ça va aller Cass…Tu y feras face…

- Et si j'y arrive pas ? demanda Castiel d'une petite voix.

Dean se rapprocha et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Castiel posa ses yeux bleus dans les siens et Dean ne put résister. Il posa les lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu y arriveras Cass…Ça sera difficile mais tu vas passer à travers tout cela.

.

L'heure du souper arriva assez rapidement et le commissariat commença à se vider. Benny, qui était resté à enquêter toute la nuit, retourna chez lui. Dean commanda des mets chinois qu'il mangea à son bureau avec Castiel. Ils parlèrent peu. Dean avait eu la confirmation que Crowley serait sur place dans moins d'une heure et Castiel était nerveux, pétrifié même. Le jeune prostitué mangea peu, jetant parfois de brefs regards de biais à Dean. Il semblait avoir une tonne de questions sans oser les dire à haute voix.

Castiel se pétrifia de terreur lorsque le psychiatre pénétra dans le commissariat. Dean ignorait comment il avait pu le reconnaître avec la dizaine de personnes qui entrait chaque heure dans la bâtisse mais Castiel le reconnut immédiatement comme le psychiatre qui allait le supporter durant ce qui allait probablement être la pire épreuve de sa courte vie.

- Je voudrais prendre l'air ! lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Cass…

- Dean ! Je veux prendre une bouffée d'air ! J'étouffe ! le supplia Castiel en tortillant la manche trop longue de son chandail.

- Je l'amène, si tu veux… offrit Charlie qui s'était approchée silencieusement.

- Je sais pas Charlie, je…

- Dean ! Je ne vais pas me sauver ! Je veux prendre de l'air ! lui cria soudainement Castiel à bout de nerfs.

- Ok… dit le policier en faisant signe de tête à Charlie. Celle-ci posa une main dans le dos de Castiel et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Dean se dirigea vers la salle où avait eu lieu le briefing et où se dirigeait maintenant Crowley, suivi de Bobby. Crowley le gratifia de son éternel sourire que Dean détestait tant.

- On se retrouve….Dean.

- Ouais…Sache que c'est pas mon idée que tu sois ici.

- Sache que j'en ai rien à foutre, chéri… lui répondit le psychiatre sans se départir de son air suffisant.

- J'imagine que mon patient est celui qui est sorti précipitamment ? demanda Crowley après un moment.

- Tu l'as terrifié ! dit bêtement Dean.

- Il m'aimera…Comme tous mes patients…J'ai cette tendance à les comprendre, tu sais….

- À savoir quel genre de racaille tu aides habituellement…

- Des patients Dean…Des patients…

- Des fous ! Je suppose que lorsque nous aurons chopé le dépeceur de Pittsburgh tu te feras une joie de le prendre comme client pour le déclarer non responsable ?

Crowley ne fit que le fixer sans rien laisser transparaître.

- Non Dean…Ce Serait un conflit d'intérêt puisque je prends le jeune Castiel en charge…Sa victime de prédilection si j'ai bien compris.

Dean lui sourit méchamment.

- Dommage hein ? Tu te retrouves avec le gentil de l'histoire…

Son commentaire laissa le psychiatre indifférent.

- Le gentil peut-être…Mais non pas le moins intéressant…J'ai bien hâte de fouiller ce qu'il y a dans cette jeune âme…

- Toi je te préviens ! gronda Dean en s'avançant à quelques centimètres du médecin. Si tu lui causes du trouble tu auras affaire à moi ! Cass a déjà assez souffert comme ça !

Crowley le regarda avec une surprise amusée un long moment.

- Dean ! sourit-il avec délectation. Sache que mes pures intentions envers ce jeune homme sont nobles…C'est mon travail et ma paie…Mais j'avoue que cet empressement et ce soudain sentiment de possessivité de ta part est des plus ahurissants cher ! J'ai bien envie de me pencher un peu sur cette affection criante qui déborde de partout quand tu parles de lui.

Merde… Ce salaud était un abruti et un parfait emmerdeur mais Dean devait se rappeler qu'il était également l'un des meilleurs psychiatres des États-Unis et qu'on s'arrachait ses services. Crowley avait une capacité hors du commun et quasi surnaturelle à lire dans l'âme des gens. Il avait souvent eu à faire à ce don grotesque de Crowley et le salopard avait réussi à lui dévoiler des choses sur lui-même qu'il croyait pourtant profondément enfouies. C'était une chance, au nom de l'humanité, que ce monstre ait choisi de travailler du bon côté de la médaille parce que…Quel criminel il aurait pu faire…Probable qu'il s'était dit que le côté des gentils était plus payant…

Castiel et Charlie pénétrèrent la pièce à ce même moment et Dean ravala donc le flot d'injures qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Crowley alla immédiatement se présenter à Castiel et lui serra la main avec son fichu sourire.

- Tu as peur… devina le psychiatre. Castiel hocha la tête et Crowley l'observa un moment avec curiosité. Il le gratifia alors d'un sourire, un vrai cette fois.

- La force qui se dégage de toi est vraiment surnaturelle, Castiel…Je crois que tu en as vécu des vies, en 20 ans. Castiel le regarda avec surprise mais n'ajouta rien.

Ils s'assirent tous et Dean remarqua que Bobby avait laissé le projecteur et l'écran acétate. Il avait probablement décidé de montrer quelques photos de sa famille à Castiel…Et Dean le savait assez lucide pour ne pas présenter celles du massacre.

Bobby débuta avec douceur. Il expliqua à Castiel les derniers déroulements de l'enquête, une sorte de concentré de la réunion du jour et l'amena doucement vers l'histoire des Novak.

- Est-ce que tu connais tes origines, Castiel ? lui demanda-t-il avec gentillesse. Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non monsieur…J'ai été de foyer d'accueil à foyer d'accueil…Mes tuteurs n'ont jamais été vraiment au courant de mes origines et j'ai changé à six reprises de travailleuse sociale…Chaque fois que je posais des questions sur mes origines, on me répondait que c'était mieux de pas savoir…J'en ai conclu que j'avais probablement été abandonné à la naissance…

- Et ton nom ?

- Novak ? Un de mes pères d'accueil m'a un jour dit que c'était qu'un nom d'emprunt donné par l'Etat…J'ai appris à ne pas le considérer comme le mien…D'où mon mensonge lors de notre première rencontre, Dean… termina-t-il en jetant un regard désolé à Dean. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Pardonné…

Bobby se rapprocha quelque peu de Castiel tout en restant debout, devant l'écran.

- Novak est ton véritable nom, fiston…Castiel James Novak.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise puis son visage s'emplit d'effroi.

- C'est à propos de mon identité cette réunion ? C'est à propos de mon passé ?

La panique était flagrante dans ses yeux et Crowley vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur Castiel ?

Le ton était doux mais ferme et Castiel releva les yeux vers le psychiatre qu'il regarda avec surprise.

- Je…J'en sais rien…

- Mais ça t'effraie.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui, avoua Castiel.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton nom te fait peur ? Que ressens-tu lorsque nous le prononçons ?

- Rien… dit doucement Castiel mais Dean vit immédiatement qu'il mentait.

- Rien ? Rien ou trop ? demanda Crowley et Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je…Je n'aime pas…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas…

Crowley le regarda avec une fascination presque obscène et Dean vit bien un millier de questions lui passer par la tête. Le psychiatre décida néanmoins de les laisser de côté.

Bobby laissa Castiel se ressaisir et lorsqu'il poursuivit ce fut avec un regard désolé. Il semblait avoir déjà pris le jeune homme d'affection.

- Castiel…Ce que tu vas apprendre ne sera pas agréable…Mais sache que nous sommes tous avec toi ici.

Castiel déglutit péniblement.

- J'ai une famille ?

- Oui Cass… lui dit doucement Dean.

- Ils…Ils sont morts ?

Il regarda les trois hommes autour de lui et hocha la tête pour lui-même.

- Ils sont morts…Vous ne feriez pas cette tête s'ils étaient vivants.

- Ils ont été assassinés Castiel…Il y a 17 ans… commença Bobby. Quelqu'un est entré chez toi aux petites heures de la nuit et ta famille a été sauvagement assassinée…

Castiel accusa douloureusement le coup. Dean vit sa poitrine se soulever rapidement sous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se calmer. Ses mains agrippaient les bras de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et ses jointures étaient devenues blanches sous la tension.

- Ils…Ils ont souffert ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux emplis de larmes.

Bobby soupira.

- Je…

- La vérité s'il vous plaît…Au point où nous en sommes…

- Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup souffert Castiel… dit simplement le vieil homme en penchant la tête et Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Nous croyions que c'est le dépeceur…

- Oh…Je…

Il se tut soudainement et porta une main tremblante à son visage.

- Tu te sens bien, Cass ? demanda anxieusement Dean et Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non !...Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

Dean se leva d'un coup et alla vers la table au fond de la pièce où il restait encore quelques traces du goûter qu'on leur avait servi pour la réunion. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et la tendit à Castiel qui y but une longue gorgée. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête Cass ?

- Non…Je…

- C'est difficile ? demanda Crowley et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Oui…Je ne croyais pas avoir de famille et maintenant…

- Maintenant tu sais que tu en as eu une…

Castiel hocha la tête mais quelque chose sembla le tirailler, quelque chose que Dean ne comprenait pas…Mais que le psychiatre comprit immédiatement.

- Et tu te sens soulagé.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Castiel en relevant vivement la tête. Crowley demeura calme.

- Tu te sens soulagé, répéta-t-il. Tu es soulagé d'avoir eu une famille. Tu es soulagé de ne pas avoir été un enfant non désiré et abandonné. Tu es soulagé d'avoir compté pour quelqu'un…Et tu te sens horrible d'avoir cette pensée.

Castiel resta interloqué un moment avant de hocher doucement la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- C'est normal Castiel... lui dit doucement Crowley. Ta réaction est humainement normale ! Tout le monde désire avoir été aimé…Être soulagé de l'avoir été ne veut pas dire que tu es content qu'ils soient morts…Ta réaction est parfaitement saine.

Le visage de Castiel sembla se détendre quelque peu et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Crowley semblait lui avoir enlevé un terrible poids des épaules. Le salopard était définitivement foutrement doué !

- Comment suis-je encore en vie ? demanda Castiel doucement.

- Tu as été retrouvé trois jours plus tard Castiel…Caché dans la maison…On ignore pourquoi et comment…

Bobby lui épargna les détails de sa découverte, l'état dans lequel il était et c'était mieux ainsi.

-…J'avais quel âge ?

- À peine 3 ans, garçon…Tu venais à peine de les fêter.

Castiel resta un long moment à digérer cette nouvelle information. Lorsque Castiel sembla prêt à entendre la suite, Bobby lui demanda s'il voulait voir des photos de sa famille. Castiel resta silencieux un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il regarda avec curiosité le visage de son frère et sa sœur.

- Inias et Anna… lui dit Bobby. Ils étaient jumeaux et avaient tout juste 12 ans à leur mort.

Castiel sembla hypnotisé et les regarda avec attention. Dean se demandait s'il aurait agi de la même manière si on lui montrait la photo de Sam pour la première fois. À quoi Castiel pensait-il ? Que se posait-il comme question en regardant ce frère et cette sœur décédés depuis 17 ans ? Se demandait-il quel était le son de leur voix ? Était-il en train de chercher des signes de familiarité entre eux ?

Bobby changea de photo et les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent à la vue de ses parents. Il demeura bouche bée, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Quelque chose te revient… lui dit calmement Crowley et Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Je…oui..Je ne sais…Ses yeux…Les yeux de ma…De ma mère…

Castiel avait la voix chevrotante et Dean eut une forte envie de le serrer contre lui.

- Les yeux de ta mère te rappellent quelque chose ? insista Crowley.

- Oui…Son visage…Sa voix...Je crois…

- Concentre-toi sur sa voix… insista le psychiatre et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Non…Les tous premiers instants comptent si on veut débloquer quelque chose ! La porte s'entrouvre et c'est maintenant qu'il faut la forcer !

Il se tourna vers Castiel et insista.

- Concentre-toi sur sa voix ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

Castiel eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas…. dit-il fortement.

- C'est ton subconscient qui ne veut pas Castiel ! Il ne veut pas depuis des années maintenant ! Tu vas devoir le forcer petit.

- Je ne veux pas ! répéta fortement Castiel mais bien que Dean et Bobby regardassent la scène avec angoisse Crowley, lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise, en terrain connu.

- Force ! lui dit-il fermement. Sa voix Castiel ! Que dit-elle ?

Castiel se leva soudainement de sa chaise et se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Je sais pas.

- Que dit-elle ? cria maintenant le psychiatre. Castiel secoua la tête mais Crowley ne lui laissa aucun répit.

- Tout de suite Castie l! Écoute-la tout de suite ! Vite !

- Elle crie ! hurla Castiel en sanglotant soudainement.

- Que crie-t-elle ?

Castiel secoua vivement la tête.

- Que crie-t-elle? insista Crowley.

- Sauve-toi Castiel ! Cache-toi poussin ! hurla soudainement Castiel en éclatant littéralement en sanglots cette fois.

Le psychiatre poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et se leva de sa chaise pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Castiel qui sanglotait maintenant inlassablement.

- Ça va aller petit…Le plus gros du travail est fait…

Castiel demeura immobile, le visage enfoui dans les mains et il pleura…Encore et encore…

La seule chose à faire dans une situation pareille.

Crowley leur fit discrètement signe de sortir et Dean laissa Castiel seul dans la pièce avec regret. Crowley sembla deviner ses pensées.

- Vaut mieux le laisser seul un moment.

Bobby demeura silencieux, la tête contre le mur et le visage concentré.

- Ça va Bobby ?

Le vieil homme soupira.

- C'était affreux…Bon Dieu…Pauvre môme.

- Il est coriace… dit Crowley avec son même sourire que Dean détestait.

- C'était vraiment utile de le torturer maintenant ? lui demanda Dean même s'il comprenait les actions du psychiatre.

- Quand je vois une ouverture, je fonce... répondit Crowley. Ses défenses mentales avaient baissé la garde alors c'était le moment…La porte est fissurée maintenant…C'est un bon début.

- Il arrivera à se rappeler ? demanda Bobby.

- Ce sera difficile…La plupart des amnésies traumatiques de l'enfance ne durent pas plus de 2 ou 3 ans…Un évènement majeur vient toujours déclencher la fuite…Castiel a gardé cela bien caché durant 17 ans et son subconscient ne va pas se laisser faire facilement. Le cerveau d'un enfant est un survivant né, il englobe les traumatismes pour permettre à l'enfant de grandir et de s'épanouir…Mais il n'est pas infaillible et tout revient finalement au visage de l'enfant, un jour ou l'autre. À ce que je sais de Castiel, avec ce que tu m'as envoyé sur lui, je peux comprendre qu'il ne l'a pas eu facile…Aucune famille stable, violence, abus puis prostitution…À aucun moment son subconscient ne l'a senti suffisamment en sécurité pour lui lancer la bombe…Son cerveau n'est pas idiot…Il ne peut pas lui rejeter ce flot de souvenirs s'il ne sent pas son hôte suffisamment stable pour tout gober…Instinct de survie…

- Alors sa vie de merde l'a sauvegardé ? demanda Dean et Crowley hoche la tête.

- Si on peut dire…Mais on voit bien que quelques miettes commençaient à sortir ça et là…Son nom…La prononciation de son nom de famille l'ébranlait…Et les yeux de sa chère maman l'ont immédiatement alerté…Ça va aller pour lui…Craignez pas…J'ai vu immédiatement qu'il était fait d'une pâte forte…

Il leur donna à chacun une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Alors tu acceptes de le prendre comme client ? demanda Bobby.

- Je veux le voir ici demain à 14h00 ! annonça le psychiatre sans même se retourner.

- Crétin… marmonna Dean.

- Foutu idiot de psy oui… approuva Bobby. Mais sacrément doué !

Dean grogna une affirmation malgré lui.


	8. Whispers in the dark

Chapitre 7: Whispers in the dark

**Encore un énorme merci à toutes! Vos reviews sont vraiment sympathiques et encourageantes et encore un gros Hourra pour les guests qui sont si fidèles!**

**Dans ce chapitre nous abordons quelque peu la vie de Castiel dans les rues et la passion entre lui et Dean devient de plus en plus vibrantes...Drrrr**

**Merci encore à Marian cléa qui a corrigé le tout!**

**Bisoux!**

You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

- Skillet-

.

Castiel demeura silencieux durant tout le trajet les ramenant à l'appartement de Dean. Depuis la terrible annonce de son passé, le jeune homme avait tenté de se reprendre et de faire bonne figure mais échouait passablement. Il ne répondait que par monosyllabe aux questions et demeurait tête basse. Dean décida de le ramener immédiatement chez lui et Bobby le lui autorisa.

Il était à peine 20h00 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bloc appartement et Castiel sortit tranquillement de la voiture pour suivre docilement Dean jusqu'à l'entrée. Il demanda timidement s'il pouvait prendre une douche et emprunter quelques vêtements à Dean.

- Oh ! Je me souviens maintenant que Benny avait ramassé quelques effets personnels de ton appartement…Des choses qu'ils ont fini d'analyser et qu'ils te remettent. J'ai mis le sac dans le coffre de la voiture !

Il sortit de l'appartement et retourna au stationnement où il trouva le grand sac poubelle qu'il y avait mis quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement, Castiel regardait tranquillement les quelques photos que Dean gardait sur son meuble télévision. Le jeune homme tourna brièvement la tête vers lui à son arrivée mais retourna ensuite à la contemplation des photos. Une en particulier semblait lui plaire particulièrement…Sam et Dean, quelques mois plus tôt lors d'un BBQ, les bras de Dean autour de son jeune frère, tous les deux souriant avec bonheur.

- Mon frère Sammy….Sam en fait. Il déteste que je l'appelle Sammy alors bien sûr je ne manque pas de le faire.

Castiel sourit doucement sans quitter la photo des yeux.

- Vous vous ressemblez.

Dean se rapprocha, surpris.

- Oui ? Tu es bien le premier à dire ça…La plupart des gens ne cesse de dire que l'un de nous est adopté…J'ai longuement fait peur à Sammy avec ça…Pauvre Môme…

Castiel se retourna vers Dean au moment même où Dean souriait de tendresse à la pensée de son frère.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup non ? remarqua Castiel.

- Oui…Je donnerais ma vie pour lui…Papa n'était pas très présent alors…On s'est serré les coudes, tous les deux.

- Il est lui aussi policier ?

Dean eut un petit rire.

- Nah ! Lui c'est le vilain de la famille…Il est avocat…Mon père en a eu des cheveux blancs !

- Ton père est policier ?

- Oui…C'est…Cass c'est lui qui t'a trouvé…Je veux dire…Il y a 17 ans.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et Dean se demanda soudainement s'il faisait bien de ramener ainsi le sujet sur le tapis. Castiel sembla accuser le coup doucement mais il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, même si Dean put jurer par son regard qu'il allait le questionner sur le sujet lorsque le moment serait venu.

- Tu as d'autre frère ? Une sœur ? demanda Castiel.

- Non.

- Et ta mère est décédée ?

Cette fois Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Oh… Castiel sembla mal à l'aise et promena doucement les doigts sur la photo de Mary Campbell qui trônait au centre de toutes les autres.

- La place que tu lui as réservée sur ce meuble…Et tu as un jour parlé des tartes de ta maman avec une voix si emplie de tendresse que ça en était évident.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu es très observateur Cass…Tu ferais un bon inspecteur de police…

Castiel haussa les épaules, amusé.

- Ce serait drôle non ? L'ancien prostitué devenu policier…

- Pourquoi pas ? Et je dois avouer que j'aime quand tu dis _ancien_ prostitué Cass.

Cette fois les épaules de Castiel semblèrent s'affaisser sous le poids de la fatigue.

- Tu sais…Je n'envisage pas très bien le futur en ce moment Dean…Je crois que je n'arrive même pas à envisager ce que je vais faire dans la minute qui suit…

- Moi je sais…Tu vas prendre une douche pendant que je fouille dans mes vieux DVD pour nous trouver un film à regarder…D'acc ?

Castiel sourit légèrement.

- Ça me va comme futur immédiat…J'aimerais que ce soit toujours aussi facile.

- Prends une chose à la fois Cass…Et file à la douche.

Castiel prit le sac plastique que Dean lui tendait et disparut vers la salle de bain.

.

Dean prit un bon moment à choisir attentivement un film qui n'éveillerait pas le chagrin de Castiel…Un film neutre, quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées. Il porta son dévolu sur un bon vieux Stars Wars.

Lorsque Castiel revint de la douche, il était évident qu'il avait pleuré mais Dean ne posa aucun commentaire et il l'invita à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Castiel portait vraisemblablement des habits qui provenaient de son sac. Un pantalon Adidas noir et un chandail de coton bleu avec capuchon. Il portait également de gros bas bleus avec des dessins de chat dessus.

- Beaux Bas ? rigola-t-il.

- Te moque pas ! Ils sont confortables ! Je les gardais pour mes quelques rares petites soirées chez moi…Meg me les avait achetés…

- Ils sont mignons…

- J'aime les vêtements confortables…Je déteste m'habiller comme je dois le faire tous les jours…Il y a un certain code vestimentaire à respecter lorsque nous sommes dans la prostitution et on doit s'y conformer. Ce code permet aux clients habitués de reconnaître qui sont des prostitués et qui ne le sont pas…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce code pour les garçons… avoua Dean.

- Jeans noirs en tout temps…Jamais de chemises à boutons. Les clients préfèrent enlever un chandail ou un t-shirt, c'est plus rapide. Je détestais me conformer à ce code mais même lorsque je ne travaillais pas et faisais exprès de porter un jeans bleu et une chemise je me faisais tout de même accoster…Tout le monde connaissait Cassie-la-putain.

- Cass…

- C'est la vérité Dean…Après deux ans à côtoyer la rue j'y étais beaucoup trop connu à mon goût…J'ai jamais eu de problème à trouver des clients…Ça avait ses avantages…Je faisais souvent le tapin pour aider Meg…Lorsqu'elle était en crise de sevrage Meg n'était plus en capacité de faire quoi que ce soit et les clients des filles sont plus difficiles à trouver…Il y a plus de filles que de garçons qui se prostituent et les clients ont donc un vaste choix…Nous les garçons étions plus rares…Et moins résistants…Tous ceux que j'ai connu étaient sur l'héroïne et ils n'ont pas fait vieux os…Il n'y avait pas de compétition entre nous…On s'évitait un peu…Sauf Adam et Alphie…Nous nous entendions très bien tous les trois…C'est pour cela qu'il les a tués…Hein ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Probable Cass…

- Il a tué Meg…Il a tué mes deux autres amis…Il a tué mon grand frère et ma grande sœur…Mon père et ma mère…

Castiel releva alors les yeux vers Dean et son visage se crispa de douleur.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me tuer ! Après m'avoir tout arraché ! Qu'il en finisse donc avec moi !

- Cass ! Ne dis pas ça ! le supplia Dean mais Castiel pleura avec rage.

- J'ai jamais rien eu Dean ! Une vie de merde par sa faute ! Il m'a arraché ma famille et je me suis retrouvé avec les pires salauds de parents nourriciers ! Je ne servais qu'à leur procurer une allocation du gouvernement pour la plupart ! Les autres se sont servis de moi comme défouloir et deux de mes pères ont abusé sexuellement de moi, faisant probablement ce que je suis…Qu'est-ce que je serais aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas tué ma famille Dean ?

- Tu serais toi, Cass…

- Non ! Je serais mieux ! Je serais probablement au collège…J'aurais un grand frère et une grande sœur...Peut-être des nièces et des neveux…Et un père…Une mère…Je serais peut-être en train…

- Arrête Cass…S'il te plaît. Tu te fais du mal pour rien… le supplia Dean mais Castiel éclata en sanglots.

Dean le laissa pleurer. Castiel se rapprocha de lui et enfouit son visage contre la poitrine du policier et y déversa ses sanglots en hoquetant de douleur. Ses mains agrippèrent le chandail de Dean et il pleura, encore et encore. Dean posa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui, revivant avec douleur ce moment où, 17 ans plus tôt Castiel avait également pleuré ainsi contre lui. Et comme 17 ans plus tôt, Castiel finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Il demeura immobile et silencieux, regardant à peine la télévision et le cœur serré chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur le visage endormi contre lui.

Lorsque le film se termina, Dean décida de tenter de bouger Castiel vers la chambre, le divan étant beaucoup trop inconfortable pour eux deux. Sans compter qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente à le veiller sur une chaise et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir à présent. Castiel dormait profondément et Dean décida de le porter jusqu'au lit…Castiel semblait si léger qu'il fut étonné lorsqu'il le souleva. Le jeune homme était décidément moins chétif qu'il en avait l'air…Il devait avoir une certaine musculature sous cette apparente fragilité. Il le porta tout de même sans trop de problème comme il porterait son épouse la nuit de leurs noces.

Castiel s'éveilla au moment où il tentait de le déposer doucement sur le lit et sa voix le fit sursauter lorsque Dean vint pour quitter la pièce.

- Reste Dean…S'il te plaît.

- Non Cass…Je te laisse le lit.

- Je me conduirais correctement…Promis.

Dean put jurer que le jeune prostitué souriait même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Il hésitait à aller le rejoindre parce que quoi qu'en disait Castiel, ce n'était pas lui la menace dans ce lit mais bien Dean…Jusqu'où pourrait-il contrôler le désir qu'il ressentait de plus en plus vivement face au jeune homme ?

Castiel se fit suppliant.

- S'il te plaît…Je ne veux pas rester seul Dean…

- Je serais à côté Cass…

- Je suis bien contre toi…Je me sens bien pour la première fois de ma vie Dean…

Le ton de la phrase était innocent et Dean comprit que Castiel pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Il capitula. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon dans l'obscurité de la pièce et demeura en boxer. Il alla s'étendre à ses côtés et soupira de bien-être en sentant le confort de son matelas sous ses muscles endoloris. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment et Dean crut que Castiel s'était rendormi.

- Dean ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi vis-tu seul ?

C'était probablement la dernière question à laquelle s'attendait Dean.

- Je sais pas…Je travaille beaucoup et je ne cherche pas particulièrement à m'établir…

- Tu as eu beaucoup de femmes dans ta vie ?

Dean eut un petit rire.

- Dans mon lit oui…Dans ma vie un peu moins...La dernière était Lisa. Nous nous sommes fréquentés durant 3 ans.

- Après 3 ans est-ce encore de la fréquentation, Dean ?

- Je ne sais pas…Il y avait un vague projet de mariage en vue mais sans plus…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Castiel, même s'il ne pouvait le voir.

- Pourquoi sautes-tu immédiatement à la conclusion que c'est moi qui a été largué ?

- Je trouve que c'est évident…

- Ok…Là c'est carrément insultant ! Tu veux m'expliquer ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre à ne plus aimer une personne…

- Et tu devines ça comment, Sherlock ?

Il sentit Castiel hausser les épaules près de lui.

- Tu es du genre fidèle et éternel…Tu aimes passionnément…Que ce soit ton frère ou ton job…Tu sais Dean, on ne passe pas sa vie à coucher avec le premier client venu sans apprendre à lire à travers les hommes…

Dean grogna dans sa barbe et décida de détourner la discussion de lui.

- Et toi ? Tu as eu des amoureuses ?

- Je suis gay Dean…Je croyais que c'était évident.

- Parce que tu te prostitues ? Tout le monde sait que presque la totalité des jeunes prostitués mâles sont hétéros…

- Je sais…Mais je croyais que c'était tout de même évident que j'étais gay…

- Non…En fait je ne me suis pas trop posé la question.

- Ça ne t'intéressait pas ? demanda Castiel et cette fois Dean entendit la petite nuance de charme dans sa voix.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir…Peste !

- Pourquoi Lisa est-elle partie ? demanda à nouveau Castiel et Dean soupira.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner, hein ?

- Je suis curieux…Je veux savoir pourquoi on quitte un homme comme toi…

- Cass ! Arrête ton charme ok !

- Je suis seulement curieux Dean…

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

- Elle est tombée enceinte…Nous étions fous de joie…J'étais vraiment l'homme le plus heureux de la terre…Je flottais sur un nuage ! J'en étais à décorer la petite chambre quand elle m'a avoué que le bébé n'était pas de moi, qu'elle avait un amant…Mon monde s'est écroulé…Je lui ai laissé la maison et je suis venu habiter ici…Ça va maintenant ? On peut dormir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Castiel ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et vint s'étendre contre le policier. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci et s'endormit.

Dean le suivit rapidement dans le sommeil, enroulant ses bras autour du jeune homme. Le contact du corps de celui-ci contre le sien et l'odeur propre de Castiel tout près de son nez le remplit d'un désir mordant mais aussi d'un sentiment de tendresse inconnu.

.

Le lendemain il s'éveilla doucement et s'étira longuement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une aussi bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des lustres. Il regarda le réveil et constata qu'il était déjà 7h00 du matin. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Castiel n'était plus au lit et il se leva immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer puisqu'il entendit clairement le son des assiettes s'entrechoquant dans la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea et y vit un Castiel afféré, manifestement à faire une pâte à crêpe. Il lui faisait dos mais Dean remarqua qu'il portait ses propres vêtements : un jeans bleu défraîchi, un t-shirt vert pomme avec un symbole de Superman et une longue chemise blanche par-dessus.

Jeans bleu et chemise…Était-ce un message ? Était-ce une sorte de révolte non verbale contre le code des prostitués ?

Dean l'espérait, sans compter que Castiel était tout simplement et illégalement trop sexy dans ces vêtements.

Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers lui, un bol à mélanger à la main et lui sourit de son sourire charmeur. Dean remarqua pour la première fois de petites fossettes lui creusant les joues.

- Tu as bien dormi, Dean ?

- Ouais…Merci… dit-il mal à l'aise et conscient que son regard parcourait le corps du jeune homme avec gourmandise.

- Tu sembles bien éveillé… Et cette fois-ci le sourire de Castiel se fit pratiquement aguicheur et Dean sursauta en se souvenant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et que sa longue contemplation de Castiel avait grandement émoussé son érection matinale. Il jura fortement en se dirigeant rapidement vers la douche.

- Prends ton temps Dean…Je termine le petit-déjeuner… lui provint la voix de Castiel alors que Dean refermait la porte derrière lui.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et laissa l'eau s'écouler un moment. Deux choix s'imposaient à présent. Douche froide pour tenter de faire taire cette fichue érection ou douche chaude pour la satisfaire ?

Décision, décision…

Un coup d'œil à son sexe fièrement dressé le convainquit que l'option numéro 1 était peine perdue. Il y avait déjà trop longtemps qu'il négligeait ce besoin vital. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un et à peine de sa dernière masturbation…Qui devait avoir été fade et sans attrait…

Mais à présent il sentait le désir sexuel se venger sournoisement de son indifférence. Castiel l'émoussait et le rendait presque fou de désir. Son corps avait tout ce que Dean recherchait d'un garçon…Jeune sans être adolescent…Mince mais masculin…Il avait une allure féline…Des lèvres rouges et tentantes qu'il imaginait si bien sur lui…Son odeur propre était alléchante, ses mains fines…Un visage digne d'un Dieu…Et ces yeux ! Bon sang ! Ces yeux profonds et vifs…Bleus comme la mer…

Dean ne réalisa pas immédiatement que sa main s'était portée à son sexe et qu'il la promenait avec force de haut en bas.

- Merde ! jura-t-il en pénétrant sous la douche. Il se masturba avec force, emporté par ses visions mentales du visage de Castiel. La force de l'orgasme le fit gémir le nom de celui-ci doucement et il éjacula en longs jets contre le carrelage de la douche. Il prit un moment pour se ressaisir et espéra de tout cœur avoir été discret. Il savait la salle de bain passablement loin de la cuisine mais la pensée que Castiel puisse l'avoir entendu le rendait honteux. Il se sentit tout de même soulagé d'une certaine tension et espérait être à présent en mesure de fonctionner normalement pour le restant de la journée.

Castiel terminait de mettre la table lorsque Dean fut enfin lavé et habillé.

- Tu es très chic, lui fit remarquer Castiel d'un coup d'œil à son costume.

- Oh…Merci…Avant d'avoir ce job je ne portais jamais de costume…J'ai fini par m'habituer.

- On a tous les deux un costume de scène…On dirait, lui dit calmement Castiel et Dean ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à table devant une assiette garnie de crêpes d'où émanaient une odeur des plus appétissante.

- Hum ! Ça a l'air délicieux !

- J'espère que ce le sera…Je n'avais pas cuisiné de crêpes depuis un bon moment… avoua Castiel. Dean prit une bouchée et le félicita grandement. Les crêpes étaient tout simplement délicieuses.

- Quel est le plan d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Castiel avec un air léger qui ne trompa pas Dean.

- Crowley viendra te voir vers 14h00 de l'après-midi.

Castiel regarda son assiette sans rien dire et Dean le poussa un peu.

- Ça te fait peur Cass ?

Castiel soupira profondément.

- Quoi ? De disjoncter comme un inadapté en étant envahi de souvenirs que je préférerais continuer à oublier ? Oui.

- T'es pas forcé, tu sais.

- Tu mens mal, Dean.

- Rien ne t'oblige ! insista le policier.

- Mais je le dois Dean ! J'ai probablement vu le visage de ce monstre et je dois me rappeler !

- Ça fera mal, Cass.

- Ça fait déjà mal ! Si je peux aider la police à attraper ce monstre je le ferais ! Même si il faut que je me torture la mémoire pour cela…

- C'est…C'est très courageux de ta part, Cass… lui dit Dean sans arriver à cacher son admiration.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de courageux à vouloir venger sa famille.

- Ça l'est Cass…Tu es une personne courageuse et je m'en rends compte chaque jour que je passe avec toi…Avec tout ce que je sais de ton passé, les familles que tu as eues, les abus puis la malchance qui t'ont poussé à faire le trottoir…Je…Tu n'as jamais plongé dans la drogue ou l'alcool pour tout fuir Cass…Tu as affronté tout cela la tête froide et je crois que c'est très courageux de ta part.

Castiel resta un long moment silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- J'en ai souvent eu envie Dean…Je voyais Meg s'évader dans son monde lorsqu'elle se faisait une injection d'héroïne et je me demandais ce que ça ferait de pouvoir s'envoler au-dessus de la douleur pour une fois, au lieu d'avoir le visage plongé dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retenait Cass ? lui demanda doucement Dean et Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un pour aider Meg lorsqu'elle se vomissait dessus…Et avant Meg il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un pour tenir le fort lorsque mes parents nourriciers faisaient la fête durant des jours en oubliant les plus petits qui pleuraient…Je crois que ce qui m'a retenu était qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir besoin de moi…Non pas pour des actes héroïques mais juste d'être là tu vois…Juste être là pour les relever, pour ramasser leur vomi ou pour les soutenir quand les murs tanguaient trop…

Dean ferma les yeux un moment et lorsqu'il les rouvrit et se décida à parler, ce fut avec une voix chevrotante.

- Et tu oses dire que ta vie ne vaut rien Cass ? Merde…T'es l'être humain le plus pur que je connaisse.

Castiel le fixa un moment, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance.

- Pourquoi tu fais cela Dean ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

- Quoi ça ?

- T'occuper de moi comme cela…

- C'est peut-être à ton tour, Castiel, d'avoir quelqu'un pour _juste te soutenir un peu…_

.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'ils furent prêts à partir et Dean savait qu'il n'avait techniquement pas à se présenter au commissariat avant encore quelques heures. Il décida de faire avec Castiel ce que Benny avait prévu la veille. Circuler dans la ville et prendre en note les endroits que Castiel fréquentait le plus. Castiel fut d'accord avec l'idée et ils roulèrent tranquillement vers la ville, la radio de l'impala crachant du _Black Sabbatt_ à plein poumon.

- Tu as de la musique de ce siècle, Dean ? demanda Castiel en fouillant dans la collection de vielles cassettes de musique de celui-ci.

- Arggg ! Et dire que je commençais à bien t'aimer ! beugla Dean.

- C'est seulement une constatation…

- J'aime les classiques Cass ! Comme ma voiture, la musique Rock ne se démode pas !

- Ça a son charme mais il ne faut pas rester borné comme un vieux grincheux non plus.

Le petit sourire de Castiel était merveilleux à voir, même s'il se moquait de Dean.

-C'est moi que tu traites de vieux, jeune peste ?

- J'ai dit grincheux, aussi…

- Ça je m'en fiche…

Castiel regarda par la fenêtre.

- Ici Dean…C'est ici que je passais la majeure partie de mes journées.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur le boulevard principal de ce qui était _le quartier des putes._

- J'avais l'habitude de me tenir là-bas… dit Castiel en pointant un coin de rue quelconque. C'est à cet endroit que mes clients habitués savaient où me trouver.

Dean prit mentalement le nom de l'intersection en note et demanda à Castiel de le guider vers des endroits lui étant plus personnalisés.

- Le mieux serait que tu me donnes un aperçu de ton horaire quotidien Cass.

- D'accord…À cette heure du matin j'étais à mon coin de rue où les habitués m'accostaient.

- Si tôt le matin ? s'étonna Dean.

- Bah oui…La plupart des clients viennent chercher un coup rapide sur le chemin du travail…Les affaires se calment alors jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, à part à l'heure du dîner où plusieurs types profitent de leur pause déjeuner pour venir chercher un garçon ou une fille. J'avais les mêmes 4 ou 5 clients à heure fixe…Mes réguliers du matin que je les nommais…

Dean fronça les sourcils et Castiel le remarqua.

- Est-ce que je suis vulgaire Dean ? Je te choque ? Je peux faire attention tu sais... demanda-t-il poliment.

- Nah…C'est pas ça c'est juste…Je ne comprends pas qu'un type puisse venir jour après jour te réclamer sans jamais avoir de prise de conscience…S'ils venaient te voir comme cela chaque matin ils devaient bien être attaché à toi, non ?

Castiel fixa son regard vers le paysage extérieur en évitant clairement son regard.

- Les réguliers n'étaient pas les pires Dean…Ils étaient même mes favoris parce que je savais exactement ce qu'ils voulaient et que c'était simple et vite fait…Ils étaient sympas aussi avec moi tu sais…Ils m'achetaient de petites gâteries que j'aimais manger, l'un d'eux avait même l'habitude de m'apporter un double Moccaccino chaque matin et il me laissait le boire au chaud dans sa voiture avant même de me demander de m'occuper de lui…Ils ne sont pas tous des monstres tu sais…La plupart sont des homosexuels qui ne peuvent pas sortir du placard parce qu'ils ont une famille et qu'ils ont peur de tout perdre…Moi je leur permets seulement de se soulager un peu…

- Comme je disais au petit-déjeuner Cass…Tu es un peu trop généreux de ta personne.

Castiel le regarda, irrité.

- Ça me permettait de manger !

Dean leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- Je sais Cass...Je ne te juge pas…J'en ai l'air mais ce n'est pas le cas…Vraiment.

Castiel le regarda sévèrement un moment avant de sembler le croire et il poursuivit.

- Donc…L'après-midi était mon moment le plus libre. Il n'y a pas de client ici l'après-midi…Que des prostituées désespérées qui hantent les trottoirs. Je m'occupais de mes tâches quotidiennes à cette heure-là. J'allais faire ma lessive, je flânais un peu dans les boutiques, juste pour me rincer l'œil sur tout ce que je voudrais acheter et je prenais le temps d'aller dans le petit café que j'aimais le plus…C'est là que j'y rencontrais des copains ou des copines et que je passais de bons moments…Lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher c'était le moment de retourner au travail. Les soirs sont les pires moments. Les clients habitués sont rentrés au chaud avec leur famille et il ne reste que les prédateurs…Ceux qui cherchent de la viande fraîche à se mettre sous la dent…Ceux qui sont souvent frustrés de leur journée, de leur vie et qui ont décidé que l'un de nous allait payer.

- Vous arrivez à les reconnaître avec le temps ? demanda Dean.

- Oui…Certains ont un véritable instinct pour deviner qu'un type serait un salaud rien qu'à voir sa voiture.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Non. Moi je suis complètement pourri et je n'ai absolument aucun instinct. Je suis celui qui se retrouve toujours à embarquer avec le pire de tous ! J'essaie pourtant de faire attention et de bien regarder les signes que les autres m'ont dit de prendre note mais à chaque fois je me fais avoir et je me rends compte de mon erreur alors que le type a démarré la voiture.

Castiel parlait avec une certaine colère dans la voix, une colère envers lui-même. Dean resta silencieux parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il détestait entendre Castiel raconter sa vie de prostitué mais il n'arrivait pas à lui demander de se taire…Comme s'il avait une certaine satisfaction maladive à se faire du mal à l'écouter.

Castiel le guida vers le petit café où il avait l'habitude de passer du temps. Dean stationna la voiture et ils entrèrent dans le café presque vide. Il acheta deux cafés et Castiel alla s'asseoir plus loin tandis que Dean resta à l'avant pour questionner la jeune fille derrière le comptoir. Elle déclara très bien connaître Castiel et lorsque Dean lui demanda si elle avait le souvenir d'avoir déjà observé quelqu'un de louche, elle tiqua quelque peu.

- Il y a toute sorte de gens louches ici…J'aime beaucoup Castiel, il est sympa et si adorable mais disons…

- Disons ? l'incita Dean.

- Disons qu'il a le don d'attirer des gens dont je me serais passé autour de lui…

- Des clients ?

- Plutôt des clients qu'il cherche à fuir, si vous voulez mon avis…

- Vous souvenez-vous d'un homme en particulier ? Un homme qui vous aurait semblé très intéressé par Castiel mais sans l'accoster ?

La jeune fille réfléchit puis hocha la tête. Dean sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'après des semaines de silence radio ils aient enfin une piste ?

- Il y avait ce type… commença-t-elle. Il me faisait peur. Il avait l'habitude d'arriver chaque jour quelques minutes avant Castiel…Il s'asseyait dans le fond mais il fixait Castiel sans arrêt…Au début j'ai cru que c'était un de ses clients mais je n'ai jamais vu Castiel lui parler. Le type partait toujours quelques minutes avant lui. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait son horaire sur le bout des doigts !

Dean sentait une jubilation l'envahir mais il tenta de se contenir.

- Et cet homme, vous l'avez vu récemment ?

- Non… La jeune fille sembla réfléchir. Tandis que vous me le faites penser il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment…Des semaines, peut-être même 1 ou 2 mois.

Dean fut désappointé. Il avait l'impression de voir ce pauvre petit espoir s'envoler.

- Accepteriez-vous de venir au commissariat Mademoiselle ? J'aurais besoin de votre description pour qu'on fasse un portrait-robot du type.

La jeune fille sourit largement.

- Oh ! Comme dans les séries policières ? Un vrai portrait-robot ?

- Un vrai... approuva Dean en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil qui fit glousser la fille.

-Oui ! Je veux bien y aller. Je peux passer après mon travail ?

- Pas de problème.

Dean en était à prendre ses coordonnées et son nom lorsqu'elle leva soudain la tête vers la table où était Castiel.

- Oh…En voilà un des types que Castiel semblait éviter.

Dean se tourna immédiatement et vit Castiel qui semblait en difficulté. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, costaud et qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur tentait de le tirer par le bras. Castiel se dégagea.

- Non je ne vais pas avec toi ! lui cria-t-il, son visage exprimant le dégoût mais aussi la peur.

- Sale petite merde ! Je t'ai cherché partout durant deux jours ! beugla l'homme.

- Je ne te dois rien ! se défendit Castiel.

L'homme lui agrippa violemment le bras et Castiel hurla de terreur au même moment où Dean s'élança.

- Tu me dois ton joli petit cul, mon beau ! rigola l'homme en tirant Castiel contre lui.

Il ne vit jamais la poigne de Dean le dégager avec force de Castiel.

- Hé vieux ! Prends un numéro ! beugla l'homme. Dean sortit son badge qu'il lui plaqua devant les yeux. Le quinquagénaire recula alors avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Ok Ok ! Pas la peine de noter ça Monsieur le flic.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

- Hum…Hors record ? Ok !

Il prit alors son élan et frappa l'homme de la meilleure droite qu'il n'ait jamais lancé. L'homme recula vivement sous le coup avant de trébucher sur une chaise et de s'affaler sur le sol. Le sang dégoulinait de son visage qu'il tenait à deux mains.

Dean le regarda avec dédain avant de se pencher vers lui.

- Oublie pas salaud…Hors record c'est des deux côtés.

Il quitta le café, Castiel sur les talons.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient confortablement assis dans l'impala.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, Dean… lui dit Castiel avec amusement.

- Le salaud l'a cherché…

- Tu m'as entendu me plaindre ? C'était chevaleresque…Si policier.

- Je SUIS policier, petite peste.

- Ouais mais tu as toujours démontré le côté gentil du policier….Là c'était si…Bad cop…

Dean regarda Castiel et réalisa que celui-ci semblait véritablement ravi.

- T'aimes, on dirait ?

- Oui… Il le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, celui que Dean nommait maintenant le sourire-petite-peste….Celui qui se savait adorable et qui s'amusait à jouer cruellement avec ce pauvre Dean.

- C'était véritablement avec plaisir Cass…Après tout…Je suis ton protecteur non ?

- Mon bodyguard ? demanda Castiel, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Si tu te mets à chanter cette fichue chanson Cass, je te jure que je te menotte ! le menaça Dean en démarrant l'impala.

.

Dean était content d'avoir enfin une piste qui allait peut-être le relier au tueur. Il lui tardait de voir le visage sur le portrait-robot et espérait que cela allait les amener quelque part. Ils quittèrent enfin le quartier où Castiel avait si longtemps vendu son corps et Dean sentit la gorge lui nouer.

Castiel avait couru un énorme danger et cela à toutes les heures de son existence. Sans compter le dépeceur, combien de fois avait-il été en danger ? Combien de clients l'avaient tabassé ? Abusé ? Violenté ? Ou ridiculisé ? Combien l'avaient menacé ? Combien avaient usé de lui sans même un préservatif ?

Cette pensée le ramena à Gabriel qui avait proposé d'examiner Castiel et il se tourna vers celui-ci.

- Cass ?

- Oui Dean ?

- Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Castiel se tourna vers le policier et le fixa avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je veux t'amener voir Gabriel…Notre légiste.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Votre légiste ? Dean…Désolé de te l'apprendre mais je ne suis pas mort et je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'idée de me faire autopsier.

- Je veux qu'il te fasse un test du VIH… dit Dean sans passer par quatre chemins et Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Oh…

- J'ai peur pour toi Cass et je veux être certain que tu sois en santé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Merde Cass ! Parce que je me préoccupe de toi ! Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris ça ! s'impatienta Dean en donnant un brusque coup de volant.

- Je ne sais toujours pas _pourquoi_…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit automatiquement y avoir une réponse à ça ?

- Je suis un ancien _nerds_ Dean…J'ai besoin que tout ait une réponse…

- Et bien le petit _nerds_ va devoir ronger son frein parce que je ne suis pas un problème mathématique à résoudre…

- Alors tu ne me répondras pas ?

Dean gronda d'impatience.

- Bon…J'accepte Dean.

Dean se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

- Tu…T'acceptes de passer des tests ?

- Oui…Ça me fait peur mais j'accepte…Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

- Ça me fait plaisir... avoua-t-il.

.

Gabriel avait été ravi de l'appel de Dean et il réussit à leur réserver une heure de son horaire. Dean put donc conduire directement Castiel vers la morgue.

- J'espère que ça ne t'effraie pas trop d'entrer là-dedans… lui demanda Dean tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les longs corridors de la morgue pour se rendre au bureau de Gabriel.

- Non, ça m'indiffère.

- _Ça m'indiffère_… rigola Dean. Tu peux me dire à quelle école tu as étudié pour parler si…Littéraire ?

Castiel ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

- Je m'exprime de façon très banale, Dean !

- Si tu le dis… sourit Dean en frappant à la porte du bureau du légiste.

Gabriel leur ouvrit avec son éternel sourire et son indissociable sucette à la bouche.

- Hé ! Dean-o !

Il regarda alors Castiel et sourit encore plus largement.

- Et le petit protégé ! Comment vas-tu, Cassie-siie !

- Castiel… le reprit celui-ci poliment ce qui fit rigoler le légiste qui l'invita à entrer dans la pièce avec entrain.

- Tu sais que toi et moi avons les plus jolis prénoms ? lui dit Gabriel lorsque Castiel se fut assis sur la table d'examen, vide de cadavre cette fois.

- Oui…Mais Gabriel est tout de même un archange…Je ne suis pas de taille !

- J'aime ce gamin ! rigola Gabriel.

- Castiel est plus mature que toi ! le nargua Dean.

- Et puis ? Dis Cassie…Je peux être ton grand frère d'adoption ? Je rêve d'avoir un petit frère comme toi ! Et avec nos noms ce serait super !

- Sauve-toi Cass ! lui dit Dean d'un faux ton d'urgence.

- Dean est jaloux…Quoi que je ne crois pas qu'il ne veuille de toi comme_ petit frère_.

Dean tenta de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon parce que ce satané bouffon n'attendait qu'une réaction de sa part.

Gabriel tenta de faire plusieurs de ses blagues habituelles mais Castiel se révéla atrocement dépourvu de tout sens de l'humour. Ce n'était pas que le gamin n'aimait pas rire mais il ne comprenait simplement aucune blague à double sens…Gabriel n'en fut que plus amusé et se paya gentiment sa tête, ce que Castiel accepta de bon cœur.

Vint le moment plus sérieux où Gabriel commença à installer son matériel pour les tests sanguins. Castiel regarda le tout avec angoisse.

- Les piqûres te dérangent ? demanda Gabriel en enfilant des gants de latex.

- Non…C'est juste que…

Gabriel le regarda avec une tendresse presque paternelle que Dean n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

- Ce sont les résultats qui te font peur… devina-t-il.

- Oui…J'ai toujours fait attention et…j'ai peur parce que…

-…Parce que ce n'est pas tous les clients qui faisaient attention… termina Gabriel avec compréhension et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que il y a beaucoup de risques, Gabriel ?

- Combien de fois est-ce arrivé, Cassie ? lui demanda le médecin doucement.

- Quelques fois…3 ou 4…

- 3 ou 4 fois ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Non mais il suffit d'une fois! rappela Castiel avec des yeux emplis de peur.

- Je sais…On sera fixé dans 2 jours au maximum…Et si les nouvelles sont mauvaises sache que ce n'est pas la fin du monde et que les traitements se sont énormément améliorés.

- Ok…

Gabriel lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Allez…Donne ton bras au vilain Doc maintenant.

Castiel subit les prélèvements sanguins sans ciller et Gabriel lui colla un diachylon de Disney pour les enfants au niveau de la piqûre.

Castiel sourit d'amusement.

- Tu as très bien fait cela Cassie et tu mérites…TA DAM! Un suçon ! s'exclama Gabriel en sortant une sucette rouge de son sarrau.

- Merci, Gabriel… sourit Castiel en enlevant le papier emballage du bonbon pour se le mettre immédiatement en bouche.

.

Dean vit peu Castiel pour le restant de la journée. Il le déposa au commissariat où Bobby le prit en charge pour quelques questions d'usage à propos de son témoignage de la veille. Dean fit part de sa toute nouvelle piste à propos de la serveuse du café à Rufus et celui-ci le gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires.

- Beau travail, Winchester. Je vais aviser notre dessinateur pour qu'il se pointe en fin de journée. On fera ensuite diffuser le portrait robot dans les médias.

- Vous allez le diffuser? s'étonna Dean.

- Oui mais sans spécifier qu'il est un suspect pour notre enquête du dépeceur. Je ne suis pas complètement timbré, Winchester. Je veux un avis de recherche sur ce type pour _interrogatoire_…Le meilleur moyen c'est les médias…Mais pas de façon trop éclatante ou le public se doutera de quelque chose.

- Ouais…Bon, espérons que ça nous amène quelque part…

- C'est déjà bien je trouve…Bonne idée que tu as eu de prendre en note les endroits où le témoin avait l'habitude de se tenir.

- En fait il s'agissait de l'idée de Castiel.

Rufus en resta surpris un moment et Dean en profita pour le narguer un peu et dit d'un air nonchalant :

- Oui compris chef, je le remercierai avec de gros bisous de votre part…

- Va chier, Winchester.

- C'est ça, moi aussi je vous aime ! termina Dean en se dirigeant vers son bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'y resta pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, à peine le temps de fouiller un peu dans ses dossiers puis il décida d'aller à l'appartement de Castiel où l'équipe médico-légale travaillait encore. Il passa devant la salle de repos où Castiel lisait calmement.

- Je quitte le poste Cass…

- Je serai sage, papa… lui dit Castiel sans quitter son livre.

- Tu sais Cass…C'est RÉELLEMENT pas un de mes fantasmes…

- Ta perte… lui dit Castiel en relevant les yeux de son livre pour lui faire son célèbre sourire-petite-peste que Dean décida sur le champ de baptiser « Sourire P.P » tellement il était certain de devoir utiliser ce terme de façon très abusive à présent.

- Si tu as faim tu n'as qu'à commander quelque chose, c'est sur notre bill Ok ?

- Mmm, je pourrais être tenté d'abuser.

- Fais donc…À plus Cass.

- Bonne journée Dean.

- Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? Livres ? Magazine ?

- Livres, si ça ne t'embête pas.

- Tu as un titre en vue ?

Castiel vint pour répondre puis le regarda alors avec curiosité.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse décider pour moi…

-….Dit-il au type qui ne connaît que Auto Hebdo…. termina ironiquement Dean.

- J'ai confiance… lui assura simplement Castiel en retournant à son livre.

Et merde…

En quittant il jeta un simple regard à Benny que son vieil ami comprit immédiatement. Benny hocha fermement la tête et Dean savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Benny allait veiller sur Castiel, il pouvait quitter le poste l'esprit tranquille.

L'appartement de Castiel se trouvait dans le pire segment du quartier et Dean en eut le cœur brisé en constatant l'état du une-pièce. Castiel avait vraisemblablement tenté de garder l'endroit propre mais il ne pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à l'état de décrépitude de l'endroit. C'était petit, inconfortable et glacial. Un vieux matelas trônait à même le plancher, une petite table et deux chaises, une grande armoire près d'un vieux lavabo, un frigo et un petit poêle. Il y avait de petites plantes en pot un peu partout, comme si Castiel avait tenté de mette un peu de vie dans cet endroit si triste et désolant.

Quelques technos travaillaient encore à chercher des empreintes sur les murs mais le plus gros du travail était terminé et l'un des employés lui dit qu'ils allaient probablement enlever les scellés en fin de journée et libérer la pièce. Il lui dit également que le locataire pourrait reprendre possession des lieux mais Dean ne fit que hocher la tête sans rien dire. Il n'était pas question que Castiel quitte son appartement, il était sous protection. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda tout de même ce qu'il allait trouver comme excuse pour garder Castiel chez lui lorsque tout serait terminé.

Il fit taire la voix.

Il quitta l'appartement pour se rendre dans le quartier et interrogea quelques prostituées qui voulurent bien coopérer. La plupart ne firent que lui répéter les mêmes choses. Oui, elles connaissaient Castiel. Non, elles n'avaient jamais aperçu d'homme plus suspect que les autres le suivre ou l'épier. Plusieurs lui demandèrent tout de même si Castiel allait bien avec une inquiétude palpable. Dean les rassura et le soulagement sur leur visage le convainquit que oui, Cass était vraiment quelqu'un de bien aimé de tous.

Il déjeuna rapidement dans une petite sandwicherie et passa par la suite dans une librairie où il se cassa littéralement la tête à chercher des bouquins pour ce _Nerds_ de Castiel. Il lui prit un livre se trouvant sur la tablette des meilleurs vendeurs '' L'élégance du hérisson'', il choisit ensuite un vieux classique « Le rouge et le noir » puis décida qu'un bon Stephen King ne pouvait faire de mal à personne et prit un exemplaire de poche de ''Simetierre''.

Lorsqu'il revint au commissariat en fin d'après-midi, la jeune fille du café était déjà passée et Benny lui montra le portrait-robot.

- Elle t'a demandé… lui dit Benny en souriant.

Dean l'écoutait à peine, le regard fixé sur le dessin qui ne lui montrait qu'un homme quelconque au visage mince, cheveux courts, légère barbe…Un homme anonyme même si le dessinateur avait réussi à démontrer une profonde noirceur dans les yeux du suspect.

- Demandé ? De qui parles-tu ? demanda distraitement Dean.

- De la jeune beauté du café ! Vieux ! s'étonna Benny. Elle a spécifiquement demandé l'inspecteur Winchester…Avec battements de cils inclus…

- Oh…

- Oh ? Juste oh ? Il y a un temps frère où tu aurais profité grandement de l'occasion…

- Trop jeune… dit Dean sans vraiment vouloir avouer qu'il ne se rappelait même pas de l'aspect de la jeune fille.

- Trop jeune ? Elle doit avoir quoi ? 20 ans ? 22 ans ?

Dean ne répondit pas et Benny contre-attaqua.

- Pourtant…Je connais une petite beauté aux yeux bleus de 20 ans qui ne te semble pas si jeune.

Dean soupira de dépit en sachant qu'il était impossible de tenter d'ignorer Benny lorsque celui-ci était aussi insistant.

- C'est complètement différent ! Castiel est extrêmement mature pour son âge !

Benny le regarda un instant avant de sourire largement.

- Vieux…Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de Castiel !

Dean sentit immédiatement qu'il avait été piégé et disparut vers la salle de repos avec le rire de Benny au dos. Son cellulaire vibra et un texto de celui-ci y était en gros caractère :

'' Tu ne peux plus te défiler à présent ! Je t'ai eu winchester ! ;)

Il ferma vivement son téléphone en pénétrant dans la pièce où Castiel reposait calmement devant la télévision.

- Tu as l'air contrarié, Dean… lui fit-il remarquer sans quitter l'écran de télévision.

- C'est Benny….Il peut être tellement immature quand il s'y met ! maugréa Dean.

Il vint s'asseoir près de Castiel et regarda l'écran.

- Oh ! Tu regardes _Docteur Sexy ?_

- J'essaie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de somnoler…C'est barbant !

Dean se sentit plus insulté qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

- Barbant ? C'est super oui !

Castiel le regarda avec curiosité.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ménopausé Dean…Toutes mes sympathies.

- Je t'emmerde Cass ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais faire équipe avec Benny !

- Quoi? Lui aussi te trouve mignon lorsque tu es irrité ?

Il eut droit en prime au foutu sourire P.P et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

La porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et Charlie les regarda un instant avant de poser un regard lourd de sens à Dean.

- Dean…Tu peux venir ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Sa voix était sérieuse et ses yeux cherchaient visiblement à lui dire quelque chose.

- Ouais…Bonne émission Cass…Oh ! J'oubliais !

Il sortit le sac de la librairie qu'il avait posé sur la table et lui donna les trois bouquins.

- J'espère que tu aimeras.

Castiel regarda les livres avec de grands yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda le policier ce fut pour le gratifier d'un doux petit sourire qui lui chambourda l'intérieur.

- Merci Dean. Je savais que tu me connaissais bien.

Il ne put se détacher de ces yeux magnifiques et le fixa sans rien dire.

- Heu Dean ? l'interrompit Charlie. C'est plutôt urgent…

- Oh…

Il sortit de la pièce et suivit celle-ci.

- Dean…C'était quoi ça ? demanda Charlie en le regardant avec un sourire éclatant.

- Ça quoi ?

- Ça ! Idiot ! lui dit-elle en pointant la pièce de repos du doigt. Cet échange sexuel oculaire intense !

- Quoi ? Non mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

- Tu le mangeais des yeux ! Et c'était réciproque…J'ai toujours eu un doute sur ton hétérosexualité mais là j'ai ma réponse.

- Bon ! On peut laisser ma vie sexuelle de côté Charlie ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? Tu semblais avoir drôlement peur d'en parler devant Castiel….

Cette fois Charlie perdit son exubérance et le regarda avec sérieux.

- Ouais…Réunion d'urgence Dean…

- Un autre corps ?

- Non…J'ai fouillé dans les archives de Lawrence et j'ai trouvé une vielle plainte qui pourrait viser notre cher dépeceur obsessif…

- C'est vrai ? Une plainte de qui ? s'intéressa Dean.

- De Naomi Houston…Elle y déclare qu'un homme a tenté de kidnapper son fils de 2 ans et demi…


	9. My sweet prince

Chapitre 8: My sweet prince

Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
Never thought I'd do you the same.  
Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.

Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.  
So before I end my day, remember..  
My sweet prince, you are the one  
My sweet prince  
you are the one

- Placebo -

* * *

merci à tous pour les reviews! J'ai adoré tout vos commentaires et remarques!

Bluedark: Merci chere guest fidèle et je suis contente que le sourire P.P de Cass te plaise...Je l'imagine si bien...*_*

Koul:  Contente que tu aimes mes persos secondaires et merci à toi!

Elena: Et oui, le lemon s'en viens! Deuxchapitre mais je dois avouer qu'il sera différent de celui '' des anges sacrifiés'' ou celui-ci était d'une intensité citronné très élevée ;)...Celui-ci sera plus...Langoureux et chaleureux...

Au dernier chapitre, Charlie a découvert dans de vielles archives de Laurence que la mère de Castiel avait jadis porté plainte pour tentative de Kidnapping sur son petit garçon...Nous en apprendront un peu plus à ce sujet et l'identité du dépeceur se dévoilera...

La tension sexuelle entre Castiel et Dean atteint son apogée mais comment réagira Castiel alors qu'il est déjà si troublé par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes sur sa vie? Et est-il si détaché de ses démons intérieurs?

Bêta: Mariancléa qui est présentement où? hein? où? En week end de rêve auprès de Misha! Tu le mérite ma chère et je t'adore mais...ZE SUIS SI JALOUSEEEEE! :)

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la salle de conférence comme la veille. Crowley y était calmement assis et Dean en fut étonné. Bobby leur projeta une vielle feuille de rapport écrite à la va-vite sur l'écran projecteur.

- Cette plainte a été posée par Naomi Houston près de 8 mois avant le massacre de la famille Novak… commença-t-il.

Tous se turent pour l'écouter attentivement.

- La femme faisait les courses avec sa fille, Anna et le petit Castiel, en fin de journée. Elle a noté avoir remarqué un homme seul qui semblait les suivre mais sans plus. Elle est retournée vers sa voiture avec les sacs d'épicerie mais s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié sa carte guichet à l'intérieur. Elle a laissé le petit garçon dans la voiture avec sa fille de 11 ans et est retournée rapidement vers le magasin. En retournant au stationnement elle a entendu les cris de sa fille. La petite est venue accourir vers sa mère en pleurant et criant qu'un homme était entré par la porte arrière de la voiture et qu'il_ essayait de sortir Castiel de son petit siège d'enfant._ La dame est accourue immédiatement vers la voiture et a effectivement vu un homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un chandail manches longues et capuchon noirs également. Il était de dos et tentait de sortir son fils de la voiture. Elle a hurlé à l'aide et l'homme s'est immédiatement sauvé en courant. Elle n'a pas vu son visage. Elle a appelé immédiatement la police.

Dean resta silencieux ainsi que les autres.

- Quelqu'un avait fait le lien avec le meurtre 8 mois plus tard ? demanda Jo.

- Oui, mais rien de concluant…Étant donné que Castiel a été retrouvé, la thèse de l'enlèvement n'a pas été prise très sérieusement. Un seul policier a cherché sur cette piste, je nomme Winchester Senior, et a réussi à glaner quelques informations intéressantes…

- Tel père, tel fils… dit Benny. Les Novak vous obsèdent vraiment !

- La ferme Laffitte ! dit sévèrement Bobby et Benny se tût en rigolant.

- John Winchester avait réussi à trouver un suspect potentiel pour la tentative de Kidnapping en faisant des recherches sur un suspect ayant été vu à roder un peu trop près d'une garderie…je vous laisse deviner laquelle.

- Celle de Castiel... répondit Dean.

- Bingo !

- Alors ? Qui était le suspect ? demanda Helen.

Bobby projeta une nouvelle photo.

Un homme y apparut. Cheveux courts brun, yeux perçants de noirceur, petite barbe…Le visage du portrait-robot…17 ans plus jeune.

- Alastair Stephen Bradlay…34 ans à l'époque. Il avait été chirurgien un temps mais avait délaissé la profession après avoir subi quelques plaintes. L'hôpital lui avait offert une compensation monétaire et il a quitté la profession sans faire de vague. Il vivait en Hermite dans une petite maison et était devenu…Et vous pouvez vous réjouir…Taxidermiste…

- Merde…Ça explique foutrement sa manière _sophistiqué_e de dépecer ses victimes... gronda Christian.

- Des liens avec la famille Novak ? demanda Rufus.

- Pas à ce qu'on sache…On savait tout de même que sa maison donnait sur un petit parc où les enfants de la garderie étaient amenés à jouer presque chaque jour.

- Alors il aurait vu Castiel y jouer… dit sombrement Christian.

- Oui et il aurait probablement commencé à devenir littéralement obsédé par le gamin…

- Pédophilie ? demanda Jo.

- Sûrement pas pour jouer aux petites autos avec lui ! lui dit bêtement Christian et Jo lui jeta un regard noir.

- Bradlay n'avait pas de dossier à proprement parler mais il avait subi quelques avertissements pour…Disons « errer un peu trop près des enfants ». Ils n'ont jamais pu fouiller sa maison faute de preuve mais je gagerais qu'elle regorgeait de photos du petit Castiel et de matériel pédophile.

- Et c'est là que j'entre en scène… dit joyeusement Crowley en se levant. Il se posta devant l'écran où était affichée la photo du probablement-dépeceur-de-Pittsburgh.

- Commençons un petit cours 101 sur les pédophiles… dit-il d'un ton semblable à un instituteur.

- Je viens à peine de manger ! gronda Christian. Crowley l'ignora.

- Il y a plusieurs sortes de pédophile, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs…Il y a ceux attirés par les jeunes filles, ceux par les jeunes garçons…Ils sont habituellement plus difficiles à attraper puisque leurs victimes sont souvent déjà matures sexuellement et qu'il est alors difficile de faire la part entre vieux pervers et pédophile. La deuxième classe est celle s'intéressant exclusivement à des enfants non-pubères…De 4 à 12 environ. Ce genre de pédophile se fiche habituellement du sexe de l'enfant…Puis il y a les atypiques…Comme notre Cher Alastair…

- Alors on suppose que c'est vraiment lui ? demanda Jo.

- Oui…dit Bobby. Ça ne peut plus être un hasard à ce niveau-là…Il a vécu à Lawrence à l'époque du meurtre, il a été soupçonné de tentative de kidnapping sur le même enfant dont la famille a été assassinée et il a été fortement soupçonné de traquer cet enfant. Plusieurs éducatrices se sont plaintes de lui parce qu'il rôdait trop près du parc où les enfants jouaient et qu'il était louche. Il n'a jamais été arrêté pour cela parce que soyons réaliste, bien que ce soit sacrément louche, rien n'empêche quelqu'un de regarder des enfants jouer…Personne ne pouvait faire le lien à cette époque.

- Sauf que nous, nous savons maintenant… dit Christian.

- Ouaip…Nous on peut facilement deviner que ce monstre ne faisait pas que prendre l'air tout près du parc…Il traquait Castiel…Il le surveillait et avait probablement déjà commencé à devenir complètement obsessif à son sujet…Puis en faisant quelques recherches j'ai découvert que notre ami Alastair avait beaucoup voyagé dans les années suivantes : Ellsworth, Kinsley, Manhattan puis il y a quelques années, Pittsburgh…

- Est-ce que… commença doucement Dean.

-…Est-ce que ce sont toutes des villes où a vécu notre cher Castiel ? Oui.

- Merde… jura fortement Dean en frappant fortement son poing sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

- Puis-je approuver Winchester ? demanda Jo.

- Comme vous voyez…Alastair devient donc notre suspect numéro 1….Sans compter que le portrait-robot de ce jour lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Alors on le ramène ici ? demanda Christian.

- Tu crois pas qu'on aurait déjà tenté le coup ? lui demanda bêtement Bobby. L'adresse que nous avons à son dossier est vielle de deux ans et il n'y vit plus…Des patrouilles le cherchent présentement dans tout Pittsburgh et sa photo est partout dans les aéroports, les stations d'autobus et de train mais…

- Il ne quittera pas Pittsburgh... dit Crowley nonchalamment. Il ne quittera pas parce qu'il n'a pas terminé…

- Mais il va se faire choper… dit Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui... approuva Crowley. Et toute personne normale serait déjà en train de fuir…Mais Alastair n'est pas normal…Il est un dangereux obsessif compulsif avec une forte personnalité psychotique pour agrémenter le tout…Je soupçonne même un trait sociopathe ce qui fait de lui un personnage des plus intéressant mais aussi des plus dangereux.

- Tu veux lui donner un bisou avant qu'on le foute en taule ? lui demanda ironiquement Christian, Crowley ne fit que le regarder avec un air impassible.

- Je voudrais bien l'étudier et faire une longue recherche approfondie sur les méandres de sa personnalité mais pas de bisou…J'ai personnellement un dégoût profond pour tout être s'attaquant à un enfant.

- Crowley a une âme ! rigola Dean. Qui l'eut cru ?

- La vie est pleine de surprise… dit calmement le psychiatre toujours en souriant.

- Parle-nous de ce malade… demanda Dean et Crowley lui fit une courte révérence, n'attendant que cette invitation.

- Avec joie ! Donc, notre dépeceur est un psychopathe-sociopathe-obsessif-compulsif…Ça on l'avait déjà étudié mais… Et là il se distingue, notons que l'objet de sa compulsion n'est ni un acte, un objet ou une image quelconque mais bien un être humain…Et un enfant qui plus est ! Un bambin même parce que notre cher monstre n'est pas seulement un pédophile comme les autres mais bien un pédophile atypique…La sorte de merde qui se sent sexuellement attirée par des bambins…Parce que Castiel, notons-le, n'était pas un enfant à ce moment-là mais bien un bambin…Et que les pédophiles ne sont généralement pas attirés par des enfants si jeunes…Mais pas notre copain qui s'est développé une attirance et une obsession si fortes qu'il a été pris en train de littéralement tenter d'arracher Castiel de son siège d'enfant !

- Une chance que ces foutus sièges soient une merde à détacher… dit Helen, les bras croisés.

- Une chance oui… dit Crowley. Parce que je peux vous jurer que le jeune Castiel ne serait pas ici à lire calmement dans votre petite salle de repos.

- Il serait mort… dit seulement Christian.

Crowley secoua la tête.

- Nah ou plutôt il ne serait pas mort immédiatement…L'obsession de Alastair est si forte qu'il aurait probablement gardé le gamin avec lui, séquestré quelque part…Durant des années et des années… Une obsession pareille ne se serait probablement pas tarie tant qu'il y aurait encore quelque chose à gruger de sa victime…La preuve ? Alastair a suivi Castiel presque toute sa vie…

- Donc il aurait pu être le genre de monstre à massacrer une famille pour s'approprier le gamin ? demanda Christian et Crowley hocha la tête.

- Sans compter… commença Rufus en sortant des feuilles d'un dossier. Que selon les relevés bancaires des Novak quelques semaines avant leurs morts, on peut constater que les parents semblaient inquiets puisqu'ils ont fait installer des systèmes anti-vols, des serrures neuves et qu'ils ont retiré Castiel de la garderie. Le père avait pris un congé sans solde et demeurait à la maison avec le gamin…

- Ils avaient peur, donc ! s'exclama Dean. Ils avaient spécifiquement peur pour Castiel s'ils l'ont retiré de la garderie sans retirer les enfants de l'école…Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de protection ?

- Probable qu'ils sentaient qu'on cherchait à leur enlever Castiel mais qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuve…Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur qu'on ne les voit comme des parents paranos… dit Helen pensivement.

-Probable… dit Bobby. Ce qu'on sait maintenant est qu'ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter…On ne saura jamais pourquoi malheureusement. Avaient-ils eu des appels téléphoniques ? Vu Alastair rôder ? Ce sera toujours un mystère…

-…Sauf qu'ils ont tenté de protéger leur rejeton jusqu'à la fin... dit Crowley. Le premier souvenir que j'ai retiré de Castiel était sa mère lui hurlant de se cacher…Pourquoi hurler cela à un enfant de 3 ans si on ne sait pas la raison pour laquelle on nous attaque ?

- Il a raison… se mêla Helen. Si on entrait chez moi par infraction, je penserais immédiatement à un vol…

- Pas Naomi Houston… dit Bobby. Manifestement elle savait très bien que Alastair était là pour Castiel…Probable qu'elle a su immédiatement qu'il repartirait avec l'enfant et qu'il les éliminerait tous, elle et sa famille, qu'il ait l'enfant ou non…Elle savait qu'ils allaient tous périr…Son seul espoir était de tenter de protéger son plus jeune enfant…De l'empêcher de finir entre les pattes de ce monstre…Son dernier acte aura donc été de lui ordonner de se cacher…Et le petit l'a écouté parce qu'à cet âge on fait ce que maman a ordonné…Et qu'on reste caché…Même si on entend les cris de sa famille se faire massacrer…On reste caché même quand les policiers entrent dans la maison…Même si on a faim et soif…Si John n'avait pas trouvé ce gamin il serait probablement mort dans sa cachette à continuer à faire la dernière chose que sa maman lui avait ordonné… termina Bobby et tous restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Bon…continua Bobby après un moment. Crowley, tu vas continuer à t'occuper de Castiel…Le pauvre gamin en a besoin et même si on connaît l'identité du tueur il n'est pas exclu qu'il puisse se souvenir d'autres détails pouvant nous servir. Les autres, même plan : chercher Alastair et je veux qu'on fouille tous les endroits que ce salaud a visité…Rufus ? Conférence de presse ! J'ai les médias au cul et il est temps de leur donner un petit quelque chose…Winchester ?

Dean releva la tête à son nom.

- Mission protection 101 ok ? Tu colles aux baskets de Castiel ! Je le veux au commissariat ou chez toi seulement et sans exception ! Paie quelqu'un pour ton épicerie je m'en fiche mais je veux Castiel à l'extérieur de ces murs le moins possible ! Et avec gilet par balle si possible ! Je fiche deux policiers en garde permanente devant ton appartement et tu ne laisses pas le gamin seul Dean !

Dean hocha la tête mais Bobby le regarda avec insistance.

- Je ne plaisante pas, garçon…Surveillance permanente ! Je te veux derrière la porte de la salle de bain, arme à la main même lorsqu'il va pisser ! Clair ?

- Très clair…

- Bon…Dégagez de ma vie alors ! Au travail ! les congédia Bobby d'un signe de la main.

.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle pour retourner à leurs bureaux respectifs, Dean vit Castiel qui parlait calmement avec Missouri, la réceptionniste, confortablement assis sur le bureau de celle-ci, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Missouri devait particulièrement aimer Castiel parce que Dean savait que s'il avait osé, un jour, s'asseoir ainsi sur son bureau elle aurait tôt fait de le chasser de là en lui tirant l'oreille.

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais vous avez une de ces têtes d'enterrement lorsque vous sortez de ce bureau ! fit-il remarquer.

- C'est qu'on s'amuse comme des petits fous, là-dedans ! tenta de plaisanter Dean mais Castiel le regardait toujours avec inquiétude. Il vint pour dire quelque chose mais Crowley sortit de la salle de conférence et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Castiel ? Allez petit ! C'est l'heure de parler avec tonton Crowley.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que tu sonnes comme un vieux pervers, Crowley ?

- On peut sentir la jalousie te dégouliner de tous les pores de la peau, Dean… répondit simplement le psychiatre.

Castiel sauta du bureau et marcha vers Crowley d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Le temps passa trop rapidement au goût de Dean, il bûcha quelque peu sur la rédaction de son rapport à propos du dépeceur mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, revoyant encore et encore le visage de celui-ci dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient enfin une identité…Bordel, ils avaient même un mobile et une évaluation psychologique de ce malade !

Malheureusement l'étape suivante n'était pas la plus simple. Maintenant il fallait le trouver…

Il savait que les médias étaient maintenant assemblés à l'extérieur de l'édifice pour la conférence de presse de Rufus. Il était curieux de savoir comment l'homme s'en sortait et était décidé à visionner le tout au journal tv de ce soir. Il savait à présent que tout allait être déclaré même si l'identité de Castiel devait rester, a priori, anonyme.

Crowley était probablement en train de lui apprendre les derniers évènements et il se demandait comment Castiel allait réagir…Il se demandait également si ce n'était pas trop pour lui…Après à peine 24 heures pour s'être remis de la terrible nouvelle de la veille.

Il avait lui-même du mal à gérer toutes ces informations et ce n'était pas de sa vie dont il s'agissait !

.

Bobby le fit sursauter alors qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Retourne chez toi, fiston. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire pour ce soir… lui dit l'homme en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Dean se frotta le visage et approuva.

- Ouais, j'attends Cass et je file chez moi…Rufus s'en est bien sorti avec la conférence ?

- Une vraie star ! Il va probablement gagner un Oscar et défiler sur le tapis rouge avec une belle robe à paillettes ! rigola Bobby en enfilant son imperméable.

Dean eut à peine le temps de se diriger vers la salle où avait disparu Castiel que celui-ci en sortit, suivi de Crowley. Castiel avait l'air épuisé mais il sourit légèrement en le voyant.

- Bonjour Dean.

- Hé Cass ! Tu es prêt à partir ?

- Oui.

- Passez par l'arrière... leur indiqua Crowley. Les médias sont encore là et je ne veux pas de photo de mon client dans les journaux.

- D'accord Doc.

- Et Dean ! Je le veux au lit avant minuit ! Il a eu une difficile séance ! Ordre du médecin.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, Crowley, je ne vais pas te désobéir là-dessus.

- Je suis encore là… leur rappela Castiel d'une voix irritée.

Dean guida Castiel vers la porte menant derrière la bâtisse comme l'avait proposé Crowley. Ce fut une bonne décision puisqu'ils purent entendre les voix des journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue à l'entrée. Il fit monter discrètement Castiel dans l'impala et prit rapidement place au volant.

- Je déteste ce sale psy ! jura Dean. J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi chiant avec toi !

- Non…En fait, je l'aime bien… lui dit Castiel d'une voix calme et Dean se retourna curieusement vers lui.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Non. Il a une façon de me parler qui est…Rassurante…Il ne me regarde pas avec pitié…Ni avec indifférence. Ce que je lui dis semble vraiment l'intéresser et j'ai cette impression avec lui que...

Castiel sembla chercher ses mots, ce qui n'était pas son style.

- Que ? insista Dean.

- Que je peux y faire face…Que le monde ne s'écroule pas autour de moi et que je vais passer au travers de tout cela et qu'en plus…Je suis suffisamment fort pour le faire.

- La barbe… soupira Dean en regardant droit devant lui.

- Tu as l'air déçu ? remarqua Castiel.

- Tu peux le dire ! C'est que j'adorais le détester ce type, moi !

.

En arrivant devant le bloc appartement, Dean reconnut immédiatement les deux policiers incognitos qui y faisaient le guet. Il se retint de les saluer et guida Castiel vers l'entrée.

Il était tôt, plus tôt que l'heure habituelle à laquelle Dean entrait chez lui. Son estomac gargouilla et il fouilla dans ses armoires.

- Tu as envie de manger quoi, Cass ?

- Je ne suis pas difficile… dit timidement celui-ci.

- Du spaghetti, ça te dit ?

- Oui…

La voix était timide et Dean se tourna vers lui. Castiel était assis sur une des chaises de cuisine et jouait distraitement avec la manche de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te chicotte Cass ?

- Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour aider Dean…Je me sens si inutile…Un vrai fardeau.

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- C'est comme cela que je me sens.

Dean lui lança une pomme de salade.

- Alors tranche la salade et cesse de t'apitoyer…Peste.

Castiel lui sourit et vint se placer devant le comptoir pour découper la salade.

Ils cuisinèrent ainsi un bon moment, l'ambiance était légère et amicale. Il y avait longtemps que Dean n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir à faire la cuisine. Castiel lui fit une démonstration très convaincante de son problème obsessif avec le ménage en nettoyant et rangeant tout sur son passage.

- Hé ! Tu arrêtes oui ? s'exaspéra Dean après avoir repris pour la millième fois la cuillère que Castiel se bornait à ranger dès que Dean la déposait sur une surface.

- C'est plus fort que moi ! se plaignit Castiel.

- Eh bien tu demanderas à Crowley de t'arranger cela, mon beau ! Il est supposé être le meilleur psy du pays !

- Pourquoi tu le détestes tant ?

- Il n'y a que ses clients qui l'aiment…Les autres, nous avons tous envie de le frapper avec son air suffisant !

- Peut-être parce qu'avec nous, ses clients, il ne parle pas de lui…Il nous fait parler.

Dean fit mine de regarder attentivement la cuisson de ses pâtes avant de demander, à brûle-pourpoint :

- Et…Il t'a fait parler ? Je veux dire…Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pensif.

- Rien qui puisse aider…

- Alors c'est oui ?

- Des petites choses banales.

- Je suis certain que pour toi, ce n'est pas banal, Cass…Tu as envie d'en parler ?

- Non…Ou plutôt…Pas maintenant…

- Tu n'es pas forcé, tu sais.

- Est-ce que…

Il se remit à jouer avec la manche de son chandail sans oser le regarder et Dean dut se retenir de lui soulever doucement le visage.

- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse Dean ?

- Oui…Pas que pour le boulot. Ça m'intéresse parce que tu es important pour moi.

Ça lui avait échappé et il le regretta un moment. Castiel ne posa aucun commentaire pourtant.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, parlant de tout et de rien. Castiel pouvait être très volubile lorsque le sujet le passionnait et il lui parla longuement de littérature après l'avoir remercié, encore une fois, pour les trois bouquins achetés plus tôt.

- Mais où trouvais-tu le temps de lire tout cela ? s'étonna Dean après que Castiel lui eut parlé des nombreux livres qu'il avait découverts à l'école secondaire.

- Je te l'ai dit Dean ! J'étais un vrai _nerds _!

- Tu as manqué le meilleur moment ! Les partys ! L'alcool, les filles…ou même les beaux mecs !

- Je n'avais pas trop le temps…Sans compter que je changeais si souvent de famille d'accueil…J'étais toujours le petit nouveau…Le_ nerd_ gay nouveau ! Autant te dire que l'école fut un enfer ! Les livres, c'était ma délivrance…

- Je te laisserai mon portable demain et tu pourras t'amuser à rechercher quelques bouquins en ligne.

Castiel le regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux de honte.

- Tu sais Dean, je ne sais presque rien des ordinateurs et d'internet…

- Quoi ? Un petit intello comme toi ?

- Je ne suis pas totalement ignorant ! Je sais qu'il y a des sites web comme _facebook_, _youtube_…Je sais que tout le monde a un email…Je le sais en théorie mais je n'ai jamais eu d'ordinateur…

- Tu aimerais en avoir un ? lui demanda Dean.

- Pardon ?

- Tu aimerais ?

- Je ne sais pas…Un ordinateur a toujours été hors limite…L'argent je le dépense pour mes besoins de base…Je ne connais pas le luxe…

- L'Etat me donne une prime pour m'acquitter de tes dépenses…On pourrait s'en servir pour t'acheter un portable…Ou un IPhone…Je te verrais bien avec un IPhone.

Castiel le regarda comme un gosse à qui on propose un jouet qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder un jour.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean…Je ne connais rien à l'informatique et ça me semble…trop cher.

- Cet argent te revient…Et je suis certain que tu apprendras rapidement…Tiens ! Débarrassons la table et je te montrerai immédiatement.

.

Castiel, tel qu'il l'avait prévu, se familiarisa rapidement avec l'art de surfer sur le net. Dean l'aida à se créer un compte de courriel. Le site favori de Castiel sembla être youtube où ils s'amusèrent longuement à visionner des vidéos de toute sorte._ Simon's cat, _une série de courts petits dessins animés mettant en vedette un chat, combla Castiel de bonheur. Ils visionnèrent la totalité de cette série de vidéos, avachis tous les deux sur le divan, Castiel appuyé contre l'épaule de Dean. Castiel riait de bon cœur, de longs fous rires qui réjouissaient Dean. Castiel était époustouflant lorsqu'il riait…Littéralement à couper le souffle.

Il était magnifique…La perfection faite homme…

Dean ne put résister à la tentation de poser délicatement une main sur la joue du jeune homme et Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

Dean vint pour retirer sa main mais Castiel le retint par le poignet. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés aux siens, indéchiffrables, mystérieux. Dean fut dans l'incapacité complète de deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter. Il aurait dû se méfier immédiatement mais les évènements suivants se précipitèrent si rapidement qu'il eut l'impression de perdre pied.

Castiel continua à le fixer sans ciller, comme s'il lisait en lui, lisait au plus profond de son âme et Dean se sentit aussi transparent que le cristal. Le jeune prostitué retira doucement le portable des genoux de Dean et le déposa sur la table à café. Il se releva alors sur les genoux et se posa tranquillement sur les cuisses de Dean sans jamais le libérer de son regard. Dean en était hypnotisé, pétrifié, et lorsque Castiel rapprocha son torse de celui du policier il ressentit un courant électrique l'envahir et posa brusquement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme pour le rapprocher vivement de son corps. Castiel s'y moula avec grâce, une de ses mains venant se poser derrière la nuque de Dean tandis que l'autre se portait à son biceps.

- Cass ? tenta-t-il de dire mais Castiel le fit taire en se penchant doucement vers son cou où il y déposa ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Dean sentit un désir aussi puissant qu'un raz-de-marée l'envahir alors que les lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser place à la langue humide qui le chatouilla agréablement dans le creux du cou. Les mains de Dean remontèrent doucement pour caresser le dos du jeune homme. Il sentit la bouche de Castiel le lécher puis le mordiller et son sexe se redressa vivement. Castiel releva son visage vers celui de Dean et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur son menton, remontant vers ses lèvres. Dean grogna de désir et prit le visage du jeune prostitué entre ses mains pour ensuite se précipiter vers le cou découvert et y plonger les lèvres. Le corps de Castiel s'arcbouta sur celui de Dean et son bassin fit agréablement pression contre le sexe déjà dur du policier.

La sensation était puissante et Dean gémit fortement. Castiel se libéra un instant pour retirer vivement sa chemise et Dean posa ses mains au bas du t-shirt pour le relever avec fièvre du corps du jeune homme. Il eut à peine le temps de parcourir la peau douce et chaude devant lui que Castiel rapprocha vivement son corps de celui de Dean, bougeant une fois de plus son bassin de façon si aguichante que Dean poussa une plainte. Il vit Castiel sourire légèrement et bien que ce sourire lui plaise il lui sembla manquer quelque chose sans trop arriver à comprendre quoi. Castiel éloigna son torse de Dean en arquant sensuellement ses hanches et Dean sentit ses mains trembler de désir tandis qu'il les promenait avidement sur le torse puis l'abdomen de Castiel. Celui-ci bougea son bassin contre le sexe de Dean et le mouvement était parfait, sensuel, avide…

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Dean tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et chercha les yeux de Castiel mais celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou du policier et Dean perdit pied une nouvelle fois.

La main du jeune homme se rapprocha de la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon et Dean sursauta de plaisir lorsque la main frôla son sexe à travers ses vêtements. Tout était si bon mais en même temps trop rapide.

Dean n'arrivait pas à mettre une pensée devant l'autre. Le plaisir était vif mais…Vide. Oui…Vide…

Quelque chose manquait et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas croisé le regard de Castiel une seule fois depuis le début, depuis le premier contact des lèvres de celui-ci sur son cou.

Castiel fuyait son regard…

Et plus encore…Les mouvements de bassin, les baisers, les touchers…

Tout était si parfait, si calculé si…

Mécanique….

Cette fois Dean sentit la nausée l'envahir.

Mécanique…Castiel agissait de façon mécanique…Ou plutôt son corps le faisait parce que Castiel ne semblait même pas être présent.

Castiel cherchait à lui donner du plaisir…Comme il était habitué de le faire pour vivre.

Castiel n'était pas excité, il ne ressentait rien, il ne faisait qu'agir comme son corps était contrôlé à le faire… Il était seulement là pour procurer du plaisir à Dean.

Un plaisir immense certes…Mais pas le genre de plaisir que Dean recherchait.

Parce que les yeux bleus aux couleurs de la mer n'étaient pas là…

Ni les rires cristallins…

Ni les petites fossettes…

Les petits froncements de sourcils et les petits penchements de tête…

Castiel n'était pas là… Il n'y avait que son corps.

- Cass, arrête ! ordonna-t-il sévèrement mais Castiel ne fit que l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou.

- Castiel ! Arrête ! cria-t-il fortement en agrippant soudainement celui-ci par les poignets. Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et Dean le poussa de sur ses cuisses. Castiel retomba sur le sofa et le regarda avec un tel étonnement et une telle consternation que Dean aurait pu en rire si la situation n'était pas autant à pleurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Castiel d'une voix étonnée et irritée.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? cria Dean en se relevant vivement. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend TOI ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère.

- Mais tu en avais envie Dean ! Pourquoi tu me repousses comme ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Non ! Tu as envie de moi Dean ! Ne viens pas prétendre le contraire ! l'accusa Castiel avec force.

- Là n'est pas l'idée !

- Tu étais dur sous moi ! Tu as envie de moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu luttes ainsi ! Castiel avait les yeux brillants de colère.

- Pourquoi je lutte ? Dean criait maintenant à pleins poumons, plus en colère que jamais. -Je lutte parce que c'est mal ! Idiot !

- Je ne suis pas digne de toi ? Tu ne veux pas te salir avec une pute ? lui cria Castiel sur le même ton et Dean vit rouge.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Je ne couche pas avec toi pour la simple raison que tu n'en as pas envie !

Castiel le regarda, éberlué un moment.

- Mais si… dit-il plus calme.

- Non ! Tu actais Cass ! Tu travaillais !

- Non Dean !

- Ne me mens pas Cass ! Si tu as le moindre respect pour moi tu ne me mentiras pas ! Tu ne cherchais qu'à me faire plaisir !

- Et c'est mal ?

- Bien sûr que c'est mal ! J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses plaisir ! Le sexe c'est à deux ! Ce n'est pas avec un corps vide ! Tu ne pourras jamais me donner de plaisir si tu n'en as pas toi-même et…Merde Cass ! jura-t-il en s'asseyant brusquement sur le sofa près du jeune homme qui se replia soudain sur lui-même, les genoux contre le torse.

- Je suis désolé Dean… dit-il au bord des larmes et Dean sentit sa colère le quitter. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda tristement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cass ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir…Je voulais…

Dean soupira de dépit parce qu'il devina ce qui suivrait.

- Tu voulais me démontrer ta gratitude ?

- Oui…

- Merde Cass ! ragea-t-il.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment démontrer de la gratitude Dean ! lui cria Castiel avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne sais pas faire autre chose que ça ! Personne n'a jamais voulu autre chose de moi ! Comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir ? Merde !

Jamais il n'avait entendu Castiel jurer et il le regarda surpris, presque amusé. Castiel ne pleurait pas mais ses épaules tremblaient d'un mélange de colère, de tristesse et d'indignation.

Dean sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les yeux de Castiel lançaient des éclairs.

- Et tu te moques de moi ?

- Non Cass…C'est juste que…

Il éclata de rire cette fois sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Castiel le regarda surpris, la colère semblant s'éteindre dans son regard.

- Cass ! C'est probablement la première fois que quelqu'un résiste à tes avances et tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! rigola-t-il.

Castiel eut un air effarouché…Puis insulté…Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire.

- Ouais… avoua-t-il après un moment et Dean rigola encore plus, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir mais il ne put arrêter. Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, Castiel remettait calmement son chandail.

- Tu sais Cass…Ce que je veux que tu comprennes est que ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un a envie de toi que tu dois automatiquement lui donner ce qu'il veut... lui dit-il calmement.

- Alors tu avoues avoir envie de moi ? lui demanda Castiel sur le même ton.

- Sale peste ! Bien sûr ! confirma Dean ne voyant pas à quoi ça lui servirait de tenter de le nier.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas croire que moi aussi…J'ai envie de toi ? lui demanda doucement Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux. Dean resta saisi un moment.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai constaté…

- Je sais ce que je ressens Dean…Ne me traite pas comme un enfant d'accord ? J'ai agi avec stupidité je m'en rends compte…Mais je ne sais pas comment faire des avances…J'agis avec automatisme parce que je me sens complètement inexpérimenté si on ne me dit pas exactement quoi dire, quoi faire, quand et comment…Je te suis reconnaissant Dean, je te respecte et t'admire mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon…Acte.

Dean le regarda calmement, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis bien avec toi…Je suis heureux…En sécurité mais aussi…Je me sens respecté et aimé…Et je me demandais…Je voulais que tu aies du sexe avec moi parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen d'être plus près de toi…De ton corps mais aussi de…Toi…

Castiel se tut, le visage rougi de gêne cette fois-ci.

Dean sourit et se rapprocha de celui-ci, son visage à quelques pouces du sien.

- Je connais un moyen Cass.

Il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de surprise et Dean l'embrassa doucement. Les lèvres étaient chaudes et douces contre les siennes. Castiel resta immobile un moment comme s'il ne connaissait pas les mouvements à faire durant un baiser puis quelque chose sembla se déclencher en lui et il embrassa Dean à son tour, avec passion. Dean posa une main derrière la tête de Castiel et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Castiel soupira entre leurs lèvres scellées et Dean remonta lentement sa bouche vers le visage qu'il bombarda de légers baisers : la joue, la tempe, pour revenir une dernière fois sur les lèvres chaudes. Lorsqu'il éloigna son visage pour regarder Castiel, celui-ci avait les yeux brillants de passion, le souffle court…Si beau…Et si présent.

- J'ai aimé Dean… avoua-t-il doucement.

- C'est ce que je veux Cass…C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu…

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux et se rapprocha de lui doucement et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Celui-ci l'enlaça de ses bras et rapprocha son corps tendrement. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Castiel contre son cou.

- Dean…Je crois que je n'ai pas seulement envie de toi…

Dean releva le visage de Castiel et le tint entre ses mains.

- Alors on le découvrira ensemble…Ma petite peste…

Castiel sourit et reposa son visage dans le creux du cou du policier.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux… Et jamais Dean ne s'était autant senti chez lui que dans les bras de ce petit prostitué aux yeux bleus comme la mer.

.

Les choses semblèrent plus claires pour Dean, lorsqu'il se retrouva étendu sur le sofa, Castiel contre lui. Il promenait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci et Castiel caressait calmement le bras de Dean de ses doigts.

C'était doux, calme et si familier que ça en était insolite.

Ils s'étaient encore embrassés après leur premier baiser mais toujours avec délicatesse, sans jamais même ouvrir la bouche. Un baiser chaste et pur.

Maintenant les choses semblaient plus claires entre eux bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait spécifié quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce qu'ils attendaient. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser Castiel filer de sa vie. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de sa seule certitude. Mais de quoi serait fait le lendemain ? Que voulait-il ? Que ressentait-il ? Ça il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser.

- Je suis bien, Dean… lui dit doucement Castiel et Dean sourit tout en inhalant avec délectation l'odeur des cheveux contre ses narines.

- Tant mieux Cass, parce qu'il n'est absolument pas question que tu te sauves de mes bras.

- Je n'en ai pas envie…Je suis bien contre toi…Je me suis senti bien avec toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu…Dès la première fois que tu m'as regardé…Je ne me l'explique pas…Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens avec facilité pourtant.

- J'avais pourtant pas du tout l'impression que tu me faisais confiance, Cass…Tu étais comme un petit chat sauvage qu'on tente d'approcher mais qui passe son temps à nous filer entre les doigts…

- J'ai plus envie de filer maintenant…Je crois bien que tu m'as apprivoisé…comme le petit prince et le renard…

Dean rit doucement.

- Sauf que tu es le petit prince Cass…C'est moi le renard…C'est moi la bête féroce qui mordait les gens qui m'approchait…C'est toi qui es le petit prince pur et sage.

Castiel resta un moment silencieux…

- Je me rappelle ce livre Dean…Je m'en suis rappelé aujourd'hui lors de ma séance avec Crowley. Deux souvenirs me sont revenus.

Dean posa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Castiel.

- Raconte-moi, mon ange.

Il sentit le corps de Castiel se fondre contre le sien, comme un petit chat recherchant sa place où se peloter.

- Je me vois en train de courir Dean…Il fait chaud et il y a du bruit partout…Ça sent bon…Une odeur sucrée et…Je crois que c'est une foire. Je cours parce que je suis excité et je veux voir les ballons qui sont là-bas.

La voix de Castiel était douce et calme et Dean tentait de respirer le moins bruyamment possible tellement il avait peur de déranger la quiétude du moment.

- Je tombe et mon genou me fait très mal. Je hurle. Je me retourne et je vois un homme approcher de moi. Il est grand, des cheveux presque noirs comme les miens…Il s'approche et je tends les bras vers ce géant. Il me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien et je suis dans ses bras…Si haut…Son visage me regarde mais je n'arrive pas à bien le voir…Mais je vois son sourire et je ne pleure plus…Parce que je suis en sécurité dans ses bras. Il est grand, il est fort et bien que je sois petit, je me sens très grand tout à coup. Mon genou me fait encore mal mais il me chuchote des mots qui chassent la douleur…Sa voix est douce et calme…Il me chatouille sur le ventre et je ris très fort…Je n'ai plus mal…Je n'ai plus peur…Cet homme est le plus beau et le plus fort du monde et je sais que je suis son petit garçon…

Castiel se tut un moment et Dean passa doucement un bras autour de son cou. Castiel déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean et prit une grande inspiration.

- Mon deuxième souvenir est à propos du petit prince…Je suis dans mon lit…Des couvertures bleu et orange je crois…Je suis contre une femme, elle est derrière moi et me tient comme tu le fais présentement Dean…Il y a un livre ouvert devant moi. Je vois les images mais les mots sont impossibles à déchiffrer….La femme derrière moi les récite et mon cœur est empli de joie. J'aime entendre cette voix…C'est la plus belle voix du monde entier ! Quelquefois elle est autoritaire, ferme et je sais que je dois lui obéir sinon…Bah, sinon rien probablement…Mais j'écoute toujours la voix lorsqu'elle me dit de faire quelque chose…Elle est claire et forte mais le soir, elle est aussi douce et empli de baisers…Elle récite l'histoire et bien que je la connaisse par cœur, je ne peux pas m'en lasser. La femme la récite si bien…Elle change le ton de sa voix pour l'adapter à chaque personnage et…Et je la trouve si intelligente Dean ! Si belle et intelligente et moi aussi je voudrais un jour arriver à déchiffrer ces mots et les réciter aussi bien que la dame…Je suis bien contre elle, elle sent si bon, ses mains sont douces et je peux entendre son cœur battre contre mon oreille posée sur sa poitrine…

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, son corps se détendit alors complètement contre celui de Dean.

- Tu vois Dean pourquoi je ne peux qu'aimer Crowley ? Il m'a permis de rencontrer mon père et ma mère, aujourd'hui.

.

Dean s'était assoupi contre Castiel lorsque son cellulaire vibra. Castiel bougea contre lui, éveillé lui aussi et Dean gronda en répondant à l'appel.

- Oui ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il irrité.

- Dean…On a du pain sur la planche, fiston… lui provint la voix bourrue de Bobby.

- Hein ? Mais il est quelle heure là ?

- Malheureusement trop tard, garçon…Tu te rappelles qu'à notre premier briefing sur le dépeceur on a émis l'hypothèse que de mettre Castiel hors de la portée des griffes du tueur allait faire disjoncter celui-ci ? Qu'il allait réagir avec rage ?

- Oui... répondit Dean même s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la suite.

- Et bien il est en colère Dean…Il est foutrement en colère même !


	10. In this shirt

Chapitre 9: In this shirt  


There's a pain, it does ripple through my frame, makes me lame,  
There's a thorn, in my side, it's the shame, it's the pride...  
Of you and me, ever changing, moving on now, moving fast,  
And his touch, must be wanted, must become, through your ask,  
But I need Jake to tell you, that I love you, it never rests,  
And I've bled every day now, for a year, for a year,  
I did send you a note on the wind for to read...  
... Our names there together must have fallen like a seed...  
... To the depths of the soil buried deep in the ground,  
On the wind, I could hear you, call my name, held the sounds,

- The irrepressible -

* * *

**Un gros merci encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews! Vous êtes des amours et je vous adore! Bisoux tout plein!**

**Gros merci à ma bêta: Mariancléa! je suis présentement en train de corriger '' pour la grâce d'un ange'' alors je me rends plus que compte du travail que tu as à faire pour corriger mes fautes insignifiantes! Alors triple bisoux!**

**Au chapitre précédent Cass et Dean ont enfin déclaré leur amour mais un coup de fil de Bobby a brusquement brisé le moment en leur annonçant que Alastair avait récidivé...Et violemment même...**

**Dans ce chapitre, La relation entre Castiel et Dean s'éclaircie de plus en plus...**

* * *

Dean stationna la voiture devant la scène du crime, la peur au ventre.

- N'oublie pas Cass ! Tu as promis de rester sagement à l'intérieur de la voiture ! lui rappela Dean en ouvrant la portière. Castiel hocha la tête, les yeux emplis d'angoisse. Dean prit le temps de se rapprocher quelque peu de lui.

- N'aie pas peur Cass…Un policier sera de garde devant l'impala et personne ne t'approchera…

- Dean ! Je n'ai pas peur pour moi ! Je me demande quelle autre personne innocente a péri par ma faute ! se défendit celui-ci.

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

- Dis cela à ma conscience, Dean…

Dean se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et sortit du véhicule.

C'était une maison familiale comme il y en avait tant…Quatre voitures de police et deux ambulances étaient stationnées devant la demeure et une foule de voisins curieux étaient dehors à tenter de voir ce qui s'y passait. Dean aperçut un policier et lui fit signe d'aller vers l'impala. Le policier sembla comprendre et hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers le véhicule devant laquelle il se planqua, main sur son arme et prêt à tout pour protéger le précieux témoin à l'intérieur et, Dean réalisa que Cass était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde maintenant à part son frère Sam.

Bobby sortit de la demeure et vint à sa rencontre.

- C'est pas du joli Dean…

- De la part de ce salaud, je m'y attendais…Les victimes ?

- Une mère de 50 ans et ses deux adolescentes, 17 ans et 19 ans…

- Et le père ? Il en a réchappé ?

- Divorcé…Il est présentement en voyage d'affaire mais on vient de le retracer et on le ramène par le premier avion…Le type est salement sous le choc…Ses deux filles sont mortes et bien qu'il soit divorcé…

- Oui…Je comprends…Bon Dieu que ce salaud aime détruire des vies ! Il les a dépecées comme les autres ?

- Oui…Avec quelques petits extra…Je te laisse y aller. Moi j'ai besoin d'air…

- Gabriel est déjà là ?

- Oui…Benny et Christian aussi.

Dean se dirigea vers l'entrée où deux policiers faisaient le pied de grue et passa sous la banderole interdisant l'entrée. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit deux bâtonnets de chewing-gum, il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une double dose…

Quelques techno-médicaux se promenaient ça et là en prenant des empreintes et Dean enfila les protège-souliers en plastique requis pour circuler sur la scène du crime. Il pénétra dans ce qui sembla être le salon et se figea sur place devant l'horreur du massacre.

Les trois corps étaient étendus sur le sol, nus. Les cadavres portaient chacun une lacération typique du dépeceur. Une grande incision allant des clavicules aux aines…Sans surprise, chacune des femmes avait une lettre de l'alphabet de gravée sur la poitrine : un I, un E puis un L. Comme si Alastair n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de terminer ce petit rituel…Parce que le reste de la scène ne lui était pas familière…Les crimes de Alastair étaient habituellement propres, nets et sans émotions…

Celle-ci était différente.

Les trois femmes étaient disposées les bras et les jambes écartés…Et de grandes ailes formées de sang avaient été dessinées autour d'elles…

Au dessus de ces ailes…Un seul message tracé de rouge :_ Rendez-moi mon ange_…

Et partout sur les murs peints de rouge défilait le même mot…Encore et encore, inlassablement : Castiel, Castiel, Castiel…

Oui. Alastair était vraiment en colère.

.

Gabriel qui était penché sur l'un des corps releva la tête vers lui.

- Si on avait encore l'espoir que ce monstre ignore que l'on avait mis Castiel en sécurité eh bien, nous sommes maintenant fixés…

- Et il est furax… dit Benny en se rapprochant.

- Il croit que Castiel est à lui… dit pensivement Dean.

- Erreur Frère…Dans sa tête, Castiel EST à lui. Point final. Regardez ces murs ! C'est à frémir ! Il a écrit son nom combien de fois ?

- 45 fois…J'ai compté… dit Gabriel. J'ai l'impression qu'il a manqué d'encre avant de manquer de colère…J'ai pas l'impression que j'aurai beaucoup de sang à drainer de ces corps avant de les autopsier…

Benny eut soudainement un sursaut d'horreur et regarda Dean avec de grands yeux.

- Est-ce que tu as laissé Castiel seul chez toi ?

- Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas ? Il est dans la voiture dehors avec un policier armé aux basquets.

- Ouais…Bon…Je préfère…Je crois que le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que ce monstre réussisse à tuer Castiel…C'est ce que ce salaud veut plus que tout au monde et je voudrais bien qu'il crève sans jamais avoir posé ses sales pattes sur un seul des cheveux du petit !

Le ton décidé de Benny le surprit un instant. Benny qui était toujours si posé…Si plaisantin…

- Oh…Tu sais que tu ferais un sacré bon protecteur pour Cass, Benny ? lui dit Dean.

- Ce serait avec plaisir si je ne le savais pas déjà entre de bonnes mains...

- Et moi il est devenu mon petit frère…Par nom ! leur rappela Gabriel en souriant.

- Ouais sauf que toi…À part la volonté tu n'as ni les armes et ni la grandeur, Gab ! rigola Benny.

- Est-ce qu'on peut imaginer que le tueur en a terminé avec ses meurtres maintenant ou on doit s'attendre à encore plus de sa part ? demanda Dean.

- D'après moi il en a pas terminé avec nous…Vous remarquez qu'il a changé de style de victime ? dit Benny.

- Oui…Des prostitués il passe à la petite famille…Est-ce qu'on doit en déduire qu'il avait très bien compris qu'on avait fait le lien entre lui et le meurtre des Novak ?

- D'après moi le message est très clair…Il est retourné à la base du lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Castiel… rétorqua Benny.

- Ce qui fait que Cass est encore plus en danger que jamais…Vous croyez qu'il oserait foncer tête baissée pour l'avoir ? demanda Gabriel.

- Je crois qu'il a atteint un point où il n'a plus rien à perdre... les interrompit Bobby qui arrivait près d'eux.

- On fait quoi, Chef ? demanda Christian.

- Je veux que quelqu'un interroge tous les voisins demain. Je veux savoir si l'un d'eux à vu quoi que ce soit…Un volontaire ?

Évidemment personne ne parla. Interroger des voisins n'était pas seulement barbant mais la plupart du temps inutile.

Bobby les regarda en soupirant de dépit.

- Bon…Laffite…

- Merde ! jura celui-ci.

- Va au pieu…Je te veux ici de bon matin pour interroger tout ce beau petit monde…Christian, Dean…On fouille la maison et les environs…

- J'ai laissé Castiel dans la voiture… fit remarquer Dean et Christian eut son foutu sourire désagréable.

- Tu lui as laissé une petite fente à la fenêtre pour respirer et un bol d'eau à ton petit toutou ?

- Toi la ferme !

- Quoi ? Je touche une corde sensible ?

- Vous voulez bien arrêter tous les deux ? beugla Bobby. On croirait deux enfants d'école…Idiots…Dean, tu n'as qu'à demander à Benny de le déposer au commissariat, il y sera en sécurité.

- Hé ? Le mec a besoin de dormir un peu, Bobby…Il en a suffisamment bavé ces deux derniers jours… lui fit remarquer Dean.

- Mais c'est qu'il en prend soin de son toutou! rigola Christian. Dean l'aurait bien fait taire si son patron ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés…Sans compter qu'on manquait d'effectif au commissariat et que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'envoyer Christian en congé maladie pour _perte de dents._

- Si tu veux, Dean, je conduirai Cass chez toi et je resterai avec lui... lui offrit Benny.

Dean sentit un poids énorme se retirer de sa poitrine. Benny était un flic formidable et Dean avait parfaitement confiance en sa capacité à protéger Castiel.

- D'acc…Merci Vieux… dit-il en lui donnant la clé de son appartement.

Il prit la peine d'annoncer ce changement de programme à Castiel et celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Ça va aller ? voulut s'assurer Dean.

- Oui.

- Benny est mon meilleur ami…Tu peux compter sur lui.

- Oui, il m'avait déjà semblé très sympa lorsque nous sommes allés manger un morceau…Ça ira Dean…Est-ce…Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de victimes ? demanda-t-il en regardant la maison et Dean ne vit pas l'intérêt de lui mentir…Castiel n'aurait qu'à regarder les infos pour connaître la vérité.

- Trois…Une mère et ses deux adolescentes…

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda-t-il et cette fois Dean ne crut pas que lui dévoiler le reste serait une bonne chose à faire…Il ne voyait pas en quoi apprendre que son nom avait été écrit avec le sang des victimes partout sur les murs serait quelque chose qu'il _devait savoir_. Pas plus que le cri de vengeance d'Alastair leur ordonnant de lui rendre son ange…

- Non Cass…Rien qui soit utile que tu saches…

Castiel le regarda fixement un moment, ses yeux semblant lui sonder l'âme.

- Tu cherches à me protéger, Dean.

- C'est mon travail Cass…Un travail que j'aime beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs… termina-t-il en se penchant vers l'intérieur de la voiture pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Castiel.

.

Il ne rentra qu'à 01h00 du matin, épuisé.

Ils avaient fouillé la maison et les alentours à la quête du plus petit indice pouvant les mener à Alastair sans rien trouver. Il se demandait comment faisait ce monstre pour se cacher. Avait-il une demeure quelconque secrète ? Comment faisait-il pour demeurer introuvable alors que sa photo était diffusée sur toutes les chaînes de télévision, les journaux et internet ?

Benny écoutait la télévision à son entrée. Il avait une bière à la main et son arme était déposée près de lui, à portée de main.

- Salut Vieux…Tu as l'air crevé ! lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je le suis…Cass dort ?

- Oui, il était mort de fatigue sans compter qu'on a bu une bière ensemble et que ton petit chérubin ne semble pas très bien tenir l'alcool. Il est allé dormir il y a environ une heure.

- Rien de suspect ici ?

- Non…Il y a toujours deux policiers garés incognito devant l'entrée. Rufus est passé pour te voir et m'a dit qu'il pensait augmenter la sécurité et mettre les policiers directement à l'entrée de l'immeuble pour contrôler les allées et venues de tout le monde mais il hésite parce qu'il ne veut pas créer de panique.

- Il est passé chez moi pour ça? s'étonna Dean.

- Il voulait aussi donner quelque chose à Cass…Les photos de sa famille qu'ils ont utilisées pour le briefing…

- Wow ! Le vieux bougon devient sentimental !

- Je crois qu'il aime bien Castiel dans le fond...Pourquoi aurait-il fait ce détour si il ne tenait pas à lui faire plaisir ?

- Tu as raison…C'est gentil de sa part…Je suis sûr que Cass apprécie d'avoir ces photos.

- Il ne les a pas lâchées de la soirée...Pauvre Cass…Tu sais, je commence à être drôlement attaché à lui, moi aussi…

- C'est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à lui.

- Tu as raison…J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec lui ce soir. Il est vraiment intelligent et drôle, à sa façon. J'arrive pas à croire que ce petit soit un prostitué…Je ne serai plus jamais capable de juger qui que ce soit dorénavant !

- Oui…Cass m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses…Moi aussi je le jugeais au tout début. Castiel est spécial…C'est trop facile de l'aimer, il attire les gens à lui et j'ai malheureusement l'impression que ça lui a nui…Par rapport à Alastair.

- Oui…Et c'est tout de même dément que ce type soit demeuré aussi obsédé durant 17 foutues années ! Il faut vraiment qu'on attrape ce monstre…Bon…Je vais aller dormir moi, je dois me réveiller de bonne heure pour les interrogations…Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on demande d'interroger les voisins ? râla-t-il.

- Parce que tu as une bouille qui plaît au gens ! Tu les rassures et ils se confient à toi…Tu sais très bien qu'avec Christian…

- Ouais…Il donne pas trop envie de se confier et toi toute la gente féminine te bave dessus !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux ! lui offrit Dean mais Benny secoua la tête en se levant pour enfiler son manteau.

- Nah, pas la peine. J'habite à peine à 5 minutes d'ici.

Dean reconduisit Benny jusqu'à la sortie et s'assura de bien fermer la porte à double tour. La chambre à coucher était silencieuse et il y entra sur le bout des orteils. Il enleva silencieusement ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures. Castiel dormait sur le côté, face à lui, la main posée sur les photos que Rufus lui avait apportées.

Il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil lorsque Dean releva les couvertures pour les couvrir tous les deux.

- Dean ? Tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il encore engourdi de sommeil et Dean posa la main sur son visage.

- Oui Cass…Rendors-toi.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui sans vraiment se réveiller et posa la tête contre son cou et Dean s'endormit ainsi, avec le souffle chaud de Castiel contre sa peau.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il tomba immédiatement sous le regard bleu fixement ancré sur lui. Il sourit en s'étirant dans le lit.

- Tu me mates durant mon sommeil Cass ? Espèce de petit Edward Cullen….

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean…

Le ton si protocolaire le fit éclater de rire. Il se tourna et emprisonna Castiel dans ses bras, se couchant sur lui de tout son poids.

- Tu es unique Cass. Ne change jamais…

Castiel semblait légèrement surpris mais ne protesta pas et posa une main sur le dos du policier.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Dean et Castiel hocha la tête. Dean se pencha pur l'embrasser doucement dans le cou et il sentit Castiel frémir sous lui.

- Chatouilleux ? rigola-t-il.

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Rho ! Je pourrais tellement abuser de cette information…

- Mais Va ! Abuse… le mit presque au défi Castiel en lui lançant son sourire P.P.

Dean n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire et plongea à nouveau les lèvres sur Castiel, l'embrassant doucement sur le front pour descendre sur les paupières, la joue puis enfin sur les lèvres chaudes et tendres. Castiel ouvrit légèrement la bouche en signe d'invitation et Dean emprisonna plus fortement les lèvres, y bougeant avec avidité et y fit pénétrer sa langue. Castiel soupira contre lui et ouvrit sa bouche, le laissant entrer en lui. Dean parcourut la bouche avec avidité. Il savait qu'il avait désiré ce moment de toute son âme mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait si agréable. Il se noyait littéralement dans la saveur et l'odeur de Castiel, sa langue jouant doucement contre la sienne, presque avec timidité et retenue…Presque comme si Castiel en était à son premier baiser. Les bras de celui-ci s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Dean mais Castiel resta néanmoins passif, presque craintif…Rien à voir avec le petit prostitué confiant et aguicheur qui l'avait presque attaqué la veille…

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui…C'est seulement que…

Voyant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et qu'il détournait les yeux, Dean vint à sa rescousse.

- Que quoi Cass ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais…

- J'ai peur de ne pas être très…Doué…Dans l'art de… Il prit une grande inspiration, presque avec irritation avant de se lancer. Je ne sais pas comment agir Dean…J'ai l'habitude de satisfaire des clients…Pas d'avoir du sexe pour le plaisir…Pour mon plaisir…

Dean le regarda un moment puis caressa doucement sa joue.

- Qui parle de sexe ici Cass ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un pour le plaisir ?

- Non…Embrasser faisait partie des demandes spéciales des clients…Je détestais, pour être honnête…Je trouvais cela non hygiénique et dégoûtant…

Dean fronça les sourcils mais Castiel augmenta la pression de sa main sur le dos de celui-ci.

- Pas avec toi Dean ! J'aime t'embrasser…Ça me semble être tout sauf dégoûtant.

- À la bonne heure… grogna celui-ci.

- J'aime tout ce que tu me fais Dean…Mais je n'y suis pas habitué…Et j'ai cru comprendre hier que tu n'appréciais pas que je laisse mon instinct de prostitué agir alors…Alors je suis quelque peu déboussolé…

- Qu'as-tu eu comme expérience sexuelle à part la prostitution, Cass ? lui demanda curieusement Dean en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as eu des amants ? Petits Amis ?

- Mes premières expériences ont été celles des abus Dean…Ces deux hommes dont je t'ai parlé et qui étaient supposés représenter des pères substituts pour moi.

Dean sentit tout désir le quitter et se laissa tomber près de Castiel, le cœur douloureux.

- Dean ? Je t'ai irrité ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

- Non Cass…C'est seulement que j'en viens à oublier à quel point tu as souffert quelque fois…Tu sembles si fort que c'est déboussolant.

- C'est le passé Dean…

- J'égorgerais bien ces salauds.

- Ils sont probablement morts, si cela peut te consoler…La drogue et l'alcool coulaient à flot durant mon enfance…C'est peut-être pour cette raison que cela ne m'a jamais intéressé…J'ai découvert à l'adolescence que j'étais gay…Personnellement cela ne m'a jamais troublé. Je savais que l'orientation sexuelle était quelque chose de défini en moi et rien n'y changerait quoi que ce soit…Je n'avais pas d'ami à l'adolescence parce que je déménageais si souvent, que j'étais un intello et que j'étais ce gamin bizarre qui vivait en famille d'accueil et qui était gay…À 16 ans, un des plus populaires du lycée s'est mis à s'intéresser à moi, en cachette bien sûr. Il venait me prendre chez moi le soir et m'amenait en ballade…Il n'a pas attendu deux jours avant de me faire comprendre clairement qu'il voulait coucher avec moi…Tu sais Dean, un mec gay dans une école secondaire c'est comme un radar pour tous les gays qui restent au placard. Il croyait qu'avec moi, il était certain à 100% d'atteindre le troisième but, comme on dit.

- En fait, c'est la troisième base mais continue… le nargua gentiment Dean et Castiel sourit en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

- Je suis complètement ignorant en sport…Tu es content ? Alors ce type, pour qui j'étais évidement complètement tombé, me voulait dans son lit. Je ne me sentais pas prêt…Même à 16 ans…J'avais encore les abus qui me collaient à la peau et je me demandais si j'étais normal…Il s'est fâché, il m'a accusé d'être une petite agace comme toutes les filles de l'école…Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche Dean ! Il était le premier jeune de mon âge à vouloir ma compagnie…J'ai cédé et j'ai couché avec lui…Dans sa voiture qui sentait les vielles chaussures de sport sales…J'ai pas aimé…Je ne connaissais pas grand chose du sexe mais lui encore moins à propos du sexe gay…C'était brusque, sans émotion, douloureux et heureusement sacrément rapide. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et le lendemain à l'école, il a agi avec moi comme la pute que j'allais devenir : il m'a ignoré. Il a tenté de remettre cela avec moi par la suite mais je l'ai envoyé promener…Je suis peut-être naïf mais pas complètement débile !

- On est tous naïf à cet âge, Cass…La première fille avec qui j'ai couché ne voulait de moi que parce que j'étais dans l'équipe de base-ball...Et ça a été horrible ! J'ai joui en quelques secondes et elle s'est moquée…

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je t'imagine mal en ado insécure, Dean.

- Je l'étais, crois-moi…

- J'ai eu un copain alors que je travaillais… continua Castiel. Un peu avant que je me prostitue…Il avait 5 ans de plus que moi et travaillait au même restaurant que moi. Il était sympa, gentil avec moi…Il voulait du sexe mais ne me poussait pas et…Et je voulais aussi…C'était pas désagréable mais pas l'extase…C'était fade, mécanique. Lorsque j'ai commencé à me prostituer, je ne comprenais pas ce que les clients pouvaient trouver de si merveilleux à ce que je leur faisais…

Dean ne trouva rien à dire pour un bon moment. Personne n'avait jamais fait l'amour à Castiel…Personne ne lui avait jamais fait sentir cette extase que procurait le bon sexe…Non seulement le sexe romantique que même Dean avait que très peu connu mais le vrai sexe, celui qui était plaisant et partagé avec un partenaire qui, sans aimer d'amour, tenait vraiment à soi. Castiel n'avait connu qu'abus et prostitution…Pas étonnant qu'il ne sache comment agir… Qu'il soit si paralysé en ce moment.

- Tu dois apprivoiser le sexe Cass…Apprendre à aimer cela pour ce que ça t'apporte à toi et à ton partenaire et non pas à ce que tu DOIS faire…Le sexe c'est comme une danse…

- Ça se danse à deux ? demanda Castiel.

- Ça se danse aussi très bien seul mais si on fait une danse en couple on doit être au même diapason…Les deux partenaires se doivent d'être synchronisés…De faire les même pas et dans la même direction…

- Alors que penses-tu des danses à plusieurs ? rigola légèrement Castiel et Dean eut un petit rire.

- Comme les orgies, Cass…On se marche sur les pieds mais si tout le monde fait cela avec la bonne attitude on rigole bien !

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! lui dit Castiel.

- J'ai eu ma part d'amusement… sourit Dean avant de se pencher sur Castiel pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'être obligé de se lever de ce lit. Castiel l'embrassa avec passion et lorsque Dean le libéra, il resta silencieux un moment. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, Dean s'était levé du lit pour se diriger vers la douche.

- Dean ?

- Oui.

- Je suis quoi, pour toi ?

Dean se tourna vers lui avec curiosité.

- Tu veux dire ?

- Je suis quoi pour toi ?

- J'ai entendu la phrase Cass. C'est le sens que je ne comprends pas…

- Je représente quoi pour toi ?

Il y avait une certaine crainte dans le regard de Castiel, une peur et une centaine de gamme d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres. Dean se rassit près de lui.

- À quoi tu penses, Cass ?

Celui-ci évita son regard.

- Je pense que je ne sais plus très bien qui je suis, Dean…Je suis passé par plusieurs identités au cours des derniers jours et je me sens perdu…D'enfant abandonné je suis passé à enfant orphelin…D'adolescent rejeté à prostitué…Puis maintenant je me retrouve sous la protection d'un policier dont je suis quoi ? Le protégé ? L'ami ?

Il releva les yeux vers Dean et poursuivit :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un coup rapide pour toi…Mais est-ce que je suis juste un coup tout de même ? Une expérience gay que tu as envie d'essayer ? Est-ce que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Cass… le stoppa Dean en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher Castiel…Ni à toi ni à moi…T'es pas un coup facile que je cherche à avoir coûte que coûte…Tu n'es pas une expérience, je suis bi et j'ai amplement pu expérimenter avec des mecs…Et tu n'as jamais changé d'identité Cass…Que tu aies été enfant abandonné ou orphelin, petit _geek_ du lycée ou prostitué tu n'as jamais été autre chose que toi-même…Castiel Novak, cet être merveilleux qui est la personne la plus généreuse, adorable, sincère, attentionnée, charmante et intelligente que je n'aie jamais rencontrée…Tu es toi, Cass…Et ce que je veux de toi est simplement être avec toi…Je n'ai pas d'attente particulière que le présent et l'envie de te voir sourire…

- Mais lorsque toute cette enquête sera terminée, qu'est-ce que nous serons toi et moi, Dean ? demanda Castiel et Dean savait que Castiel avait besoin d'une réponse franche…Même si lui-même n'arrivait pas vraiment à répondre à cette même question.

- Cass…Je ne peux pas trouver un terme qui nous décrive parce que je déteste m'arrêter à ce genre de chose…Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ? Je ne peux pas répondre à cela parce que je suis un sale froussard. Je peux mettre ma vie en danger et combattre n'importe quel criminel…Mais affronter et nommer mes émotions ? Ça me fout une peur atroce ! Ce que je ressens pour toi est fort…Très fort Cass…J'ai un besoin presque vital de te protéger qui provient probablement de ma mission de sécurité envers toi mais je ne dois pas me cacher les yeux…Dès la première fois que je t'ai rencontré j'ai eu peur pour toi…Même avant que je sache que tu étais en danger. Je scrutais la rue le soir à ta recherche et j'avais une peur atroce de te retrouver parmi une des victimes…J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité Castiel…C'est vital et ça prend toute la place en moi…Mais je te veux aussi près de moi, heureux et bien…Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et j'ai pas envie de mettre de mot là-dessus parce qu'il n'y en a pas qui décrivent vraiment ce qui bout à l'intérieur de moi. Est-ce que c'est le grand A ? J'ai aimé une fois Cass, j'ai aimé Lisa et sa perte m'a brisé le cœur mais jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort envers elle alors ça me fait peur…Est-ce que je n'aimais pas vraiment Lisa ou est-ce que je suis trop attaché à toi ?

Castiel l'écoutait tranquillement sans le libérer de ses yeux emplis de tendresse. Dean prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit.

- Mais si tu as besoin de mettre un mot sur ce que nous sommes Cass… Pourquoi ne pas commencer par _p__etit ami _?

- Petit ami me convient parfaitement Dean… lui dit Castiel en souriant largement.

- Jamais je n'ai autant parlé de mes émotions Cass…T'es une vraie peste de m'avoir forcé à le faire ! lui reprocha gentiment Dean et Castiel se blottit soudainement dans ses bras.

- Oui mais je suis TA peste ! Et j'adore l'être !

.

Le trajet vers le commissariat se fit dans un silence confortable. Castiel jouait avec les chaînes de radio tout en gardant sa main confortablement sur la cuisse de Dean.

- Tu cherches quoi, Cass ? lui demanda Dean après un instant.

- De la musique ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Alastair ! Il m'a pourri la vie mais il ne gâchera pas ce meilleur matin de ma vie !

- Le meilleur de ta vie ?

- De loin oui !

Dean tenta de camoufler l'énorme sourire idiot qui menaçait de lui envahir les lèvres. Une pensée moins agréable lui revint alors à l'esprit.

- Oh Cass…Il faudra être discret au travail d'accord ? Je veux dire à propos de nous.

- Je sais Dean, ne t'en fais pas.

Dean crut bon de le rassurer.

- Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est réellement pas parce que j'ai envie de cacher ce qu'on a…Loin de là même…

- Je sais Dean…Jamais je n'ai senti que tu avais honte de moi…

Dean sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Castiel qui était toujours sur sa cuisse.

- Tant mieux…Crois-moi, lorsque tout sera terminé je me ferai un plaisir de le crier sur les toits…J'ai peur que Bobby ne décide de te mettre sous la protection de quelqu'un d'autre si il sait pour nous…Et j'avoue que je préfère t'avoir chez moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas changer d'endroit Dean…Je me sens bien dans ton appartement.

Dean déposa Castiel au commissariat où Crowley et lui avaient un rendez-vous de prévu dans l'heure. Dean dut repartir immédiatement pour aller voir Gabriel à la morgue qui avait déjà un rapport préliminaire sur les cadavres de la veille.

Gabriel l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire bien qu'il ait un air épuisé. Les trois corps étaient étendus sur les tables d'examen et Dean tenta de ne pas les regarder.

- Tu as du nouveau ? demanda-t-il au légiste qui mangeait calmement une barre chocolatée.

- Oui…Elles ont été droguées… lui dit le légiste en lui tendant un dossier.

- Droguées ? s'étonna Dean.

- Oui…Lorazépam…En bonne quantité…

- Alastair les a droguées ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Dean et Gabriel hocha la tête.

- C'est pas tout…On vient de retrouver le corps d'un jeune homme de 19 ans dans une benne à ordure à quelques pas de la demeure…Dennis Parker…Livreur à la pizzeria du coin…Ses employeurs ont remarqué qu'il n'était pas revenu d'une de ses livraisons mais ils ne l'ont pas signalé à la police…Dennis ne semblait pas du style très fiable…Bref on comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'est pas revenu…

- Alastair l'a suivi, tué et s'est…Déguisé en livreur de pizza ? s'étonna encore Dean qui avait l'impression de suivre un mauvais feuilleton policier.

- Après avoir mis le Lorazépam dans la pizza…Elle devait goûter sacrément mauvaise ! Le Lorazépam a un goût de chiotte lorsqu'il est réduit en poudre ! dit Gabriel.

- Tu as l'air bien informé… sourit Dean.

- Hé ! C'est un somnifère et j'ai de gros problèmes pour faire dodo d'accord ! Mon travail est très troublant ! se défendit Gabriel.

- Ouais…Ou c'est le trop plein de sucreries !

- Hé ! Bas les pattes ! Pour certains c'est la drogue, pour d'autres l'alcool, d'autres encore les petits prostitués aux yeux bleus…

- La ferme Gab ! le coupa Dean.

- Je parlais d'Alastair mais si tu te sens visé…

Dean en avait plus qu'assez de se foutre sans cesse les pieds dans le plat. À quoi bon avoir dit à Castiel qu'ils devaient être discrets ? Si quelqu'un était à blâmer c'était bien Dean lui-même !

- Bon…Je retourne au poste avec ce dossier…Merci.

- Oh attends Dean ! le stoppa Gabriel en allant chercher un autre dossier qu'il lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les résultas de Castiel.

Dean scruta attentivement le visage du médecin mais Gabriel avait l'un de ces_ pokers face _lorsqu'il le voulait !

- N'essaie pas Dean ! Secret professionnel ! lui dit Gabriel en ayant deviné ses intentions. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer…Il aurait voulu supplier le médecin à genoux, le supplier de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'une nouvelle tuile n'était pas tombée sur la tête de Castiel…

Gabriel sembla lire en Dean comme dans un livre ouvert puisqu'il soupira.

- Bon…Hors record ok ! Complètement hors record ! Je ne te dis pas les résultats ! Je vais juste dire que…Bah…Un petit souper ce soir serait bien...Tu sais pour célébrer et tout !

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras du petit légiste et qu'il le serrait brusquement contre lui.

- Hé ! C'est un meurtre ça Dean ! Lâche-moi espèce de grosse brute !

Dean le libéra avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'adore Gab ! Tu es le meilleur légiste qui soit !

Gabriel sourit innocemment.

- Moi je le savais ! Il était juste temps que tu le réalises !

.

Dean avait le cœur léger en retournant à l'impala.

Castiel était en pleine santé….Enfin le destin avait décidé de lui foutre un peu la paix !

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler et de chanter tandis qu'il conduisait. Il passa devant une boutique d'informatique et ne put s'empêcher de s'y arrêter sur un coup de tête. Il acheta un IPad à Castiel. Il était certain que celui-ci serait ravi de posséder une tablette numérique.

Lorsqu'il revint au boulot il regroupa l'équipe pour leur faire part des nouvelles concernant l'autopsie des corps. Il ne fut pas le seul que la découverte de la drogue étonna.

- Pourquoi prendre la peine de tuer un livreur de pizza pour droguer la pizza et ensuite entrer chez ces gens pour les tuer ? demanda Jo.

- Il devient plus sensible ? proposa Charlie

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Helen.

- Bah…Pourquoi tuer des victimes préalablement droguées alors ? demanda Charlie en haussant les épaules.

- C'est plus simple, moins risqué et plus rapide… dit Christian.

- Sans compter qu'entrer par effraction est plus difficile... poursuivit Bobby. En se présentant avec une pizza commandée c'est plus sûr…Il n'avait qu'à attendre que les victimes soient droguées pour ensuite entrer calmement sans danger.

- Alors il devient plus prudent, dit Rufus.

- Son visage est sur tous les médias…Je suis tout de même étonné qu'il s'en sorte si facilement... ajouta Bobby.

- Ce type a réussi à passer incognito durant les 17 ans où il traquait Castiel… leur rappela Rufus. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il est débrouillard et devenu un as dans l'art de passer inaperçu…On voit peut-être son visage partout mais n'oubliez pas que le citoyen moyen n'a aucune mémoire à court terme ! On a beau voir un visage aux infos, on n'est pas foutu de le reconnaître dans la rue…Sans compter qu'on ne remarque pas le visage d'une personne en uniforme ! Que ce soit un policier, un pompier ou un livreur de pizza…L'humain remarque l'uniforme mais ne voit pas la personne derrière…Il le sait et il s'en sert !

- Alors il se camoufle comme un caméléon… dit Helen.

- Oui…Il va falloir ouvrir l'œil les enfants… termina Bobby.

Dean fut envoyé interroger les proches de la famille assassinée pour tenter de trouver une piste quelconque mais il ne trouva rien. Il ne croyait pas qu'Alastair ait choisi cette famille pour une raison quelconque, selon lui, ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence malheureuse.

Il ramena à manger au commissariat puisque l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Des cheeseburgers/frites comme il savait Castiel les aimer. Celui-ci était assis dans la salle de repos, les genoux remontés à la poitrine et le visage dans les mains. Dean avait toujours connu Castiel comme étant alerte, attentif et actif. Le voir dans un tel état de réflexion était étrange.

- Cass ? appela-t-il doucement en ne voulant pas le faire sursauter. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et eut un petit sourire en se passant une main rapide dans les cheveux comme pour se sortir de sa léthargie.

- Bonjour Dean.

Castiel avait cette façon particulière de le saluer qui lui était propre. Le ton était toujours le même et son prénom prononcé avec une sorte de révérence faisait de ces salutations une sorte de rituel. Castiel était un être si unique…Si uniquement adorable.

- Salut Cass…Tu semblais loin dans tes pensées…Tu préfères être seul ?

Castiel secoua la tête et se leva du sofa pour aller s'asseoir à la petite table que les employés utilisaient pour les repas.

- Non Dean…Je suis très content de te revoir. Je n'aime pas trop rester seul ainsi avec mes pensées…J'ai eu une séance très prenante avec Crowley…Il a décidé de m'initier à des techniques d'autohypnose.

- Autohypnose ? demanda Dean en déballant leur déjeuner sur la table.

- Oui…J'avais déjà lu sur le sujet mais je dois avouer que c'est plutôt déconcertant... dit Castiel en prenant un des cheeseburgers et remerciant Dean d'un sourire.

- Comment ça marche ? s'intéressa Dean.

- C'est une sorte de méthode de relaxation mais on se concentre sur un point fixe…Crowley m'aide à répéter mais il m'a demandé de faire le même exercice chaque soir avant de dormir…La méthode risque de prendre quelque temps avant de fonctionner mais selon lui, je risque de vivre plusieurs souvenirs spontanés sous forme de rêve. Je ne peux plus vraiment extraire de flash-back en état d'éveil à cause du traumatisme qui est enfoui très profondément et Crowley juge que j'étais vraiment trop jeune pour pouvoir espérer vivre d'autres beaux souvenirs comme ceux dont je t'ai parlé…Ma meilleure chance est l'autohypnose.

- C'était de très beaux souvenirs que tu as eu Cass… lui dit Dean en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je te comprends de vouloir en avoir plus…Ma mère est décédée alors que j'étais si jeune…Je ne me rappelle de presque rien de cette époque et pourtant les souvenirs de ma mère sont très clairs…Notre mémoire est sélective...Peu de gens ont des souvenirs de leur trois ans mais pour toi c'est un âge important qui comporte beaucoup de détails…Je suis certain que tu te rappelleras donc beaucoup plus de choses qu'une personne ordinaire pour qui ses trois ans ne seraient qu'un âge parmi tant d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête tout en prenant une frite.

- J'ai tout de même peur…J'ai pas très envie de me rappeler de la nuit où ma famille a été tuée et Crowley croit que c'est pour cette raison que je ne me rappelle rien.

- Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que tu te rappelles de ça, Cass ? lui demanda Dean, inquiet.

- Il dit que ces souvenirs me reviendront que je le veuille ou non, un jour ou l'autre, alors c'est mieux que j'y travaille activement, histoire de mieux me préparer et d'être idéalement dans une situation contrôlée lorsque ça arrivera…

- Mais tu connais les détails ? Tu sais ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là ?

- En théorie…Je sais que je suis revenu sur les lieux des meurtres avant l'arrivée de la police et…Et je sais que ce sera horrible Dean parce que je ne veux absolument pas avoir ces souvenirs…Comment ne suis-je pas devenu complètement dément ? J'avais trois ans et j'ai déambulé comme ça à travers les restes mutilés de ma famille…Pourquoi je n'ai pas hurlé ? Comment est-ce que je peux ne pas avoir hurlé Dean ? Je suis anormal…Je suis…

Dean le fit taire en se levant et en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules pour le calmer.

- Hé Cass ! Arrête ça mon ange…Tu étais un bébé quand c'est arrivé ! Même si c'était arrivé à une personne adulte il y a de bonnes chances que cette personne soit devenue complètement paralysée d'horreur et ait passé la nuit en boule dans un coin et toi tu étais un _bébé…_Un petit bébé de trois ans dans son pyjama bleu à pattes !

Castiel soupira en se relaxant sous les mains de Dean et celui-ci fut soulagé que Castiel n'ait pas relevé le fait que Dean savait exactement quelle sorte de vêtements il avait porté en cette nuit atroce. Dean n'avait encore jamais abordé ce sujet et ne savait pas comment dire à Castiel qu'il avait été présent lors de son sauvetage, qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, consolé et bercé…Il ne voulait pas cacher ce fait à Castiel mais ne voyait pas non plus comment l'aborder…Il aurait préféré que Castiel s'en souvienne, tout simplement. Il se souvint alors de l'enveloppe brune qu'il avait ramenée de la morgue et la tendit à Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda celui-ci en prenant une bouchée de son cheeseburger.

- Tes résultats…

Castiel continua à manger sans faire mine de prendre l'enveloppe et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé ?

- Pas la peine, je sais que je n'ai rien.

- Cass…Tu ne peux pas te fier seulement à tes impressions et…

Castiel le coupa.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'impression Dean…Je SAIS que je n'ai rien…Je commence à te connaître, inspecteur…Si tu ne connaissais pas les résultats tu aurais un air anxieux au visage et l'enveloppe aurait été la première chose que tu aurais sorti en arrivant ici…Donc tu connais le résultat…Tu souris et tu as un air détendu donc la seule option est que je n'ai rien.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Castiel le coupa une fois encore.

- Et je ne t'en veux pas de connaître les résultats avant moi…Tu es un petit ami possessif mais je crois que je peux arriver à vivre avec cette idée…

Cette fois, Dean ne put empêcher l'énorme sourire de s'afficher sur son visage.

- Et le petit ami possessif t'a acheté un présent... dit-il en lui tendant le sac où se trouvait le IPad. Castiel prit le sac délicatement et en ressortit la tablette qu'il regarda avec de grands yeux éblouis.

- Dean !

Cette fois, ce fut au policier de le couper. Il se leva et entraîna Castiel en position debout avec lui.

- Je ne veux aucune objection Cass ! Je sais que tu aimeras cet IPad…Tu pourras télécharger tous les livres que ton cerveau de petit _nerds_ voudra…Alors pas un mot…

Castiel se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

- J'ai qu'un seul mot Dean : Merci ! Merci et encore merci !

Sur ce, le jeune homme rapprocha son visage de celui du policier et l'embrassa avec fougue. La langue de Castiel pénétra sa bouche avec passion et ce fut de loin le baiser le plus sexuel que Dean n'avait jamais vécu. Il approfondit le baiser, retenant l'arrière de la tête de Castiel tout en augmentant le mouvement de sa bouche sur celle de Castiel. Il sentit le corps de celui-ci se coller au sien, s'agripper à ses épaules et Dean ressentit une chaleur intense se propager de sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il commençait à avoir chaud et sa main libre parcourut le dos de Castiel pour descendre sensuellement vers ses fesses qu'il caressa avec désir.

- Oh Merde ! jura la voix de Charlie.

Dean sursauta violemment et lui et Castiel s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en vitesse…

Charlie était demeurée dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de frénésie.

- Heu…Dean ? Bobby veut te voir…

Celui-ci tenta de reprendre un air professionnel.

- Ouais…Ok j'y vais...Je…Je te revoie tout à l'heure Cass… bafouilla-t-il.

- D'accord Dean.

Dean sortit rapidement de la pièce, Charlie sur les talons. Après un instant il se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Écoute Charlie…Je…

-…Si ta phrase commence par : _C'est pas ce que tu penses_, je jure que je hurle Dean !

Dean se massa la nuque en signe de malaise.

- Non, c'est exactement ce que tu penses…En fait, tout dépend de ce que tu penses.

- Je pense que vous vous mangez des yeux tous les deux depuis le tout début.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses…Mais on ne couche pas ensemble.

Cette fois, Charlie le regarda avec méfiance.

- Juré Charlie…

- À ce que je viens de voir ça ne saurait tarder… dit-elle simplement et Dean ne put contester sur ce sujet. Bon Dieu qu'il désirait Castiel ! S'ils avaient continué à s'embrasser ainsi il aurait fini par le prendre sur cette foutue table !

- Tu comptes me faire la morale Charlie ? Ou me dénoncer peut-être ? demanda-t-il finalement et Charlie le regarda un moment.

- Tu tiens à lui ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien…

- Si tu crois que je ne veux que le baiser alors tu te fiches un doigt dans l'œil.

- Je voulais être certaine…Donc tu tiens à lui…

- Mais oui !

- Alors je te ferai pas la morale…C'est éthiquement reprochable mais je m'en fiche…

- Quoi ? À cause de la différence d'âge ? Parce qu'il est prostitué ?

- Des tas de gens tombent amoureux de prostitués Dean ! Tu ne connais donc pas_ Pretty woman _? Pour ce qui est de la différence d'âge il ne faudrait pas charrier ! Vous avez à peine 9 ans de différence…Ça ne fait pas encore de toi son _sugar Daddy_…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce foutu fantasme ! gronda-t-il.

- Tu devrais essayer mon vieux ! J'ai personnellement eu une fabuleuse expérience avec une petite blonde de 21 ans qui m'appelait Maman… rigola Charlie et Dean la fit taire.

- Vraiment TROP d'information, merci !

Charlie éclata de rire et reprit son sérieux.

- Je voulais parler de ton rôle en tant que policier protecteur et donc en charge de Castiel…C'est ce qui est éthiquement jugeable Dean ! Je ne vais pas parler de ce que j'ai vu à qui que ce soit mais sache Dean que plusieurs ont des doutes ! Tu es un vrai livre ouvert…À ta place je dirais tout à Bobby.

Dean soupira de dépit.

- Il enlèvera Castiel de ma charge !

- Et puis ? C'est que pour le temps de l'enquête Dean…Et qui sait…Peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux.

- Non !

- Si Bobby jugeait que ce serait le mieux à faire pour la sécurité de Castiel tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire confiance à son jugement ?

Dean fut forcé de prendre ses paroles en considération et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de son patron.

Bobby et Rufus l'y attendaient. Une grosse enveloppe était sur le bureau devant eux.

- Quoi de neuf, Chef ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Bobby prit l'enveloppe et la tendit à Dean. Dean pouvait voir que le vieux policier était hésitant, presque apeuré.

- Il y avait cela dans le courrier interne pour toi, Dean.

- Ok…Et tu as décidé de jouer les petits distributeurs de courrier du cœur Bobby ?

- On croit que ça vient d'Alastair… lui dit bêtement Rufus en le regardant avec impatience et Dean en resta figé.

- D'Alastair ?

- Je n'ai pas de preuve… dit Bobby. Appelle cela une prémonition…

- C'est le département de Missouri ça ! plaisanta Dean mais les deux hommes demeurèrent sérieux.

- Bon…Alors je l'ouvre ? demanda Dean en prenant l'enveloppe.

- T'inquiète, elle est pas piégée…Nous avons vérifié… lui dit Bobby.

La première chose que Dean sortit fut une feuille de papier…Avec une écriture à la main, bleue et de belle calligraphie.

- Le salaud ne tente même plus de se cacher ! gronda Rufus alors que Dean commençait à lire à haute voix :

'' Cher inspecteur Winchester,

J'aurais préféré que nos destins ne se croisent jamais mais je ne peux guère rester indifférent aux désagrégements que vous me causez…Parce que voyez-vous, vous détenez quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Chaque jour je dois subir l'atroce souffrance de vous voir poser les mains sur ma propriété.

Chaque jour je dois le voir emprisonné entre les murs de cette grotesque bâtisse et j'ai mal à l'âme…

Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il est mal d'emprisonner un ange aussi pur que le mien ?

Tentez de l'éloigner de moi est une grave erreur inspecteur, une grave erreur que devront subir les victimes que je dépècerai tant que vous ne me rendrez pas ce qui est à moi…J'ai vu grandir cet ange et je l'ai baptisé avec mon propre sang…Il est à moi et je suis à lui…

Ne vous mettez pas entre nous car il y aura beaucoup de gens qui en souffriront…

Je crains que mon message n'ait pas été correctement pris au sérieux alors je le répète : Rendez-moi mon ange….

Cordialement,

Le dépeceur de Pittsburgh.''

Dean jeta la lettre sur le bureau en grognant.

- Il est encore plus malade que je le croyais ! Il vint pour jeter l'enveloppe mais réalisa que quelque chose y était…

Il sortit une dizaine de photos et son cœur se serra…

La première montrait un petit garçon qui ne pouvait être nul autre que Castiel. Il devait avoir environ 2 ans et il était assis dans un carré de sable et semblait obnubilé par la petite pelle rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main. Dean put voir une partie du décor autour de lui et y reconnut un parc…Ils avaient eu raison lors de leur briefing…Alastair avait commencé à s'intéresser à Castiel alors que celui-ci fréquentait le parc près de sa garderie.

Les autres photos montraient toutes Castiel dans une position plus protocolaire. Assis sagement et regardant la caméra...Il devenait de plus en plus âgé sur chacune des photos et Dean ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre…Castiel avait été un très bel enfant…Il avait l'air d'un petit ange avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux bleus…Il y avait cette pureté en lui qui le rendait unique…Mais tristement, Dean remarqua qu'il ne souriait vraiment que sur une seule de ces photos…Celle du parc. Sur les autres il ressemblait à un petit enfant sur les images publicitaires de la société protectrice de l'enfance, les yeux tristes et emplis de souffrance.

Bobby qui avait regardé les photos un moment jura dans sa barbe. Il prit alors son téléphone pour demander, d'une voix bourrue : '' Missouri ? Fais venir Castiel dans mon bureau.''

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux et c'est l'entrée de Castiel qui brisa le silence. Bobby l'invita à approcher et à regarder les photos sur le bureau.

- Je veux que tu nous dises si ces photos te rappellent quelque chose…

Castiel regarda attentivement la dizaine de photos avant de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est…Il s'agit des mes portraits scolaires annuels, Monsieur.


	11. The same deep water as you

Chapitre 10: The same deep water as you

.

kiss me goodbye  
pushing out before i sleep  
it's lower now and slower now  
the strangest twist upon your lips  
but i don't see  
and i don't feel  
but tightly hold up silently my hands  
before my fading eyes  
and in my eyes your smile  
the very last thing before i go

i will kiss you forever on nights like this  
and we shall be together

- The cure -

* * *

**Merci à Mariancléa...Fidèle bêta...Et merci pour ton commentaire...Et oui, par chance que c'est Charlie qui a prise Dean et Cass au fait...Et oui, Dean se rend de plus en plus compte que son attachement pour Cass est très profond...**

**Merci chère Barjy... Et ben ouais...Ce Alastair a été jusqu'à suivre Cass à son école en se faisant engager comme photographe..Tu as raison de croire que ce fou est prêt à tout...Merci pour tes commentaires! :)**

**Merci Iancullen, tes commentaires sont très intéressants! Oui, tu as raison de dire que Alastair n'est pas vraiment le pédophile dont la brigade croyait avoir à faire...Il est obsédé par Castiel d'une façon purement maniaque mais qui va au-delà du simple désir physique...Et oui, je suis aussi d'accord avec toi que Dean en est agcant de tout le temps arrêter les avances de Cass par peur de lui faire du mal...CC'est ici que ça se termine hé hé**

**Merci Castiel spn pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme...Oui, Alastair n'est vraiment pas content de de voir son ange avec Dean :)**

**Blue dark** **Je rougie! Vraiment! 'Merci pour tes commentaires et de ton enthousiasme!**

**Elena Merci pour tes reviews et oui, les petites maladresses de Dean sont mignonnes! Mais Alastair est vraiment flippant...Je crois que ce perso me semblait le plus flippant de tout spn...  
**

**Yakusokumi **** Merci pour tout et oui, Alastair a été jusque là...Quand on parle d'obsession hein! :)**

**Sarahkrista ****Merci de tout coeur pour les beaux compliement! Oui, Cass n'a pas fini de revivre des souvenirs et j'espère que tu appréciera ces passages!**

**Merci Lady arcane pour ta review, toi qui dit ne pas reviewer souvent! c'est encore plus apprécié!**

**Et merci Jackie Ketchum  pour tes commenaires! je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu veuilles Crowley comme psy perso! :)**

* * *

**Lemon dans ce chapitre! Un lemon plutôt mélancolique et si vous suivez les titres de mes chapitres vous comprendrez pourquoi...  
**

**bonne lecture...**

* * *

La pluie tombait en rafale contre les fenêtres de l'appartement. Une froide pluie de novembre à glacer les os. Castiel et lui venaient à peine de terminer de manger et de ranger la cuisine. Dean sortait de la douche et trouva Castiel silencieusement assis devant la fenêtre du salon à regarder tomber la pluie. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Castiel soupira de bien-être et releva son visage vers celui du policier.

- Tu sembles pensif, Cass... chuchota Dean à l'oreille de celui-ci.

- La pluie me fait cet effet… dit Castiel distraitement en regardant à l'extérieur. La pluie me rappelle tant de choses Dean…Ces nuits à trembler de peur dans mon lit alors que j'étais enfant…Puis les nuits à arpenter le trottoir en attendant un client et souhaitant que celui-ci veuille bien débourser pour une chambre de motel miteuse parce que rien n'est pire que de faire cela sur le siège arrière d'une voiture alors qu'on a froid et qu'on est trempé…

Dean lui donna un baiser sur la tempe mais le laissa poursuivre.

- J'avais peur Dean…J'avais sans cesse peur avec les clients et je crois qu'ils le sentaient…Ils sentaient que j'étais insécure et qu'ils pouvaient tout dominer…Et tu sais…Le prostitué est supposé être celui qui domine la situation et non le contraire mais j'en étais incapable et dès que j'étais seul avec le client j'étais à sa merci…Et je crois que c'est ce qu'ils aimaient tant en moi…Je suis une victime Dean…

- Cass… soupira celui-ci dans le creux de son cou. Il voulait protester, le démentir mais les lèvres de Castiel se mirent à trembler et il poursuivit.

- J'ai toujours été une victime…C'est ce qu'Alastair a fait de moi…Je suis devenu le témoin silencieux du massacre de ma famille…Puis l'enfant qui arrivait à l'école avec des bleus au visage et dont les professeurs n'avaient rien à foutre…Puis ce même garçon qui voulait hurler la nuit parce qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre…Puis cette pute que les clients aimaient tant parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre quand on le frappait, ou qu'on le baisait beaucoup trop fort ou que…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot sans larme et Dean le serra plus fortement contre sa poitrine, le cœur hurlant de douleur.

- Tu n'es absolument pas une victime Castiel et tu ne l'as jamais été ! Tu attendais ton heure ! Tu attendais de forger tes armes pour te battre…

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non Dean…J'ai pas d'armes…Je n'ai rien! Je suis un prostitué sans famille, sans toit, sans rien d'autre que mon passé qui me colle à la peau…

- Tu n'es plus un prostitué Cass… lui dit doucement Dean et Castiel releva la tête vers lui. Il resta silencieux et Dean répéta :

- Tu n'es plus un prostitué Cass…

- Je…Non, je ne le suis plus… répéta celui-ci doucement.

- Et tu as un toit et c'est ici…Et surtout…Tu n'es pas seul…Je suis là Cass…Et je ne suis pas prêt de partir, crois-moi…

- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, Dean…

Dean le retourna doucement et lui fit face.

- Tu n'es pas un fardeau Cass…Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit apparue dans ma vie...Tu es mon soleil…

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux et sa main posée sur l'épaule du policier se resserra fortement.

-…Je ne veux plus jamais faire le trottoir Dean… dit-il doucement.

- Tu ne le feras jamais plus Castiel…Je t'aiderai…Tu étudieras et tu auras un emploi que tu aimeras…Mais tu ne feras plus jamais le trottoir…Jamais.

- Je ne suis plus un prostitué…

Les yeux de Castiel étaient brillants de larmes mais aussi d'une vitalité éblouissante. Il prononça cette phrase comme s'il avait envie de la hurler au monde entier.

- Apprends-moi Dean…Apprends-moi à ne plus être un prostitué…Apprends-moi s'il te plaît…

La voix était douce mais ferme et Dean comprit ce que Castiel voulait dire.

Il rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Castiel bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes et moula son corps au sien mais demeura passif par ailleurs et Dean comprit qu'il allait devoir prendre entièrement le contrôle de cette première relation sexuelle entre eux.

Il la voulait douce et parfaite…

Il voulait que Castiel se sente aimé, adulé et désiré…

.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Dean dut tenir le visage de Castiel entre ses deux mains. Il parcourut ensuite celui-ci de sa bouche, goûtant la peau tendre du visage le plus joli qu'il ait vu. Castiel ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement, semblant profiter de la sensation des lèvres de Dean sur sa peau. Dean ne ressentait encore aucune hâte, le désir était là mais se faisait patient. Il aurait pu continuer à savourer Castiel ainsi et à le découvrir et l'embrasser sur son corps entier. Lorsqu'il eut goûté chaque infime partie du visage, il descendit doucement vers le cou qu'il embrassa plus passionnément, titillant la peau du bout de sa langue et il sentit Castiel frissonner doucement en poussant un léger soupir. Ce son vint éveiller le désir qui s'était fait discret jusqu'ici et Dean ressentit toute la passion qu'il avait pour Castiel faire surface. Ce son lui semblait si alléchant, si pur qu'il n'avait qu'une idée, faire gémir Castiel de plaisir, l'entendre geindre…Sentir son corps avide de désir se tendre contre le sien…

Ses mains descendirent du visage pour se promener dans le dos puis au niveau des reins et ses baisers devinrent plus langoureux. Il savoura le cou de Castiel avec désir, mordillant légèrement la peau tendre ce qui fit tressaillir Castiel de surprise. Le jeune homme porta une main au dessus de la tête du policier et empoigna légèrement une poignée de cheveux en gémissant.

Castiel semblait aimer le traitement de Dean et celui-ci continua donc à l'embrasser et le mordiller à cette même région. Il sentit le corps de Castiel se tendre légèrement contre le sien en quête de friction et il renforça sa prise autour du corps de celui-ci pour l'attirer plus fortement contre lui. Ses mains remontèrent ensuite vers le premier bouton de la chemise qu'il commença à détacher avec des doigts tremblants. Castiel posa alors les yeux sur lui et Dean ne vit que du désir dans ceux-ci.

Il détacha chaque bouton avec précaution, caressant la peau qui se dévoilait à lui et Castiel ne fit que l'observer, à la fois impatient et hésitant. Castiel démontrait une telle innocence, une telle pureté que Dean en eut un serrement au cœur à la pensée d'un tel ange se prostituant. Une bouffée de tendresse mêlée de désir et de possession l'envahit et il pencha vivement la tête pour embrasser le torse à présent dévoilé qui s'offrait à lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches qu'il caressa doucement tandis que sa bouche caressait, mordillait et léchait le torse jusqu'à descendre au niveau du ventre plat et ferme qui se crispa sous ses touchers. Il releva le visage pour regarder celui de Castiel en quête du moindre signe de malaise mais Castiel avait les yeux à moitié fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le visage empli de plaisir et de plénitude. Il retourna donc à sa tâche, embrassant chaque partie de peau comme s'il le possédait, jouant sa langue dans l'orifice du nombril grognant légèrement sous le désir qui l'envahissait de plus en plus fortement. Il sentit la poigne de Castiel se crisper sur ses cheveux et il remonta son visage pour l'embrasser sur ces lèvres qui lui manquaient déjà. Castiel retourna son baiser avec une passion débordante, chancelant et à bout de souffle lorsque Dean le libéra.

Les mains sur ses hanches allèrent se poser sur les fesses fermes qu'il attira contre son bassin. Castiel poussa un léger gémissement et Dean le sentit dur contre lui. Son propre sexe était lui-même en érection depuis un très long moment mais la pensée que Castiel le désirait le rendit pantelant. Il poussa son bassin une nouvelle fois contre Castiel et fut envahi de plaisir. Il gémit contre la joue de son amant et retira la chemise détachée des épaules de Castiel. Celui-ci demeura passif et le regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir mais aussi de questionnement. Castiel semblait si impuissant face à son propre désir, si indécis que Dean dut se forcer à se calmer et à se rappeler que ce devait être parfait pour Castiel…

C'était lui qui comptait.

Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de ne pas se sentir maladroit ou insécure et de se laisser aller mais il sentait que toute parole gâcherait la magie du moment.

Il prit délicatement la main de celui-ci et le guida vers la chambre à coucher. Castiel se laissa entraîner et s'immobilisa devant le grand lit, les yeux au sol et la respiration rapide.

Dean le reprit dans ses bras, écrasant presque le jeune corps contre le sien. Castiel posa ses bras autour de ses épaules et Dean sentit ses lèvres contre son cou.

La pièce était légèrement assombrie mais assez claire pour y voir les traits du visage de Castiel. Il y faisait chaud et le son de la pluie contre la fenêtre était doux et apaisant.

Il s'écarta légèrement du jeune homme pour retirer son t-shirt sentant que Castiel n'osait pas le faire. Celui-ci le regarda avec envie et posa une main contre sa poitrine nue. Dean posa une des siennes sur la joue tendre et sourit doucement.

C'est Castiel qui amorça à nouveau le baiser, plus féroce cette fois, moins hésitant et Dean y participa avec passion. Le corps à moitié nu de Castiel se rapprocha et Dean le sentit pousser contre son bassin, recherchant une friction qui les firent tous deux pousser un long gémissement.

Castiel était plus dur que jamais contre lui et ses hanches commencèrent à onduler avec désir et Dean sentit qu'il ne devait pas faire traîner les choses. Castiel était jeune, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, et il ne semblait pas très expérimenté dans l'art de faire durer son plaisir. Tout cela semblait si nouveau pour lui, pas étonnant puisque peu de client ne demandait aux prostitués mâles de ressentir eux-mêmes du plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas que Castiel jouisse immédiatement là, contre lui…Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait pour leur première fois et il sentait que Castiel en serait honteux et mortifié.

Il s'éloigna donc à regret du corps chaud et Castiel eut un mouvement de mécontentement et tenta de repositionner son corps contre celui du policier mais Dean l'immobilisa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et il le poussa doucement vers le lit.

Castiel obéit immédiatement à l'ordre silencieux et s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y étendre de tout son long. Le mouvement était gracieux et sensuel et Dean savait qu'il avait dû l'exécuter très souvent au cours de sa jeune vie…Mais ce n'était pas un client qui vint doucement s'étendre sur lui…Ce n'était pas un homme qui ne connaissait même pas son prénom et qui avait déboursé de l'argent pour s'approprier ce jeune corps.

C'était Dean…

Et il se dépêcha de prendre les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes pour l'embrasser avec passion et ainsi lui faire oublier tout souvenir de quiconque se serait retrouvé étendu ainsi sur lui.

Castiel retrouva la même passion qu'il avait démontrée dans le salon et agrippa les épaules nues du policer de ses mains tremblantes. Dean retourna embrasser le cou et resta particulièrement à l'endroit qui le faisait frissonner de désir.

Il posa doucement sa main vers l'entrejambe de Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en érection et sourit lorsque la dureté de celui-ci frôla sa main. Castiel releva légèrement son bassin et Dean lui donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de se relever sur les genoux. Il commença à dégrafer le jean et Castiel le regarda avec passivité, les lèvres rouges à force de se faire embrasser, les joues rosées, les yeux brillants et les bras à plat, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Époustouflant…Il était époustouflant…Désirable…Tentant.

Dean baissa et retira son pantalon, Castiel l'aidant en soulevant le bassin. Le policier les jeta au loin et regarda avec gourmandise le corps à peine vêtu d'un boxer noir étendu devant lui. Castiel le regarda avec passion et doucement, presque avec hésitation, écarta les jambes de façon invitante. Le mouvement était pur, sans aucune obscénité et Castiel devait être le seul être capable d'écarter le jambes ainsi tout en demeurant innocent et angélique.

Les mains de Dean étaient tremblantes lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le sous-vêtement pour le glisser des hanches si sensuelles. Le sexe dur et rougi de désir se libéra sous ses yeux et Dean déglutit péniblement, les yeux rivés sur le membre si appétissant. Castiel avait un corps parfait sous tous les angles et son propre sexe frémit dans l'étroitesse de son jean.

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le sexe dans sa main tremblante et poussa un gémissement presque aussi puissant que celui de Castiel. Il le caressa doucement mais dut se forcer à le libérer après quelques caresses. Castiel respirait rapidement et profondément, ses jambes s'écartant sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait et Dean le sentait au seuil de l'accomplissement.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il entendit Castiel pousser un gémissement plaintif qui lui alla droit au cœur. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le sexe palpitant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le quittait que pour un bref instant.

Il s'étira vers sa table de chevet et sortit du tiroir sa bouteille de lubrifiant et un condom qu'il jeta sur le lit. Castiel avait relevé la tête et suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.

Dean ouvrit la bouteille et versa une généreuse part de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il regarda Castiel dans les yeux et celui-ci acquiesça de la tête en relevant légèrement le bassin.

Dean se pencha alors vers lui et le prépara doucement avec application et tendresse. Castiel était plutôt étroit contre ses doigts, non pas étroit comme un vierge mais plus étroit qu'il l'aurait cru. Il s'ajusta par contre plus rapidement que les autres amants de Dean et celui-ci devina que Castiel ne devait pas avoir eu droit à une préparation pré-coïtale très souvent.

Lorsque Dean sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de résistance contre ses doigts, il se concentra sur la tache de procurer du plaisir à Castiel. Celui-ci était resté calme durant la préparation mais Dean ne l'avait pas senti particulièrement excité. Un coup d'œil à son sexe lui démontra que l'érection était également moins puissante, moins avide et qu'il était temps de remédier à cela…

Dean se savait doué pour la chose…Il était un partenaire plus souvent dessus que dessous bien qu'il aimât les deux côtés de la médaille et ses partenaires l'avaient souvent chaudement félicité pour sa capacité à les rendre fou de plaisir rien qu'avec ses doigts… Il comptait donc bien utiliser ce talent sur Castiel à présent.

Il trouva la protubérance de la prostate assez rapidement, presque avec magie et lorsqu'il la toucha Castiel poussa un gémissement mêlé de surprise et de plaisir. Avec douceur et passion, il massa l'endroit et Castiel geignit plus fortement cette fois. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du matelas et Dean vit ses mains venir agripper les draps près de son bassin. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient sans cesser de buter contre l'endroit et il vit littéralement Castiel perdre la tête.

Le jeune homme gémissait fortement d'une voix à la fois forte et emplie de surprise, son jeune corps ondulait contre sa main et Dean vit son visage empli de plaisir, ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Bon Dieu qu'il était beau !

Lorsque les gémissements se transformèrent en halètement et que Dean sentit une moiteur s'écouler en continu de l'extrémité du sexe de Castiel, il jugea bon de cesser ses touchers.

Cette fois Castiel gronda de dépit lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et Dean le trouva adorable…Les cheveux ébouriffés en tout sens, le visage rosé, les yeux fous de plaisir et ses mains agrippées si férocement au drap que Dean s'attendait à voir ceux-ci se déchirer à tout moment.

Castiel semblait dans l'incapacité complète de parler mais s'il l'avait pu, Dean était certain que ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne serait pas poli et angélique…

Il se dépêcha de retirer son propre jean et ouvrit le sachet du préservatif avec des mains tremblantes. Il l'enfila rapidement sur son sexe palpitant et revint se poser sur Castiel qui l'accueillit avidement en relevant les jambes doucement.

Il prit son temps, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, caressant son visage puis il le pénétra doucement, en profitant de chaque instant. Castiel se tendit légèrement contre lui, relevant instinctivement le bassin pour lui permettre de le pénétrer plus facilement et Dean dut se mordre les lèvres tellement le plaisir était puissant. Le corps de Castiel semblait être fait pour le sien et il fut accueilli par une chaleur enivrante. Il pénétra Castiel jusqu'à ce que son sexe fut complètement à l'intérieur du corps de son jeune amant puis il posa sa tête contre son cou pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il releva ensuite son visage vers Castiel et celui-ci fixa ses yeux aux siens, sans hésitation, sans malaise…Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, immobiles mais toujours soudés l'un à l'autre et lorsque Dean commença à bouger en lui, Castiel releva les jambes pour entourer la taille de celui-ci.

Dean releva le torse de ses bras pour fixer le visage de Castiel tandis qu'il sortait doucement de lui pour le reprendre plus profondément. Castiel ne détourna pas les yeux et gémit doucement de plaisir.

Dean bougea tranquillement en lui, plus doucement et amoureusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait…

Dean était habitué à des relations sexuellement plus brusques avec les hommes mais il avait envie de demeurer doux et lent avec Castiel…Non pas parce qu'il avait peur de le blesser et le froisser mais bien parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait…Il voulait que ce soit tendre...Il en avait besoin comme il avait habituellement besoin de prendre avidement ses partenaires...

Castiel et lui étaient différents…Cette relation était différente…

Dean savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Il savait que dans peu de temps, il prendrait Castiel avec plus de frénésie sur toutes les surfaces de son appartement…Il ressentait cette passion entre eux, ce désir qui allait n'être que plus féroce avec le temps mais maintenant était leur première fois et il sentait que c'était ce que tous deux avaient besoin.

Il bougea avec passion, avec adoration en Castiel et il sentit les mains de celui-ci lui masser tendrement les épaules. Il posa un bras sous la nuque de son amant et posa son autre main à plat sur le matelas pour se donner l'équilibre nécessaire à ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les hanches de Castiel commencèrent à se relever contre les siennes et celui-ci gémissait à présent constamment, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre de longues bouffées d'air.

C'était la plus magnifique musique que Dean ait entendue et il s'en gava tandis que son sexe devint de plus en plus frémissant dans le confort du corps de son amant. Il plongea sur les lèvres de Castiel et l'embrassa amoureusement tout en portant sa main au sexe de celui-ci. Castiel s'arc bouta contre lui en criant de plaisir entre ses lèvres et Dean promena fermement sa main de haut en bas du membre palpitant et Castiel vint rapidement. Dean se gorgea de la vision de celui-ci geignant fortement en relevant les hanches, un mince filet de sueur au front, les yeux fermés fortement. Il le sentit éjaculer sur sa main et la sensation combinée à la vision qu'il avait devant lui le propulsa vers son propre orgasme qui le fit gémir fortement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Un plaisir libérateur et puissant l'envahit tandis qu'il se déversait dans le préservatif.

Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Castiel. Il pouvait sentir le souffle précipité de ce dernier contre sa joue et entendait son cœur battre fortement contre son oreille. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Il se retira de Castiel pour enlever et disposer rapidement du condom souillé mais vint immédiatement se recoucher contre celui-ci. Castiel reprit peu à peu une respiration régulière et Dean sentit sa main jouer dans ses cheveux.

Après un moment il releva la tête vers Castiel et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il le libéra, Castiel se retourna dos à lui et vint se recroqueviller contre sa poitrine comme un petit chat. Dean l'entoura de ses bras et posa son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Je veux rester ainsi Dean… soupira Castiel après un moment. Je me fiche d'être couvert de sueur et de sperme…Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi propre.

Dean déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Alors dors mon cœur…

Il remonta les couvertures sur eux et Castiel se pelota encore plus confortablement contre lui.

La pièce était devenue sombre et la pluie battait toujours contre la fenêtre.

Dean savait les portes barrées à double tour, savait que deux policiers montaient la garde devant l'appartement et que sa propre arme était à portée de main dans sa table de chevet…

Et Castiel était endormi dans ses bras…

Son Castiel que personne n'allait plus jamais blesser.

.

Son sommeil fut agité et peuplé de cauchemars…

Il se retrouva 17 ans plus tôt, assis derrière la voiture de son père…Castiel était sur ses genoux, dos à lui et comme dans ses souvenirs, il hurlait…

Le petit garçon était couvert de sang mais celui-ci était frais et Dean se tachait les mains à tenter de calmer l'enfant.

Castiel hurlait de plus en plus…Sa petite voix aiguë lui perçant les oreilles…Et il ne s'agissait plus que de cris de peur…Le bambin hurlait de douleur et son petit corps commença à se tortiller contre Dean.

Dean tenta de le calmer mais l'enfant resta sourd à ses suppliques…

Dean essayait de le retourner pour que Castiel soit face à lui mais le corps nu de l'enfant glissait entre ses mains à cause du sang et Dean sentit une terreur sans nom en voyant deux fissures apparaître aux omoplates de l'enfant… Le bambin hurla à la mort tandis que les fissures devenaient encore plus grandes alors que quelque chose en sortait…

Dean vit deux formes surgir du dos de Castiel et se retrouva subitement devant deux grandes ailes noires sortant du dos du petit garçon.

Castiel cessa de hurler, ne faisant que sangloter comme un petit enfant qui avait eu très mal et très peur.

Dean le déposa sur le sol et Castiel resta debout, immobile sur ses petites jambes…

Le sang avait disparu et Castiel resta ainsi, nu et immobile…Deux grandes ailes noires brandies derrière lui…

Autour d'eux, une voix s'éleva : '' Mon ange…''. Dean regarda devant lui où la silhouette d'un homme se tenait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage mais l'homme posa un genou par terre et tendit les bras vers Castiel.

- Viens mon ange…

Le petit enfant sembla hésitant, chancelant d'un pied à l'autre en gémissant de peur et la silhouette insista.

- Viens mon ange…

Dean voulut crier au bambin de rester près de lui mais il fut incapable de parler ou de bouger…

- Mon ange ! insista plus fortement la voix et le petit garçon commença à avancer…

Dean se débattait pour essayer de parler mais sa voix demeura prise au piège dans sa gorge. Et le petit garçon continuait d'avancer…Presque à reculons.

- Viens mon ange…Viens me rejoindre…Viens vers moi…

- Castiel ! hurla finalement Dean et l'enfant tourna vivement la tête vers lui à l'appel de son nom mais un long bras l'attrapa et Dean l'entendit hurler…Hurler de peur et puis de douleur et Dean cria à son tour…

- Arrête Dean ! lui parvint la voix autoritaire de son père et Dean se tut, surpris.

- Ne pleure pas ! Ça ne donne rien, fils !

- Castiel ! Castiel a disparu papa ! sanglota Dean.

- Je sais…Il a été assassiné…Tu ne peux rien faire sauf trouver le tueur pour te venger…

- Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! hurla Dean.

- Si Dean…Il est parti, comme ta mère…Ne pleure pas !

- Castiel ! sanglota Dean désespérément mais la voix autoritaire le fit taire.

- Arrête Dean ! Il est mort ! Il l'a tué et c'est fini…Je t'aiderai à l'enterrer si tu veux…

- Non ! Je veux Castiel ! Castiel ! sanglota Dean encore et encore…

.

Ses propres sanglots l'éveillèrent et il se redressa vivement en position assise…

Sa gorge lui faisait mal et ses propres cris résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Son souffle était précipité et son cœur battait la chamade.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue.

- Dean ? Dean tu vas bien ? lui demanda la voix douce mais apeurée de Castiel.

- Cass ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- C'est moi Dean…Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Dean se leva vivement du lit.

- Dean ? lui demanda Castiel, surpris.

- Je reviens mon cœur, ne bouge pas…

Dean traversa l'appartement à toute allure…Il sentait la panique du cauchemar le poursuivre même dans son état d'éveil. Il vérifia la porte et fit jouer de la serrure pour être certain qu'elle était bien verrouillée…Il regarda vivement par la fenêtre et reconnut la voiture banalisée de l'équipe policière chargée de la surveillance. Son cœur commençait à reprendre doucement un rythme régulier tandis qu'il examinait chaque fenêtre et porte en allumant toutes les lumières de l'appartement. La demeure était calme, seul le son du réfrigérateur se faisait entendre et Dean commença à retrouver son calme. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie…

Et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur…Pas une seule seconde il n'avait craint pour sa propre vie…

Toute cette agitation était par peur que quelque chose arrive à Castiel.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de celui-ci…

Castiel…

Dieu, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Castiel, il n'y survivrait pas…

Il se précipita vers sa chambre où Castiel l'attendait, assis, nu et frissonnant, enroulé dans la couverture. Ses yeux cherchèrent vivement ceux du policier lorsque celui-ci pénétra la chambre.

- Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

Dean alla vivement au lit et empoigna Castiel dans ses bras, le couchant contre lui. Il avait ce besoin vital et indescriptible de le protéger de tout son corps.

Castiel ne protesta pas, se laissant quasi étouffé par la poigne de Dean. Après quelques instants, Dean diminua sa prise mais garda tout de même Castiel contre lui.

- J'en mourrais Castiel s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Jamais il n'avait entendu sa voix sonner si apeurée et suppliante…Mais il savait qu'il disait la vérité…

Depuis leur relation sexuelle, l'attachement déjà immense qu'il avait eu pour Castiel s'était transformé en quelque chose d'encore plus puissant. Jamais plus il ne pourrait nier ce qu'il ressentait pour celui-ci, c'était trop fort, trop prenant, trop…Jamais Dean ne fut aussi certain de quelque chose qu'à cet instant même.

- Je t'aime Castiel… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de celui-ci d'une voix presque douloureuse.

Castiel resta un moment immobile dans ses bras avant de tourner la tête et de poser sa joue contre celle du policier.

- Je t'aime Dean…Et je suis ici, avec toi…Je ne te laisserai jamais…

Comment avait-il pu deviner exactement les mots que Dean avait besoin d'entendre ?

Probablement une histoire d'âme sœur…

Dean s'endormit paisiblement en le gardant contre son cœur, en paix et plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…


	12. Pieces

Chapitre 11 : Pieces

.

I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

- Red -

* * *

**Merci ****Mariancléa ****pour la bétatisation de cette fic! Merci de ta review…Oui, ce cauchemar décrivait bien la peur vive et intérieure de Dean de la perte de son Castiel…**

**Merci ****Castiel-spn****…Oui, très romantique cette première fois hi hi! Merci de ta review!**

**Yakusokuyumi:**** tu as parfaitement bien comprit mon perso! Effectivement la perte de Castiel rendrait Dean complètement différent du bon policier qu'il est maintenant…Il deviendrait probablement comme son père…Assoiffé de vengeance… Merci de tes commentaires!**

**Sarahkristal:**** Merci de tout cœur! Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce lemon fait de douceur…**

**Merci**** iantocullen! ****Hum…Ton pressentiment serait-il prémonitoire? Hi hi tu devras attendre! Merci pour tout!**

**Merci Jackie ****Ketchum****: et oui, la peur viscérale de Dean transparait de ses rêves…Dean qui intérieurement, demeure quelque peu un petit garçon appeuré… J'aime que sous sa surface de dur policier, Dean ait plus de besoin de se faire cajoler et rassurer…**

**Oh ****Barjy!**** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'est plu! Et contente que tu ait apprécié le rêve et sa symbolique!**

**Merci de tout cœur**** Koul ****pour les beaux compliments et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! Le mérite revient à Cass et Dean…Que veux-tu, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre hihi**

**Bluedark ****Wow, merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliements! Je suis contente que cette fic continue de te plaire autant! À la semaine prochaine!**

**Bonne lecture à toutes...Lemon en vu...**

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Castiel le regardait calmement, étendu à ses côtés et seulement recouvert d'une mince couverture.

Il sourit devant cette merveilleuse image si tôt le matin.

- Salut mon cœur…

- Bonjour Dean…

Bon Dieu ! La voix grave et sensuelle allait finir par causer sa perte. Castiel releva sa tête en appui sur sa main et le regarda avec une sorte de gourmandise qui procura des frissons au policier.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Dean et Castiel le gratifia de son sourire Petite-Peste.

- Oui Dean…La meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Dean sourit et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Castiel accueillit son baiser avec un gémissement de plaisir qui alla droit au bas-ventre de Dean. Dean promena sa main sur les hanches de son amant pour ensuite descendre plus bas et découvrir avec surprise que Castiel était en pleine érection. Il sourit.

- Oh…Quelqu'un est affamé ici ? Castiel le libéra du baiser en riant.

- C'est votre faute, inspecteur ! Vous avez éveillé quelque chose en moi !

- Hum ? J'ai réveillé une petite peste affamée de sexe ? demanda Dean innocemment et Castiel posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du policier.

- Mmm…Je dirais que oui…Mais je n'ai envie de sexe qu'avec toi…Ça fait de moi une demie peste ?

Dean frissonna sous le souffle chaud de la voix contre lui. Il posa sa main sur l'érection nue de Castiel et l'empoigna fermement, faisant pousser un gémissement de surprise de la part du jeune homme. Dean n'en fut que plus encouragé et commença à monter et descendre doucement sa main.

- Dean… soupira Castiel en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

- J'aime que tu prononces mon nom Cass…

- J'aime le prononcer…Il est si sensuel…Si…

Il s'interrompit pour gémir plus fortement tandis que Dean promenait langoureusement son pouce sur l'extrémité de son sexe.

- J'aime t'entendre Cass… avoua-t-il et c'était vrai. Il avait toujours aimé avoir des partenaires expressifs au lit mais Castiel avait une voix qui le faisait trembler dès que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche…L'entendre émettre des sons érotiques était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Il masturba Castiel un bon moment, se gavant des bruits que faisait celui-ci et des mouvements ondulants de son corps.

- C'est bon Dean… geignit Castiel en le regardant fixement et Dean sourit.

- C'est ce que je veux Cass…

- Je voudrais que nous fassions comme hier, Dean… lui dit Castiel presque avec regret.

- Alors faisons-le…

Castiel soupira de dépit et sortit le téléphone de Dean de sous son oreiller.

- Ton patron t'a déjà texté deux fois…Je crois que nous manquons de temps… lui dit Castiel à regret.

- Bobby texte maintenant ? demanda Dean avec surprise.

- Deux fois… continua Castiel et Dean poussa un grognement. Plus que tout au monde il voulait prendre Castiel dans ce lit, lui faire l'amour et le faire crier de plaisir… Fichu travail !

Castiel le regarda avec des yeux noirs de désir, son sexe toujours aussi dur et affamé et Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui faire proprement l'amour mais il comptait bien sur la précocité de Castiel pour soulager celui-ci sans être trop en retard.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon cœur... lui dit-il en caressant le sexe de Castiel plus fermement et celui-ci geignit désespérément en laissant sa tête retomber sur le lit.

- Tu…Vas être...En retard ! gémit-il doucement, sa voix grave enrouée de plaisir.

- J'ai le temps pour toi, mon cœur…

Sur ce, il se posta sur les genoux et se pencha vers le sexe palpitant qu'il prit contre ses lèvres. Castiel gémit fortement en relevant légèrement le bassin. Dean passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre avant d'engouffrer celui-ci dans sa bouche. Le gémissement que lança Castiel était profond et presque suppliant. Il prit le sexe le plus loin que sa gorge le lui permettait avant de le ressortir doucement en faisant tourner sa langue à l'extrémité.

- Dean ! La voix de Castiel était devenue désespérée et Dean savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il reprit le sexe profondément, Castiel releva les hanches et empoigna les cheveux de Dean à deux mains. Dean l'engouffra profondément, sentant sa gorge se contracter et les larmes lui venir aux yeux tellement il tentait de faire taire son réflexe gag. Il repoussa légèrement le membre pour ne pas tousser mais fit jouer ses lèvres contre celui-ci pour compenser ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui procurer en profondeur.

Castiel ne sembla pas s'en plaindre… Il gémissait et geignait fortement dans la pièce, son corps s'arcboutant férocement contre les mains de Dean qui tentaient de le garder immobile sur le lit.

- Dean ! Dean !... Castiel tenta de l'alerter mais Dean était déjà fin prêt à le recevoir.

Castiel vint en poussant un dernier cri de libération et Dean le laissa éjaculer en lui jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

.

Dean regarda Castiel pendant que celui-ci reprenait son souffle, les yeux mi-clos, un air extatique sur le visage. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

- À la douche, Cass ! On va être en retard ! le taquina-t-il.

- Je suis trop bien Dean !

- Hum ? Alors ma bouche est aussi douée que mes doigts ?

- Oui ! Et que ton….Bah…Tu sais… Le visage de Castiel devint rouge de gêne et Dean éclata de rire.

- Tu joues les sainte-nitouche Cass ?

- Les quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… demanda sérieusement celui-ci et Dean l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je devrai te faire prendre des cours de culture populaire toi ! Ce que je veux dire est que je ne peux pas croire que tu sois timide de prononcer le mot _pénis_ ou _sexe_ alors que tu faisais le trottoir ! Tu es un mélange mystérieux d'innocence et de perversité mon cœur…

Le sourire de Castiel se fit encore plus grand.

- J'aime que tu m'appelles ton cœur, Dean.

- Tant mieux parce que c'est devenu ton surnom officiel…

Castiel le regarda avec tendresse.

- Et…Et tu m'aimes non ? Tu l'as dit cette nuit…Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Dean l'enlaça avec amour.

- Je t'aime et je suis content de te l'avoir dit…T'attends pas à ce que je sois le genre de mec à le répéter chaque jour…J'ai encore de la difficulté à verbaliser mes émotions…Mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches…

Castiel le regarda avec gourmandise et porta sa main vers le sexe de Dean mais celui-ci le retint.

- Non non non Cass ! Je suis déjà en retard ! Pas touche !

Castiel eut la plus mignonne des moues.

- Mais tu es dur Dean…

- C'est pas la première fois et ni la dernière ! J'ai qu'à penser au savon que je vais recevoir de la part de Bobby pour que toute envie de baiser me quitte…

- Mais je veux te remettre la pareille Dean ! se plaignit Castiel innocemment.

- Ça devra attendre, mon cœur.

Castiel soupira profondément de dépit. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Dean.

- C'est dommage, tu sais…

- Oui ?

- Oh Oui ! S'il y a une chose de positif que j'ai gagné à faire le trottoir c'est bien celle-là.

Dean avala péniblement sa salive.

- Quoi ça ?

Castiel lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

- Je n'ai aucun réflexe gag, Dean….

Castiel descendit alors du lit lentement et avec grâce avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain laissant un Dean avec la bouche ouverte et plus excité que jamais.

- Sale petite peste ! gronda-t-il pour lui-même.

.

Dean terminait de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Castiel se douchait lorsqu'il reçut un appel sur son cellulaire.

- Ouais, Winchester… demanda-t-il distraitement en sortant deux toasts du grille-pain.

- Est-ce que SA Majesté Winchester voudrait bien daigner se présenter au travail ?

Merde…Bobby qui faisait de l'ironie.

- Oh…Heu…

- Je t'ai envoyé deux textos !

- Depuis quand tu textes ?

- Depuis que vous autres, jeunes écervelés, ne répondez plus qu'aux foutus textos !

- Pas moi semble-t-il…Je suis peut-être plus vieux que tu le penses.

- Arrête de changer de sujet ! Je t'attends au commissariat, idiot !

- C'est samedi… protesta faiblement Dean.

- Depuis quand ''_c'est samedi_'' est devenu une réponse de ta part ?

- Ben…Bah…

- Je te rappelle que le dépeceur t'a envoyé un joli cadeau hier…

- Je…

- Et des photos aussi…

- Bobby je…

- Des photos que Castiel a reconnu être ses PUTAINS de portraits d'école !

- Je sais je…

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à qui ça a mis une bombe dans le cul de savoir que ce putain de malade mental à la machette facile ait pu être un des foutus photographes scolaires qui ait suivi Castiel ?

Ok…Bobby était vraiment en pétard…

- Est-ce que je suis le seul qui ait envie d'enquêter un peu sur ce côté-là ?

- Non Bobby je…

- Est-ce que je suis le seul imbécile qui se soucie de garder ce petit en vie ? hurla Bobby et cette fois Dean parla plus fortement.

- Non !

- Alors amène tes fesses...Idiot !

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

- Des problèmes, Dean ? lui demanda Castiel en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il les essuyait avec une serviette en regardant Dean avec inquiétude. Il était beau à croquer dans ses jeans bleu foncé et son chandail gris-bleu.

- Non…Juste Bobby qui fait une crise de nerfs matinale…

- Tu n'auras pas de problèmes ? voulut s'assurer Castiel.

- Mais non Cass…Mais mangeons tout de même en vitesse avant qu'il n'envoie les forces militaires ici.

.

Dean fut surpris de voir Missouri à son entrée au commissariat. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de venir travailler le samedi.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! l'arrêta la femme avant même que Dean ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Bobby me devra une fière chandelle pour m'être déplacée au travail durant un week-end.

- Quoi de mieux que de passer le week-end avec nous, Missouri ? plaisanta le policier et la vielle dame lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Castiel, elle s'adoucit et lui fit mine d'approcher ce que Castiel fit immédiatement. Elle lui passa maternellement une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de les peigner quelque peu.

- Tu es rayonnant Castiel… lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Merci Missouri… lui dit doucement Castiel ce qui la fit sourire tendrement…Et Missouri ne souriait jamais tendrement…Quelque chose en Castiel était véritablement en train de tous les rendre fous…

- Je me trompe ou le grand vilain policier ici y est pour quelque chose ? demanda à nouveau Missouri et Dean protesta.

- Hé ! Pourquoi je dois toujours avoir le méchant rôle ?

Castiel resta silencieux et baissa timidement la tête. Missouri lui releva doucement le visage.

- N'aie pas peur mon chéri…Dean est un bon garçon et il tient véritablement très fort à toi…

- Vous…Vous savez ? demanda Castiel timidement et Missouri lui lança un regard sévère.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me cacher cela à moi ? Quoi qu'à voir vos bouilles il est presque inutile d'avoir des dons !

Dean se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et proposa à Castiel d'aller à la salle de repos tandis que lui-même irait voir Bobby pour lui annoncer son arrivée. Castiel obéit en serrant son tout nouveau IPad contre lui.

Dean vint pour quitter mais fut à peine surpris d'entendre Missouri appeler son nom.

- Pas si vite, Dean !

Il jura silencieusement en se retournant.

- Écoute Missouri…Si c'est pour me faire la morale sache que…

- Tais-toi donc jeune imbécile! lui dit-elle en soupirant de dépit. Dean obéit et la femme se rapprocha, un air inquiet au visage.

- Je vois quelque chose Dean…Quelque chose de mauvais qui se rapproche…

Dean avait cessé depuis longtemps déjà de prendre les prémonitions de Missouri à la légère…Tout ce qu'elle lui avait toujours prédit s'était avéré vrai…Sauf cette stupide prémonition selon laquelle il allait trouver son amour véritable avant ses 30 ans…

Oh merde…

Ok…Toutes ses prédictions s'étaient avérées vraies…

Il tendit donc attentivement l'oreille.

- Le mal rode autour de vous Dean…

- Tu veux dire ici ? demanda-t-il et Missouri secoua la tête.

- Non ! Toi…Toi et Castiel...Vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre Dean…Mais il y a cette chose, cette force qui vous épie, qui vous guette sans relâche…

Dean fronça les sourcils…Il savait que cette force ne pouvait être autre chose que Alastair…Mais Missouri ignorait ce détail…Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de l'enquête…Ce qu'elle connaissait du dépeceur de Pittsburgh était la même histoire qui circulait dans les médias : que Alastair était le tueur recherché…Mais sans plus. Aucun détail sur Castiel n'avait été dévoilé à la presse.

Elle croyait donc parler d'une force obscure…Alors que c'était exactement ce qu'était Alastair pour eux. Dean sentit sa gorge le serrer…Sa peur de cette nuit de perdre Castiel revint l'envahir. Missouri sourit tristement.

- Tu as peur pour lui…

- Oui…

- Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il en a l'air…

- Je sais…Je me sens tout petit lorsque je me compare à lui… avoua Dean.

- Tu ne l'es pas Dean…Toi aussi tu possèdes une force extraordinaire…Je t'avais prédit le grand amour mais c'est plus que cela mon garçon…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça fait très mal... lui avoua Dean, la gorge nouée.

Missouri déposa une main sur sa joue et sourit.

- Ce que tu ressens pour Castiel n'est pas le Grand amour Dean…C'est L'amour…Le Vrai…Un amour unique et pur…Je n'ai que très rarement vu cet amour mais sache qu'il ne disparaît pas avec la mort…

- La mort ? demanda Dean, effrayé.

- La mort n'est pas une fin mon garçon…Toi et Castiel avez l'éternité devant vous…

- Je ne veux pas le perdre !

- Et tu ne le perdras jamais…Il y a longtemps que vous vous attendiez… Elle fronça les sourcils un moment, se concentrant.

- Oh…Vous étiez enfants non ?

Dean hocha la tête.

- Tout va bien aller Dean…Reste prudent…

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour éloigner cette…Ombre ! la supplia-t-il et Missouri secoua tristement la tête.

- Tu ne le peux pas Dean…Vous êtes destinés à l'affronter…Mais n'oublie pas de rester en contact Dean…Reste en contact avec tes coéquipiers…Garde ton cellulaire allumé en tout temps et sois prudent ! L'ombre est un caméléon à plusieurs visages….

.

Lorsque Dean se présenta au bureau de Bobby celui-ci lui laissa à peine le temps de parler avant de l'envoyer enquêter avec Benny sur la piste des photographes scolaires. Selon Bobby, il était possible qu'Alastair figure encore sur la liste des photographes engagés par les écoles et de pouvoir, avec un peu de chance, réussir à avoir une adresse pour retrouver celui-ci.

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied tous les deux, ne prenant pas même le temps de déjeuner. Cette piste, bien que mince, était le seul espoir qu'ils avaient de coincer Alastair. Ils savaient tous que le temps leur était compté. Alastair les avait menacés de poursuivre ses meurtres tant et aussi longtemps qu'on ne lui rendrait pas Castiel.

- Est-ce que Castiel est au courant de ces menaces ? lui demanda Benny alors qu'ils sortaient d'un rendez-vous avec la directrice d'une école.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose qu'il devrait savoir ? Le pauvre est assez idiot pour vouloir se rendre à Alastair pour épargner des vies… s'exclama Dean, surpris.

- Effectivement, je le vois bien faire cela… dit Benny. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il soit au courant des menaces du fou…Il a assez de problèmes comme ça !

- M'en parle pas…

- Tu sais ce qu'il aurait besoin ce petit ? Qu'on lui change les idées ! Dommage qu'il soit si en danger parce qu'on aurait pu l'emmener boire un coup…Ou voir les strip-teaseuses ! offrit joyeusement Benny.

- Il est gay ! lui dit Dean et Benny le regarda avec surprise.

- Ah oui ? Bon, les stripteaseurs alors…Tu ne t'en plaindrais pas et je pourrais même supporter cela pour une soirée…

- Ouais…Ben disons qu'on oublie cela pour les jours à venir…J'ai sans cesse l'impression que le danger est de plus en plus près de nous.

- Tu es un protecteur parano Dean ! Cass ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'avec toi ! Tu sais que si tu en as assez de la brigade des homicides tu pourrais très bien te recycler en bodyguard ?

- T'es un idiot !

- Je te verrais bien moi ! Prendre une balle chevaleresquement pour ton petit prostitué aux yeux bleus ! ricana Benny mais Dean ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

- Castiel n'est plus un prostitué Benny !

Benny le regarda et perdit son sourire.

- Ouais mais…Il faut être réaliste Dean, lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée Castiel aura toujours les mêmes problèmes qui l'ont poussé à la prostitution…C'est triste, à pleurer même quand je pense à quel point ce petit est intelligent et gentil…

- Castiel ne retournera pas sur le trottoir… dit Dean entre ses dents.

- Mais Dean, tu dois savoir que…

- Castiel ne retournera pas sur le trottoir ! répéta fortement Dean et Benny en resta bouche bée un instant avant de regarder son ami avec surprise et consternation.

- Oh merde Dean ! Tu…T'es en amour mon vieux ! Je veux dire, je savais que Castiel t'était tombé dans l'œil et tout mais c'est pas qu'une question de sexe ou d'attirance là…Tu es complètement amoureux de ce garçon !

Dean évita le regard ébahi de son ami. Et dire que lui et Castiel avaient prévu de garder leur relation secrète. C'était définitivement raté…

- Tu comptes le dire à Bobby ? lui demanda Benny et Dean secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire en ce moment que de déballer ma vie personnelle à Bobby ! Je voudrais seulement que l'on classe finalement cette histoire avec Alastair…Après j'aviserai… expliqua Dean.

-Ouais…Je comprends frère…Je crois tout de même que tu devrais le lui dire…Histoire de te la jouer professionnel et aussi parce que…Parce que je sais que tu détestes cacher quoi que ce soit au vieux grognon.

Dean ne répliqua pas et ils se remirent au travail mais la dernière phrase de Benny ne cessa de lui trotter dans la tête…C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de cacher quoi que ce soit à Bobby.

Ils revinrent au commissariat en fin de journée avec aucune piste…Mais au moins n'y avait-il eu aucun meurtre de plus de commis par Alastair.

Dean commença à réunir quelques dossiers qu'il voulait rapporter chez lui lorsqu'il vit Crowley sortir de la salle de conférence avec une femme dans la mi-quarantaine. Crowley le salua de la tête de son éternel air suffisant tandis que la dame continua son chemin vers la sortie.

- Crowley? l'arrêta le policier et le psychiatre se retourna vers lui.

- Vous appelâtes ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi était-elle avec toi et Castiel ?

Crowley releva un sourcil avec surprise.

- Oh ! On devient possessif ?

- Et si tu répondais à la question ?

- Et si je te disais que ce ne sont pas tes oignons ?

Dean le fixa d'un air découragé.

- Tu sais…J'avais fini par ne plus te détester autant, Crowley !

- Tu m'en vois flatté….

- Je veux seulement savoir qui elle est ! le supplia presque le policier et il vit Crowley sourire de satisfaction…Heureux de le voir si désespéré.

- Bon…C'est la toute nouvelle travailleuse sociale de Castiel…

- Travailleuse sociale ? Mais Cass est majeur !

Il devait y avoir une part de questionnement dans le ton de Dean puisque le sourire de Crowley se fit encore plus large.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Winchester ? Tu as peur tout à coup ?

- Je t'emmerde Crowley ! Pourquoi Cass a-t-il besoin d'une travailleuse sociale ?

- Peut-être pour réparer les erreur des autres T.S qui ont complètement bâclé le dossier de Castiel lorsqu'il était mineur…Pour plus de détails tu demanderas à Castiel…C'est pas à moi de te dire tout cela…En attendant…Ciao…J'ai un excellent Scotch qui m'attend à la maison…

Lorsque Dean pénétra dans la salle, Castiel était assis à la table de conférence et ramassait une pile de feuilles de papier.

- Bonjour Dean… lui dit-il en ouvrant un porte-document en cuir où il fourra les papiers.

- Salut Cass…

Castiel ferma le porte-document et le mit sur son épaule.

- Tu aimes ? C'est un cadeau de Crowley… dit-il fièrement en caressant le porte-document de la main.

- C'est super…Tu as l'air d'un homme d'affaire avec ça…Te manque plus que l'habit et la cravate…

- Ça change du prostitué, non ? lui dit Castiel avec un petit sourire.

- Peu importe ce que tu portes Cass…Tu es toi et c'est ce qui compte…Mais si tu veux mon avis…Ne rien porter te va également à merveille…

Castiel sourit largement en avançant doucement vers lui.

- On rentre Dean ?

- Ouais…Mais j'aurai du boulot à terminer…Des rapports à finir et tout…

Castiel se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur et avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser goulûment.

- Oh…Tu auras bien quelques instants non ? Tu sais ? Que je termine ce que je voulais te faire ce matin ? Tu te rappelles ?

Comme si Dean avait pu oublier une promesse si alléchante ? Il déglutit péniblement.

- Cass…Tu es diabolique…

- Je sais…

Durant le trajet vers l'appartement, Dean n'y tint plus et se tourna vers Castiel qui jouait avec son IPad. Il sourit.

- J'ai l'impression Cass que je ne vais plus te voir beaucoup depuis que tu es devenu accro à ça ! À quoi joues-tu ?

- Oh…Angry Bird…C'est drôlement amusant ! lui dit Castiel avec un petit sourire innocent qui emplit Dean de tendresse.

- Tu t'es ouvert un compte Itunes ? demanda Dean plutôt intrigué.

- Oui…Charlie m'a aidé…Elle m'a aussi offert une carte-cadeau…

- Wow mon cœur ! Un porte-document de Crowley, une carte cadeau de Charlie…Tu es choyé ! Je me sens plutôt mal de ne rien t'offrir…

- Rien m'offrir ? lui demanda Castiel en délaissant sa tablette pour regarder Dean avec de grands yeux. Rien m'offrir ? Tu plaisantes Dean ! Tu m'as offert un IPad, un toit, de la nourriture, ta protection et c'est sans compter le plus important : tu as sauvé ma vie, tu m'as redonné ma dignité et tu m'as offert l'envie de vivre !

Dean resta silencieux, les joues légèrement empourprées…Il n'aimait pas recevoir des compliments ainsi.

- Je t'en prie, Dean ! continua Castiel. Ne dis plus jamais de telles choses ! Je ne pourrai jamais vivre assez longtemps pour tout te remettre ce que tu m'as donné…

- Tu le peux… lui dit Dean. Tu as qu'à rester heureux…Et si possible près de moi…

- J'y compte bien… lui dit Castiel en déposant une main sur la cuisse du policier. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Dean ne succombe à sa curiosité.

- Dis Cass ? Qui était la femme qui était avec Crowley ? Il a parlé d'une travailleuse sociale.

Dean tentait d'avoir l'air plus ou moins intéressé mais Castiel vit clairement dans son jeu.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu tiendrais si longtemps avant de me le demander Dean ! lui dit-il d'un air espiègle.

- Je t'emmerde, petite peste ! Ce qui fit rigoler Castiel.

- Elle est effectivement une travailleuse sociale qui a pris en charge mon dossier quelque peu…Négligé…C'est Crowley qui me l'a recommandé.

- Ce fichu Crowley est vraiment trop sympa avec toi ! Je dois commencer à être jaloux Cass ? grogna Dean mi-sérieux.

- Je crois qu'il ne veut que mon bien Dean…

- Justement ! C'est pas son genre…Habituellement Crowley ne veut que SON propre bien à lui…Il est drôlement humain avec toi…

- Je l'aime bien aussi…Mais je le perçois comme une sorte de figure paternelle…Peut-être pas paternelle mais comme un grand frère protecteur…

- Je croyais que j'étais ton protecteur ?

Il savait qu'il sonnait pitoyablement enfantin mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- Oui Dean…Mais je ne te perçois vraiment pas comme un frère ! J'espère sincèrement que tu n'en es pas désolé…Pas après ce qu'on a fait et ce que je m'apprête à te faire dès que nous serons à la maison…

Dean tenta fortement de rester impassible à cette déclaration mais son sexe n'était décidément pas d'accord et lui signala vivement d'appuyer sur le champignon histoire d'arriver au plus vite à cette dite maison !

Dean détourna la conversation.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton dossier social délaissé ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelque chose de très important Dean…Mon héritage.

Cette fois, Dean n'eut pas à acter un intérêt quelconque et se tourna vivement vers Castiel.

- Ton héritage ?

- Je suis le seul héritier de ma famille Dean…

Dean se sentit quelque peu idiot d'être si étonné…Ils avaient tous vu les comptes bancaires de la famille Novak et ceux-ci étaient loin d'être pauvres…Bien sûr que Castiel était l'héritier…Bien sûr que Castiel avait de l'argent. Il se sentait même idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à cela avant…

Castiel, pour sa part, ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il détenait un héritage puisqu'il ignorait jusqu'ici qu'il avait jadis eu une famille…Et si son dossier avait été laissé à croupir dans la paperasserie bureaucratique des services sociaux, personne ne s'était donc occupé de prévenir Castiel à sa majorité…

La poitrine de Dean s'emplit soudainement de rage…

Castiel avait donc passé ces deux dernières années à se prostituer pour s'assurer un toit et de la nourriture tandis qu'un héritage inconnu pourrissait quelque part parce que quelqu'un n'avait pas fait son foutu travail !

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait fortement le volant de la voiture avant que Castiel ne prenne l'une de ses mains doucement dans la sienne.

- Dean ? Ne te mets pas dans cet état d'accord ? La voix de Castiel était douce et tendre et Dean aurait préféré qu'il hurle.

- Je ne peux pas concevoir Cass que ces salauds aient pu te laisser mourir de faim dans les rues…

- Dean…S'il te plaît… continua Castiel. J'étais fâché moi aussi lorsque je l'ai appris….

- Toi fâché ? Je voudrais bien voir ça ? plaisanta Dean, la colère toujours présente dans sa voix.

- Je l'étais… affirma Castiel. Crowley est probablement le seul à me voir en colère à cause de nos séances mais je l'étais Dean…Et de voir ta colère en se moment me remplit égoïstement de joie parce que je me sens aimé…Défendu…Protégé…Mais c'est stérile Dean…J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant…

- Tu pourrais déposer plainte Cass ! Pour dommages et intérêts ! Tu aurais pu crever dans la rue ! Être tué, violé à mort…Et pendant tout ce temps tu avais de l'argent ! Tu aurais pu étudier et…

Cette fois, la main chaude se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais Dean…Crowley m'a aussi fortement conseillé de porter plainte.

- Tu sais que je vais devoir inviter ce type à boire un verre un de ces jours ? Parce que je l'aime vraiment maintenant ! grogna Dean.

- J'ai pas envie de me lancer dans ces tracas-là…Je veux seulement récupérer l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé mais plus important; je veux récupérer les objets personnels de ma famille…

Dean haussa les sourcils.

- Les objets personnels ?

- Oui…Je n'ai pas de famille proche Dean…Mon père était fils unique, ses parents décédés alors qu'il était très jeune et ma mère avait de la famille en Angleterre mais personne en Amérique. Une des sœurs de ma mère s'est occupé de vendre la maison et entreposer les effets personnels…Probable qu'elle était également ma déléguée testamentaire mais elle est décédée alors que j'avais 15 ans…Les objets de ma famille sont entreposés dans un petit entrepôt à Lawrence…Pour ce qui est de l'argent, j'hérite de la vente de la maison, des comptes études de mon frère et ma sœur ainsi que du mien sans compter l'assurance-vie…

- C'est un bon montant… dit Dean mal à l'aise.

- C'est…C'est un très bon montant Dean…Plus d'argent que je ne pourrais en dépenser…Mais c'est l'argent de mes parents et je veux faire quelque chose de bien avec…

- Tu vas étudier ? demanda Dean.

- Oui, je vais étudier, je vais m'installer quelque part…Avec toi je l'espère mais le reste…Je…Je veux faire quelque chose qui compte Dean…En l'Honneur de ma famille…

- Une œuvre de charité ?

- Non…J'aime pas les œuvres de charité…L'argent ne va jamais là où il y a un besoin…Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais…Ouvrir un centre d'aide pour les jeunes de la rue ? Un organisme d'entraide pour les victimes ?

- Prends le temps de bien y réfléchir Castiel et sache que je suis à 100% derrière toi, mon cœur.

- Merci Dean…Et…Tu voudras bien venir avec moi à Lawrence lorsque tout sera terminé avec Alastair ? Tu voudras bien venir avec moi pour ouvrir cet entrepôt où m'attendent tous les souvenirs de ma famille ?

Dean prit la main de Castiel contre la sienne.

- Sûr que je serai là, mon cœur…

- Merci Dean… lui dit Castiel en prenant une voix moins douce et plus sensuelle au même moment où sa main se posa à nouveau sur sa cuisse.

Dean tenta de l'ignorer mais la petite peste remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe.

- Cass…Je conduis là…

- Ouais…Et pas assez rapidement à mon goût… lui dit Castiel en l'empoignant fermement. Dean sentit le désir l'envahir aussi soudainement que brusquement et son sexe se durcit immédiatement.

Castiel rigola doucement.

- Humm…On dirait bien que tu es tout fin prêt pour moi, Dean…

On aurait dit que Castiel faisait exprès de prononcer son nom de façon si sexuel…La voix de Castiel était déjà à elle seule si désirable…Il devait vraiment en rajouter ?

- Cass…Enlève ta main de là ou je ne réponds plus de moi… lui dit-il entre les dents.

- Et alors ? Je suis le résultat de ce que tu as fait de moi Dean… se défendit doucement Castiel.

- Une petite bête de sexe ? demanda Dean.

- Ouais…J'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait Dean…J'ai aimé que tu me fasses l'amour…

Jamais auparavant Dean n'aurait pensé une seule seconde que le terme '' faire l'amour'' puisse devenir si sexuel, si alléchant et désirable…Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il était. La pensée de faire l'amour à Castiel lui était beaucoup plus attirante que celle de ''baiser''.

Dean avait baisé des milliers de fois…Mais ce n'était qu'avec Castiel qu'il avait véritablement fait l'amour…Il avait cru que faire l'amour était pour les filles, que c'était un terme qui n'existait que dans les films, que ce n'était que de la baise déguisée…

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi tort…

Il désirait Castiel, il le désirait avec force et était physiquement et sexuellement impatient de le prendre…Mais la tendresse était là tout de même…Même s'il le désirait au point de vouloir le prendre là, brusquement sur le siège arrière de Bébé…La tendresse était là tout de même, l'envie de le prendre doucement contre lui par après, de l'embrasser et de toucher chaque partie de son corps avec vénération…

Merde…

Castiel était son Dieu…Il venait d'inventer une toute nouvelle religion et il comptait bien la pratiquer fidèlement !

.

Dès leur entrée dans l'appartement, Dean ne put résister aux lèvres de Castiel et il l'embrassa avec fougue en le maintenant contre la porte close. Castiel se fondit contre lui en faisant durement jouer ses propres lèvres contre celles de Dean, lui ouvrant l'accès de sa bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Dean reprit difficilement son souffle contre le cou de Castiel et celui-ci en profita pour se laisser gracieusement tomber sur les genoux, face à Dean. Celui-ci gronda de désir tandis que son jeune amant jouait avec la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon noir.

- Cass…Je te veux… supplia-t-il.

- Et tu m'auras…Mais je veux tout d'abord t'offrir une fellation…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais comment tu fais Cass ? Comment tu fais pour parler si poliment alors que tu as la bouche à quelques centimètres de mon sexe ?

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Castiel tandis que celui-ci sortit doucement le membre dur et impatient et qu'il le tint dans sa main.

- Tu préfères que je parle plus crûment Dean ? demanda-t-il en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le gland rouge de désir. Dean s'arcboutant sous l'avalanche de plaisir brut qui l'envahit. C'est avec difficulté qu'il répondit.

- M'en fiche ! Sois toi-même ! Tu m'excites Cass…Tu m'excites quand tu parles comme un dictionnaire et tu m'excites quand tu es une petite peste…

- Je peux être les deux Dean… lui dit doucement Castiel avant de lécher le sexe palpitant sur toute sa longueur. Dean gémit doucement en posant une main sur la porte pour se retenir de s'affaler sur le sol sous le plaisir dévastateur qui l'envahissait.

Il comprit assez rapidement que Castiel était un as dans l'art de la fellation…

Il le rendit fou de plaisir en jouant doucement et avec une patience insupportable avec le membre contre ses lèvres. Il le lécha, le mordilla, l'embrassa avec gourmandise mais sans jamais le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Dean avait peine à se tenir debout, il sentait le plaisir lui obscurcir l'esprit et il lui semblait que Castiel le maintenait dans cet état d'attente insupportable depuis des heures. Sa bouche chaude contre lui était des plus agréable et Castiel arrivait à lui faire ressentir des plaisirs jusque là inconnus mais il sentait un besoin et une impatience qui grandissaient en lui…Sa main se crispa contre le bois de la porte tandis que son autre bras chercha avidement ou se poser.

Castiel le prit soudainement en lui et Dean se sentit pénétrer la gorge chaude de son amant. Le plaisir le fit gémir fortement tandis que Castiel l'engouffrait toujours plus loin. La petite partie consciente du cerveau de Dean le fit hésiter et craindre d'étouffer Castiel. Jamais il n'avait pénétré aussi profondément la gorge de quelqu'un et il eut peur.

La gorge vibra doucement autour de lui tandis que Castiel gémissait et Dean cambra le dos en laissant échapper un cri.

Impossible !

Impossible que ce petit ange au sourire innocent soit en mesure de le faire crier de plaisir ainsi !

Il vint pour parler mais ne put sortir qu'un baragouinage indistinct tandis que Castiel le libérait doucement de sa gorge pour le reprendre encore plus profondément…

C'était certain à présent…Castiel n'était pas humain…Il avait bien dit le matin même ne pas avoir de réflexe gag mais tout de même…Le plaisir que ressentait Dean à présent était, il en était sûr, mortel et dommageable pour le cerveau.

Il sentait l'extrémité de son sexe enfoui profondément en Castiel et il dut agripper fortement la tête de celui-ci pour s'empêcher de bouger sauvagement des hanches. Castiel bougea d'avant en arrière contre son sexe et Dean sentit ses yeux se révulser sous le plaisir dévastateur et il tira violemment les cheveux de son amant en geignant désespérément. Castiel ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et gémit même doucement contre son sexe….

Ce qui causa la perte de Dean…Littéralement.

- Cass ! Cass ! Je vais…Cass ! supplia-t-il désespérément en sentant une pression violente dans ses bourses tandis que le plaisir se faisait encore plus aigu dans son bas-ventre. Castiel agrippa fortement ses hanches à deux mains et le prit une nouvelle fois profondément en lui.

Dean éjacula en hurlant littéralement… Sa semence s'écoula en puissants jets en Castiel tandis que celui-ci ne faisait que déglutir calmement sous l'assaut…

Le plaisir se répandit comme un raz-de-marée en lui et il gémit fortement. Il était certain que les voisins appelleraient la police…Certains que quelqu'un se faisait littéralement assassiner dans l'appartement. Le pire était qu'ils n'auraient pas tort…Castiel était en train de le faire mourir…

Il se laissa tomber assis contre la porte et reprit péniblement son souffle en regardant d'un air ébahi un Castiel qui se léchait calmement les lèvres en le regardant d'un air de petite peste.

- Merde Cass… gémit-il lorsqu'il fut dans la capacité de parler.

Castiel inclina doucement la tête sur le côté.

- Était-ce agréable, Dean ?

Dean éclata d'un rire démentiel en tirant Castiel contre lui pour le serrer fortement contre son torse.

- Oh Cass ! Tu es unique mon cœur ! Était-ce agréable ? Petite peste ! Tu sais très bien que ça l'était !

- J'en ai eu l'impression… ronronna-t-il presque en se blottissant contre la poitrine du policier.

Castiel le laissa reprendre son souffle puis se tourna face à lui en se postant sur ses cuisses à califourchon.

- Tu as encore de l'énergie pour moi, dis ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix innocente en le regardant avec de grands yeux emplis de désir.

Dean gronda et se releva en le portant dans ses bras. Castiel poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant soulever ainsi. Dean le transporta jusqu'à la chambre en le portant comme il l'avait fait jadis alors que celui-ci dormait. Il le laissa tomber sur le lit et Castiel releva le torse en s'appuyant sur les coudes et regarda le policier avec gourmandise.

- J'ai envie de toi, Dean… lui dit-il sensuellement.

- J'ai envie de toi aussi, mon coeur…

- Alors fais-moi l'amour Dean… l'invita Castiel en commençant à enlever son chandail. Dean alla le rejoindre sur le lit et repoussa doucement les mains de Castiel pour lui enlever lui-même le vêtement. Castiel s'attaqua à la cravate de l'inspecteur qu'il détacha avec frénésie pour ensuite détacher la chemise avec des doigts tremblants. Castiel n'avait plus cet air timide et insécure de leur première relation…Sans non plus avoir ce comportement confiant mais artificiel…Il agissait sous ses propres désirs et il était si excitant à voir.

Castiel semblait avide et impatient et Dean se souvint qu'à son age il était lui aussi ainsi. La nouveauté du plaisir sexuel rendait son petit ange innocent en bête affamée…

Castiel lança violemment la chemise du policier à bout de bras et s'attaqua à son pantalon avant que Dean ne lui immobilise les poignets.

- Du calme mon cœur…On a la soirée.

- J'ai très envie de toi Dean…Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose… avoua Castiel en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Hum…Et à quoi penses-tu exactement ? le tourmenta Dean en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la tempe. Il sentit Castiel frissonner de désir.

- Je te veux en moi, Dean…

- Oui ?

Castiel hocha la tête en se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres et Dean en gémit de désir. Son sexe était déjà au garde à vous, prêt à servir Castiel aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et y prit le lubrifiant et un condom.

- Nous pouvons nous passer de préservatif Dean ! Je suis clean ! lui dit sérieusement Castiel et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un préservatif ne sert qu'à me protéger moi ?

- Je suis certain que tu n'as rien! le pressa Castiel.

- Cass…Je suis moi aussi certain de ne rien avoir mais tu ne dois pas faire confiance comme cela à quelqu'un…

Castiel le regarda avec une petite moue adorable et Dean reconnut en lui un gamin d'à peine 20 ans pour la première fois…Un gamin prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque.

- Mais il s'agit de toi, Dean ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime !

Les paroles de Castiel lui allèrent droit au cœur mais il tenta de demeurer pratique.

- Et je t'aime aussi mon cœur…Mais tu ne dois prendre de risque avec personne ! Jamais ! Je passerai des tests et lorsque nous serons certain à 100% que je n'ai rien nous pourrons laisser tomber les condoms…Mais pas avant !

Castiel soupira de contrariété mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Allez Cass ! Fais pas la tête ! tenta de plaisanter Dean en lui montrant la boîte de condoms. Regarde ! '' Spécialement nervurés pour son plaisir à elle''

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Pfff…J'ai hâte qu'une compagnie de capote offre une gamme spécialement conçue pour son plaisir à lui !

Castiel sourit d'amusement, toute trace de contrariété disparue.

.

Dean le prépara encore une fois tendrement avec ses doigts et Castiel fut des plus réceptif. Il bougea contre Dean, gémit et le guida avec autorité vers les endroits qui lui procuraient le plus de plaisir.

- Plus à droite Dean ! Ouiiiii….Plus fort….

- Ce que tu es contrôlant Mon cœur ! plaisanta Dean en bougeant ses doigts profondément en Castiel. Celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda avec angoisse.

- C'est mal Dean ? Tu préfères que je me taise ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! J'aime que tu sois contrôlant…Domine-moi bébé, je ne demande pas mieux !

- Je te prendrais au mot ! Dean…Je pourrais…Tu sais… te faire l'amour aussi un jour ?

- Quand tu veux Cass ! J'aime le partage des tâches au lit…

Castiel sembla ravi.

- Oh…Mais pas ce soir, continue ce que tu faisais inspecteur…

Dean rigola et poussa plus fermement ses doigts contre la protubérance de la prostate qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer avec taquinerie jusque-là. Castiel releva vivement les hanches du matelas en criant.

- Ouais ! se réjouit Dean. J'aime savoir que je ne serais pas le seul à avoir la gorge enrouée demain !

- Ne…Ne plaisante pas…Dean ! articula difficilement Castiel.

- Je ne plaisante pas…J'aime te voir te tortiller comme ça…Surtout en sachant que j'en suis la cause…

- Tu as des doigts magiques ! gémit Castiel en haletant.

- Et toi une bouche digne des Dieux…On se complète bien ! Il entendit Castiel rire entre ses geignements.

- Tu es prêt Cass ?

- Depuis longtemps inspecteur ! C'est toi qui s'acharne sur ma pauvre prostate !

- Mmmm…Je lui enverrai une lettre d'excuse…

- Non…Tu es pardonné…Prends-moi Dean…Prends-moi ! supplia-t-il doucement en cambrant les reins. Dean en gémit de désir tellement l'image lui était alléchante. Il s'étendit sur son amant, caressant doucement son corps de ses mains tremblantes et il le pénétra avec plus de vigueur que la première fois. Castiel gémit fortement en se cambrant et l'entourant de ses bras.

- Ça va mon cœur ?

Castiel hocha la tête en le regardant de ses yeux bleus.

- Oui Dean…Bouge…Bouge en moi…Ne te retiens pas…J'en ai envie Dean…Si envie…

Dean perdit tout contrôle et commença à aller et venir en lui, de plus en plus passionnément et de plus en plus fortement. Il prit les jambes de Castiel et les releva doucement pour équilibrer ses mouvements. Castiel bougeait de concert avec lui, grognant et gémissant. Son corps se tordait sous le sien et il laissait échapper les plus sensuels gémissements que Dean n'ait entendu. La relation était brusque, affamée mais non pas dénuée de tendresse et Dean pouvait sentir son amour pour Castiel se faire violence tandis qu'il pénétrait avidement le corps de celui-ci. Castiel lui cria soudainement d'y aller plus fort et Dean dut être trop lent à obéir puisqu'il changea brusquement leur position avec une force que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. Sans même se libérer du sexe de Dean en lui, Castiel réussit à se retrouver sur celui-ci. Dean regarda ébahi le corps de son jeune amant le chevaucher avec frénésie. Le torse de Castiel était penché vers l'arrière, prenant appui de ses mains sur les jambes de Dean tandis que son bassin allait et venait sur le policier. Dean agrippa fortement les hanches de Castiel et releva son bassin au rythme des mouvements de celui-ci pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Le sexe de Castiel était frémissant et rouge de désir devant Dean et il le prit vivement dans sa main pour le caresser avec avidité.

Castiel bougea frénétiquement sur lui, les yeux clos et les mouvements précipités et désynchronisés. Dean le savait à quelques secondes de l'orgasme. Il le prit alors fermement de sa main pour donner au même moment un coup de rein profond qui fit éclater Castiel d'un gémissement puissant tandis que l'intérieur de son corps se refermait fortement contre Dean et qu'il éjaculait sur le corps de celui-ci en longs jets puissants.

Dean vint au moment même où Castiel redescendait doucement de son propre orgasme et il geignit fortement en retenant le corps de son amant immobile contre le sien.

.

La soirée fut calme.

Le sexe torride les avait quelque peu épuisés et ils soupèrent assez tôt. Dean travailla sur quelques dossiers après s'être assuré que la patrouille policière était bien à son poste et après avoir vérifié portes et fenêtres. Castiel s'était blotti sur le divan, en vêtement de nuit et écoutant distraitement un documentaire tout en faisant Dieu sait quoi sur son IPad.

Dean avait apporté son travail au salon, ne pouvant laisser Castiel hors de sa vue une seule seconde.

Il se sentait bien là, maintenant…

Une petite soirée calme et tranquille avec son Castiel…

Il voulait plus que jamais que cet instant dure à jamais.

Le gémissement de terreur qui provint alors de Castiel allait le hanter pour le restant de ses jours…

Castiel jeta brusquement son IPad sur le sol en poussant un gémissement de petite bête apeurée.

- Cass! paniqua immédiatement Dean en se levant brusquement du sofa, faisant virevolter les feuilles de papier qui étaient sur ses genoux.

Castiel ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu et il recula vivement vers le mur, le regard empli de peur et d'horreur.

- Cass ! insista Dean en le retenant de ses bras. Castiel l'ignora, le regard posé et fixé sur le IPad…

- Castiel merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? paniqua Dean en se penchant pour prendre la tablette et regarder ce qui avait tant affolé Castiel.

Castiel avait ouvert l'un de ses courriels…

Trois seules personnes connaissaient l'adresse courriel de Castiel : Dean, Benny et Charlie….Charlie qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des petits messages drôles…

Mais le message ne provenait pas de Charlie…

La phrase était écrite en gras…

''Tu te rappelles, mon ange?''

Et à sa suite, la photo des membres de sa famille lors du massacre…

Des restes humains à peine reconnaissables…Du sang partout…des bras, des jambes, des têtes…

Une horreur indescriptible…

Une horreur qu'il aurait aimé épargner à Castiel…

Le hurlement de celui-ci lui brisa le cœur.

Castiel avait le regard fou de terreur et il hurla…

Jamais Dean n'avait entendu un pareil cri déchiré par l'horreur, la peur, le désespoir et l'effroi…

* * *

**Arggg...Ne me faites pas de mal!**

**Part se cacher derrière le sofa pour éviter une pluies de cailloux...**

**Puis montre le poing en hurlant: Que celle qui n'a jamais laissé un chapitre sur un cliffhanger me jette la première pierre!**


End file.
